The Pirate Prince Redux
by Shinobi of Greed
Summary: Since he was a child Naruto idolized his father Rayliegh, his only ambition was to one day follow in his footsteps and travel the world. Though losing someone close to his heart changed his entire life. Leaving Naruto with a new ambition to create a peace filled world. Will he reach his goal and turn the world upside down? Or will he be the one to burn it down? NarutoxFemAcexVivi
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece or Naruto

Chapter 1. The Dark Prince

Under the shroud of night on the deck of the Oro Jackson. Two men drank together in relative silence for the last time. One of the men was seated on a small stool, immersed in his own thoughts while he drank.

However, the man took a pause so he could gaze into his glass and see his reflection off the surface of the sake in his hand. "We've sure come a long way haven't we?" The man asked, as he noticed his blond locks have began to fade white and his face began to wrinkle.

The second man who was leaning off of his friend's backside chuckled, before chugging his alcohol. Then by removing his lips from the bottle he made a sound of satisfaction. "Ahhh, we sure have Rayleigh." The man agreed, before the two entered a silence once more.

Rayleigh gripped hard onto his glass, nearly breaking the fragile cup. It had been a whole year since he last saw his captain and best friend. Leaving Rayleigh with so many questions, but so far next to no talking was accomplished.

"Roger-.."

"You know Rayleigh." The King of Pirates began, cutting his friend off. "After we conquered the Grand Line, I asked myself. What other adventures could my life hold? What could I do next?"

Rayleigh remained silent, unable to answer his friends questions.

"To be truthful I didn't know the answer myself. So that is why I left and began to travel on my own." Roger revealed, but left out the most important detail of where he went. "I must have traveled the entire world in my search!"

Rayleigh couldn't take it anymore, his anger getting the best of him. "Dammit Roger! Where have you been this past year? Without you the crew fell apart and all that remains now is you and me!" Rayleigh shouted in rage, creating large cracks around his feet by using his haki.

Roger was unmoved by his Vice-Captains outburst. Instead he began to drink once more. "You truly want to know?" Roger asked in a low and serious voice.

Rayleigh nodded. "Yes, I believe that I deserve an explanation." The pirate replied, his anger slowly reseeding back.

"Well the truth is, I found love. Well to be more precise her name is Portgas D. Rouge." Roger explained further, before grinning ear to ear. "It's hard to believe, but in a few months time I will be a father!"

Rayleigh was taken by surprise, never imagining Roger was going to have a child. "Roger that's wonderful news, but what if the World Government catch wind of your child?

Roger's smile faded and he let loose a sigh. "I would protect my child, but my sickness is growing worse Rayleigh." The King of Pirates took a drink of his sake, before continuing. "So I'm turning myself in and before you say it. I've already made a plan to keep my child safe."

"Roger you can't do this! If we look hard enough we could find you a cure-..."

"Rayleigh I didn't come here to discuss false hope." Roger explained, cutting his friend off once more.

Rayleigh gritted his teeth. "Then why did you come here?" The Vice-Captain asked in low and bitter voice.

Roger removed his arm off of Rayleigh's back and began to walk. "I wanted to speak with you one last time and I wanted to leave you with one final order." Roger spoke truthfully, as he gazed of the side of his ship for the last time. "When I'm gone, I want you to find happiness like I have. I want you to have a family and live a happy life. This is my last order as your captain."

Rayleigh spun around and looked to his friend with wide eyes. "How can I live a happy life knowing my best friend is dead?" Rayleigh asked, his voice sounding broken and enraged.

Roger turned to face Rayleigh and gave the man a wide grin. "I'm not going to die partner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Day of Roger's execution)

Today was the day that the entire world watched, as one man kneeled at the top of an execution platform. Located in the heart of his own home town, which was a decently sized area only a few miles away from Reverse Mountain called Loguetown.

Many gathered in the town itself and cheered for the death of the Pirate King. While others silently spectated and struggled with the impending death of a close friend. However, there were the few who either refused to watch due to their connections to Roger. Or simply because they didn't want to watch, as the World Government earned their first and final victory over the Pirate King.

Though while all this went on, one Silvers Rayleigh fit into the group of people who were unable to see his friend off the world. Thanks to the Marines wanting to capture and execute him as well.

To little surprise, Rayleigh wasn't to hurt about his absence at the execution. Who would really like to standby and watch helplessly, while their best friend is killed before their very eyes? Rayleigh surly wouldn't wish to do so, especially after he and Roger had already said their goodbyes.

So instead the Dark King chose to spend his day in a manor he found more appropriate. Drinking alone in an empty bar located at Grove 13 of the Sabaody Archipelago.

"More." The former Vice-Captain ordered, while slamming his empty glass onto the counter.

The bartender, a middle aged woman who goes by the name Shakky sighed. "I think you've had enough Rayleigh-san." The raven haired beauty advised. "Besides your captain wouldn't want for you to be drowning your sorrows away."

Rayleigh simply nudged his glass forward. "The lectures can come a different time, for now pour the sake." Rayleigh ordered again, but this time Shakky complied to his request.

"Here just drink then." Shakky spoke with a small hint of irritation, before she retrieved a cigarette and gave it a light. Then by bringing it to her lips she took a deep breath, before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Rayleigh quickly drunk the fresh sake given to him and sighed while closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior Shakky." The Dark King apologized, before the bar fell silent.

Shakky opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the abrupt sound of the bar door slamming open.

"Shakky-chan I'm back!" A loud and cheery voice announced.

Rayleigh shifted his gaze over his shoulder and was left speechless by the new arrival. A woman to be more accurate, who was dressed in a dark orange jacket with a high collar. Her midsection was left exposed however, due to the size of the jacket.

The Dark King blushed as he watched the woman's hips swing as she approached the counter. Just like her jacket, the woman had even less clothes below her belt line. Since the only other item of clothing she had were very tight black shorts; which were held together with a white belt.

However, the woman's beauty didn't stop at her body. No her face was that of an angel, with beautiful creamy white skin and long cascading red hair. Which Rayleigh had to admit he thought was gorgeous, but also familiar at the same time.

Shakky looked between the new arrival and sighed. "What are you doing here Kushina?" The bar keep asked, her voice not sounding thrilled about Kushina's arrival. "I thought you went off to watch the execution?"

Kushina's face twisted into a frown. "You wouldn't believe how many people are gathered in the square right now. It's ridiculous and they are all there for what? To see a broadcast of a single man being executed." The red haired beauty rambled while taking a seat by Rayleigh. "It makes me sick to be honest."

"I told you earlier that you would get upset, but you refused to listen to me." Shakky replied, while handing Kushina a drink. "Here it's on the house."

Kushina accepted the drink. "Thank you Shakky-chan." Kushina spoke with gratitude, before bringing the glass to her lips and drinking all the contents. "But I know you were right."

Shakky cocked a grin and looked over to Rayleigh, who unsurprisingly hasn't shifted his vision off Kushina since she entered the bar.

"You should know better than anyone kushina, I'm always right." The raven haired woman spoke cockily, causing Kushina to growl.

"Stuff it Shakky-chan, I'm still pretty upset over Rogers execution." Kushina revealed, peaking Rayleigh's interest of the woman even further. "I never got to thank him."

"Why did you want to thank the Captain?" Rayleigh asked, earning himself the full attention of the red haired beauty. Causing his face to turn red in embarrassment.

"Captain? You were apart of Roger's crew?" Kushina asked with a small hint of astonishment.

Rayleigh nodded to both questions. "Yes, in fact I was Roger's former Vice-Captain. Perhaps you've heard of the famous Dark King; Silvers Rayleigh." The pirate spoke proudly, using his fame to build his confidence while talking to Kushina.

"Amazing, I never thought I'd run into such a famous pirate in a dump like this!" Kushina spoke in awe, while causing Shakky's eyebrow to twitch.

"A dump?" The bar keep mumbled under her breath.

"I'm really not all that great." Rayleigh spoke humbly, while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Though I'm still curious as to why you wanted to thank the Captain?"

Kushina made a toothy grin that made Rayleigh's heartbeat increase. "Well I wanted to thank him for watching over my little brother and letting him travel with you." The red haired beauty explained to the Dark King.

"Oh so your brother was a member of the crew, may I ask what his name was?" Rayleigh asked, thinking he most likely shared many adventures with Kushina's brother.

"His name is Shanks, Uzumaki D. Shanks." Kushina revealed, while giving Rayleigh another grin.

Rayleigh began to laugh to himself. "Shanks our little cabin boy, is your little brother?" Rayleigh shouted loudly, using his hand to slap the bar counter. "Now that you mention it, I see the resemblance in your hair color and facial features."

Kushina joined in on Rayleigh's laughter and threw her head back from laughing. "You know Rayleigh-san you must tell me all the story's and trouble my baka of a brother got in." Kushina laughed out, causing Rayleigh to nod.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan I have plenty to share." Rayleigh laughed out with a wide grin, before stopping and looking to the smiling woman and realizing something. Even though today was the day he lost his best friend, Rayleigh was having fun and laughing.

'Is this the happiness the Captain wanted for me?' Rayleigh pondered in his own thoughts, while picturing himself spending even more time with his new red haired acquaintance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few years later)

It's been a few years after Rayleigh and Kushina had met in Shakky's bar. And since then, the ex-pirate and red haired beauty had fallen in love. Though love has it's struggles, especially love between a beautiful woman and one of the most notorious pirates alive. So when the duo married, few were there to witness the joining of the two lovers.

However, this didn't bother Rayleigh or Kushina. They didn't want their wedding to be some grand spectacle, but Rayleigh thought it would be nice if the Marines would cease their pursuit on him. That way he could raise his family in absolute peace.

Speaking of family though, Rayleigh and Kushina gave birth to a single child. A son by the name of Silvers D. Naruto, who was his father's pride and his mother's joy. However, due to Rayleigh being the Dark Prince they often left the D. out of Naruto's name. This was to protect Naruto, as being a member of the D. lineage and the son of a notorious pirate could paint a large target on the boy's back.

Naruto himself was very energetic like his mother, but was also incredibly intelligent like his father. Already understanding many things about the world, both good and bad. Like the slave trade on the Sabaody Archipelago for example.

A subject which enraged Naruto beyond comprehension. Since the small eight year old believed trading off another living creature for money was sickening. He even often asked his father to put a stop to the trade, but his father said the life of a few prisoners isn't worth risking his family's.

Naruto knew his father was right, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull some innocent pranks on the slave traders. These pranks were something that were infamous on the Sabaody Archipelago and Kushina and Rayleigh both were fine with them. Just as long as Naruto kept his distance from the Celestial Dragons.

With this one rule which Naruto complied to, much to his distaste since he hated the Celestial Dragons. The blond would cause havoc with his pranks and would never get caught. Though to be fair, Naruto was trained by his father at an early age to control the monumental amount of Haki he possessed.

So this alone made Naruto incredibly dangerous as not only a prankster, but as a fighter also. However, today the blond wasn't accomplishing any pranking. Instead he was cooped up in Shakky's bar, since today was his eighth birthday and his family had a surprise for him.

"Aunt Shakky!" Naruto called out from a bar stool. "Where are they at?"

Shakky giggled while approaching the bar counter. Over the years she had remained friends with Rayleigh and Kushina. To such a degree where she became Naruto's surrogate aunt.

"They are meeting up with someone special, then they will be here shortly Naruto-chan." Shakky replied, before placing a glass of juice in front of the small blond. "For now just drink."

"Ok auntie, thank you." Naruto spoke respectfully, before bringing the glass to his mouth.

While the blond drank, the door to the bar slowly creaked open. Followed by a loud laughter from a familiar voice.

"Naruto you baby, you haven't changed a bit! Look at you, you're still drinking juice like a little kid!"

Naruto instantly stopped and threw his glass towards the voice. "Damn you Uncle Shanks!" The blond cried in anger, as he looked over to his uncle who was flanked by both the blond's parents.

Shanks moved his head to the side and chuckled as the glass passed by his face. "Oh my bad, I came here all the way from the East Blue to see my nephew and give him this." Shanks revealed while shaking the wooden chest, which was tucked between his arm.

"Is that for me!" Naruto shouted loudly, leaping off the bar stool. However, the blond quickly froze when he got a clear look at his uncle. "Uncle Shanks, your arm!"

Shanks looked to the empty space, where his arm use to reside. "Oh so you noticed, it's nothing serious." The red haired pirate explained, but was suddenly struck over the head by his sister.

"Baka! You lost an arm! I don't care if you saved some child from dying." Kushina scolded, still upset with her younger sibling. Especially after he continued to act so casually about losing a limb.

"Now kushina-chan cut him a break, he lost an arm. Don't knock his head of as well." Rayleigh spoke up, defending his old cabin boy. "Besides from what I hear, there is something special about that East Blue child."

Shanks smiled, he and Rayleigh had already spoke about Luffy and the boys resemblance to Roger.

"You know let's not dwell on the past for too long." Shanks spoke up, while walking slowly over to a table. "Let me show my favorite nephew his present." The man added in, placing the chest down.

Naruto ran excitedly over to his uncle's side and waited impatiently for him to open the box.

"Oh what is it? A dagger or maybe it's full if treasure from the new world!" Naruto shouted loudly, while jumping onto a chair. So he could be eye level with the chest.

"Hey hey, calm down Naruto." Shanks chuckled, his hand resting over top the chest. "This gift comes with a story first off."

Naruto deflated from his uncle's words. "Awww I don't wanna wait for some boring story." The blond mumbled and was quickly struck over the head.

"Be respectful to your uncle!" Kushina roared loudly, causing her little brother to laugh. "And you!" Kushina growled before striking Shanks over the head. "Act your age, you don't know how many children you influence!"

Both Naruto and his uncle rubbed their throbbing heads and moaned in pain.

"Kaa-chan/Nee-chan that hurt!" The two males wined in unison.

Kushina held her fist out. "Damn right it hurt and if you want some more I'd love to help you out!" The red haired mother threatened, causing her husband to laugh.

"Kushi-chan relax, you know they never change." Rayleigh pointed out, as he walked over to Naruto and brought his son into a headlock. "Especially this guy, he's as stubborn as his old man!"

Naruto giggled while fighting his father's hold. "Tou-chan cut it out already." The blond ordered in an embarrassed voice.

"Alright Naruto I'll give you a break." The proud father replied, releasing his grip and smiling ear to ear. "Why don't we see what your uncle got you?"

Naruto nodded and quickly looked to his uncle, who merely chuckled as he opened the chest.

"Well if you wanna know so bad Naruto, I have to explain a few things first off." The red haired uncle began, before digging into the chest. "You see me and my crew came across two special fruit, but unfortunately we lost one by accident." Shanks chuckled awkwardly, thinking of Luffy. "However, I made sure to save this one for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, as he watched his uncle with great interest.

"A Devil Fruit?" The blond mumbled in confusion, while he inspected the the dark green peach his uncle held within his hand.

"Oh so I take it you've heard about them." Shanks stated in a matter of fact tone, before tossing the fruit to his nephew. "They are quite rare and powerful, but as you may know. Devil Fruits also carry a heavy price for the individual who eats one."

"Yeah if I eat this, I wouldn't be able to swim." Naruto replied, as he gazed into the fruit in some kind of trance like state.

"What's this if you eat it?" Kushina roared in anger, her hair swinging wildly behind her. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you eat a Devil Fruit!"

"Ahhh nee-chan at least let Naruto decide." Shanks begged, before he was suddenly stuck over the head once more.

"I've already decided!" Kushina yelled, showing she wasn't backing off her choice.

Shanks rubbed his head in pain. "Damn I still haven't met someone who punches harder than you Kushina." The younger sibling mumbled lowly, before looking up to his old crew mate. "Rayleigh why don't you talk some sense into her."

Rayleigh looked past the two bickering siblings and sighed while rubbing his closed eyes. "Why would I? Nothing can be changed now." The Dark King replied, causing Kushina to smile and Shanks to deflate. "Because he already ate the fruit."

"WHAT!" The red haired siblings shouted in unison, looking over to the blond haired child holding his throat.

"Uncle Shanks you didn't tell me this fruit would taste like shit!" Naruto cried out, trying his hardest to survive the horrible taste that engulfed his taste buds.

Kushina rushed over to her son and grabbed him by the ankles. Then by hoisting him into the air, she began to shake him up and down.

"Hurry and spit that fruit out right now!" The red haired mother demanded, but midway through her shaking. Somehow her son managed to pass through her fingers. "What the hell!"

"Well isn't that interesting." Shakky commented, while watching the entire scene unfold before her.

Naruto groaned in pain and rose to his feet. "Kaa-chan why would you drop me?" The small child asked, looking up to his mother in confusion. Who was doing nothing, but gazing down on him with a gaping mouth.

Rayleigh watched the interaction between his wife and son with a small smirk. "Shanks what was the name of the fruit you gave Naruto?" The father asked, while trying to take his best guess at what new powers his son held.

Shanks smiled at the retired pirate. "Well it's called the Kaze Kaze no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit." The red haired pirate explained before finding himself in a headlock.

"Shanks you baka! Why would you give my son a Devil Fruit!" The enraged mother shouted loudly at her sibling.

Rayleigh laughed while walking passed his wife, who was busy choking out the famous Red Haired Shanks.

"So Naruto how do you feel? Any pain or weird feelings?" Rayleigh asked, bending down so he could be eye level with his son.

Naruto held his hand up to inspect with his own eyes. "No Tou-chan I don't feel any different." The blond child admitted truthfully, causing his father to nod.

"That's expected, you'll grow used to your new body in time." The Dark King explained while pushing his hand straight through his son's chest. "You're a wind man now, but don't worry I will help you train your new body."

The new Logia user looked down to his chest, or to be more precise the empty void of space. Where his father's arm was sticking straight through.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Naruto shouted loudly, causing Shakky, Rayleigh and even Shanks to chuckle. Kushina however, was still a little upset and worried over her only child. "I can become even stronger now and become an amazing pirate like Tou-chan and uncle Shanks!"

Shanks smiled and broke out of his sisters hold. "Oh are you going to set sail and try to beat me on the road of becoming Pirate King?" The older male asked, wanting to hear the reply his nephew had.

"Pirate King?" Naruto mumbled the title in confusion, before giving a wide smile. "I could care less about some silly title, I just want to be a plain old pirate."

Shanks blinked while looking at the small blond, Who's father merely laughed to himself.

"I don't get it? So you just want treasure?" Shanks asked, wanting to under his nephew's reasons for wanting to become a pirate.

"No way, I'm not interested in treasure!" Naruto proclaimed, stunning his uncle and earning the attention of his mother and surrogate aunt. "I just want to make new friends and have a grand pirate adventure!"

Shanks formed a small smile, Naruto's response wasn't like his own. Hell it wasn't even something his the blond's father would have said.

"That's a unique answer Naruto, I like it." Shanks admitted, before walking over and ruffling his nephew's hair. "I'm sure you won't only have your adventure, but you'll also become an amazing pirate."

Naruto grinned ear to ear, looking up to his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Shanks for the complement and the present." The young blond spoke respectively, causing his uncle to wave him off.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, but I have to ask. Would you like to start your pirate adventure early and travel with my crew?" Shanks asked, again testing his nephew with his question.

"Naruto you absolutely will not be-.."

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted, cutting his mother off and giving his uncle a look of determination. "I'm going to get much stronger, then I'm going to make a crew of my own. Then after that I'll become the infamous Silvers Naruto Dark Prince of the seas!"

"Oh and how will you become stronger?" The red haired man asked, looking straight at the blond with an emotionless face.

"Tou-san has already trained me to use all forms of Haki and now that I've eaten a Devil Fruit. I'll become even stronger than you!" Naruto proclaimed, with nothing but pure confidence.

Shakky chuckled at her surrogate nephews claim, while lighting a cigarette. "I believe you can do it Naru-chan." The raven haired beauty spoke up, before taking a puff from her cigarette.

"I think he can too." Kushina added in, walking over to her family and smiling. "My little baby will become the strongest pirate in history."

"Well to become that great you'll have to become really strong Naruto." Shanks explained in all seriousness. "You may find out that your Haki and Devil Fruit powers won't be enough."

"What are you talking about uncle Shanks!" Naruto shouted loudly, his anger resembling that of his mother's. "I'll be so strong when I master the Kaze Kaze no Mi, that Marines will run by the mere mention of my name!"

"Your uncle is right Naruto." Rayleigh spoke up, rising to his feet and walking over to the bar counter. "If you truly want to become strong, you're going to need a large variety in your arsenal."

Shakky walked to where she was standing across her friend. "I take this as my cue." The bar keep mumbled, before bending over and grabbing something. "Here you go Rayleigh."

Rayleigh accepted the large rectangular box, which was hidden behind the counter. "Thank you Shakky." The aged father spoke sincerely, before turning to his son. "This is from your mother and I."

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and scurried over to his father. "Thank you Tou-chan." The blond yelled happily, taking the box from his father.

"Ahem!" Kushina fake coughed, trying to grab her son's attention.

"Oh and thank you too Kaa-chan!" The blond added in, while already begging to rip the large box open. Making short work of the wrapping around it, Naruto lifted the top of the box open. "A katana?"

Rayleigh smiled with pride as he watched his son, lift out the sword he and his wife had purchased for him. The sheath and the grip were both blood red, while the guard was made of pure gold. However, when Naruto pulled the blade out, he was confused by it's blackish coloring.

"I can see your a little confused by you new weapon. You see the blade is infused with the one material that is deadly to Devil Fruit users. An incredibly rare material called Kairoseki." Rayleigh explained to his son. "So with that being said, tomorrow we will began practicing your sword play."

Naruto lit up with excitement at the prospect of more training. "Really Tou-chan? I can't wait, I'm going to be really strong now!" The blond yelled excitedly, before looking down to his new weapon. "But I have a question, what is the name of this sword?"

"The sword has no name." Kushina answered, bringing her hands to her hips. "So you get to name it!"

"Ahh really Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Your mother is telling the truth Naruto, this sword has never seen any form of combat. Since you are the very first person to wield it." Rayleigh explained giving the background on the katana.

Shanks crossed his arms and looked over the sword with a critical eye. "This is odd, if what you say is true. Because I can definitely sense a strong presence coming from that sword." The one armed pirate captain analyzed.

"Hmm I agree, that sword will make a great companion for Naru-chan." Shakky pointed out, giving the blond and his new sword a smile.

"That it will Shakky, but tell me Naruto. What name will you give that sword?" Rayleigh asked, curious as to what his son could come up with. "Or will you not name it?"

Naruto looked around the small bar, stopping to look at each individual of his family. Finally coming to a stop when he looked at his new katana.

"I'm going to call it Kurama." Naruto revealed with a cheeky grin. "Pretty cool name don't you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful name for a sword Naru-chan!" Shakky praised, causing the blond to blush.

"Thank you auntie Shakky." Naruto thanked respectively, before he felt a hard slap against his back.

"I think it's a perfect name for a baby swordsman!" Shanks added in with a loud laugh.

"Damn you Uncle Shanks!" Naruto shouted in anger, flailing his arms and new sword into the air.

"Ohahaha!" Rayleigh laughed loudly, greatly amused by his son and brother in law's antics.

Kushina quickly brought her hand to her mouth, so she could stifle her laugher. However, her son caught a glimpse of her and her husband's actions.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Why the hell are you two laughing too!" The blond child cried in rage. "This isn't funny!"

"Awww Naru-chan you're too adorable!" Kushina laughed loudly, finding her son's anger more cute and humorous.

Naruto brought his hand into a fist and shook with rage. "Just you all wait! I'll become a famous pirate that no one will ever laugh at!" Naruto proclaimed, looking down to his katana. "Me and Kurama are gonna turn the world upside down!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto." Rayleigh spoke proudly placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your the Dark Prince after all."

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

# NOTE VERY IMPORTANT! #

So some of you may already know this while others might be thinking "Hey what the hell i've read this before!" Well if you're unaware a user on this site Fairytail Ninja had made a story titled a Pirate Prince. Unfortunately he has retired from the writing business. However, I have been in contact with him and we talked about someone taking over the story. . . I think you see where this is going. That someone is now me, so I've been going through tweaking the old story (not changing anything just trying to fix some mistakes I may come across) while also starting on the next steps for the story.

Now I know what you're thinking screw this guy! He's a different author and the story won't be the same as the one I loved right? Well like I said me and FN have been in contact and he's shared his plan for the story along with a document mapping out all his future arcs. So the plot won't be too different from what you would have got. It's just you're hopefully going to get it. Anyways I'm going to try and post the original story updated soon and then work on the actual next update to the story.

Anyways leave a review and tell me if you're excited for new life coming to this absolutely amazing story. One that I can hopefully do justice with. Anyways that's all I wanted to say peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A New Life

(Naruto age- 12)

It's been four years since Naruto had obtained his Devil Fruit abilities. By eating the Kaze Kaze no Mi and to say the blond had made progress was an understatement. In fact Naruto had nearly mastered every aspect of his fruit's abilities. Thanks to his father's rigorous training, Naruto has been able to accomplish amazing feats.

For example, Naruto could turn his body completely invisible; an ability which made his pranking much easier. Though even more impressive was his new found ability to fly. A skill which he would constantly boast about. Saying things such as who needs to swim when you can fly.

However flight and invisibility weren't the extent of the Kaze Kaze no Mi. In fact Naruto had managed to learn how to craft powerful gusts of wind; which were sharper than any blade.

These wind attacks were powerful, but Naruto still had developed one skill more deadly than the rest. An attack that Naruto discovered completely by accident while training one day. This was the skill to drain all the oxygen out of an area around him. Suffocating all that would be within his range.

His father had labeled this attack as too dangerous for training. Only to be used should Naruto need to kill his opponent. Naruto was a little upset at first, thinking his father's rule would hinder the growth of his Kaze Kaze no Mi, but eventually he gave in.

Besides Naruto also had to focus on his swordsmanship. An area of practice that his father took more serious than anything else. Rayleigh was such a stickler for Naruto's sword progression that the blond grew very talented with his sword at a very rapid pace.

This was mainly due to the fact that Rayleigh, wanted Naruto to be exceptionally strong. Mostly because he knew his son's ambition to be a pirate; which was a dangerous lifestyle. Plus if anyone ever discovered Naruto was his son. Along with the rest of his heritage. Things would be much worse for him than any normal pirate.

For now however, Naruto wouldn't be setting sail for a long time. Kushina had made it very clear that her son must be at least seventeen, before he could begin his travels.

So for now, Naruto was stuck in the same boring Sabaody Archipelago, where he has spent his entire life. Doing the same routine day in and day out. Train with with his father Rayleigh in the mornings. Then in the afternoons he would study basic knowledge of the world with Kushina.

He would cover mostly dull subjects like world history, navigation, laws of the world and also touch up on his reading and writing skills. Though not surprising enough, Naruto excelled greatly in everything he did. Which made Kushina very happy, always going on about how great of a teacher she was. Regardless that the only reason Naruto did so well was because he was a flat out genius.

Though currently Naruto's routine was shifted off balance. His father had departed to a far off island to gather supplies. While Naruto was left on the Sabaody Archipelago with Kushina. This unfortunately meant no training for Naruto, but his mother was also kind enough to cancel their lessons for a few days.

In exchange however, Naruto had to stand in for Rayleigh. By helping his mother with an assortment of chores. This being the reason for the blond dragging a large number of shopping bags, which were suspended in the air by bubbles.

"Kaa-chan are we done shopping yet?" Naruto whined, causing his mother's head to slowly turn around.

Kushina eyed her son with a critical eye, her motherly gaze causing him to shutter. "Don't complain Naru-chan we are almost done. Besides I know you're wanting to run off. So you can play with that little mermaid friend of yours." Kushina added in with a sigh, then by crossing her arms she began to walk off. "All you two ever do is get into trouble."

"But Kaa-chan it's not Camie's fault people are always trying to capture her!" Naruto shouted back, defending his friend.

"Yes I know Naru-chan, but that doesn't mean you have to nearly kill everyone who attempts to take her." Kushina replied casually, holding a single finger into the air and waving it back and forth. "Honestly if you would behave once in awhile. I wouldn't place so many rules on you. Like how you're forbidden from carrying Kurama around with you."

"Oi~! It's not my fault that pirate had it coming!" Naruto shouted in his own defense this time.

Kushina whipped her head around and growled. "He called you a snot nosed brat and what do you do? You sliced his arm off and tossed him into the ocean!"

"And don't forget, he also threatened to rob Aunt Shakky!" Naruto added in, placing his argument against his mother. "He had it coming!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"It's totally does!"

Onlookers passed by the arguing mother and son pair with sweat drops. The two had taken up the entire street as their argument continued.

"That doesn't excuse you for nearly killing someone Naruto!" Kushina finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Tou-chan said it was ok." Naruto interjected casually, earning a fist to the head. "Owwww, what the hell!"

"Your Tou-san is an idiot and I'll be damned I you turn out like him." Kushina replied loudly however, her voice suddenly went very quiet. "Though you already act just like him."

"What did you say Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as he was unable to hear the last part.

Kushina huffed in annoyance, her son was too much like his father for her tastes. "You know what? I'm not arguing with my twelve year old son. If he should be cutting people's arms off. So let's get the rest of my shopping done."

"Alright Kaa-chan just lead the way." Naruto replied with gusto, slowly beginning to walk forward.

The two continued in relevant silence, Naruto was busy observing the streets for some potential pranks. While Kushina's eyes drifted around every which way, until she spotted a very familiar wanted poster.

Smirking as she recognized the face, Kushina looked down to her son and tapped his shoulder. "You know Naru-chan I talked with your uncle a few days ago." The mother revealed and snickered as she watched the boy's eyes lighten up.

"Ahhh really? Where is Uncle Shanks at right now? Is he still in the New World or has he decided to come back and visit?" Naruto asked each question right after one another, causing his mother to raise a hand to halt him.

"Yes really, he called and informed me that he got another increase in his bounty... That's all he said." Kushina grumbled in annoyance, she was a protective older sister. Who hated when Shanks would share every bit of information besides his well being. "He's such a baka."

"No way Kaa-chan, Uncle Shanks is the best! I can't wait to become a great pirate like him and Tou-san!" Naruto shouted happily, causing his mother to laugh.

"Sorry you are not becoming a famous pirate for a long time. So for now you're just gonna have to be my little Naru-chan." Kushina teased, ruffling her son's spiky blond hair.

Naruto retreated back from his mother's public display of affection. "Kaa-chan don't do that. People will never take me serious if you treat me like that." Naruto mumbled in embarrassment.

Kushina brought her hands to her hips and pouted. Naruto use to never care when she would show her affection in public. Though as he got older Kushina quickly realized. That he was starting to set himself off and trying to act more mature.

"Please I'm your mother and I will treat you however I see fit. So why don't you just learn to accept it." Kushina spoke with a smile plastered on her face. She wasn't going to give in any time soon.

Naruto hunched over and released a small sigh. He knew arguing against his mother could be damn near impossible sometimes. Hell his father and uncle have still to this day, never won an argument against her.

"Alright Kaa-chan whatever you say, but I have a question. How long will Tou-san be gone?" Naruto asked, casing Kushina to bring a finger to her lip. "I really want to start training with him again soon."

"Well Naru-chan it's a two month travel by boat, but since your baka of a Tou-san wanted to swim to the island and catch a boat on the way back. My guess would be about three in a half months, four at the most." Kushina answered truthfully, her attention slowly moving off her son.

"Oh that's great Kaa-chan! I can't wait till he gets back, I have a new idea for my Kaze Kaze no Mi. And I feel like I need to improve my Haki some more." Naruto admitted, but frowned as he noticed Kushina looking off into the distance. "Kaa-chan what are you looking at?" The blond quickly asked, moving his eyes to where his mother was looking.

Instantly turning red with anger, Naruto saw a sea of townsfolk parted in half. Though it wasn't the townspeople that enraged Naruto, no it's was the two oddly dressed men riding two other humans, like they were some kind of horse.

"Celestial Dragons." Naruto hissed under his breath.

Kushina wasted no time grabbing her son and jerking him to the side of the street. Then by placing a hand onto his head. she forced him onto his knees. "Remember the rule me and your Tou-san told you. No matter what these men do or how mad they make you. You are absolutely forbidden from attacking them." Kushina reiterated in a low voice, while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Attacking pirates are one thing, but attacking someone like this is just suicide."

Naruto bit the bottom of his lip, he had always obeyed his mother and father's rule. Though he has saw personally what these men are capable of. Causing him to fear for his family, mainly his mother. She wasn't as strong as Naruto or Rayleigh.

"Alright Kaa-chan I understand." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, flinching as he heard the gasps of pain from the approaching slaves.

"Good just don't make eye contact, hopefully they will pass on and leave us be." Kushina replied in a low voice.

"Move faster you annoying shit!" One of the Celestial Dragons shouted loudly, followed by the sound of a whip cracking.

Naruto let loose a low and silent growl, his arms subconsciously turning into wind.

"Now now son be gentle on the slave. Unless you actually feel like walking on the filthy ground like a commoner." The voice of the second dragon spoke up, before unleashing an obnoxious laughter.

Naruto looked slightly up, so he could observe the men passing by. The eldest who spoke moments ago, was a large and portly man. With rosy red cheeks and dirty brown hair.

His face resembled that of a rat, thanks to his large front teeth, small eyes and triangular shaped head. The second man who Naruto presumed was his son. Resembled a younger and slimmer version of the father, but not too slim.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes grew wide as he watched the salve topple over. Causing the son to roll across the ground.

"You stupid bastard!" The son yelled, jumping to his feet and pulling out a golden pistol. "A slave who cannot serve his master is better off dead!"

"Please.. I beg-.."

*BANG*

A woman's scream went off in horror, while a pool of blood began to gather around the slave's head.

Naruto began to shake in rage, something his mother caught onto. So to calm the Devil Fruit user, Kushina gave his shoulder a squeeze.

However, her efforts to keep a low profile were about to suddenly vanish.

"Oh well look here what a beauty." The son spoke up, leisurely looking down at Kushina. "You can be my seventh wife. I've recently grown board of two through five."

The second man made a chuckle, but did not speak.

Kushina remained silent, refusing to raise her head. Maybe he wasn't talking to her. Or so the red haired beauty thought, no hoped.

"Look at me when I address you worm!" The man shouted, grabbing onto Kushina's jaw and lifting her head up. "I am the great Saint Kozan and you will respect me. So pronounce your undying love and loyalty to me. This is an order from your husband!"

Kushina moved her head to the side, still refusing to speak. She was in a hopeless situation.

"Why you bitch!" Kozan yelled loudly, smacking the butt of his pistol against Kushina's forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" Kushina cried in pain, falling to her side and holding her head. Praying she wasn't bleeding and if she was. Kushina at least hoped Naruto wouldn't notice.

"You stupid bitch!" Kozan roared, kicking the downed mother with great repetition. "How dare you ignore me!"

Kushina remained silent hoping the man would stop. Because if he didn't, the red haired beauty knew what her son would do.

'Please Naruto-chan remember what I told you. Look away and keep your anger under control.' Kushina thought to herself, as Kozan finally stopped his onslaught.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Kozan asked, rearing his foot back. Setting himself up for another strike, waiting on the woman to speak.

However, Kushina didn't reply. Her son was the one to speak up instead.

"Kaa-chan... You're bleeding." Naruto droned in a low lifeless voice. His eyes focused on the red liquid pouring through Kushina's fingers.

'Shit.' Kushina mentally cursed to herself. Things were going wrong very quickly. And now they were only going to get worse.

"Kaa-chan?" Kozan mumbled looking to Naruto with disgust. "So this bitch has a child. Well we can't have any of that."

Kozan held his gun right to Naruto's temple and smirked. "Life is ruff kid, too bad yours is going to be cut short." The Celestial Dragon mumbled darkly, slowly pulling the trigger.

*BANG*

The arrogant man smiled wide, but his smile instantly dropped.

Naruto let a out a smirk of his own, as the bullet passed through his body. Then by grabbing the man's shirt, Naruto turned his left fist completely black. "Let's see how much you bleed!" Naruto shouted in rage, trusting his Haki covered fist into the man's face. Shattering his helmet and sending him flying into an adjacent building.

The other Celestial Dragon jerked his head over to where his son was sent flying. Then he looked over to Naruto and grinned. "Hmm so that boy's a Logia Devil Fruit eater. A rather rare specimen to have for a slave, considering capturing one is very difficult." The elder noble spoke out to himself, showing the lack of care he had for his son. "Sakazuki I know you are still ordered to watch over us! Come out and capture this boy for me!"

Naruto looked towards the man with anger, still upset over his mother's injuries. However, now this man was spouting some nonsense about making him a slave. Naruto wasn't going to let that happen by any means.

Though the blond suddenly looked to his left. A powerful presence grabbing his attention.

"Are you positive Kaiden? He did attack your son and by doing so he broke a couple laws. And you know how I feel about lawbreakers." The voice of the newly arrived Sakazuki spoke up.

Naruto analyzed Sakazuki as he slowly approached. He was a rather tall and muscular man; with a square shaped face. He was garbed in an all dark red suit. Which at the neck had a light colored flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing of his tattoo. Finally he wore a standard Marine hat over his short black hair.

"Yes I'm sure, my son is an arrogant fool. Though if you feel the boy must be punished. Have his mother pay the price for him." Kaiden proposed, giving off a vile grin, pointing to the downed and bleeding Kushina.

Naruto jumped in front of Kushina, taking a defensive stance against the two men. He'd be damned if he would let either of the two hurt her.

'Dammit if only Tou-san was here. This issue would have already been resolved.' Naruto thought to himself, looking over his shoulder to his bleeding mother.

Sakazuki started to chuckle as he walked forward. "Alright I'll capture the boy and kill the woman then." The Marine revealed casually.

Naruto switched all his focus towards the man. Then by letting loose a growl he charged forward. "You're not doing shit!" The blond yelled, coating his fists with Haki. "I'll just defeat you and escape no problem!"

Sakazuki watched Naruto dash forward with a small amount of interest. "Hmmm a young child with a Logia Devil Fruit and training in Haki." The Marine analyzed, lazily catching Naruto's fist with his hand. "You're no ordinary brat, I can tell you've received training from somewhere. Though I'm curious as to where."

"Go to hell!" Naruto screamed, thrusting his Haki coated leg forward. Intending to strike that man in his side.

Sakazuki merely tossed the blond over his shoulder by his arm. Then using all his power, he slammed Naruto onto the ground. "You got spunk brat, but you're thousand years too young to fight a Vice-Admiral." Sakazuki spoke in a condescending voice, while slamming his foot into Naruto's stomach. Knocking the breath out of the small child.

"Now now Sakazuki-kun try to keep that boy in one piece. His value would go down if you were to rough him up too badly." Kaiden called out from the side.

"Don't worry I won't cripple the boy." Sakazuki replied, stomping a second time onto Naruto's chest. Causing Naruto to shriek in pain, from the superior weight crashing down onto him.

Kushina slowly rose to her knees and looked to her son. She saw the pain covering his face and the vile smirk the Vice-Admiral bore. However, her eyes drifted to the gun, which Kozan had dropped when Naruto attacked him. Reaching out with a shaking hand, Kushina grabbed the gun and held it up.

"Get the hell away from my son!" The enraged mother yelled, finally knowing nothing could be fixed now. So she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled the trigger. Doing so with enough accuracy to hit where the man's heart was located.

Then she fired again and again, never stopping until the gun clicked empty.

Sakazuki reminded still, his hat over shadowing his eyes. A red liquid visibly leaking out of multiple bullet holes. However, this liquid wasn't blood.

"Wha-... What are you?" Kushina gasped, looking at the Marine with fear.

"I'm a Devil Fruit user, just like this brat right here. Though I ate the Magu Magu no Mi, which made me a magma man." Sakazuki revealed, bending down to grasp down onto Naruto's neck.

"Let... go of... me." Naruto wheezed out, unable to turn his body into wind. Thanks to the magma man's Haki coated grip.

Sakazuki ignored Naruto's requested and began moving towards Kushina. His free hand already beginning to drip magma.

"I wasn't going to get involved with any of this. Headquarters did say I only had to assist Kaiden if he called for my help." Sakazuki admitted truthfully, stopping at Kushina's feet. "But unfortunately for you, your son broke the law. And you assisted by attacking an officer of the World Government. So for your crime I sentence you to death."

Kushina's eyes grew wide, as she watched Sakazuki raise his molten fist into the air. "Naruto look away!" The desperate mother ordered, but it was too late.

Naruto watched helplessly, as Sakazuki buried his fist into Kushina's chest. Causing her eyes to roll over and her body to slump forward.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed out with all his might, trying to break the Marine's iron grip.

Sakazuki ripped his fist out of Kushina's chest and let the woman fall over.

"She's left this world and soon you'll be wishing you could join her." Sakazuki mumbled in a low voice, bringing a Haki coated fist into the air. "Welcome to the life of a slave brat." The man chuckled, striking Naruto over his head. Knocking the blond haired child completely unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few days later, The Holy Land Mariejois)

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes, while doing so an intense pain swept through his body. "Awww shit my head." The blond cried, clamping down on the side of his head.

"You're awake!" A young and unfamiliar voice chirped happily.

Naruto groaned as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. "Where am I? And why do I feel so weak?" Naruto asked the unfamiliar person, his eyes finally adjusting.

Allowing Naruto to see a small brown haired child, dressed in tattered clothing. Said boy was giving Naruto a forced wide smile, while standing over top of him.

"Hi I'm Konohamaru and you're in Mariejois. As to why you feel weak I don't know, maybe you're hungry or sick." The now named Konohamaru explained, hopping onto his backside and sitting cross legged. All the while continuing to give Naruto a smile.

"Mariejois huh." Naruto mumbled, knowing very well what the city was. It was the capital of the World Government. And the last place on the world he would like to be right now. "So I really am a slave, then that means-."

Naruto balled his fist as it hit him, Kushina his mother was dead. She was murdered by that bastard of a Marine, right before his eyes.

"Of course you're a slave. Why else would you be here?" Konohamaru asked, chuckling to himself. "Though I never got your name. Kaiden-sama's guards just chained you up here and left you."

Naruto looked down to his wrists and sure enough he found himself chained to a wall. However, Naruto also had chain-less cuffs around each wrist. "These are probably made from Kairoseki, that would explain why I feel so weak." Naruto spoke to himself, before turning his focus to a confused Konohamaru. "Don't worry about that, but my name is Silvers Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. How is your collar treating you? I hope it isn't too tight." Konohamaru spoke up, pointing to the odd piece of metal around his neck. "I'd suggest to not complain about it being too tight. Kaiden-sama will normally have it tightened even further."

Naruto felt his neck and without a doubt, he found a metal ring around his throat. Though this wasn't just any collar, it was a mechanism rigged with a bomb. Something Naruto had seen on slaves around the Sabaody Archipelago.

Whenever a slave was taken in public, their owner would hold onto a small chain. Which was attached to the collar like a leash. So if the slave would try to run, the chain would be pulled out and the bomb would explode.

"It's fine thanks for asking Kono." Naruto replied casually, trying to make the best of his current situation.

"Kono?" The small child mumbled the shortened version of his name. Confused by what the blond meant, but never breaking his smile.

"Yeah Kono it's my nickname for you, jeez have you never had anyone give you one?" Naruto asked, trying to ignore the child's smile. Which was growing more odd and disturbing as the conversion continued.

Konohamaru shook his head. "Nope I've never had one before, well Kaiden-sama calls me bastard and little shit. Does that count as one?" Konohamaru asked, causing Naruto to frown. Thinking to himself who would treat a small child like that.

"No Konohamaru it doesn't," The blond replied, slightly enraged by what the boy told him. "But tell me something. How old are you and how long have you been a slave?"

"Oh that's easy I'm seven years old and I've been a slave since the day I was born." Konohamaru explained, causing Naruto to tighten his fists. "My mom was sold as a slave to Kaiden-sama, when she was pregnant. Though she died shortly after giving birth to me. Kaiden-sama said that she passed a few hours after I was born... He said she died while polishing his parlor room."

Naruto snarled in anger, but his features quickly softened as he noticed Konohamaru's expression. The boy's smile had dropped and for a moment, Naruto could see the pain and hurt he held within.

However, Konohamaru quickly brought his smile back up and scanned the small room. Hoping no one had walked in and seen his frown.

Naruto picked up on the child's odd behavior and crossed his arms. Causing his chains to rattle.

"Why do you always smile? I can tell you are miserable here." Naruto analyzed, slightly surprising the younger child. "Don't be afraid to tell me, there isn't anyone nearby. And besides I wouldn't let anyone harm you."

Konohamaru looked down as he fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Well sometimes if a slave will cry or stop working, Kaiden-sama will have them killed. So it's best to always smile and work hard, you'll live longer that way." The small child explained quietly.

Naruto's anger had well passed over it's peak. Due to the information that Konohamaru had shared with him. Though he brushed his feelings aside and placed his hand on the child's spiky hair.

"Listen up Kono, it's ok to cry. I won't let these bastards hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying." Naruto spoke softly, causing a teary eyed Konohamaru to look up.

"But-."

"But nothing Kono, just listen to me. We aren't going to be slaves for long. If I don't find a way to escape within the next few months. My Tou-san will come and when he does, hell will be raised." The blond haired child assured, ruffling the boy's hair. "So for now just stick close to me and be strong. We will escape this hell hole together."

Konohamaru wiped his eyes and gave a smile, but this wasn't a false smile. This was a wide grin that showed true happiness.

"Alright Nii-san, I'll be strong and stay by your side." The younger slave replied, causing Naruto to smile back.

"Hehe what's all this Nii-san about?" Naruto asked, slowly growing attached to the younger child.

Konohamaru chuckled to himself. "It's my nickname for you, why do you not like it?" Konohamaru asked, his smile dropping.

"Nah it's not a very good nickname," Naruto replied, causing the boy to deflate. "But I'd be more than happy to be your Nii-san. I always wanted a little brother."

Konohamaru's eye lit up with joy, something Naruto hadn't seen the boy do since they began to talk. "Really you mean it!" The small slave nearly shouted in excitement.

Naruto looked around the small dreary room he was in. There was two torn mattresses and a bucket. The only form of an exit, was a large rusty metal door.

Most people would be miserable and an emotional wreck in this situation. But from just showing a small sliver of kindness to Konohamaru. Naruto was able to lift the boy's spirits up. While also cheering himself up and keeping his focus off his mother.

"Yeah Kono from this day on just call me Naruto-nii." Naruto replied happily, his eyes finally stopping and focusing on the small child.

They had both lost their mothers, but now they both have gained a brother. However, Naruto had also gained something else. A hatred for a certain Marine.

'Hold onto your pathetic life, I'm coming for you Sakazuki.' Naruto thought to himself, never showing his true emotions to Konohamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Over the last few hours, Naruto had spent his time talking with Konohamaru. He had told the boy all about his life back home; including the members of his family. This of course urged the small slave boy to ask hundreds of questions. All of which involved either Naruto's father or uncle.

But it wasn't every day you met a relative of two famous pirates. Both of whom were on the same ship as the Pirate King.

Naruto had also shared how he consumed the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Causing the child to ask even more questions, about what kind of 'kick ass things' the blond could do.

Naruto enjoyed answer the child's questions and talking with him. In fact the more Konohamaru opened up, the more Naruto could see himself in the boy.

"So Naruto-nii I have a question." Konohamaru spoke up, smiling happily.

Naruto cocked a smirk and leaned against the wall behind him. "Another question Kono? Man you're full of them." The blond joked to himself, but motioned for Konohamaru to speak with his hand. "But I'm happy to answer any question you may have."

Konohamaru looked down, slowly drawing lines in the dirt covered floor. "Do you... Do you really think we can escape?" The slave asked, his voice low and weak.

Naruto closed his eyes, Konohamaru had been born a slave. He had never known any other form of life besides servitude. A lifestyle which heavily conflicted with Naruto's dream to live free on the sea.

"Listen Kono, I sure as hell don't plan to stay here long. In a few years I'll be sailing off to become a great pirate." Naruto explained opening his eyes and studying the boy's facial features. "And I'd love to have my little brother travel with me, but first we'd have to escape here."

Konohamaru looked up with excitement. "Really Nii-san! You'd let me be on your crew?" The small child shouted loudly, jumping to his feet almost hitting the short ceiling.

"Of course Kono, but first we gotta get out of here." Naruto replied with a wide grin. However, he stopped and seemed to blank out. Like the blond was focusing on something.

"Well Naruto-nii how can we escape-.."

Naruto stopped the boy's speech by placing a hand over his mouth. "Listen closely Kono, I sense a few people approaching. Act natural and don't give anything away. It wouldn't be good if they found out about my family or our plans to escape." The blond haired slave whispered, thinking for a moment if he should have actually trusted Konohamaru with his family heritage.

"Don't worry Nii-san I'd never give anything away." The smaller slave replied. "We are brothers, we gotta stick together."

Naruto smiled, he knew his trust was well placed. Though his attention was brought to the door, as he heard a lock click open.

"How is my new servant fairing?" The voice of Kaiden asked, before Naruto watched him walk into the small room. Flanked by two guards on each of his side.

The blond didn't utter a single word. However, he did take notice of the small pot a guard was holding. Just from using his eye's, Naruto could tell the contents were incredibly hot. Due to the steam rolling off the top of the pot.

"Is that little shit awake!" The voice of Kaiden's son, Kozan yelled from outside. "I'm going to strangle him to death!"

Naruto watched emotionlessly as Kozan entered the room. However, the blond had to quickly bite his tongue when he noticed the noble. Trying his absolute hardest to refrain himself from laughing at Kozan. His nose had been broken and twisted from the blow to the face that Naruto had gave him. While his left eye now sported a black eye patch, to cover his lost eye.

"Now now Kozan, what did I tell you about this child? he's special and cannot be simply put down like any other slave." The older noble scolded, bending down to Naruto's level. "We are above everyone else in this world, but what of our fellow Celestial Dragons? What sets us apart from them?"

Kozan crossed his arms and looked off to the side of the room. "The things we own." The son answered with a growl, already knowing the answer.

Kaiden let out a smirk and nodded. "You are right, so having a slave as rare as a Devil Fruit eater. Helps establish our wealth to everyone in Mariejois." The Celestial Dragon explained, clicking his fingers quickly. "Bring me the branding iron."

"Yes Kaiden-sama." A guard spoke quickly, rushing over to his master's side.

Naruto watched the man hand over a long slim iron pole. With some weird design on the tip. He then looked over to Kozan, who was grinning like a mad man. Naruto didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" Kaiden asked, lifting up the blond's shirt with the piece of cold metal.

Naruto thought for a moment, he could use a snappy retort or tell the man to piss off. Though for Konohamaru and his own sake, Naruto decided that playing along and being a 'good salve.' Would be his best course of action.

"Naruto." The blond spoke emotionlessly, while intentionally leaving out his last name.

Kaiden motioned for the other guard to approach. "Well Naruto I'm happy to welcome you into a life of servitude." The Celestial Dragon spoke sinisterly, dipping the rod into the steaming pot of red hot coals. "Hold the boy down."

The second guard walked over to Naruto and ripped his shirt off. Then by claiming down onto his arms, he held the boy still. Though it wasn't like Naruto attempted to struggle. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him in distress.

Konohamaru watched his new surrogate brother with worry in his eye. Remembering how painful his own branding was. Though the small slave was shocked, he watched Kaiden press the hot iron against the blond's chest. But Naruto didn't scream or cry out in pain. No instead he looked over to Konohamaru and gave a small almost unseen smile.

Naruto was going to be strong for his new brother's sake.

Kozan caught the glimpse of this smile and frowned as he looked over to Konohamaru. He wanted Naruto to be suffering and broken, not smiling and happy.

"Hmm most slaves cry out in pain or beg for mercy." Kaiden spoke up, removing the iron rod from the blond's skin. Revealing a large burn mark; which left the symbol that all slaves bore. "I can tell you shall be a very strong and dependable servant."

Naruto didn't reply, but Kaiden didn't seem to mind. He turned to Konohamaru and gave the child a stern look.

"Patch young Naruto up, then show him where the cleaning supplies are." Kaiden spoke up, taking a small roll of bandages out of his pocket. Before he tossed them at Konohamaru's feet. "He shall be taking the same cleaning shifts you do, but since you'll be working faster with two people. You can also do some landscaping around the estate."

Konohamaru snatched the bandages up and moved over to Naruto. "I understand Kaiden-sama." The brown haired slave replied, giving his wide and fake smile.

"Good and you." Kaiden spoke, while pointing to one of his guards. "Unchain young Naruto off the wall. Then you are to observe him and Konohamaru as they work. Also don't forget to punish them if they decide to slack off."

The guard brought a hand to his head and saluted. "Understood Kaiden-sama." The man replied quickly, causing the Celestial Dragon to smirk.

"Alright everything seems to be under control then." Kaiden spoke happily, moving towards the door. "Come Kozan our morning feast is probably finished, let's leave the peasants be so we can dine."

Kozan moved towards the door, where his father had already exited out of. Then he gave Naruto one final death glare; which the blond returned with an emotionless gaze. Before the noble huffed in annoyance and stomped off.

"You know it would be best to be on Kozan-sama's good side. Though considering you are the one who defaced him and blinded him in one eye. I believe you're permanently on his shit list." The guard spoke up, unchaining Naruto from the wall.

"Thanks for the advice, but I really don't care what list I'm on." Naruto replied casually, slowly rising to his feet. "Damn it's even harder to stand with these Kairoseki cuffs."

Konohamaru quickly placed his hands onto Naruto and tried to push him back down. "Naruto-nii wait I haven't bandaged you up yet. Don't be reckless and risk your health." The small child attempted to reason, but had no success.

"I'm fine Konohamaru, a roll of bandages won't help me anyhow." Naruto replied, snatching the bandages from Konohamaru and placing them in his pocket. "It would be better to save these for a rainy day. If you know what I mean."

"But Naruto-nii you should-.."

Naruto placed a hand on Konohamaru's head and ruffled his hair. Halting the young child's speech.

"Don't worry about me Kono, it's my job as the older brother to watch out for you." Naruto replied with a small smile. Suddenly feeling the guard push him forward.

"Save the talk for later. If you're not going to patch yourself up. Might as well begin your work for the day." The guard spoke sternly, leading Naruto and Konohamaru out of the small room.

Leading him towards the start of his life in absolute hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One month later)

It's been one whole month since Naruto started his life as a slave. Since then it's been a constant schedule of working, fighting starvation and being abused.

Being too proud to admit it, Naruto was near his breaking point. He had seen terrible horrors throughout his small time in enslavement. Such as small children being starved to death or slaves being brutally beaten till they died.

It pained Naruto to watch all the horrible things Kaiden, his son and their guards did. Though thanks to the Kairoseki cuffs, Naruto was so weak he could hardly summon enough strength to walk. Let alone fight a large number of trained guards in order to protect some slaves he didn't even know.

However, it wasn't like Naruto was exempt from these beatings either. In fact Kozan took a great deal of pleasure in beating Naruto on a daily basis. The noble wanted to get his revenge on the young slave by making his life hell, but Naruto didn't care.

The beatings hardly affected him, since his father would hit much harder during their training. Though when Kozan started to threaten Konohamaru. Naruto could nearly hold his anger at bay. Only once had Kozan made good on his treats.

Naruto almost snapped, when he watched his surrogate brother take a whip several times to the back. It wasn't a pleasant moment in Naruto's life, but Konohamaru did something that held the blond from losing his temper.

He gave Naruto the same smile of courage and perseverance, that the blond had showed him while he was being branded.

Unfortunate right after his beating, Naruto and Konohamaru had to continue working. This took a heavy toll on Konohamaru's small body, as intense working while bleeding out of an open wound. wasn't healthy for a seven year old.

But Konohamaru managed to push through his pain and survive. Showing Naruto his large amount of willpower. Making the blond proud of how strong his little brother could be.

For now however, it has been a full week since the incident involving Konohamaru's beating. Currently the two brothers are resting in their small room. Which Naruto had found out, was located in the lowest floor of Kaiden's massive home.

It was their own little slice of hell, or that's what Naruto referred their living space to.

Naruto found it rather difficult to relax on the old worn-out mattress. Not only did it reek of some foul odor, but it hardly provided any cushion between the blond's body and hard stone floor.

Rolling onto his side, Naruto noticed his little brother figure. He was curled into a ball across from Naruto. His back was turned towards the blond slave, allowing him to see all the marks Kozan had left on him.

Just like Naruto he refused treatment, saying he was alright. Though Naruto knew this was a lie, but he didn't want to give the boy pity. He knew that was something Konohamaru didn't need. Pitying him would only make the child feel worse and weak.

"Hey Kono how you feeling?" Naruto spoke up, his voice laced with concern. "You've been pretty quiet lately."

Konohamaru curled up tighter, causing Naruto to frown. So the blond slave rose weakly to his feet, then he slowly moved over to Konohamaru.

"Kono what's the matter? You know that you can talk to me." Naruto spoke softly, taking a seat by the child's side.

"It's nothing." The small child mumbled out, his voice sounding on the verge of tears.

Naruto sighed and brushed a hand through his messy blond hair. "Look Kono you're a pretty shit liar. So why don't you open up to me. I'm your big brother after all." Naruto spoke with a small smile at the end.

"It's just I've been thinking a lot lately. You know about escaping from this place." Konohamaru took a pause and took a deep breath. "It's been over a month since you arrived here. And we've made no progress in escaping."

Konohamaru moved his body up and looked into Naruto's blue eyes. Letting the older boy see the tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die a slave Nii-san! I want to be happy, I want to see the world, I want... I want to know what freedom is like!" Konohamaru cried out, as he balled his hands into fists. "I want to be free from this place, I WANT-.."

Naruto stopped the child by placing a hand on his head. "Kono it's fine, believe me when I say we will escape. I promised you that I'd get you out of here. So have some faith in your older brother."

Konohamaru took a deep breath and attempted steady his rapid breathing. In order to calm himself down.

"Alright Naruto-nii, I'll keep believing in you. It's just I've been a slave for so long, I don't what to build my hopes up only to fail." Konohamaru admitted, slowly wiping his tears.

"I know Kono, but like I said. No matter what happens, we will escape soon. My Tou-san shouldn't be another month or two. Then he will find us and I bet even my uncle Shanks would also come to our aid." Naruto explained trying to refill the boy with confidence. "

Konohamaru chuckled a little bit, just using the notion of famous pirates storming the city to save him. Brought a great deal of happiness into his small heart.

Though just as Konohamaru opened his mouth to speak, the door to their room clicked open. Then without warning swung completely open.

"Get your sorry asses outside!" A gruff voice demanded. Before the voice entered the room to reveal one of Kaiden's guards.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't intimidated by the guard like most of the slaves were.

"Why should we? Our work shift is finished for the day." The blond haired slave replied casually, not affected by the cold stare he received.

"Because you little shit, Kaiden-sama demands that all slaves report to the main foyer." The guard replied, with a small amount if rage behind his voice. "Apparently he has a very important announcement, so get off your lazy ass!"

Naruto snorted as he watched the guard walk off. Silently thinking of the fate that will befall the man and his fellow captors.

'Whatever either way you're going to die bastard. It may be done by my hand or another, but you I'll die. Just like those three bastards. Kozan, Kaiden and worst of all Sakazuki.' Naruto thought to himself darkly rising to his feet. 'I'll make them pay for what they did. They will die by my hands and my hands alone.'

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips, then looking down to Konohamaru. He held out a helping hand for the child.

"Come on Kono, looks like we have somewhere to be." Naruto spoke up, using his normally happy and carefree voice. "Don't want to keep everyone waiting on us."

Konohamaru took his older brother's hand and rose weakly to his feet. Never knowing what the older slave was truly thinking.

"Yeah Nii-chan let's go." The boy replied calmly, before they began their way towards the foyer. Where Kaiden and his big news awaited them.

Chapter end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Noble Princess

Naruto was making his way up a tight spiraling staircase and Konohamaru was following close behind, like he alway would. Eventually Naruto reached the top of the stairs and walked through an open door.

Coming out on the other side, he found his fellow slaves filed together. All of them standing in front of a large elegant staircase; which lead to the upper floors of the mansion.

At the very peak of the stairs; at the point where it forked to the left and to the right. Kaiden was standing over his servants, looking down at them with a look of superiority.

A few feet over to his left, his son Kozan watched the slaves gather, while giving the same look as his father.

Naruto took quick notice of the two men, before he followed into the line of slaves. Who were all waiting for the announcement, that their master had for them. After a few moments of silence and all the slaves had gathered into the room. Kaiden stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"As you all my be aware of, my ancestors along with nineteen other kings formed what we know today as the World Government. All together that makes up twenty royal families, for you slower individuals." Kaiden took a pause to gather his thoughts, while letting the information he was giving sink in. "However, only nineteen of these royal families actually live in Mariejois. Like you all know me and my son are apart of one of these families. We are Celestial Dragons."

Kaiden took another pause and began to pace back and forth. "The last family chose to return to their people and kingdom. They are known as the Nefertari family and they rule over the Kingdom of Alabasta. Unlike us they are not world nobles, but that isn't important." Kaiden explained to the slaves, stopping for a moment to search the crowd of servants. "What is important is what is currently drawing near. Can anyone tell me what special event will happen within the next two weeks?"

The room remained silent, not a single soul knew anything of any special event. It wasn't like they were allowed to read the news or know the happenings of Mariejois.

Kaiden sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kozan tell these fools what I'm talking about." The father ordered, pointing to the ground before walking a few steps back.

Kozan walked to the spot his father pointed, then took a moment to collect his thoughts. "What my father is referring to you miserable shits. Is the Reverie, or in more lame terms. A meeting between all the Kings and queens affiliated with the World Government." Kozan explained, speaking with a cocky and superior tone.

"Very well explained son." Kaiden praised, patting his son on the back and stepping forward. "But I'll finish things off from here."

Kozan gave a bow and walked behind his father.

"Now every year this event is held. One of my fellow Celestial Dragons, will open their home up to the current leader of the Nefertari family. This is a sign of friendship and an honor for the family who gets to house the king." Kaiden explained, at this point Naruto rolled his eyes.

The blond figured out what this 'big announcement' was. Kaiden had been chosen to house the Nefertari family. So now he was making this little spectacle to stroke his ego.

"This year we shall be hosting the Nefertari family!" Kaiden shouted happily, throwing his hands into the air. Waiting for his praise or any form of recognition.

"I figured as much." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Not impressed in the slightest.

Konohamaru looked over to his brother, impressed by Naruto's ability to figure things out so quickly. Though his focus was turned to Kozan who started to clap slowly for his father. Soon all the slaves, save Naruto and Konohamaru joined in.

Kaiden basked in his moment of arrogance, before holding a hand high into the air. Signaling all the slaves to hold their 'praise.'

"You are all too kind, that is why I've decided to shift your schedules around. When King Cobra arrives, he will be escorted by two guards and one assistant. I want everyone who normally tends to my garden, to assist the king and his men while they are here." Kaiden explained earning a few nods and bows from certain slaves. "Also where is young Naruto and Konohamaru?"

The sea of servants parted down the middle, to reveal the only two children within the crowd. Kaiden smiled and began walking down the stairs.

"Ahhh there you two are! I have a very special job for both of you." Kaiden spoke happily, making his way ever so slowly towards the children. "You see the King will also be bringing his daughter with him. Her name is princess Vivi and is around the same age as you two."

"So you want us to watch after some spoiled brat." Naruto interjected emotionlessly, causing Kaiden to smirk.

"And cater to her every whim of course." The world noble added in. "Can you two handle this task, because if not I could always purchase a few more children slaves for the job."

Konohamaru gave a bow of respect. "We can Kaiden-sama, we will take excellent care of young Vivi-sama when she arrives." The brown haired slave spoke up, speaking up for himself and Naruto. The latter of whom would refuse to bow to any man, let alone show his captors any form of respect.

"What about you Naruto? I didn't hear you speak up." Kaiden asked, ignoring Konohamaru completely.

Naruto eyed the man, or more importantly the keyring around his hip. Where Naruto spotted the key to unlock his Kairoseki cuffs.

'Maybe if I'm quick enough I could snatch the key. Then there wouldn't be a way to stop me once these cuffs are off.' Naruto reasoned to himself in thought, but stopped as he looked down to Konohamaru. 'No Kono could get hurt during the scuffle for the key.'

Kaiden's lip twitched in annoyance, his patients growing thin. "Boy answer me when I address you!" The noble shouted loudly, gripping his fist tightly. Preparing himself to strike Naruto.

Naruto watched the man and for a moment. Prayed that the man would strike him, because if he did. Then Naruto would snap regardless of anything else. He would kill Kaiden the next time he touched either him or Konohamaru.

"I said speak!" Kaiden shouted again in anger.

"Yes I will take care of the princess." Naruto replied in a dead voice, thinking to himself how much he'd love to end Kaiden's life here and now. But ultimately now wasn't the right time.

Kaiden nodded and then clapped his hands together, satisfied that he had finished his announcement. "Very well you all may return to as you were." The Celestial Dragon spoke up, walking up the stairs and away from the slaves.

Naruto watched the man continue up the stairs with his son. Quickly disappearing into the upper floors of the mansion.

"I'm growing sick of this place." Naruto admitted, turning towards the stairs which lead to the slave quarters. "And I really don't feel like watching over some spoiled brat."

Konohamaru ran up to Naruto's side and chuckled. "Nii-san how can you grow sick of a place that you hated from the start?" The small slave asked with a laugh. Trying to lift his older brother figure's spirit.

Naruto smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. He always knew how to cheer the blond up.

"You got a point Kono, but let's go get some rest. We have a big workload tomorrow." Naruto replied with a smile. Walking down the stairs with his brother in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later)

Naruto stood amongst the crowd of slaves, who would all be serving the Nefertari family and all their men. Every single slave was gathered outside of Kaiden's large estate. Formed together to make a path which lead from the front gate to the door to the mansion.

Naruto was next to Konohamaru and the duo waited patiently for Kaiden to return. Well not really patiently, since Naruto didn't want to be there in the first place. Plus he had been waiting in the same spot for over an hour. So the blond haired slave was ready to snap someone's neck.

"When is that stupid bastard going to be here." Naruto growled under his breath.

Konohamaru sighed and slumped over. "I don't know Nii-san, but I'm getting tired of waiting." The small boy wined. "My legs are starting to go numb."

"Yeah I'm starting to grow sick of all this waiting around as well. Though I don't just mean waiting for that bastard Kaiden." Naruto admitted before taking a pause, so he could scan the area. Making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked in a hushed voice. Already knowing his brother was going to talk about something important.

Since Konohamaru knew that Naruto would always check his surroundings. Before he would start speaking about something he felt others shouldn't know about.

"I'm sick and tired of this place, I want to escape soon. So I've devised a plan to do so." Naruto whispered in a low voice, leaning into Konohamaru and cupping a hand around his ear. "I want you to listen carefully Kono."

"Alright Nii-chan I'm listening." Konohamaru replied, starting to grow a little excited.

He and Naruto always spoke of escape, but neither of the two have actually spoke of a plan before. It filled the boy with a small amount of hope.

"Ok Kono this plan calls for a lot of work from you. So listen good and pay attention to detail." Naruto began, taking a slight moment to think of a proper way to explain his plan. "We need one thing if we want to escape. And that is to remove the k-.."

"Attention everyone!" A loud and familiar voice boomed, causing Naruto to stop speaking and jerk up straight. "Allow me to introduce you to the Nefertari family!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked over to Kaiden. Who had his son and several unfamiliar faces standing behind him. Suddenly Kaiden walked forward and held his hands out wide. "Please make them feel welcome and show them to their quarters!"

Not a second less after the Celestial Dragon finished speaking. The slaves scattered about and headed to the men they were assigned to serve.

Naruto began to move towards the crowd and motioned for Konohamaru to follow him. As the duo walked several slaves escorting some of the King's guards passed by. The blond noticed two men with swords and a strange individual with an odd haircut.

"Freak." The blond mumbled under his breath, showing his distaste for Kaiden's new guests.

Konohamaru snickered at the blond's comment and looked over his shoulders. However, he quickly turned his head. When he saw one of the guards look back and stare directly at him. Wondering to himself if they may have heard Naruto's comment.

Thinking that wasn't possible unless the man had some kind of canine hearing. The small seven year old continued to follow his older brother figure.

"Where is Naruto and Konohamaru at!" An unhappy Kaiden roared loudly. His voice breaking through the crowd of slaves.

The two boys made their way into the crowd of slaves and reached the center of the group. To find Kaiden and his son standing next to an unfamiliar man.

He was around average height with a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He was dressed in long green robe with yellow edging, with an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat to finish his attire off. Though the most odd thing was the small mess of blue hair, which was hiding behind the man's back.

'Must be the King and his daughter.' Naruto mused in thought, looking up to Kaiden. Waiting for the man to speak.

"Ahh here they are your majesty. Allow me to introduce the two boys, who will be assisting your daughter during her stay her." Kaiden spoke up quickly, walking behind Naruto and Konohamaru and pushing them forward. "Bow and introduce yourself boys."

Naruto and Konohamaru stumbled forward, causing Cobra to frown. However, Naruto was the only one to catch this frown.

"Greetings King Cobra-sama, my name is Konohamaru. I shall be serving your daughter while she stays here." Konohamaru spoke up, as he was the first of the two to bow to the king.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by his shirt and jerked him into the air. "And I am Naruto." The blond said. refusing to bow to the man or let his brother do so. 'Come Kaiden yell at me or hit me, please make a complete ass of yourself in front of your guest.' Naruto added to himself in thought. Still remembering how he planned to kill Kaiden, the next time he struck the blond.

Kaiden silently began to shake in rage, just like Naruto thought he wanted to beat the blond. However, he didn't want to make a bad impression in front of the King.

'You'll learn some respect brat, just you wait.' Kaiden thought to himself, already planning on punishing Naruto when the king wasn't around.

"Naruto and Konohamaru I'm pleased to make your acquaints." Cobra spoke sincerely, while surprising everyone by bowing to the two slaves. "Please would you both watch over my precious Vivi."

Kaiden and Kozan both sneered and were appalled by the king's behavior. Thinking to themselves what kind of King would bow to children and slaves at that.

Naruto on the other hand was a little surprised. He was not expecting the King to greet him in such a manor. Maybe the blond had judged the man too soon.

"Yeah we shall take care of the princess during her stay." Naruto replied, speaking slowly as he watched the King rise back to a straight standing position.

"Thank you." Cobra spoke sincerely, turning around and pushing his daughter out from behind him. "Please introduce yourself to young Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-kun."

Naruto observed the young princess with a critical eye. She wasn't very tall at all, in fact she was around the same height as Konohamaru. Though from looking at her, Naruto gauged she was more around his age.

He also noticed her beautiful light blue hair. Which was a hair color, that Naruto had never seen before. Admitting to himself that her hair went perfectly with her light colored skin.

Before he knew it, Naruto found himself completely absorbed in staring into the princess's dark colored eyes. Only stopping for a moment to look at her attire. Which consisted of a simple, but beautiful light pink sundress.

Suddenly Naruto felt a sense of inferiority sweep over him. The girl standing before him was an elegant and gorgeous princess. While he was just a simple slave, dressed in old ragged clothes.

'What the hell are you doing Naruto?' The blond asked himself in thought, shaking his thoughts off the princess. 'You need to worry about escaping with Kono, not googling over some little brat. Besides she's a noble princess, don't forget you are a pirate prince. We live in completely different worlds.'

Naruto was brought from his thoughts, as he noticed the princess nervously step forward.

"Um hello it's nice to meet you, my name is Vivi." The bashful princess spoke up in a low voice, looking towards the ground for some reason. "I'm looking forward to getting to know both of you."

Konohamaru cocked a happy smile, to him the princess seemed pretty alright. She wasn't a spoiled demanding brat like he and Naruto pictured her as.

Naruto looked down to his smiling brother then the princess. His eyes lingering off to the King and his captor Kaiden.

"Let's go." Naruto spoke in a bored tone, growing tired of standing around and giving out useless introductions. So he turned around and walked towards the house. "Follow me princess, I'll show you to where your room will be."

Vivi looked up and looked back to her father, who made a motion for her to follow Naruto.

"Go on Vivi-chan I'll stop by in a little bit to check on you. Also don't forget Pell, Chaka and Igaram are here. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask them." Said Cobra as he bent down and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Also remember everything I said before we came here."

Vivi nodded her head and smiled at her father. "Alright Tou-chan and don't worry I remember." The princess replied before turning towards Naruto and Konohamaru. "Don't leave yet I need to grab my things!"

Konohamaru froze in place, as he watched Vivi make her way towards the carriage behind her. Where the luggage carrying her belongings was.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and sighed. Kaiden was fuming as he watched Vivi dig through the carriage for her possessions. Though the King didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he didn't even look towards his daughter.

"I better go grab her shit before Kaiden loses his." Naruto mumbled to himself, quickly making his way over to Vivi.

Konohamaru saw Naruto take off after Vivi and he followed the blond's lead. Both reaching the carriage at the same time. Reaching the area right as Vivi hopped off the carriage, with her bag wrapped in her arms.

"Here princess allow me to take your things." Naruto spoke up, while reaching out for the bag in Vivi's arms.

Vivi gave a small smile and shook her head. "No it's very alright, I'm capable of carrying my own things." The blue haired princess replied, walking past Naruto. "Thanks for the offer anyhow."

Konohamaru stepped in front of Vivi, blocking the young Noble's path. "Please Vivi-sama just let us take your bag." The small salve begged, knowing Kaiden was glaring a hole into the back of his head.

Cobra noticed Kaiden's angered expression. Following the man's gaze he quickly figured out what enraged the man. 'Those poor children are just like Vivi, but look what this man has done to them.' The King thought sadly, knowing very well what was happening.

Naruto reached out for Vivi's bag and gave a hard expression. "Listen princess see the fat bastard with steam rolling out of his ears?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, speaking about Kaiden. "If you don't let us take your bag. He will punish us for failing to take care of you. Honestly I couldn't care less what he does to me, but I won't let him hurt my brother. Just because you want to act independent."

Vivi looked down her hair over shadowing her eyes. "I'm sorry, here take my bag." Vivi replied, handing over the small suitcase.

Naruto accepted the bag and turned his back to the girl. "Now you can follow me to your room." The blond slave explained, already starting to walk away.

"You know I wasn't trying to be independent." Vivi spoke in a low voice, causing Naruto to stand still for a moment. "I was just trying to treat you two like people, not slaves."

Naruto gripped tightly onto Vivi's bag, before he continued to walk towards the mansion.

Vivi watched the blond walk away, a lone tear traveling down her cheek. Her father had told her about the slaves she would see during her stay. However, she would never imagine a child around her age suffering through such hardships. Not even truly knowing the full extent of his heartache and struggles.

"Don't cry Vivi-sama." Konohamaru spoke up with a smile, standing in front of the girl and earning her attention. "Nii-san might not show it, but he's really happy by what you said. So since you make him happy I like you."

Vivi brushed the side of her face, removing the tear from her cheek. "Alright Konohamaru-san, but why don't we follow your brother." The princess proposed, looking at the blond who was nearing the mansion's door.

Konohamaru grinned before he gestured her to walk. "Please after you Vivi-sama." The small child spoke happily, causing Vivi to nod and start walking.

As the two children walked they passed the King and Kaiden. Cobra smiled at his daughter, while Kaiden continued to scowl. He was going to have Naruto learn his lesson very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Marine HQ)

Walking passively through the open corridors of the Marine HQ, was a single man. Who after over a month of duty, had finally returned back to report to his commanding officer.

As the man walked he was greeted by his fellow Marines. However, he ignored the men and women as he passed by. For he wasn't a man to greet others with a smile or take interest in the lives of his fellow Marines.

He was Vice-Admiral Sakazuki a cold and emotionally detached man. Who believed in his philosophy of absolute justice. In fact he had such a great deal of faith in his beliefs. That he would kill any man, woman or child to see his justice through.

To say this man was a horrendous bastard was an understatement. However, there was one man even worse than him. A man who was not only Sakazuki's commanding officer, but his mentor as well.

This man's name was Admiral Danzo Shimura. A horrible Marine who became famous during the era of Gol D. Roger.

Sakazuki had been called of his duty to report personally back to Danzo. Which is the reason behind the Marine knocking on the door to Danzo's office. Entering only moments after striking the door, not waiting for permission to enter.

As he entered the room, Sakazuki nearly bumped into a pale slender man, dressed in a white lab coat.

"My apologies Vice-Admiral-san." The man spoke with a smooth voice, before walking past Sakazuki and leaving the office.

The Marine officer raised an eyebrow, before he looked to the powerful man behind the large oak desk. The desk covered most of Danzo's body, but it still allowed Sakazuki to see the bandages around the mans face.

However, Sakazuki quickly gave Danzo a questioning look, as he was curious as to why he was meeting with a scientist.

"Think nothing of it Sakazuki, that man doesn't concern you." Danzo spoke up, moving out from behind his desk. Allowing Sakazuki to see the arm, which Danzo had placed into a sling. Due to an injury years ago, that rendered his limb practically useless.

Sakazuki then watched as the bandaged man moved to the side of his office. Where a small table with an assortment of alcohol stood by.

"Care for a drink?" Danzo asked, using his only good arm to fetch two cups.

Sakazuki walked over to a small chair and took a seat. "Why did you call for my return to HQ?" The magma man asked, wanting to get right to the point.

Danzo chuckled to himself. "So that's a no on drinks." The admiral replied, placing the cups back where they originally where. "I'd say take a seat, but you've already found one I see."

"For the second time Danzo, what did you call me back for?" Sakazuki asked rather impatiently, causing Danzo to snort. Before he made his way back to his desk.

"I can see you're still a man of patients Sakazuki." Danzo chuckled to himself, before reaching for a folder on his desk. "But in all Seriousness, I've been skimming over your report from that escort mission you carried out. You remember the one right? I ordered you to assist Kaiden and his son with any request they asked of you."

Sakazuki gave a small nod, he remembered the mission. "Yes you made me look after those Celestial Idiots."

Danzo gave a small smile, Sakazuki hated the Celestial Dragons just as much as himself. "Yes that mission, but what I'm more interested in. Is the events that transpired during your mission." Danzo explained tossing the folded onto his desk. "It says here you executed a red haired woman. While capturing her son for Kaiden to keep as a slave."

"What of it?" Sakazuki asked, showing no remorse for his actions.

Danzo's lips curled into a small smile. "You also explained that this boy was a Devil Fruit user. Who also had some form of advanced Haki training."

Sakazuki lowed his hat over his eyes and chuckled. "So the boy intrigues you I assume?" The Devil Fruit user asked, thinking back to the blond child.

Danzo spun around on his chair, turning his back to the Marine. "Maybe, but that boy does make me think back to a certain time in the past. Where a certain man with an incredible amount of Haki fought through the seas. He was known for his blond hair and his superior swordsmanship." Danzo then turned back around with a smirk. "This man has been rumored, to have been spotted in the Sabaody Archipelago. Tell me Sakazuki-kun have you heard of Silvers Rayleigh?"

Sakazuki jerked his eyes up, who hasn't heard of the first mate of the Pirate King? A man just as powerful as his captain, a man who unlike his captain is still walking the world free and alive.

"What are you getting at old man?" Sakazuki asked, with a mixture of interest and confusion.

Danzo chuckled at the question. "What I'm getting at is something you're probably already thinking. What if Rayleigh was in the Sabaody Archipelago? And just by chance he met a red haired women, who he conceived a child with. Now that would mean not only did you give his son off as a slave, but you also killed his lover in cold blood. Now I don't know much about the so called Dark King, but if I was you. I'd be fearing for that man coming for revenge." Danzo rose to his feet after speaking, then the aged Marine moved around his desk. "Though that's just silly speculation. Which in reality is nothing to fuss over. However, let's discuss something a little more important."

Sakazuki took a hard swallow, he feared no man. Though Silvers Rayleigh wasn't just any man. He was a walking legend and as the rumors say a true monster in combat.

"More important than this boy? If he really is that man's son we should take him from Kaiden. Force him to show us where his father is!" Sakazuki shouted in rage, causing Danzo to lean on his desk and laugh once more.

"What's the matter want to find Rayleigh before he finds you?" Danzo asked, rather enjoying his pupil's position. "Cause to be honest I could care less about finding that man. So don't waste your time trying to discover if that boy is linked with him."

"Why you-.."

"Please Sakazuki spare me and listen to what I have to say." Danzo spoke quickly, cutting the man off. Grabbing another folder off his desk, but tossing this one to Sakazuki. "We have something serious to discuss."

Sakazuki caught the folder and began digging through it's contents. "What the hell is this?" The Marine asked, glaring at Danzo with anger.

"It's your discharge papers, you are being kicked out of the Marines and stripped of your title." Danzo replied emotionlessly, walking over to the Marines side.

"Why is this happening!" Sakazuki yelled, magma leaking out of his body.

"We both know you're not on the best terms with Sengoku. So I may have altered your field report a little. Then showed him my edited version of what you did." Danzo revealed with a small smile, causing Sakazuki to jerk out of his chair. "Calm down Sakazuki and listen to me."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?" Sakazuki roared in anger, preparing to fight his former superior. "You wrecked everything I spent my life building up!"

Danzo turned his back to the man, knowing he wouldn't attack. "Yes I guess I did do that, but not without reason. See I have a vision to change this world and the government that rules it." Danzo began, as he stopped and looked to the ceiling. "To do this I need a man of your strength and values. To work a certain angle for me. So I demolished your career so you wouldn't have much of an opportunity to refuse my offer."

"You're a bastard Danzo, but-..." Sakazuki took a pause and gripped his fist tightly. He didn't have many options to turn to, the Navy was his entire life. "I'll work for you, just tell me what I must do."

Danzo turned back around with a satisfied smirk. "My trust in you is well placed Sakazuki. Don't worry you shall be rewarded in the future for your troubles." The Admiral spoke calmly, before pulling a small envelope from his sleeve. "But for now let's talk what you will be doing for me. So tell me how do you feel about dying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto at Vivi's room)

Naruto walked into the medium sized guest room. Where Vivi would be sleeping during her stay at Mariejois. Without uttering a single word. The blond tossed the girls bag onto the large and neatly made bed.

"Welcome to your room, the bathroom is two doors down to the right and the four doors to your left. Is where your father and his guards will be staying." Naruto droned out without using any enthusiasm behind his words.

Vivi who was standing at the door frame with Konohamaru huffed in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" Vivi asked in a rather agitated tone, walking up to Naruto and tapping him on the chest. "You've been nothing, but rude to me. I've done nothing to you, so why don't you try and act a little more kind."

Naruto brushed the girl off and gave a fierce gaze. "Would you be happy living the life that I am? Would you be kind to someone who you don't know?" Naruto took a deep breath before walking off. "Just cause you aren't like Kaiden and his bastard son. Doesn't mean I'll treat you with respect, people like you have to earn my respect."

"People like me?" Vivi repeated the blond's words. Her anger slowly rising. "Me and you are exactly the same!"

Naruto stopped by Konohamaru's side, his lips forming a small smile. That's twice Vivi had proven to him, that she wasn't like the other nobles he knew. Making the blond think to himself that the princess wasn't so bad.

"Alright Spoiled-hime, don't forget dinner is in a few hours." Naruto replied, making his way out of the doorframe. "Konohamaru will take the first shift in watching over you."

Vivi's cheeks turned red before she smirked. "Alright whisker-kun see you soon!" The blue haired princess called out, earning a snicker from Konohamaru.

On the outside of the room, Naruto rolled his eyes at the princess's new name for him. However, he quickly frowned as he noticed Kaiden approaching.

The Celestial Dragon was carrying a whip in hand and a scowl on his face. Seeing this, Naruto got an idea in his head. So the blond slave started to walk closer to the man.

"Oh are we starting already Kaiden-chan? You still remember the safe word?" Naruto asked with a small grin, he wanted Kaiden to attack him. Then the blond would have a chance to finally kill the man.

"I swear brat I'm going to beat you within a inch of your life. Now come with me." Kaiden spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting the King and his men to hear him.

Naruto looked to the man and frowned, he wasn't wearing the key to his shackles. 'This complicates things.' The blond thought to himself.

"Excuse me, is everything alright here?" A strong and unfamiliar voice asked, grabbing both Kaiden and Naruto's attention.

Both slave and master looked down the hallway. To find a tall and imitating man with dark skin. With medium length black hair, garbed in a long light green tunic that was overlapped by a large dark green coat draped over him.

Naruto took an extra interest into the large blue sword attached to his hip. Thinking to himself about how much he missed his own sword.

Kaiden gave the man a false smile. "Yes everything is alright Chaka-san I'm just disciplining a slave. This boy needs some sense placed into him." Kaiden spoke smoothly, not wanting to give off the wrong impression. Even though now it was too late and Naruto knew it.

"Oh that's wonderful, discipline is always needed for our youth." Chaka spoke up, surprising Naruto and Kaiden both with his words. "In fact I heard this boy mumbled some insults at me and my comrades. Mind if I'm the one to deliver the punishment?"

Kaiden let a dark smirk slip out, he could punish Naruto without dirtying his own hands. "Please be my guest Chaka-san." The Noble replied, pointing down to the blond.

Chaka drew his sword and stalked over to Naruto. Looking down to the boy with a hard gaze. Then out of nowhere, he slowly poked Naruto with his finger. Right on the blond's forehead.

"Now see what you made me do? Promise me you'll start behaving or I'll come back to punish you again." Chaka spoke in a tone, that one would use when scolding a small child.

Naruto smirked he caught onto what the man was doing. "Yes I won't misbehave again." The future pirate replied, looking over to a fuming Kaiden.

Chaka placed his sword back into its sheath, before smiling. "Good now run along." The guard spoke, before shooing Naruto away with his hands.

"Yes Chaka-san." Naruto replied with a small bow. Pissing Kaiden off was one way to win his respect. Or so the blond thought before he ran off, leaving the two men alone.

"Where do you get off?" Kaiden growled in anger, before he noticed Chaka walk past him.

"He's just a boy." The man replied in a low voice, before he continued down the hallway. Leaving Kaiden to brew in his own anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Vivi and Konohamaru)

Vivi sat on the guest room bed with Konohamaru. The two children were busy laughing and getting to know each other.

Konohamaru has learned many things about Vivi, like how she was eleven years old. Only one year younger than his older brother. Konohamaru also listened to Vivi tell dozens of stories about her life in Alabaster.

On the other hand Konohamaru, didn't share much with Vivi about his own life. This being not because he didn't trust the young princess. He just didn't want to spoil the mood.

However, for the entire length of the conversation. Vivi wanted to ask Konohamaru about how his life was. Or how he became a slave to Kaiden. Though the blue haired girl didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Hey Vivi-sama-..."

"Just Vivi, remember we are friends Konohamaru-kun." The princess interjected, correcting the small boy.

"Hehe sorry about that Vivi-chan." The small boy replied, awkwardly, rubbing the backside of his head. "But I wanted to ask you something."

Vivi gave a soft smile, which in turned caused the slave to form a wide grin. "Sure Konohamaru, ask anything you want."

Konohamaru looked down to the floor and rubbed his arm. Not knowing where to start with his question. "What's... What's the outside world like? Is it really as amazing as Naruto-nii always tells me?"

Vivi frowned, she didn't know how to properly answer Konohamaru's question. After all the outside world is a pretty wide range of things. However, it suddenly hit her, why would Konohamaru ask such a question? Would it mean he has never been outside of Mariejois? And if Naruto has told him of the outside world, are they actually brothers?

Vivi quickly shook those questions out of her head. "Yes Konohamaru your brother is right. The world is a very wonderful place." The princess replied with a false smile, trying her best to keep the boy's spirits up. "Why would you ask such a question?"

Konohamaru started to awkwardly fiddle with his fingers. However, an abrupt cough grabbed his and the princess's attention.

"Hello Tou-chan!" Vivi greeted happily, waving towards the door.

Konohamaru looked over his shoulder to the king. Who was standing with his arms crossed. The small slave also took notice to the man's slight frown and felt his stomach begin to turn.

"Hello Vivi-chan, how are you and young Konohamaru doing?" Cobra asked, walking towards the bed slowly.

"We are doing fine Tou-chan, what brings you here?" The princess replied, analyzing her father. She could tell when something was troubling the man.

"Oh I just got done talking with Chaka and Ingram. So I thought I'd stop by before dinner and speak with you." The King explained, stopping at the edge of the bed. "Konohamaru-san could you give me and my daughter some privacy?"

Konohamaru nearly jumped off the bed and quickly bowed to the man. "Of course Cobra-sama, would you like anything else before I leave?"

The King sighed and bent down to the boy, placing a firm hand on Konohamaru's shoulder.

"Don't be so nervous Konohamaru-kun, I won't harm you." The King spoke in a soft voice, causing the slave to look up. "All I ask is you and your brother be at attendance for tonight's dinner."

"Of course Cobra-sama." Konohamaru spoke in a more relaxed tone, rising up and darting out of the room.

The King watched the boy leave with a slight frown. "Listen to me Vivi I'm only going to say this once." The father began to speak, still looking in the direction Konohamaru ran off in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later, in Kaiden's dining room)

Naruto stood off to the side, with Konohamaru and his fellow slave's by his side. They were all holding various plates, with large mounds of exotic meats and fruits.

Unfortunately, the starving slaves were unable to eat any of the delicious food in their possession. Instead they were forced to deliver food to Kaiden and his guests. While fighting off the hungry growls of their stomachs.

"Alright slaves bring in the appetizers!" The overweight Celestial Dragon ordered, while clapping his hands together.

Naruto rolled his eyes, thinking food was the last thing the man needed. Regardless of his thoughts however, Naruto walked towards the table with his fellow slaves. One by one each person began to place down a platter of food.

Naruto placed his down between Vivi and one of her father's guards Pell.

"Enjoy your meal Spoiled-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear, before standing straight up and waiting for Kaiden's next order.

Vivi growled under her breath, she wasn't spoiled and she didn't appreciate the blond's name for her. Her father's guard Pell on the other hand. Heard Naruto's nickname and even though he knew Vivi wasn't spoiled. The name still gave the warrior a small grin.

Konohamaru was standing on the other side of the table. He was standing between Chaka and Ingram.

'I wonder if Vivi-chan and Naruto-nii will start to get along?' The brown haired slave thought to himself, giving his brother and new friend a warm smile.

Cobra who was at the end of the table, facing Kaiden who was at the opposing side. Looked around the table with an honest smile.

"This is quite a plentiful spread Kaiden-san." The King spoke in a rather off tone, he felt uncomfortable eating in front of starving slaves.

Kaiden grinned as he reached out for a piece of Sea King meat. "It's the finest food money can buy, plus you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see what my master chef has prepared." The noble replied, already beginning to devour the meat in hand.

While he did this, Kaiden mumbled something with a full mouth. Waving his right hand up and down.

Vivi looked towards the man with disgust, as did the rest of her family and friends. However, Kozan who was seated close to his father spoke up.

"He is trying to tell all you slaves to leave at once."

Kaiden took a hard swallow and discarded the Sea King bone; which had been picked clean. "No you fool that's not what I said. I want everyone, except Naruto and Konohamaru to leave." Kaiden explained, as he was planning to punish Naruto in someway.

This punishment was to force Naruto and the one person he cared about. To watch everyone eat while they starved.

The King watched as one by one slaves begin to bow, before turning around and walking off. Soon enough all the slaves disappeared, besides the two children.

'I don't know what this man is planning, but this could work for us.' Cobra thought to himself, giving a nod to Chaka, Pell and Ingram.

"You know Kaiden-sama I'm curious about your two slaves here." Ingram spoke up, motioning to Naruto and Konohamaru. "Tell me are they your only two children slaves?"

Kaiden reached out for a glass of wine. "It depends by your definition of children." The man spoke truthfully, taking a sip from his wine. "Though if we go by my definition, than yes Naruto and Konohamaru are the only children. We did have a few other younger slaves, but they all died."

"I'm sorry to hear of that." Ingram spoke sadly, looking down and wondering to himself. As to just how many children died while working for Kaiden.

"Don't apologize they were terrible slaves, too weak if you ask me. Nothing like young Naruto and Konohamaru here." Kaiden explained, showing his disregard for human life.

Pell raised an eyebrow. "Now these two are only children. They can't possibly be that great of slaves. Since they are too weak for any form of serious manual labor."

Chaka pointed towards his friend and nodded. "Pell has a point, why keep such weak slaves. I'm sure you could easily find some more capable replacements."

"That I could, but these boy's both have their value." Kaiden replied, continuing to eat his meal. "Besides they are not as weak as you would think. See my son's face? He used to look like me when I was young and handsome. Though after little Naruto here punched him once look what happened."

Naruto let a small smirk grace his lips, proud of his actions.

"Hmmm Naruto-kun must pack quite the punch." Cobra chuckled, earning a few nods and a grunt from Kozan. "But all this talk has given me an idea."

Kaiden raised an eyebrow. "Oh tell me Cobra-san, what exactly are you thinking?"

The King rubbed his chin, then began to survey the room. Taking only a moment to observe every person at the table.

"I would like to purchase your two slaves Naruto and Konohamaru." The King began, revealing his hidden motive. "My daughter has no friends back at my kingdom. So I believe these two would make fine companions for her."

Naruto and Konohamaru's eye both grew wide. Did he really just say he was willing to buy them?

Pell, Chaka and Ingram took their eyes away from their king. Silently gazing off to Kaiden, hoping the man would believe the lie. However, the man remained silent.

"You know Cobra-sama has a very good point." Ingram chimed in, trying to assist his king. "Vivi-sama doesn't have many friends. So two strong and dependable boys like these two could not only entertain her. But maybe in the near future protect her."

Pell nodded to his peer's statement. "And if they would need any form of training. They could work with me and Chaka."

"Yes we could mold them into fine protectors." Chaka replied.

Kaiden looked at the King, trying gauge the man's motives. "You say you want friends for your daughter. Who would also be able to protect her? That much I understand, but why do you want two of my slaves?"

"It's simple really, slavery is outlawed in my kingdom. And I'm not going to make it legal just for my daughter. I could purchase some from the slave market. However, that would look rather bad on my character." The King explained, trying his hardest to fool the Celestial Dragon.

"So you want to buy Naruto and Konohamaru. All because you can do so without anyone wondering where you obtained them." Kaiden summarized, thinking he has the King figured ok.

"Precisely." The King lied through his teeth.

Kaiden nodded and began to think to himself. "Young princess, is what your father says true? Do you not have any friends within your kingdom?"

Vivi became a little nervous, Kaiden and his son creeped her out. But she swallowed her feelings and nodded. "Yes Kaiden-sama." The blue haired princess spoke in a low voice. "That's why I would like my Tou-san to buy Konohamaru-san and Naruto."

Konohamaru became slightly happy at this development. Thinking finally he and Naruto both could be free from Kaiden. Even if they had to work for the King.

Naruto on the other hand rolled his eyes. He could clearly tell the King and his men were lying. Or at least telling Kaiden a half truth. Though the blond didn't understand their purpose behind trying to buy him and Konohamaru.

"Well if you want to buy them I shall allow it, but know neither boy comes cheap." Kaiden explained with a vile smirk.

Naruto was a little surprised by this development, not thinking Kaiden would agree to selling him.

"I'm glad you are willing to make a deal. So tell me, what is your price?" The King asked, folding his arms. "Money shouldn't be an issue."

Kaiden smirked. "Glad to hear that, now let me think. For Konohamaru I'd sell him for 350,000,000 Beli."

Everyone looked at the man with gaping mouths. That's a serious amount of money just for one slave.

"No Kaiden-sama maybe we could bargain a little bit. Surly this boy isn't worth that much money." Ingram spoke up, still a little shocked by the man's price.

"No the price will stay at 350,000,000 Beli. Young Konohamaru means too much for me to just give him away. He has been with me since the moment his mother gave birth to him." Kaiden explained, giving Konohamaru a dark grin. "And even though she died giving birth, young Konohamaru has served me well. Though it was a fair trade off, she wasn't much of a slave."

Vivi brought a hand to her mouth, while Naruto just shook in anger. Both of them upset for the same reason and that being Konohamaru. The boy who always smiled, even when a man was mocking his mother right in front of him. Had to stand and listen to kaiden's harsh words.

Cobra gripped his fists under the table. "Fine like I said money isn't an issue. Now how much for Naruto?" The King asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Kaiden brought a hand to his lips. "Now that is a very good question. See Naruto-kun isn't like most slaves, his value is pretty high." Kaiden began, eyeballing the blond slave. "I would estimate 1,000,000,000 Beli, but honestly I believe that price is a little low."

At this moment everyone looked at the blond with a questioning gaze. However, not a single person could speak.

"That's outrageous, how could one boy be worth that much?" Cobra finally shouted, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

Kaiden chuckled at the King's reaction and pointed at Naruto. "You see the cuffs on young Naruto? They are made from Kairoseki a material used to cancel out-.."

"Devil fruits." Pell gasped understanding where the man was going. This caused Kaiden to smirk.

"Yes young Naruto here has eaten a devil fruit and a Logia type at that. So this makes him incredibly rare as a slave. Not to mention the man who captured him. Said something about Naruto using Haki. Which according to him, is a skill generally reserved for people of Vice-Admiral skill or higher." Kaiden then scoffed as he waved a hand around. "Though it's not like Naruto here could fight a Vice-Admiral. Hell him and his treacherous mother attacked one. Why don't you tell everyone how that played out Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down, his hair overshadowing his eyes. Causing Kaiden and his son to laugh.

"What's the matter brat? You normally have some witty retort!" Kaiden yelled out, slapping the table as he laughed.

Vivi looked over to the blond and was filled with compassion for the boy. Whatever happened to him pained him deeply.

'I want to help him, but I don't know how. Even though if I did he wouldn't accept my help.' The princess thought to herself

Cobra cleared his throat as he noticed Naruto's pained look. "What happened with him isn't important. What is important however, is that you come down on your price." The King spoke up, wanting to buy the boy's and take them away from Kaiden even more than ever now.

The Celestial Dragon stopped laughing and gave the King a hard gaze. "I will not lower my price either buy them or don't. I really couldn't care less."

Ingram turned to his king, knowing the man better than anyone. So he knew Cobra was still willing to buy the two slaves, but in reality they didn't have the money to do so.

"Cobra-sama I'm sorry, but this is a deal we can't make. We have to back off." The white haired man advised to his king.

Cobra bit his lips. "I know Ingram. And I'm sorry Kaiden, but we cannot make a deal with you."

The noble waved the King off, not caring about a thing. "That's fine with me Cobra-san."

Vivi jerked out of her seat and gave a bow. "Please excuse me, I'm not hungry." The small princess announced to the table. "Naruto could you and Konohamaru escort me to my room?"

Naruto pushed the girls chair back into the table. "Yes we will." The blond replied in a low voice, walking off to leave the men to their meals. Though everyone save Kaiden and Kozan didn't seem in the mood for food either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Vivi's room)

Naruto walked into the large guest room, with Vivi and Konohamaru right behind him. Then without a warning Naruto slammed the door and pointed a finger at Vivi.

"Mind tell me what all that was? Why in the world was your father trying to buy us?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "Cause I don't believe the lies he was telling Kaiden."

Vivi looked down. "Me and my family hate slavery, my Tou-san especially hates child slavery. Though there isn't much we can do about it. Slavery is everywhere, but he was hoping to at least but your freedom."

Konohamaru nearly jumped onto the girl. "Really he was going to let us go free!" The brown haired slave shouted almost too loudly.

Naruto and Vivi both quickly found their hands clapped onto the boy's mouth. Forcing them to lock eyes, causing Vivi to slightly blush. Even more so when she noticed their hands touching.

Quickly backing away, the princess readjusted herself. "Yes that was the plan, but we didn't figure he would ask such high prices."

"That's Kaiden for you." Naruto replied in an angered tone. "He's a real bastard, but tell me something Spoiled-hime. Do you really want to help us?"

Vivi's eyebrow twitched. "If you don't quit calling me that name I might just let you stay here. For now though yes I do want to help you."

Naruto smiled Vivi wasn't so bad, but getting under her skin was kind of fun. "Alright then you're going to help me and Kono escape." Naruto explained, giving the girl and his brother a grin. "And we are going to use my master plan."

"Nii-chan you mean the one you tried to tell me this morning?" Konohamaru asked with a little enthusiasm and Naruto nodded.

"Well before you tell me any plan I have two conditions." Vivi revealed holding out two fingers.

Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Alright let's hear your conditions Spoiled-hime."

Vivi growled and held up a third finger. "Ok three conditions. Don't call me that again." The blue haired girl more ordered than anything. Earning a snicker from Konohamaru.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. What's the other two?" The blond asked.

"One you tell me about yourself and start being nicer to me. And the second one I'll tell you after you are free." The princess replied with a smirk.

Naruto grinned he didn't have a problem with Vivi's conditions. So he held his hand out for the girl to shake. "Alright Vivi, if we are going to be partners let me introduce myself. Few know my name so take pride in my trust. My name is Silvers Naruto, the Dark Prince."

Vivi cocked her head to the side. Confused by the blond's title.

"Dark Prince?" The noble princess mumbled with confusion. "What in the world is that?"

Naruto smirked. "It's a name I like to go by. Just like my Tou-san Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King and first mate of Gol D. Roger the Pirate King."

Chapter end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Mark of Freedom

Vivi looked at Naruto with a gaping mouth. She was standing in the presence of the son of the notorious Silvers Rayleigh. A pirate who was known throughout the entire world for his strength and being the second hand man of the Pirate King himself.

Konohamaru giggled at the princess's reaction and quickly jumped in front of the pair. "Don't forget to mention your uncle is Red Hair Shanks!" The small boy chuckled happily.

Vivi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Red Hair Shanks was a pirate growing in fame throughout the world. According to her father, the World Government has labeled Shanks as one of the most dangerous pirates alive.

"Kono did you really have to mention my uncle?" Naruto asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just cause I said who my Tou-San was. Does not mean I was ready to tell her everything about me."

Konohamaru puffed out his cheek and squinted his eyebrows. "But Nii-chan you promised Vivi-san you'd tell her everything about you!" The small boy whined.

Naruto leaned against the wall and shook his head. "To think my own little brother would turn against me. What am I going to do with you?" Naruto smirked as he looked up to Vivi. "Though he does have a point, I agreed to tell you about me. And my Tou-san raised me to be a man of my word. So what would you like to know about me?"

Eventually getting over her shock, Vivi quickly thought of her first question. "Tell me if I'm right, you and Konohamaru-kun are not really brothers." Naruto simply nodded to the question while Konohamaru looked down. "I thought as much, Konohamaru is too nice to be your little brother."

Konohamaru smiled at the princess's comment. Naruto on the other hand chuckled while shaking his head. He knew the princess was trying to cheer Konohamaru, when she noticed his depressed look. Naruto was starting to gaining a lot of respect for her.

"Your words wound me Spoiled-hime." Naruto replied, causing the girl to huff in annoyance. "But don't be fooled, me and Konohamaru are brothers in every since of the word. I'll protect him with my life, I'm never going to let someone I care for die. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Vivi was a little surprised by his choice of words. They weren't common words for a twelve year old boy, but Naruto was everything except normal.

"I have one more question." Vivi revealed, eyeing Naruto carefully. "How did you end up here and what exactly did Kaiden mean earlier? What happened with you and your Kaa-chan?"

Naruto's eyes flared with anger, his memory taken not only back to what Kaiden had said. But he also remembered the demise of his mother. Which caused the boy to feel a small ache in his heart.

"For starters Kaiden and Kozan tried to take my Kaa-chan with them against her will.. She refused to even acknowledge them. So Kozan beat her... he even tried to kill me. But he didn't account for my Devil Fruit powers. So I defended my helpless Kaa-chan and punched the shit out of that bastard. I would have killed them both." Naruto let a grin slip onto his face, but he quickly frowned. "Though they had a Vice-Admiral accompanying them. I tried to fight the man, but he was physically stronger than me. Plus I could tell he possessed way more battle experience than me. So I lost horribly and in result he killed my Kaa-chan and captured me."

Vivi was left stunned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She quickly held her arms out and rushed the blond. Catching him a little off guard as she gripped tightly onto his body.

"What are you doing?" The blond haired child quickly mumbled, his voice dull and emotionless. "I don't want your sympathy. And I certainly don't want to be looked down upon for what happened. I'm perfectly fine-.."

"I know what's it's like, to lose a mother." Vivi mumbled into his chest, leaving the blond child stunned. "I know the hurt and the pain you have. I'm not trying to give you any pity, I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to close yourself off."

Naruto grabbed the girls shoulders and broke her embrace. "How did your Kaa-chan die?" Naruto asked seriously, while Konohamaru looked at the princess with a small amount of interest.

Vivi looked down and took a hard swallow. It wasn't a pleasant memory for her to remember. "When I was younger there was an attempt on my life. The assassin failed in killing me, but he succeed in taking my Kaa-chan's life. I would have died as well, but Pell came to my rescue. Though Pell tried to keep my Kaa-chan alive the assassin fled... We never even found out who the killer was or why he did it."

Naruto looked down and wondered what kind of world he was born into. There was nothing in the world except hardship, pain and loss. Quite frankly the blond haired child was sick of all war, famine, slavery and death.

"I'm sorry for your loss Vivi, I know losing your Kaa-chan must have been awful." Naruto spoke in a low voice, surprising the blue haired princess by using her name. "But let's not dwell on the past. Let me explain how you can help me and Konohamaru escape."

"What's the plan Nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked, excited to finally hear his older brother's plan.

Naruto started to rattle his cuffs. "Simple we get these off me, these damn cuffs are a real pain in my ass. They block my Devil Fruit powers and weaken my body drastically, so my Haki abilities have also suffered from the strain."

Vivi brought a hand to her chin. "And how can I help to get those off?"

Naruto let a smirk slip past his lips. "You steal the key, you're a guest and a noble guest at that. You can walk around this estate without anyone questioning what you are up to." Naruto explained causing Vivi to turn pale.

"But... But... But I'm not a criminal!" The princess stammered nervously, not feeling to comfortable in stealing from Kaiden.

"Heh please spoiled-hime you won't be a criminal. I would say you would be more of a thief." Naruto replied in a casual tone.

"That's the same thing!" Vivi nearly yelled back.

Naruto held a finger up to interject the girl. "No a criminal is someone who gets caught. A thief is someone who steals and never gets caught. Try to be a thief if you wish to help us, a criminal would only make things worse."

Konohamaru giggled at his older brother's comment. "Yeah Vivi-san stealing isn't that hard. Naruto-nii steals stuff for me all the time."

Vivi grew a tick mark on her head. "You're a bad example for an older brother!" Vivi scolded, striking the blond over his head. Then as Naruto nursed his bump she bent down to the small slave. "Remember Konohamaru never be a thief, murderer or a pervert. Stay sweet and innocent and don't be like your brother."

Konohamaru gave a small laugh and looked towards his brother figure. "Aww but Naruto-Nii is so cool I want to be a pirate in his crew when we escape."

Vivi's head snapped to the side as she looked at the blond haired pirate to be.

"What?" Naruto asked, shrugging his shoulders. "My Tou-san is Silvers Rayleigh and my uncle is Red Hair Shanks. Are you really surprised that me and my little brother are going to be pirates?"

Vivi seemed to deflate a little. "I should have seen it coming, but do you really have to go from a life of hardship straight into a life on the run?"

Naruto let out a small smile, showing his canines. "Trust me Spoiled-hime, once I'm out of here. Life on the run will be the only option for me." The blond Devil Fruit user explained, the hidden meaning of his words going over her head.

"Don't worry Vivi-san me and Naruto-nii will look out for each other. Plus when we get our crew we will be the strongest pirate crew in all the seas combined!" The small slave proclaimed proudly, giving the princess a wide grin. "Hehe if you wanted you could even join our crew."

Vivi's eyes grew wide and she began to shake her hands widely. "I don't know about that Konohamaru-kun. I don't think I would be cut out for the pirate lifestyle." The blue haired girl admitted, picturing herself with an eye patch and a sword. Then quickly shuddering and talking the thought out of her head. "But thanks for the offer."

Naruto scoffed. "Please I'm the captain and the first crew member we take will be my first mate. And I'm sure as hell not taking some spoiled princess as my first mate. I'd rather have someone with a little more flare."

Vivi's eyebrow twitched. 'I'm going to kill him.' The princess thought to herself, as his nickname for her was starting to grow annoying.

Konohamaru on the other hand tossed his hands up in protest. "What I thought I was your first mate!" The small boy whined, feeling a little hurt that his brother didn't see him as a first mate.

Naruto smiled and poked Konohamaru on his forehead, making the small slave recoil back.

"Please Kono you're too young to be my first mate. Besides I still have to train you to be a strong pirate when we escape." Naruto explained quickly bringing the boy in and burying a fist in his hair. "So don't be such a buzzkill. You'll still be an important member of the Fūjin Pirates."

"Fūjin Pirates?" Vivi mumbled the name with confusion. "You've already came up with a name for your crew?"

Naruto gave a slight nod. "Yeah I've been planning to be a pirate for a long time. So since my Devil Fruit is the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I think the Fūjin Pirates would be an acceptable name for my crew."

"Kick ass name Nii-chan!" Konohamaru shouted happily, quickly embracing the name he would sail under.

Naruto cocked a grin and placed his hands on his hips. "Heh I know right, but none of that matters at the moment. What does matter is Vivi stealing the key to my cuffs." Naruto began, placing all his focus on the princess. "You will help us won't you?"

Vivi looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment and thought to herself. She could help the blond and risk getting caught. Or she could ignore him and just leave him be. Vivi knew the ladder wasn't even a proper option.

"Yeah I'll help you." Vivi replied, causing Naruto to nod and Konohamaru to grin. "We can devise a proper plan tomorrow. Since my Tou-san will be meeting with other dignitaries tomorrow me and Ingram were going to explore the city. We can take you two along and include Ingram in on the plan, he always has a good plan for any scenario. So maybe he can make obtaining the key to your cuffs and aiding your escape easier."

Naruto pondered on Vivi's words for a moment. He trusted her and knew she really wanted to help him, but he didn't know this Ingram guy too well. Though if the princess trusted him, Naruto figured he might as well go along with it.

"Alright Spoiled-Hime that should be acceptable. Come on Konohamaru let's go to our room. Kaiden and everyone should be finishing dinner." Naruto pointed out, slowly walking towards the door. "Wouldn't want him to walk in while we are plotting to escape."

Konohamaru nodded and ran after his brother. Vivi on the other hand sighed and walked to her bed. Silently hoping she would be able to help both boys in escaping from their captors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, town square)

Naruto stood passively in the main square of Mariejois. He was currently located a few feet away from Vivi, Ingram and Konohamaru. All of whom were sitting on the edge of a large water fountain. Naruto could hear the three of them discussing a plan to help steal the key to Naruto's cuff.

However, Naruto decided to skip out on this conversation. Instead he was busy watching the citizens of Mariejois go through their daily routine. This was his first time outside of Kaiden's estate and it made Naruto absolutely sick.

Everywhere he looked he saw noble men, women and children. All of whom were abusing their very own slave.

'It's been a few years since Fisher Tiger attacked and freed as many slaves he could. But from what I see his little liberation did nothing. Slavery still runs rampant in Mariejois, but I'm going to fix this.' Naruto thought to himself, already making mental notes of key places to attack. Once he was freed from his Kairoseki restraints.

Though while Naruto was making observations in his head. Vivi started to call out to him.

"Naruto come over here."

The blond haired slave looked over to the princess, who was motioning for him to come over to her. He sighed and complied to her request.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked in a board tone, causing Vivi to sigh as well.

"Well while you were off staring at a wall, the three of us came up with a plan to snatch the key." Vivi explained, a little irritated by the blond's attitude.

Naruto scoffed. "For one I was scoping the area." He informed, slightly peaking Ingram's interest. "But that's not of importance, just tell me your plan."

"Tch whatever whisker-kun." Vivi replied, folding her arms and turning away. "Ingram can explain the plan to you."

Naruto paid little notice to the princess and looked up to the tall man. "Alright you have my attention, so what's the plan?" The blond slave asked calmly.

"The plan is simple, during dinner Vivi will be in bed because she is sick." Ingram began, scrunching his fingers when saying sick. "Then while everyone is busy eating, she will snatch the key out of Kaiden's room and give it to you."

Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes. "That's the best you three could come up with? What happens if the key isn't in his room?" Naruto asked, causing Vivi and Ingram to fall over.

"Told you he would hate it." Konohamaru chimed in.

Ingram rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Well it's the best plan we've got and from the fact that you are still a slave. I can assume you don't have a plan of your own." The man shot back, trying to shoot the blond down and defend his plan.

"Your correct I don't have a plan to escape on my own. My main plan was to wait till my uncle and father discovered my mother's demise and my current whereabouts. Then they would come here and burn this shit hole to the ground." Naruto explained lazily, confusing Ingram as he didn't know the blond had any living relatives.

"And what makes you think your uncle and father could save you? This is Mariejois the security here is nothing to scoff at. So I doubt two men could storm in here and save you." Ingram replied, trying to explain logic to the child.

Naruto cocked a smirk, oh how he was begging to enjoy doing this. "Let me be a little more descriptive, see my father Silvers Rayleigh and my uncle Red Hair Shanks and his crew. Would come here and slaughter ever single man, woman or child who would try to stand in their way." Naruto leaned closely into Ingram. "But honestly I don't want them to save me. Cause if anyone is turning this place upside it will be me."

Ingram turned pale, Kaiden didn't even know what he was doing. Keeping a child like Naruto as a slave wasn't a ticking time bomb. It was a death sentence.

"Does Kaiden-.."

"No he doesn't know and it's going to stay that way." Naruto quickly replied cutting the man off. "You are a good man Ingram I can see it in your eyes and the way you speak. So I'm going to ask you to stay quite, my linage can pose some problems for me at the moment."

Konohamaru watched this interaction with little emotion. He already knew everything that Naruto was saying and he didn't really care to hear it again. Vivi on the other hand didn't even think of the possibility of Naruto's family coming here. It would without a doubt be a bloodbath.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, causing his cuffs to rattle. "Though let's forget about my family. I will agree with the little plan you have cooked up. It is a piss poor plan at best, but it should get the job done." The blond wind man began. "Just remember Spoiled-hime don't get caught."

Vivi puffed her cheeks out and turned red in anger. Konohamaru began silently snickering to himself, while Ingram merely rose to his feet and sighed.

"Come on children Cobra-sama's meeting should be ending soon. So let's go make our way to him." The King's advisor proposed, already walking away from the fountain.

Vivi jumped to her feet and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Then she quickly walked after her caretaker.

"Brat." Naruto mumbled, motioning for his brother to follow him.

Konohamaru giggled at his brothers interaction with the princess. "You are starting to act more of yourself around her Nii-chan." The small boy taunted. "I think you are starting to like her."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he started to grumble something. Then by lifting his hand up, Naruto flicked Konohamaru on the forehead.

"Damn you nii-chan." Konohamaru growled while rubbing his forehead. Though his eyes grew wide when he noticed Naruto was already walking off. "Hey bastard don't leave me!"

Ingram looked over his shoulders at the two slaves. Chills running down his spine when he looked at Naruto. He couldn't take the image of Naruto's family burning this place to the ground out of his head. It was a truly frightening thought.

He then changed his view to Vivi, who was skipping rather happily in front of him. Thinking what if Naruto's family came while they were staying at Mariejois. He liked to think that Pell, Chaka and himself personally were all fairly strong.

However, compared to a legend like Silvers Rayleigh and a monster like Red Hair Shanks. The gap in their strength was too large to even compare. So if it boiled down to where he might have to fight those two men to protect Vivi and the king. He didn't know what he would do.

"Something the matter Ingram-san?" Naruto asked out of the blue, causing the man to stiffen up.

Giving the blond haired child a fake smile, Ingram shook his head. "No everything is fine Naruto, I was merely lost in thought that was all."

Naruto locked eyes with the tall man. "You know my aunt taught me how to tell if someone was lying or hiding something. To put it bluntly Ingram-san why don't you start being a little more open with me." The blond slave advised, giving a small smile. "After all you don't see me keeping secrets from you."

Ingram bit the bottom of his lip, Naruto was an unusual child and a frightening one at that. He was a Logia type Devil Fruit user and surprisingly insightful and observant for his age.

"Fine Naruto-kun let's talk then." Ingram offered as he started to walk alongside Naruto and Konohamaru. Allowing for Vivi to lead the group of four. "What are your plans after Vivi gets you the key to your cuffs?"

Naruto chuckled and looked forward to Vivi, who was oblivious to the conversation. "Do you want me to tell you what you would like to hear or what I'm actually going to do?" The blond slave asked, slightly peeking Konohamaru's interest. He didn't know what's his brother's plans were and he would like to find out.

"I believe I already have your plans figured out. I guess a better question is when will you do it?" The king's advisor asked. Slightly tensing up as Naruto remained silent.

"If you are worried about your king and Spoiled-hime being caught up in my escape plans. Like I would assume you are, don't be. I plan to make my escape after you all leave Mariejois." Naruto informed, looking at Ingram with a calm and collected expression. "I'm the son of a pirate Ingram-san not a monster. You all are trying to help me and my brother. So it is only fair I look out for your wellbeing as well."

Ingram was a little taken back by Naruto's words. Not expecting such thinking from a boy his age. Konohamaru was grinning ear to ear, he didn't learn anything about Naruto's plans. Though he at least knows he is looking out for Vivi and her family.

'Nii-chan is starting to trust people better and show how kind you really are.' The small slave thought to himself happily.

"Thank you Naruto, I worry about the King and his daughter's safety. They are like family to me." The large man explained, causing Naruto to nod. "Though I must commend you, I would never expect a boy of your age to be so level headed and considerate."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched from the shot at his age, but he let it slide. "It's a value I learned from my uncle and father. Always value your comrades and take their wellbeing above your own. Don't forget that friends and family are worth more than any treasure."

Ingram nodded at his words. From the way Naruto spoke of his family, they didn't seem like the monsters that the government made them out to be. In fact they seemed like kind men who values their friends and family.

The king's advisor was about to continue his conversation, but the noise of someone being slapped grabbed his attention. He, Naruto and Konohamaru looked forward to find Vivi on her backside. A large man smirking over top of her.

"Watch where you are going brat!" The man shouted, slowly chuckling to himself. "See what happens when you don't pay attention? You run into people!"

Naruto snarled he didn't see what happened, but from looking at the position of the man's body it was easy to tell. He had struck Vivi on purpose, she didn't run into anyone.

Ingram glared holes into the man, he wanted to thrash the man here and now. The reason he restrained himself was because the man was the King of Drum Kingdom; King Wapol. Attacking the man standing in front of him could spark a war.

Konohamaru looked down, he wanted to help Vivi, but he couldn't do anything. He felt weak and pathetic.

Vivi rose to her feet and began dusting herself off. Then by looking up to the large king and the guards behind him she smiled. "My apologies Wapol-sama, I will try to be more careful in the future." She spoke sincerely giving the man a bow. "Please forgive me."

Wapol gritted his teeth and brushed past Vivi. "Yeah yeah whatever, come on men let's get back to Drum!" The large man shouted, as one by one. Wapol and his men walked past Naruto. The blond only noticing one of the men looking towards Vivi with a shed of remorse.

If Naruto had his devil fruit powers that would be the one man to walk away with his life.

"Ingram-san." Vivi began as the men disappeared down the street, tears rolling down her eyes. "It hurts!"

Ingram wasted no time rushing over to Vivi and looking her over. Quickly spotting a large gash on her arm. "Just a little scratch Vivi-sama, but I'm proud at how brave you were. Your father would have been proud if he saw how you acted." The man spoke softly, trying to find a way to stop Vivi's bleeding.

"Here take this." Naruto spoke up, holding the bandages he had kept from when he was branded out to Ingram. "Put these on her, it should soak up the blood and prevent infection."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Ingram said before taking the bandages and begging to work on wrapping Vivi's arm.

Konohamaru rushed to Vivi's side and looked to his friend with concern. "Are you alright Vivi? That man didn't hurt you to bad did he?" The small salve asked, looking her over.

Vivi chuckled and rubbed Konohamaru's hair with her free hand. "I'm fine Konohamaru-kun thank you for your concern." The princess replied, causing Naruto to smile.

"You know I'm impressed you didn't act like a spoiled brat. So I guess I can't call you spoiled any more." Naruto admitted, causing Vivi to be filled with a sense of victory. "Though your crying is pretty annoying. So now I think I'm gonna call you Annoying-hime."

Konohamaru and Ingram chuckled while, Vivi sent Naruto a death glare.

"Shut it whiskers you're the annoying one!" The princess fired back with anger.

Naruto started to laugh and not some fake laugh he would put on for others. For the first time since he had arrived at Mariejois; Silvers Naruto gave out a honest laugh. When Vivi noticed this, she let a small blush grace her face. She liked to hear Naruto laugh, it was sweet and even made her smile.

'You might be a jerk sometimes, but I'm starting to see why Konohamaru looks up to you so much. You're not that bad of a guy Silvers Naruto. And I promise I will help you.' Vivi thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

Naruto had returned to Kaiden's home a few hours ago. When the King had heard what happened to Vivi he was proud and outraged at the same time. His pride stemmed from how Vivi handled such a serious matter. Though he was angered at how casually Wapol had attacked his daughter.

But thanks to Ingram's help Cobra eventually calmed down. After he was calmed down that's when Ingram included the King on his plan to help Naruto and with the blond's permission. Revealed Naruto's true identity.

Cobra was a little skeptical at using Vivi in obtaining the key to free Naruto. Though like before Ingram was able to talk him into it. Saying having the son of Silvers Rayleigh and nephew of Red Hair Shanks owing them would pay off.

Both men then agreed to use Vivi's injuries as a valid excuse for her absence at dinner. They even went as far as including Pell and Chaka on their plans. Having Pell "watch" over Vivi, when in reality he would help her steal the key. Ensuring that the key would be stolen without a problem.

Though while all this was going on, Naruto and Konohamaru both were relaxing in their room. Both deep in thought. However, Konohamaru finally broke the silence.

"Naruto-nii do you really see me as a brother?"

Naruto scoffed. "What kind of question is that baka? Of course I do, why would you ask that?" Naruto asked, confused by the slave's words.

Konohamaru looked to the ceiling of their room. "It's just you keep a lot bottled up and you don't tell me much about how your feeling. Then I think of our escape plans, I don't even know what they are or where we are going after we escape. If there is even a we, you could just abandon m-.."

Naruto stopped Konohamaru's speech by flicking his forehead.

"You're such a baka I would never abandon you. When I escape you are coming with me to where I live. We will train together and when I turn 17 me and you will start the Fūjin Pirates." Naruto explained, as he started to stretch. "Though if you wanna know my escape plans I'll tell you."

Konohamaru leaned closer to Naruto, who's eyes shifted into a darkened hard gaze. Displaying his pent up anger to the younger boy.

"I'm going to free every slave I can and kill as many Celestial Dragons as I find along the way. Especially Kaiden and Kozan I will make their deaths painful. Then after that we will just leave, after all I can fly." Naruto summarized causing Konohamaru's eyes to widen.

"Kkkk.. kk.. kill Kaiden and Kozan." The small slave mumbled in shock.

Naruto nodded and bent down to Konohamaru's level. "Yes both men are to blame for our suffering. They are to blame for why we don't have mothers. I'm not one for killing, but I will enjoy ending their pathetic existence. So after Vivi and her family leave, we will begin our escape."

Konohamaru felt a little sick at his stomach, he always got a dark vibe from Naruto, but he didn't think his brother would commit murder.

"Nii-chan isn't killing wrong?" The small slave asked surprising Naruto a little. "I mean if start killing people left and right. That makes you no better than Kaiden or Kozan."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "You have a point Kono, but your too young to understand what I'm trying to do." The elder sibling replied.

"Then explain it to me Naruto-nii." The small slave shot back.

"Fine I will." Naruto grumbled as he looked at Konohamaru with one eye. "I've decided after spending time in this hell hole, I'm going to bring peace to the world. For this to happen however, bastards like Kaiden and Kozan need to die. As long as they are alive and breathing. True peace can never be obtained."

Konohamaru looked at his brother with determination. "I understand now Nii-chan and I will help you. If there is such a thing as true peace we will find it and seize it. We will stop people from starving, we will insure no one ever purchases a slave again and we will make sure a child never knows the pain of losing a mother."

Naruto smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. Proud of his little brothers words. "Before we do that we both have to get stronger. We will also need a powerful crew of pirates to back us up."

Konohamaru giggled. "No matter what you still want to travel the world." The boy pointed out, since Naruto still wanted to form a pirate crew.

Naruto joined in on the laughter and pumped his fist. "Hell yeah I do!"

*Knock Knock Knock*

Naruto turned towards the door, his features turning serious. He waited for a minute and tried to sense who was at the door. Normally he could sense people for miles, but his sea stone cuffs really weakened his Haki. However, he was able to sense Vivi and Pell on the other side.

"Come on in!" Naruto called out and watched as the door swung open. Revealing a smiling Vivi and her guard. "Did you get it?"

"Hello to you to." The princess mumbled, with a twitch in her eye.

Naruto rubbed his head and gave an eye smile. "Uhh hi?"

Vivi sighed and tossed a small black object at Naruto. The blond caught it with ease, quickly recognizing it was the key to his cuffs. "It's been so long since I've had these off." Naruto admitted to the group of three surrounding him. "I'm just gonna take them off for a little while."

Konohamaru, Vivi and Pell watched Naruto unlock each cuff. One before the other, they clicked open and fell to the ground with a clang. When the second cuff was finally released Naruto was filled with energy. He could feel his Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku and even his Haoshoku Haki running through his body stronger than ever.

Then by lifting his palm up he made a small twister of wind. Vivi and Konohamaru were easily amazed by the blond's abilities while Pell showed mild interest.

"Thank you both, it feels so good to have my strength back again. I actually feel like I'm not some helpless weakling anymore." Naruto spoke sincerely, as he started to slowly levitate.

Vivi watched Naruto float in the air with amazement. This wasn't her first time seeing a Devil Fruit user, but Naruto wasn't like Pell or Chaka. His fruit seemed so much different.

"Your welcome Naruto-san." Pell replied, speaking for not only himself, But Vivi as well. "I must admit though I'd never imagined you were a Logia devil fruit eater. That's a very rare type of Devil Fruit."

Naruto nodded as he pushed his hand through Konohamaru. Causing the boy to get stars in his eyes.

"Yeah I haven't mastered the full extent of my abilities yet. I still have a lot of techniques I'm experimenting with. After I escape my main goal will be mastering my Devil Fruit abilities, my Haoshoku Haki and my swordsmanship."

Pell raised an eyebrow he didn't know what Haoshoku Haki was, but he did know a few things about sword play. "Hmmm so you are learning to fight with a sword. Maybe you should find me sometime and we could spar."

Naruto smirked at the challenge. "I would love to spar sometime. After all my Tou-san says his training would make me one of the strongest swordsman alive, but I have no need for silly titles. I do however, love a good fight."

Pell didn't show it, but he was turning pale. He forgot for a moment about Naruto's father and if the blond was trained by Silvers Rayleigh. Naruto could be a serious contender for world's strongest swordsman.

"Damn Nii-chan you are too damn cool. Can you shoot lasers out of your eyes too?" Konohamaru asked, slightly drooling over his brother's powers.

Naruto sighed as he smacked Konohamaru over the head. "I'm a wind man baka why would I have laser eyes? That's just stupid, what do you think I am some kind of cyborg?" Naruto yelled scolding his little brother.

Vivi was broken from her shock when she noticed Naruto strike Konohamaru. "Hey don't hit poor Konohamaru-kun!" The princess shouted, as she slapped Naruto across the face. "Whisker-baka!"

Konohamaru started to laugh at his brother's expense. While Pell merely smiled, but Naruto on the other hand held his red cheek. Only able to think one thing. How did she hit me?

"Hehe she sure showed you Nii-chan." Konohamaru giggled, holding his side while he laughed.

Vivi placed her hands on her hips. "Damn right I did and if you don't start being a better brother I'll do it again." The princess warned, causing Pell to snicker.

"Come on Vivi-sama let's leave them alone for the night. You need your sleep since we are departing towards Alabaster in the morning." Pell explained slowly exiting the room, but stopping to look at Naruto. "Oh and Naruto-san a friendly reminder, it would be wise to wear those cuffs for now and hide the key."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry I already plan on doing so. See you in the morning before you leave Pell-san." The blond Devil Fruit user replied.

Pell gave a small smile and walked off. Vivi on the other hand stood in front of Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright Whiskers ready for the second part of my deal. Cause I'm only going to tell you this once. And if you don't do what I ask, I'm turning you into Kaiden." Vivi spoke sternly, causing Konohamaru to gulp. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to care. "What you don't think I'll do it?"

"No I don't I can easily sense you're lying about turning us into Kaiden. Though I am curious as to what your final condition was to helping us." Naruto admitted truthfully.

Vivi sighed and slumped over. "So much for having my little fun, but anyways my final condition is this. Once you two escape here you have to come visit me in Alabaster and tell me all about your travels."

Naruto held a hand out. "You have a deal Annoying-hime. I promise when me and Konohamaru get the opportunity. We will visit you in your country. " The Dark Prince replied happily.

Vivi shook his hand and smiled. "Alright it's settled then whiskers, but don't make me wait to long." The princess giggled before breaking contact with the blond and walking out the room.

But before she left completely, Naruto called out to her. "Thank you Vivi your not so bad for a princess."

The blue haired noble smiled and waved at the brothers. "Don't mention it Naruto. You're the first prince I've met who I've enjoyed being around.

Naruto smiled at Vivi's words as she walked off. Maybe the weren't so different after all. Even though she was a noble princess and he was a pirate prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning)

Naruto along with Konohamaru and the rest of Kaiden's slaves. Were all formed in a similar fashion outside Kaiden's home like the day Vivi and the King had arrived. Naruto waited with a smirk as he watched Kaiden escort Cobra towards a carriage. The Celestial Dragon was happily talking to the man who's daughter helped assure his demise.

The blond slave also noticed Vivi leaning out of the carriage. Her eyes directed straight at him. He smiled and mouthed 'see you soon.' Towards the girl causing her to smile back.

"Nii-chan I'm going to miss Vivi when she leaves." Konohamaru whispered in a low voice.

Naruto looked down to his surrogate brother. "Don't be so down Kono, you'll see her again. For now keep your head up, I won't have one of my subordinates being such a wuss." The older slave teased.

"But we never got to say a formal goodbye to her." Konohamaru whined, causing Naruto to give him a small smile.

"Saying goodbye is overrated Kono, instead you should focus on escaping and growing stronger. That way next time you see her, you will be a powerful pirate."

Konohamaru let his brother's words sink in and looked over to Vivi. She was the second person behind Naruto to show him kindness. She was like his big sister figure.

"Yeah your right, I need to get stronger. Then next time I see Vivi-nee I can show her how strong I am."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Oh Vivi-nee I don't remember including that brat in our family." The eldest brother pointed out.

"Hehe yeah, but I can tell even though you try to pretend like you don't like Vivi-nee. You actually have a lot of respect for her." The youngest of the two replied. "Plus your always looking at her for long periods of time and you turn really red. So that has to mean you see her as a friend.

Naruto's cheeks turned blood red, Konohamaru didn't understand the true extent of his feelings. Hell Naruto didn't really understand his own feelings for the princess. He wanted to hate her, but in turn he found himself liking her.

"Respect is earned Kono and maybe she earned mine, but I have an idea. If you really want to say goodbye to Annoying-hime let's give her a Silvers family goodbye." Naruto spoke with a smirk, stepping out of the line of slaves. Standing in the wide open where Vivi could easily spot him.

Catching on Konohamaru stepped out besides his brother. Both boys holding their hands high into the air.

"Oi~! Annoying-hime thanks for everything!" Naruto shouted loudly, grinning ear from ear.

All the other slaves paled at Naruto's actions. Knowing Kaiden wouldn't approve.

"I can't wait till I get to see you again Vivi-nee!" Konohamaru shouted out just as loud as Naruto.

Kaiden fumed as he looked over to the two grinning children. Making a mental note to punish them once the carriage departs.

Vivi on the other hand leaned out of the carriage. "You're welcome! I hope to see you both again really soon!"

Pell and Chaka both leaned against their seats within the carriage; smiles on their face. Ingram much like Vivi was hanging out of the carriage. Showing the man's goofy side.

"Naruto-san you and Konohamaru both take care now. Don't do anything foolish! Maybe someday I'll be able to show you around where we live." The man added in, his words not registering with Kozan and Kaiden. The latter of whom was too angry to even listen.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and looked directly at Vivi. Thinking to himself that he would actually miss having her around.

Vivi looked at Naruto with a small smile. "We better see each other again whiskers! I won't forgive you if you break your promise!"

"Don't worry Annoying-hime you will see your prince again!" Naruto called out not even caring about the looks Kaiden and Kozan was giving him.

Vivi blushed at Naruto's words, while her father and three guards all snickered. "I'll miss you baka, so take care of Konohamaru-kun. And if you don't, I'll find you and kill you!" The princess ordered, as the carriage started to move.

Naruto and Konohamaru both waved to the departing nobles. Kaiden already stalking over to the pair. "Don't worry Annoying-hime I already plan to!" The blond pirate to be called out, as the carriage disappeared.

Finally seeing Vivi had left, Naruto figured it would take them 30 minutes to depart. He had plenty of time to prepare.

"Come Konohamaru let's go inside." The eldest brother proposed, turning his back to Kaiden and walking away.

Konohamaru nodded and followed after his brother. Neither waiting for Kaiden to dismiss them.

"Where and the hell do you think you're going?" Kaiden shouted with rage. "After everything you've done these last few days then you pull a stunt like that. I am going to beat you senseless. You are going to be begging for your pathetic life."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kaiden and Kozan to smirk.

*Clang*

Was the sound of Naruto's cuffs smacking against the ground. That rang across the silent courtyard.

"Huh that's funny I was about to tell you similar words." Naruto replied, turning around to face the men. Activating his Haoshoku Haki, causing Kozan and Kaiden both to tense up; chills running down their spines. Before they both slipped into unconsciousness and crashed onto the ground.

"Listen up!" Naruto shouted out, speaking to all the slaves. "We have served under Kaiden for too long. So if you want to escape you are going to follow my instruction. Because I'm freeing as many slaves as I can!"

Every single slave looked at Naruto with expressions of joy. None of them questioning the small child.

"Good if no one has a problem with my leadership here is what we will do. In the next 30 minutes we will begin attacking houses and freeing slaves. Tell everyone you free to meet at the south pier and steal a ship. I will lead all marines and guards to the north end."

All the slaves remained silent, while Konohamaru started to tie up Kozan and Kaiden, while also removing their helmets. Naruto had already told him the bulk of their plan and he knew his job.

"Whenever you free someone tell them this. If they want someone to thank for their salvation, thank Silvers Naruto! Son of the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh. You can all call me Naruto the Dark Prince!"

All the slaves looked at Naruto with different expressions. Some with confusion, others with fear and some with gratitude, but one thing was for sure. They were all going to follow his lead.

"This will be the biggest rebellion in this shit hole since Fisher Tiger! So go into Kaiden's home and equip yourself with a weapon." Naruto ordered, grabbing onto his exploding collar and passing through it with his powers. "Then find me and I will give you Kaiden and Kozan's keys to your collars."

The slaves all gave a nod of understanding and ran into the large mansion. Some doing as Naruto said, while others started to steal valuables. The blond didn't care what they did however, he merely walked over to his brother and bent down.

"Our time has finally come Kono, are you ready?" The blond haired brother asked.

Konohamaru looked up to his brother, letting Naruto see how nervous he was. "Are you sure we can make it out of here Nii-chan?"

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's collar and in a second yanked it off. Then by using an impressive show of speed he tossed it into the air. Causing the collar to detonate in the sky.

"Don't worry about it Kono, your big brother will protect you. So smile today you are finally free."

Konohamaru decided to take his brothers advice. He told him that they would be free and the day has finally come. "Thank you Nii-chan you promised me we would be free. And you kept your promise."

Naruto ruffled the small boy's hair. "Oh course I did, but let's move these guys. Somewhere more dramatic. Gotta save the best for last after all!" Naruto chuckled, causing Konohamaru to laugh.

Tonight the Holy Land Mariejois, was going to be burned down... Tonight Kaiden and Kozan where going to die... And tonight Naruto and Konohamaru were going to make their escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sundown, with Naruto)

It had been a few hours since Naruto had started the liberation of Mariejois. And already hundreds of slaves have been freed and over a dozen Celestial Dragons have been slain by Naruto alone. The Marines and guards stationed within the city attempted to stop the boy, but they couldn't do a thing.

Naruto had rampaged through the city, while slaves ran behind him and burned anything he had passed. The blond wanted to go after the Gorosei, but sadly the Marines seemed to have placed a large amount of forces around the palace where they operated from. So the blond decided to leave them be.

Though after awhile Naruto stopped his attack and went to where he left Konohamaru. He had left his surrogate brother on a large building overlooking the water fountain; where Vivi, Ingram and Konohamaru made the plans to steal the key to his cuffs.

During this whole ordeal Konohamaru's only job was to stay out of sight and watch their captors. Making sure neither man tried to make an escape, before Naruto could get his hands on them. Which was something Naruto had been looking forward to all night.

So currently the blond haired liberator. Was walking between the two men with a large smile.

"Hello Kaiden how are you and your shit stain of a son doing?" Naruto asked, looking down to the two tied up men. "Are you enjoying the show? You can thank me for giving you both such marvelous seats."

Kaiden gritted his teeth, the entire city was ablaze and he could feel the heat of the fire from where he was. Causing him to be covered in sweat and ash.

"Go to hell you monster." The man replied, only to earn a kick to the stomach from Naruto.

"Right down to business fine let's play Kaiden-teme. You made me watch as someone killed someone close to me. So allow me to do the same." Naruto walked over to the side and grabbed an exploding collar and a chain.

Konohamaru watched his brother place the collar around Kozan's neck with no emotion.

"No no get away from me you freak!" Kozan screamed in fear, as he tried to squirm away.

"Shut up." Naruto ordered, clamping the collar onto Kozan and punching him in the face. Causing the man to fall onto his back.

Naruto then gripped firmly onto the chain in hand; which was attached to Kozan's collar. "Life is rough kid to bad yours is going to be cut short. Do you remember those words Kozan? You told me that when you tried to kill me. Your about to regret not killing me."

"No please I beg of you stop this-.."

Naruto stomped down onto Kozan's face. Stopping the man from speaking. Then using his Haki Naruto turned his leg black and kicked Kozan hard in the chest. Breaking a few ribs and sending him rolling off the rooftop.

Kaiden watched his son fall off the roof and then looked over to the chain. It was quickly being pulled down with his son, losing its length at a rapid pace. Before long the chain reached its max length and for a moment stopped moving thanks to Naruto. Who was holding onto the other end, but within a second. A loud explosion went off and the building shook. Signaling that Kozan was dead.

"You bastard!" Kaiden yelled out in rage. He didn't show it, but deep down he did care for his only child.

Naruto casted the chain off of the building. Then without skipping a beat, a twister of wind carried Kaiden, Konohamaru and himself off of the building. Taking them down to the water fountain below. Where Kozan's mangled corpse waited for them.

Konohamaru looked away, the sight of Kozan's body was too much for him to bear. Naruto on the other hand grabbed Kaiden by the hair and dragged him towards the water fountain.

"How does it feel Kaiden." Naruto began as he dunked the man's head in the water. Leaving his head submerged and his body flailing, but after a moment Naruto pulled him out. "Knowing you are going to die."

Kaiden coughed up some water and began to pant. "Please stop this I beg of you, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I have learned my lesson, so please spare me."

Naruto scowled. "You are begging the wrong person for forgiveness Kaiden. Would you like to know why?" Naruto then dunked Kaiden's head back into the water, only to pull him out moments later. "See when you forgive someone it's like saying what they did to you never happened. Like the pain they caused you was meaningless. I'm going to tell you right now Kaiden. Beg all you want, but you are going to die.

"Please I'll give you whatever you want-.." Naruto stopped the man from speaking by shoving his head into the water.

Though Naruto quickly pulled the man's head out once more. "You know what makes drowning one of the worst ways to die Kaiden? See you can fight death by holding your breath and trying to survive, but eventually you will have to give up and swallow the water around you. That is what makes drowning horrible, it's one of the only forms of death where you have to accept your fate and inhale the water." Saying this Naruto shoved Kaiden down into the water. "So quit struggling and accept your death."

Kaiden attempted to fight the blond child's hold, but Naruto was too strong. Eventually Kaiden started to slow down before eventually his movements stopped showing Naruto he was dead.

"Good riddance." Naruto growled before spitting on the man's lifeless corpse. "Come on Kono let's get out of here."

Konohamaru looked at his brother with a small amount of fear. His body shaking terribly.

Naruto saw this and walked over to the boy and wrapped him into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kono, but like I said. In a world of peace men like those two cannot be allowed to live. Though I guess I let my own personal feelings take over as well."

Konohamaru returned the hug. "Please Nii-chan don't do that again. I don't like it when you are like that, it's scary. I like it when you are happy and nice." The small boy replied. "I know you are not a killer so please don't turn into one. Start acting like my Nii-chan."

Naruto smiled and poked Konohamaru on the head. "You have my word Kono. I will only take a life to protect my loved ones. I will not turn into a psychopath who loves killing."

Konohamaru seemed to accept the answer, but the sound of guns clicking grabbed his attention.

"There he is! He's the monster who started all this!"

"And look his killed even more Celestial Dragons!"

"Prepare yourself men he's a Devil Fruit user!" 

Naruto looked over his shoulder and noticed a group of marines. All of which where pointing rifles at him and Konohamaru.

"You know I have a name and you should remember it. It's Silvers Naruto the Dark Prince and son of Silvers Rayleigh. Now runaway with your lives and tell your superiors this. Soon I will turn the world upside down and start a new era. An era of peace!" Naruto shouted, a large wind blowing around him. Then almost instantly Naruto and Konohamaru disappeared in a twister of wind.

The Marines dropped their guns all thinking the same thing. They had to inform HQ, the second coming of the Dark King had revealed himself.

While the Marines scattered throughout the city. Naruto was flying high above the burning buildings and streets. Konohamaru riding happily on his back.

"So Nii-chan what do we do now?" The younger brother asked.

Naruto gave a small smile. "We fly home Kono. We fly home." He replied, heading towards the north. Setting his destination for the Sabaody Archipelago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One day later)

Naruto was exhausted, he had been flying for well over a day now and he was begging to lose his strength. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. He needed to rest and also he needed some food and water. Though there wasn't anything he could do, considering they were flying over the ocean.

Suddenly Naruto started to descend at a rapid pace, alarming Konohamaru.

"Nii-chan are you ok!" The brown haired boy asked. Worry laced within his voice.

Naruto gave grunt of pain and started to float higher. "I'm starting to lose strength and I don't know how far we are from land." The eldest brother admitted.

"What should we do Nii-chan? You can't swim and I won't be able to swim and carry you."

"I'm going to search for a place to land." Naruto replied.

Naruto then closed his eyes and reached out with his Kenbunshoku Haki. This was always his strongest of his three Haki's as his father said his reach in being able to locate people was amazing. So Naruto thought maybe he could sense an island or ship close by.

"Found one!" Naruto declared as he moved to the left. "There is a ship a mile in that direction. I don't care who's on it. We are landing on it and if comes down to it we will fight to take it."

"Alright Nii-chan I'll back you up the best I can." Konohamaru replied, as he felt Naruto pick up speed.

Naruto flew as quickly as he could, trying to reach the ship he sensed earlier. Within a few minutes Naruto spotted a large ship with an unfamiliar Jolly Roger.

"A pirate ship." The blond mumbled as he started to feel lightheaded.

Naruto's vision started to blur as he floated down to the ship. Though before he could land he passed out and crashed onto the deck.

Konohamaru looked to his brother with worry. Ignoring the crew of men who started to surround him and Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jerked upwards. Quickly noticing he was in a bed and his shirt had been removed. Showing off his chest and the mark Kaiden had branded on his chest.

"I see you are finally awake." A calm and unfamiliar voice made himself known.

Naruto looked to the corner of the room where an unfamiliar individual stood. He was a large blue whale shark fishman; with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler and a face which sported two large tusk like fangs and a scar across his eye. He also had long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored gold coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, into a topknot.

The man was wearing a traditional kimono; with a green floral pattern. The last thing Naruto noticed was the mark on his chest, which resembled a sun. Swearing to himself he has seen that mark before.

"Who are you and where is Konohamaru." Naruto demanded, his left arm turning into wind.

The man took notice of Naruto's arm and noted he was a Devil Fruit user. "Your little brother is fine, he is safe and on the deck of the ship. My men were skeptical of helping two human children. After-all last time we did, it didn't end well for us, but your brother told us where you came from and what you did. So I issued an order that we would help you."

Naruto nodded. "And for that you have my thanks, but that didn't fully answer my question. I'm already aware I am on a pirate ship and I will assume you are the captain. So tell me what is your name."

The fishman chuckled. "It's polite to introduce yourself first."

"Fine my name is Silvers Naruto. Now tell me what is your name." The Dark Prince demanded.

"Oh you know that's the same last name as a pretty dangerous pirate." The fishman replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm aware how dangerous people believe my Tou-san is, but tell me already who are you."

The man was a little taken back. He was harboring the children of Silvers Rayleigh, both of whom had the marks of slaves.

"Hmmm my name is Jinbe and I am captain of the Sun Pirates." The now named Jinbe introduced.

"Well Jinbe it's a pleasure to make your acquaints, but now I'd like to request a favor." Naruto admitted as he rose out of the bed he was in. "Could you help me and my brother reach the Sabaody Archipelago. I would like to return home."

Jinbe stroked his beard. "On one condition, you tell me how the children of Silvers Rayleigh ended up slaves." The fishman replied.

Naruto sat down against the bed and decided to let everything out. There was no use in keeping secrets, so he told Jinbe everything from his mother's death and his capture. To meeting Vivi and escaping. Finally then closing off to how he killed Kaiden and Kozan and freed the slaves of Mariejois.

"And after that we flew towards home, but I got exhausted. So I sensed you and your crew and landed here." Naruto explained, wrapping his story up.

Jinbe seemed to think to himself for a moment.

"So do you plan to take vengeance against the man who killed your mother?" Jinbe asked, gauging Naruto's reaction.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. I'm not after something silly like revenge. I'm going to kill that man because he is a bastard. No man of justice would kill a defenseless mother. So for my world of peace to be achieved he must die." Naruto explained being truthfully in his words.

Jinbe nodded, so far he was starting to like the boy. "I like your answer, but tell me in this world of peace you want. How would you see fishmen? Would they be nothing, but lowly creatures for you to use?"

"What kind of dumb answer is that fishmen are just like humans. We share the same blood and we breathe the same air. I see no difference in either race." Naruto replied sternly, earning Jinbe's full respect then and there.

"I like your attitude boy so I will help you and your brother reach the Sabaody Archipelago and then some." Jinbe revealed as he walked over to Naruto and pointed to his mark. "I can remove the last shred of memory of your time as a slave."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Whatever it is I'll do it." The blond replied without hesitation.

Jinbe looked at Natuto with a serious gaze. "I'm not going to sugar coat this Naruto. It will hurt, since we are going to brand over the mark and give you this one." Jinbe pointed to his chest. "This is the mark of freedom and is something Fisher Tiger created. It was a way to completely erase any evidence that anyone in his crew was a slave. While at the same time not letting any members of the crew know who was slaves and who wasn't. This mark united us as one."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "So if I accept your mark I must join your crew?" The blond child asked, but Jinbe shook his head.

"No think of it more as a mark of friendship. Showing that you are allies with the Sun Pirates." The large fishman explained.

"Alright Jinbe I accept your offer and thank you for your kindness." The Dark Prince replied, right before his stomach growled.

"Hahaha let's get some food in you, then we will fix that mark on your chest and if he would like. Fix the one on Konohamaru as well." Jinbe proposed as a walked towards the door.

Naruto followed after the man, thinking how things were finally starting to look up for him and Konohamaru. This was the begging of his life of freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two days later)

It has been two days since Naruto had started to travel with the Sun Pirates. Since his time together with the fishmen, Naruto had actually started to grow on the crew and they accepted him. Some because they knew about the hardships of being a slave. Others because of how Naruto acted around the crew. Meaning he didn't judge them for who they were.

Though Naruto's favorite thing about being with the Sun Pirates; was when he and Konohamaru both had their marks covered over. Now causing both boys to proudly sport the insignia of the Sun Pirates on their chests.

Unfortunately Naruto's time with the Sun Pirates was drawing to an end. Since the group of pirates was currently escorting him and Konohamaru both to Grove 13. Where the blond haired child knew his aunt would be.

"Are you excited to be returning home?" Jinbe asked, looking down to Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he looked around Grove 12. "I know that I haven't been gone for that long, but it feels like I've been away for years. I really have missed this place."

Konohamaru walked by Naruto and was amazed by everything he saw. "Look at those bubbles Nii-chan! And those trees are so big!" The small boy shouted, enjoying his first time in a new island.

Naruto laughed. "If you think this place is cool we should go to Skypiea. It's an island that floats in the sky that my Tou-san told me about." Naruto revealed causing Konohamaru's eyes to widen.

"Really could we go see it?" The smaller of the two asked jumping up and down with excitement.

Naruto and Jinbe laughed. "Maybe but let's not get ahead of ourselves Kono." The eldest brother replied. "Let's focus on getting home first."

Jinbe smiled and looked forward, spotting a small shack. "Is that your aunt's bar Naruto?" The fishman asked, spotting a tree with the number 13.

Naruto let a grin pass his lips and he ran forward.

"Haha I'll take that as a yes." Jinbe laughed, as he, Konohamaru and the Sun Pirates followed the blond.

Naruto approached the bar and noticed something. It was his aunt, but the odd thing was that she was on her knees. Praying in front of a large cross shaped tombstone. Suddenly Naruto started to slow down, eventually he was slowly walking towards his unsuspecting aunt.

"Aunt Shakky! Naruto called out, causing the woman to flinch. She easily recognized the voice.

Turning around Shakky was greeted with the sight of her smiling godson. Who was standing happily in front of another smiling boy and a group of Fishmen.

"Naruto!" The woman cried as she lunged after the boy and brought him into a hug. "I can't believe it's you, a friend told me what happened to you and Kushi-chan. He helped me burry your mother... I'm so sorry."

Naruto latched onto his surrogate aunt. "No need to apologize, I'm sure you've been a mess throughout the time I've been gone."

Shakky nodded. "I knew where you were, but I couldn't get in contact with your father or uncle. I'm so sorry Naruto I tried everything I could to help you."

Naruto smiled, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes. "Like I said Aunt Shakky it is fine. You did everything you could and that's all that matters. I'm still alive and healthy and I even made some friends." Naruto then looked behind his aunt, his voice cracking. "Is that where you buried her?"

Shakky broke the hug and nodded. "I'll leave you alone for a moment." Shakky explained, allowing her godson to mourn his mother.

Naruto walked slowly over the tombstone and ran his hands over his mother's name. Tears now freely flowing out his eyes as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry I was too weak. I let my anger cloud my judgement and I didn't even put up a proper fight. I'm suppose to be some fighting prodigy, but I couldn't even protect you. I'm so sorry Kaa-chan. But I'm going to promise you that I'll never lose a fight or a loved one again!"

Jinbe walked over to Naruto and knelt down, silently paying his respects to Kushina. "That's a pretty bold promise, but if you ever need anything. Call on the Sun Pirates we will stand by your side." The warlord spoke truthfully. "I know you lost your mother, but always remember about what remains."

Naruto nodded as he continued to cry. "I still have the rest of my family and my friends." The blond admitted, as for the first time in weeks. Silvers Naruto allowed himself to cry over his mother and let his emotions out.

Jinbe placed his hand onto Naruto and comforted his young friend. All the while Konohamaru stood by and watched his surrogate brother. Shakky ran into her bar for a moment to give Naruto some space.

After a moment Naruto's tears started to dry and he stood up. "Thank you everyone for everything that you have done for me and Kono. I'm in debt to a lot of people and I would like to make it up to you all."

Jinbe patted Naruto on the head. "Don't sweat it, maybe one day I'll call for your help. Though for now enjoy your freedom." The large fishman replied slowly walking away. "Come on men let's get back out to sea!"

"Yes captain!" The Sun Pirates shouted together, quickly following after their leader.

Konohamaru ran up to Naruto and smiled. "So we finally made it home Nii-chan." The small boy spoke happily, because for the first time he had a home of his own.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Konohamaru and started to walk. "Yeah let's go explain everything that happened to Aunt Shakky." The eldest boy proposed walking towards the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Naruto was sitting quietly on a barstool by Konohamaru. Both boys had just finished explaining everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. Shakky seemed to accept everything that Naruto had decided to do. Except for liberating the slaves inside of Mariejois. She knew his actions inside the capital would gain the World Governments attention, but what was done was done. She was just glad he was alive.

However, Shakky appeared off like she was holding something in. This odd behavior was easily picked up on by Naruto.

"Hey Aunt Shakky what's the matter?" The blond haired pirate asked. "I can tell you have been a little off recently."

Shakky sighed as she grabbed a cigarette. "The man who killed your mother, my friend told me his name was Sakazuki. Am I correct?"

Naruto tensed up at the name proving Shakky correct, But Naruto still nodded.

"Yes what about him?" Naruto asked, a mixture of confusion and anger in his voice.

Shakky placed a newspaper onto the counter. "Well two weeks ago, a Vice-Admiral by the name of Sakazuki took his own life." The bar keep informed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he grabbed the paper. "Apparently he was stripped of his title by the Fleet-Admiral. So because he had nothing else to live for he committed suicide."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, everything his aunt had said was right there in paper and ink. Sakazuki that bastard Marine who had killed his mother, was dead.

"So everyone who was involved with Kaa-chan's death is dead. I guess she can rest in peace knowing the men responsible for her death are dead." Naruto spoke mainly to himself, as he was taking the news surprisingly well.

"You're not upset that you didn't get to be the one to kill him?" Shakky asked, looking at her godson with a critical eye.

"No he is dead and the world is better for it. That is all that matters to me." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

Shakky reached down under the counter and grabbed something. "That's good to hear, but here I'm sure you have missed this." The raven haired beauty explained, holding up Naruto's sword.

"It's Kurama!" Naruto shouted out grabbing his sword and quickly unsheathing it.

"Whoa Nii-chan that's a pretty kick ass sword." Konohamaru praised, as he watched Naruto run through some stances.

"I have missed holding a sword in my hands. And there is no better sword than Kurama." Naruto replied, placing his katana back into its sheath.

Shakky smiled and was about to speak, but the sound of the front door opening grabbed her attention. When she saw who had entered her bar; the mood in the place instantly dropped.

"Rayleigh." The female muttered.

Naruto turned around and almost dropped his sword. Standing only a few feet away was his father. A scrunched up piece of paper in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto screamed, rushing the man and quickly bringing the man into a hug.

Rayleigh bent down and rubbed a hand through Naruto's hair. "My little maelstrom I'm so glad you are ok. I stopped by in the town and found this and it filled me with worry, but I was able to sense you were with Shakky. So I came here as quickly as possible."

Naruto backed away and took the piece of paper out of his father's hand.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto shouted, unable to fathom what he was looking at.

What he was looking at was a wanted poster. With the picture of a blond haired child standing around dead Celestial Dragons and burning buildings. This was his wanted poster and it read.

Wanted dead or alive

Silvers Naruto aka The Dark Prince

Bounty 400,000,000 Beli

Rayleigh grabbed his son's shoulders and gave him a soft gaze. "Naruto what happened why can't I sense Kushina-chan anywhere? And why do you have a bounty on your head!"

Naruto looked down. "Take a seat Tou-chan we have a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One week later)

It had been one week since Rayleigh had returned home. Like Naruto had said him and his father had talked about a lot. Naruto explained everything from Kushina's death to his time as a slave. Then he went into detail about meeting Konohamaru and Vivi. Explaining to his father everything that lead up to his escape and the events that had given him his first bounty.

Naruto also explained how the three men involved with Kushina's death were all dead. This seemed to please Rayleigh as his wife was avenged. So eventually after mourning over the love of his life, the ex-pirate tried to move on. He started to train Naruto even harder as the boy requested him to do so.

Rayleigh even began training Konohamaru, who had became his adopted son. This made Konohamaru extremely happy, because he finally found the love of a parent.

Though the only thing Rayleigh was able to teach Konohamaru. Was the basics of the two most common forms of Haki. He said the boy had potential to be great, but he needed a lot of work.

Through by far the biggest thing that occurred was Rayleigh making contact with Shanks. Informing the man of the fate that befell his older sister. Shanks was instantly filled with rage and wanted to avenge his sister, but the Dark King quickly told him there was no one left alive for him to seek vengeance on. So instead he told the man about Naruto's time as a slave.

Rayleigh even told his brother in-law how Naruto blamed himself for Kushina's death. So the red haired Uzumaki decided to travel to the Sabaody Archipelago to speak with his nephew personally.

This all happened one week ago and today marks the day which Shanks would arrive.

Currently Naruto was waiting outside Shakky's bar. He was fiddling with Kurama while he waited for his uncle, who he could sense was approaching.

Konohamaru on the other hand was off to the side sparing with Rayleigh. Or to be more precise getting his ass handed to him by Rayleigh.

"Come on Konohamaru-kun you must be faster than that." The silver haired father chuckled, knocking Konohamaru's legs out from under him.

Konohamaru fell onto his back and growled. "I am fast you're just too damn good!" The youngest son shouted out.

Naruto smirked as he watched his father and brother spar. Kushina would have also got some enjoyment out of watching them go at it. Naruto looked down sadly, but instantly shot his head up. "They are here!" Naruto announced.

Konohamaru and Rayleigh relaxed and looked over. Quickly spotting a powerful looking man approaching with a band of pirates behind him.

"Shanks!" Rayleigh called out, waving towards the man.

Shanks gave a nod to his old crewmate and walked over to Kushina's grave. Slowly laying down a small assortment of flowers down.

Naruto watched his uncle with interest before looking at the pirates around him. The blond pirate could see Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo and even Yassop. All three of whom were some of his uncles most powerful subordinates.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his uncle. Who was already starting to rise to his feet. "Naruto let's talk for a moment." The red haired pirate offered, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto obeyed and walked after his uncle. Following him as he walked away from the crowd of pirates. Then by turning his head, Naruto watched the Red Hair Pirates interact with his family. Some went into the bar for a drink, Ben went to speak with his father and Yassop started to show Konohamaru his rifle and pistol. He could see his brother had a real interest in firearms.

Turning his attention back to Shanks, Naruto was the first one to speak. "So uncle what would you like to talk about?"

Shanks turned to face Naruto and sighed. "Your father told me everything that happened. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Kushina. The man you fought was stronger physically and he had more battle experience. There was no way you could have won."

Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped his fist. "That doesn't matter I didn't even put up a good fight. Losing against that man showed me how much I have to improve." The blond haired Devil Fruit user replied.

"Yes I agree with you, but doing nothing except training won't be enough. You need real battle experience. So I've come to offer you a chance to earn some." Shanks revealed, giving his nephew a smirk. "You and your little adopted brother will join my crew. We can protect you since your bounty is so high and we can help give you fighting experience."

Naruto growled. "I already told you I'm forming my own pirate crew!" The blond haired child yelled out.

"Yes I know and don't worry, you will only travel with me and my crew until your 17. Then you can go off and form your own crew." Shanks bent down and placed his one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You are my precious nephew and the embodiment of my sister. I don't want anything happening to you. So I'm going to train you to become the strongest pirate that I can."

Naruto thought over his uncle's words. Not knowing what to do. "Even if I say yes, what makes you think Tou-chan will agree to let me go. And what about Konohamaru, what makes you think he will want to go too."

"Ben and Yassop are already talking it over with them. I'm sure they will both say yes. You and Konohamaru need to become stronger and I'm giving you the opportunity to do so." The red haired uncle replied.

Naruto looked over to Kushina's tombstone remembering the promise he made over that grave. He needed to grow stronger and now he has an opportunity to do so. "Fine Uncle Shanks, I accept your offer."

Shanks smiled and brought Naruto into a hug. "Welcome to the Red Haired Pirates fish cake."

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys didn't think Naruto's bounty was too high. But I think for who his father is and what he did. 400,000,000 is a good number to start at. I mean he did attack the capital of the world government, killed a few celestial dragons (which I feel would be a big crime) then add in who his father is. I'd assume 400,000,000 would be just. 100,000,000 each for the first and third reason I gave out and 200,000,000 for killing the celestial dragons. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Blades and Paths cross

It has been three years since Naruto agreed to join the Red Haired Pirates. Like his uncle had predicted Konohamaru easily agreed to join the crew as did Naruto. Shanks was also correct that Rayleigh would allow his two sons to join as well.

It was hard for Rayleigh to allow his children to go, but ultimately he knew Naruto and Konohamaru both would need the training and experience Shanks could give them. After-all Naruto has earned quite the bounty and needed to become stronger to protect himself. So Rayleigh allowed them leave with only a few conditions. These being that they had to call him weekly and make time to visit him; which both boys did as much as possible.

Though most of the time Naruto and Konohamaru were focused on their training or fighting Marines and other pirates. This caused both boys to quickly rise in strength and infamy.

Starting off with Naruto he had made the most progression. His swordsmanship had reached a level that was quickly surprising Shanks. Who would have never believed his nephew would become such a powerful swordsmen.

Naruto proved his strength a little under a month ago. When the World Government sent a fleet of ten ship to attack the Red Haired Pirates. Each ship was under the command of a Vice-Admiral, but the fleet was no match for the group of pirates whose captain had obtained the title of Yonko, but it was not Shanks that made a difference in the battle. It was Naruto, who during the scuffle landed on the deck of one of the ships and defeated five Vice-Admirals with his sword only.

Then before he floated off with his Devil Fruit abilities, Naruto sliced the ship in half. Needless to say, Shanks was a proud uncle, captain and teacher that day. Though Naruto's sword play wasn't the only area he improved in over the three years of his training.

Naruto also mastered and created a few new attacks with his Devil Fruit. The first one was the attack he used most frequently and he called it Hurricane Punch. Like the name would suggest Naruto would cover his fist in Busoshoku Haki. Then he would extend his arm by turning his arm into wind. What made this attack so deadly, was that Naruto would use wind that possessed the same speed as hurricane force winds. So the result was a punch that not only could attack at distance, but was just as fast as a bullet.

The other attack Naruto created was Tempest Barrier. This attack Naruto would surround himself and his opponent inside a giant hurricane. However, this attack was different than Naruto's other abilities. Since it only traps Naruto's enemy inside the eye of the storm; which was relatively harmless. The real dangers of this attack was how only Naruto could exit and enter the wind storm. If someone were to attempt to pass through the hurricane it wouldn't end well. Since to place it into perspective, Naruto's winds would be moving incredibly fast and in different directions. So if someone were to run into the wind, it would be like jumping into a grinder.

Finally Naruto had improved his Haoshoku to a level where he could knock down 50,000 men with one stare. Something that he had tested when a group of pirate crews formed an alliance to take his uncle out one year ago. Naruto still remembers being the only person to exit his uncle's ship and face the army of 50,000 pirates. The fight was over in a second thanks to Naruto's Haoshoku Haki.

Overall With his Haki, Devil Fruit abilities and swordsmanship. Naruto was one of the most deadly teenagers alive, if not the deadliest.

Konohamaru on the other hand had excelled in his training as well. However, unlike his adopted brother, Konohamaru didn't train with Shanks. In fact he trained with Yassop, a man who Konohamaru thought was pretty funny and all around a good guy.

Over the three years under the man, Konohamaru learned how to proficiently use both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Though that was not all, as Yassop helped him learn how to shoot guns like a true sniper. A fighting style which fitted the younger boy, as he could take out larger threats from farther away.

Though Ben had also taken a slight interest in Konohamaru. He explained to him that Konohamaru needed some form of close quarters fighting style. So after some trial and error, Ben decided learning to fight with a Bo staff would suit Konohamaru best.

Ben was correct as Konohamaru quickly learned how to fight with a Bo staff. He even managed to earn the moniker Dark Bo Konohamaru. Though this new name came with a price and that price was a bounty on his head. A topic which Naruto and Konohamaru argued constantly about. They argued who would end up with the higher bounty before they started their own crew.

Naruto was currently ahead as his bounty has actually raised to 445,000,000 Beli. Thanks to all his accomplishments with the Red Haired Pirates. Konohamaru's bounty was impressive for his age, but this was do to three things.

One he had fighting abilities like no child his age should have. The second reason was he went proudly under the name of Silvers Konohamaru son of the Dark King.

Then the last reason was because of everything he did while flying under the banner of the Red Haired Pirates. So all together Konohamaru's total bounty was 95,000,000 Beli. A bounty incredibly small compared to Natuto's, but for his age, overall skill and crimes it was understandable. After all he didn't butcher over half a dozen Celestial Dragons like Naruto did.

While speaking of the two brothers, Naruto and Konohamaru were on the deck of their ship; which was headed for a destination that Naruto never heard of before. Though that wasn't surprising as the group of pirates were currently in the South Blue. An area of sea he had never visited, but his uncle said that the South Blue housed many beautiful islands.

"Magnificent weather out Kono, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the ship's railing. Looking up to the bright cloudless sky.

Konohamaru looked over to his older brother. In the passed three years, Naruto had changed tremendously. No longer was Naruto a small and weak child, as now he was a tall and confident looking teenager; who stood well over six feet tall. His skin had turned a sun kissed brown thanks to all his time at sea and adding in all his well defined muscles. The blond haired pirate was quite the looker.

Naruto's choice of fashion had also taken a shift as well. Starting with his hair, Naruto allowed his hair to grow long enough to where it reached over his eyes and ears. He often found his hair blocking his vision, but instead of chopping his hair off. Naruto chose to take a bandana and tie his hair back. The bandana itself was black and bore the insignia for the Red Hair Pirates.

For a shirt Naruto wore a black Hawaiian shirt; which he left unbuttoned. Showing off not only his chiseled chest and abs, but also his Sun Pirates Mark. On the backside of the shirt, Naruto had "Dark Prince" written in orange colored kanji.

On Naruto's lower body he wore a pair of black cargo pants and a white belt. Which he kept Kurama strapped to at all times. Finally Naruto had a pair of plain black sandals.

"Yeah it's really nice out today, but Yassop sensei said enjoy the weather while we can. Because after we stop at our next destination. We are heading farther south towards the colder regions." Konohamaru informed while bringing his arms behind his back.

Naruto looked down to his ten year old brother. Konohamaru attempted to copy his choice of fashion, but instead of orange and black clothing. Konohamaru took a liking to a green and white color scheme. Also unlike his brother he did not have a sword. Instead Konohamaru had one pistol at his hip and a pouch of ammo on his right thigh. Though Konohamaru also had his Bo staff; which was a long and thick wooden pole; that was painted red.

It was a gift from Ben and was tipped with Kairoseki. Konohamaru had named it Enma and like Naruto always carried his weapon with him, but Konohamaru kept his staff on his back.

"So do you know when we are arriving to or destination?" Naruto asked out of the blue, attempting to strike some conversation.

Konohamaru titled his head and furrowed his brow. "I have no clue Nii-chan." The small boy admitted truthfully.

"We will be arriving within the hour." A new voice spoke up, grabbing both boy's attention.

Naruto looked over to the voice and spotted his uncle and captain. Who was slowly approaching them both.

"Hey Uncle Shanks finally sleep off last nights booze?" Naruto asked casually, earning a snicker from Konohamaru.

Shanks chuckled and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Good morning to you as well Naruto." The elder pirate replied.

Naruto smirked and waved his uncle off. "Yeah yeah whatever old man." The blonde replied earning a tick mark from Shanks.

"Annoying brat." Shanks grumbled childishly. "I'll have you know I'm not that old, in fact in currently in my prime."

"Sure you are, I swear you take more offensive to your age than my Kaa-chan did." The blonde haired pirate replied with a loud laugh.

Konohamaru laughed as well, he enjoyed the interactions between his adopted family.

"Hehe you should cut the captain some slack Nii-chan." Konohamaru giggled out. "He can't help that he's getting old."

Shanks deflated and mumbled something about double teaming brats. Causing Naruto and Konohamaru both to burst out in laughter.

"You know we are just messing with you Uncle Shanks." Naruto explained, his laughter starting to die down. "But in all seriousness, can you tell me anything about the island we are going to? I would like to have a little information on where we are headed."

Shanks nodded and rested against the ship's railing. "Well for starters the island is called Forest Island. So like you would expect its a fairly large island; which is covered in trees. Though there is something special about this island." The red haired captain explained, slightly peaking Naruto's interest.

"Well so far it just sounds like a boring old island covered in trees. I've already seen trees before and I don't think they are that special. So why are we going there?" Naruto asked unenthusiastically, not being impressed by his Uncle's description.

Shanks huffed in annoyance, his nephew was always impatient. "I was getting to that part brat." The elder pirate grumbled. "See what makes the island special, is that it contains every species of tree that has ever been identified. Some people refer to this island as the 'All Green.' So in closing, we are not going to some boring island. We are going to an island which is a one in a million."

Konohamaru and Naruto both remained silent. Giving Shanks the moment to feel as if he had impressed the two boys.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "That's real cool an all Uncle Shanks, but neither of us give two shits about trees." The blond admitted. "Tell him that I'm right Kono."

Konohamaru gave his captain a grin. "Sorry, but Naruto-nii is right. Neither one of us care about some dumb trees." The little brother explained.

"Cheeky brats." Shanks mumbled in annoyance. "Fine if you're not impressed by one of the most ecological diverse islands. Then I know something that will grab your attention."

Naruto opened his eyes and waited for his uncle to speak. "You've already had my attention." The blond haired pirate pointed out lazily. "But you're starting to lose it."

Shanks waved his nephew off and turned away. "Never mind I was gonna tell you about this clan of people. They are supposedly amazing swordsmen. And they love accepting challenges from people who visit the island."

Naruto got a gleam in his eye then by splitting his body into wind. Naruto shot in front of his uncle and reformed his body. "ok you have my full attention now."

Shanks started to laugh, he knew nothing excited Naruto more than a good fight. Especially a fight against a family of famous swordsmen.

"That's more like it." Shanks chuckled, as he noticed Konohamaru walk up beside him. "Well first thing you both should know is this. They are a noble clan of swordsmen who were banished from Wano Country. They were known as the strongest family within the entire land."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well if they were so great why did they get banished? It doesn't make sense for such an influential family to be tossed out of their country."

"Yeah Nii-chan is right, something isn't adding up." Konohamaru added in. "What caused them to be banished?"

Shanks squinted his eyes, trying to remember what happened. "If my memory is correct and I believe it is. About fifty years ago a member of their clan butchered many of the heads of the other nobel clans within Wano Country. They were unable to stop or capture the man; so they made his clan pay for his crimes. So the punishment for the clan was banishment, forcing them to leave Wano and relocate to Forest Island."

Naruto remained silent and allowed the knowledge to soak in. Thinking if only one of their members was as strong as his uncle described. It spoke volume for the rest of the clan.

"What is the name of this clan?" Naruto asked with a grin, his hand twitching widely by his sword.

Shanks noticed his nephew's excitement and smiled. "The name of the clan is the..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Marine HQ)

Down in one of the higher offices inside the marine base located at Marineford. Stood one of the most influential figures in the marines, Danzo Shimura. He was holding a plain looking Den Den Mushi; while gazing out the window of his office. A frown plastered on his face as he waited in silence.

Suddenly the snail in his hand began to ring. He sighed and answered the call.

"You are late with your report." Danzo informed with a slight amount of anger in his voice. "I expect better out of you."

There was a pause on the other end. The only noise that could be recognized was a slight bubbling noise.

"My apologies, but as you are aware of. I cannot simply call you whenever I want. There is a lot of people here who don't trust me." The man on the other side explained, his voice showing a hint of anger. "Though I don't see why I must report to you every week."

Danzo chuckled at the man's response. "I'm merely wish to be informed, so I know if you have been discovered and killed. Though I would like to know about your progress. Have you met their leader or know where he is?"

Again there was a pause.

"Like I said I'm not trusted."

Danzo growled his anger starting to show. "You've been within their organization for a year and you have nothing to show for it. I'm starting to grow tired of this." The admiral admitted.

"Calm yourself Danzo, I will not fail my mission. It took me two years to even get into contact with their group."

"And so far it's taken you over a year to accomplish nothing!" Danzo cut in.

"I've already done so much for you without failing. So hold your tongue and have patients." The man yelled in anger through the other end. "I never fail a mission."

Danzo sighed, it wouldn't do any good for him to lose his cool. "Fine I shall wait, but I expect some results soon. However, moving on to another topic. Did you receive the package I sent you?"

There was a sound of papers being moved and handled with. "Yes I did. Mind explaining why you sent me four wanted posters?" The man asked.

Danzo smirked. "They are all connected. Can you tell me how they are?" The admiral asked.

"Well one is the old poster for Gol. D Roger and the other is of his first mate Silvers Rayleigh." The man replied, as the sound of a paper being moved and a gasp came through the snail phone. "So that brat was Rayleigh's child."

Danzo's smirk turned into a mad grin. His hunch was proven right over three years ago, but he felt now would be a time to reveal this truth. This being because the man had another hunch.

"Yes you've been busy these last three years. Young Silvers Naruto has made quite the name for himself. He's even joined the Red Haired Pirates. Who according to my sources is the young boy's uncle." Danzo informed, giving out a small laugh. "But you can see there is a theme here with the posters. Two legends and two children."

"Are you saying Roger may have had a child as well?" The man asked, in a surprised voice.

Danzo began to laugh. "It's only a hunch, but you have to admit the two share a resemblance." The man pointed out.

"Hmmm these two, the Dark Prince and Fire Fist. They need to be eliminated." The man said without hesitation.

"No we will leave them be. They have nothing to do with me, you or my goals. So allow them both to play pirate. Maybe one say they could become useful to us." Danzo explained over the Den Den Mushi. "However, if the time comes."

Danzo looked at his reflection in the mirror. His one good eye morphing into a red eyeball; with a large black pupil. That was shaped like a four pointed pinwheel.

"We will kill them both, but keep your mission going. I except to hear from you soon, Sakazuki." The admiral finished. Clicking off the Den Den Mushi and saying nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto waited in anticipation as he watched the small island off in the distance, grow larger and larger. His thoughts consumed on the clan of swordsmen that awaited him on the island.

According to his uncle, the compound where the entire clan resides. Is deep within the island's forest. Currently the ship was headed off to the small section of the island; where the town was located.

The island only had one town and though is was fairly large in size. The town was dwarfed by the island's massive forest. Somewhere within that massive forest is where Naruto will go venturing off for a good fight.

"Wano Country produces some of the greatest swordsmen. And inside that forest are some of the best swordsmen I may ever fight in my life." Naruto unsheathed Kurama and gazed at the dark black blade. "I hope you are as excited as me Kurama."

"You know if people start hearing you talking to a sword. They may think you are some kind of psychopathic killer." A familiar voice chuckled from behind.

Naruto quickly sheathed Kurama and looked behind him. Spotting his uncle's second hand man Ben Beckman.

"Oh hey Ben, how goes things?" Naruto asked in a casual tone.

Ben smirked and crossed his arms. "Came up here to see what you were up to. Konohamaru is down in the mess hall telling the crew how you're going to challenge an entire family of swordsmen. Then he went on to say how you were going to kick the asses of everyone you go up against." The elder pirate explained, shaking his head while he laughed. "That boy sure does look up to you."

Naruto let a small smile pass his lips. "Yeah he does, but I guess that's an older brother's job. Being a role model for the younger sibling." The blond haired teen replied. "And I'm gonna do everything I can to make him a proud brother."

Ben smiled at Naruto's words. The blond haired pirate had the same form of kindness and charisma that Ben respected Shanks for.

"You're a good kid Naruto, even if you're a psychotic fifteen year old who talks to sharp objects." Ben chuckled to himself, while Naruto slumped over.

"I'm not crazy for talking to my sword." The blond pirate dead panned. "Besides I think the moment I start hearing Kurama talk is the moment I've lost it."

"Ha I think you have a point there!" Ben admitted with a booming laugh. "Though there is another reason I came down here to speak with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow his interest slightly peaked. "Oh and what would you like to tell me?"

Ben looked around the deck and leaned into Naruto with a smirk. "Me and Yaasop made a friendly little wager. We both know you will try and fight as many of the clansmen as you can. But what we couldn't agree on was the number of victories you would earn. He said six and I told him you would beat every member of the clan. So we made a wager, loser pays the winner 100,000,000 Beli."

Naruto nodded and grinned. "So you want me to either make sure I can beat them all. Or stop at five victories so Yassop will technically never win the bet."

"Your pretty smart Naruto, but yes that's exactly what I want you to do." The infamous pirate replied.

Naruto's grin turned into a devious smirk. A smirk that Ben always noticed his captain use when Shanks wanted something.

"Alright Ben I can help you out, but." Naruto stopped and chuckled as he drew out the suspense. "You have to pay for my next tab whenever I go out for ramen!"

Ben slumped over. "You're basically asking me to spend all the money I win on you, for your next ramen binge."

Naruto chuckled and started to walk away. "Take it or leave it Ben, if not I'm sure Yassop would take the deal. You know he is never one to plan things out before hand." The blond pointed out, before he hopped off the boat.

Ben sighed as he watched his captain's nephew float in the air. "Fine you have a deal." The man grumbled in annoyance. "I take it you're scouting ahead for your opponents."

Naruto nodded and started to fly towards the city. "You got it! Tell Konohamaru to come find me when the ship docks!" He shouted back, almost out of earshot.

"Yeah you got it! And by the way, try to avoid creating a huge mess like the last time you ran off by yourself!" Ben advised, but Naruto was already long gone. "Oh dear kami why do I have the feeling he is going to do something stupid." He asked himself as he slumped over. "He's worse than the captain."

Over with Naruto the blond haired teen was landing near the docks of the town. The eyes of various fishermen locked on him. Eventually he came to a stop in the middle of the docks; causing a few people to gasp and others to scurry off.

Naruto noticed these looks and reactions, but brushed them off. He forgot that he wasn't on the Grand Line anymore and devil fruit users were rather rare to come by. So seeing a flying fifteen year old would probably surprise and frighten a lot of people.

Chucking to himself he raised his hands up in the air. "Don't freak out, I'm not some kind of monster. I only ate a devil-.."

"Pirates are invading the town!" A fisherman yelled in fear, as he dropped his fishing rod and started to run in terror.

"Quick someone run and warn the village. Get the word out another band of pirates is attacking!" A second fisherman yelled, as like the first man he fled the scene.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. Before he knew it, Naruto was the only person standing on the once crowded dock.

"Well that's different." Naruto mumbled to himself. Looking back to the ship containing the Red Haired Pirates. "Normally most people don't pay much attention to pirates. Since they bring income into a town normally by purchasing supplies and alcohol. Though there is the few crews who only wish to steal and destroy. But most towns still wait till the crew causes a problem before running in fear or taking action."

Naruto started to walk off the dock towards the town. "They could have recognized uncle Shank's Jolly Roger. He is one of the Four Emperors after-all, so maybe they are fearful of what he could do. Even though the Red Haired Pirates are notorious for being friendly and wanting nothing, but to party and get drunk."

Naruto entered the main street of the village. Bringing a hand to his chin, while walking through the barren street. "No that couldn't be it. They said another crew was attacking. They never said Red Haired Pirates. So those fishermen didn't recognize uncle shank's ship. They must believe we are just some regular old crew. So the most likely scenario is a pirate crew or multiple crews have attacked this town before. Leaving all the townsfolk afraid of pirates."

Sighing to himself Naruto noticed people watching his every move from windows all around him. "Well there is only one reason I'm really here. So having the village shun me like this doesn't matter." The blond pirate mumbled with a small laugh. "I'm just here to find a certain group of people to fight."

Closing his eyes, Naruto started to reach our with his Haki. He quickly felt his uncle and the rest of the Red Hair Pirates approaching the docks. He also felt every man, woman and child within the village. Though what confused the blond was that was it. He couldn't sense anyone else outside of the village.

"Was uncle Shanks lying to me? Cause there isn't any human life outside the village." Naruto mumbled to himself. However, eventually he felt something. "Wait now I sense one person coming from the forest. And it appears like this mystery person is running towards the town."

Naruto cocked a smile as he ran towards the person he sensed. Hoping said person could have any information on the clan of swordsmen; which Naruto wanted to fight against.

Quickly Naruto found himself leaving the village and entering the large forest. His adrenaline was pumping fast, since whoever Naruto was tracking seemed to moving at rather impressive speeds. Showing some form of above average strength.

While Naruto ran he rested one hand on the hilt of Kurama. His excitement starting to get the better of himself. He was forgetting about where he was or what he were doing. All the blond haired pirate was thinking about, was the opportunity to fight a strong foe.

Eventually Naruto shot through the tree line and stumbled into an open field. Leaving himself exposed in the open, but also allowing him to see the person he had sensed. Who was standing before him with a scowl on his face.

"Identify yourself!" The newly arrived male demanded, his eyes narrowing on Naruto's attire. "From the insignia I can only assume you are a pirate. And I received a call from the village that pirates were invading. So unfortunate for you, I'm must carry out my duty and kill you."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the boy before him. He appeared to be the same age as Naruto. Though he dressed in a much different fashion. For starters the teen had long spiky black hair; which was held down by a black piece of cloth. His upper body consisted of a long sleeve and high collar black shirt. That had a large gray strap across his chest. On the strap itself there was a symbol that resembled a red and white fan.

On the lower portion of his body, the boy had black pants and matching black sandals. Though the object which Naruto paid most attention to was his sword. Which was strapped to the boy's hip, but oddly enough the sword did not have any type of guard on the hilt.

"So you wish to kill me huh?" Naruto asked in a off handed tone, slowly unsheathing Kurama. "And I thought pirates were supposed to be the bad guys. But here you are attacking me out of nowhere."

The teen frowned and drew his own sword. Causing Naruto to smile a little. "This coming for the pirate who ran straight through the town towards me. And besides you look like you want to dance." The boy pointed out.

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, holding Kurama firmly out in front of him. "Maybe I do. Are you going to keep me waiting?"

The clearing was silent for a moment. Neither teen making the slightest move towards each other. After a moment, Naruto made a slight twitch. Causing both boy's to grip their swords and dash forward. Their blades meeting in the middle of the clearing with a loud clang.

"You're not half bad." The raven haired teen praised, struggling against Naruto's sword.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to push the teen back. "You're not that bad yourself." The future pirate captain chuckled.

The boy smirked and moved Naruto's sword to the side. Leaving the blond wide open. So to capitalize on the newly made opportunity, the boy sent a swift kick towards Naruto's head.

"Left kick to the head." Naruto mumbled as he caught the boy's foot.

Said boy looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He should have been distracted by his sword and not anticipated the surprise kick to the head.

Naruto yanked the boy's foot causing him to fall backwards. However, the unarmed swordsman was able to overcome his shock. By placing one hand on the ground and flipping away from Naruto.

"Hn I don't know what that was, but I'm going to start taking this fight seriously." The boy admitted, closing his eyes. Only to open them again to reveal a red eyeball with a six pointed black star for a pupil. "Let's see how you handle my Devil Fruit powers."

Naruto smirked and held one hand up. Turning his hand into a small twister of wind. "Fine we can speed this little dance up." The wind man replied with a small laugh. "Though before we start. It's only proper that we introduce ourselves. I am Silvers Naruto future pirate captain and eater of the Kaze Kaze no Mi."

The boy let out a small grunt. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Protector of this island and future pirate bounty hunter. My Devil Fruit is the, well how about I just show you."

Naruto let a made grin slip past his face. "So you are a member of the Uchiha clan. In that case." Naruto dashed forward and clashed blades with Sasuke. "I've been waiting a while for a fight like this!"

Sasuke let a small grin of his own slip by, their swords fighting for dominance. "Then how about I show you something unique." The Uchiha replied, his eyes starting to spin. "Amaterasu!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he watched black flames shoot out of Sasuke's eyes. However, Naruto manipulated the wind around his body and forced the fire to travel off to the side and around him. Them by pushing Sasuke's sword to the side. Naruto kicked the raven haired teen in the chest, knocking him away.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked with a slight amount of interest. Trying his hardest to figure out the boy's abilities. "I know you're not a Logia type. Because I didn't use Haki in my kick. So what kind of fruit did you eat?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you know how to use Haki. Little people in the South Blue even know what Haki is. Now that I think about it, this explains how you predicted my attack earlier." The Uchiha swordsmen replied, showing he knew what Haki was. Causing Naruto to assume that Sasuke knew how to use Haki of his own. "However, I guess I can at least tell you the name of my Devil Fruit. It's called the Sharingan no Mi: Model Amaterasu."

Naruto was more than excited, his expectations for this fight were only growing. "That's nice, but I've decided that I'm done with this talking. Show me the power that made your clan so famous." The blond demanded, already charging forward.

"I'd be happy to." Sasuke replied, as he ran after Naruto. Both boy's finally deciding to give this fight their all.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Let's Make a Deal

Naruto and Sasuke ran after each other at remarkable speeds. Both teenagers meeting once more in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke brought his sword towards Naruto's side, while the blond quickly moved to parry the strike. Then while their blades fiercely clashed the sound of metal striking filled the clearing.

"So you pirate filth. I'll allow you one opportunity to surrender now. And maybe just maybe, I'll let you walk away alive." Sasuke taunted in an arrogant tone, trying to make Naruto lose his cool.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke back. Making the raven haired teen nearly lose his footing. "Please like I'm intimidated by you. I've trained for years with my father and uncle. I'm the one who should be giving you the chance to surrender."

Sasuke grunted and his pupils started to spin. "Fine have it your way... Amaterasu!" The boy called out, shooting a black stream of fire out of his eyes.

The bottom half of Naruto's body shifted into a mini twister. Then before the black flames could come close to him. Naruto quickly moved to the side and avoided the attack. Then his body reformed back to its original state.

Naruto then watched as the flames landed on a tree behind him. Though interestingly enough the tree did not set ablaze. In fact the fire seemed to just stay in one place; never spreading over the dry wood.

"That's some curious fire you have there." Naruto commented, moving his attention back over to Sasuke. "Care to explain why it doesn't burn anything?"

Sasuke smirked and the Amaterasu flames faded out of existence. "Oh trust me my flames burn, but my Amaterasu will only burn what I want to burn." The teen replied, giving Naruto a little bit of information on his abilities. "And right now the only thing I want to burn is your little wind body."

Naruto placed Kurama into its sheath. Then by bringing a hand high into the air, he cocked a grin. "Yeah wind does help fuel fire and make it stronger. But a mighty wind can completely snuff out any flame." Naruto explained, right before a large gust of wind nearly carried Sasuke off his feet, but the teen managed to stab his sword in the ground and hold himself in place.

After a moment the wind died down and Sasuke relaxed himself. Already slightly panting this early in their fight. "Is that the really the best you got?" The teen asked, trying to mask his panting.

Naruto recoiled his fist back for a punch. Channeling his Busoshoku Haki to coat his hand in black armor. "Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet." The blond pirate mumbled, already starting to swing his fist forward.

Sasuke watched with interest, his Devil Fruit allowed him to read people's movements. So he could see Naruto moving at a slower than normal pace. 'He is too far away to hit me with a punch. However he is using Busoshoku Haki. So he is planning something.' Sasuke mused in thought.

Naruto shot his fist forward. "Hurricane Punch!" The blond shouted, sending his fist rocketing forward.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. The only thing he saw before getting punched in the face, was a black blur. The force of the punch was enough to send Sasuke off his feet and into the tree-line.

Naruto's fist quickly retracted back to his body. Then by letting out a small smile; he looked over his shoulders. "So how long have you all been here?" The blond asked, looking to his adopted brother and the entire Red Hair Pirate crew.

Konohamaru ran over to Naruto and started to jump up and down. "Only a few minutes, but damn Naruto-nii you are so cool. That other guy stands no chance against you!" The little brother shouted happily.

Naruto ruffled Konohamaru's hair and watched his Uncle walk over. "Yeah your big brother is pretty strong and cool." The elder brother replied, filling up his own ego.

Shanks slapped his nephew on his backside and started to laugh. "Don't get so cocky yet Naruto. That boy you were fighting looked like a real scrapper. I doubt one punch would do him in."

"Yeah you are right about that!" The voice of Sasuke shouted.

Naruto turned around and watched as the raven haired teen staggered into the clearing. Blood slightly dripping off his nose and lip. "Now I'm going to warn you pirates once. Get out of this village or I will kill you all!"

The clearing was silent for a moment. Every member of the Red Haired Pirates looked at Sasuke with an emotionless gaze. Though only after a few second the entire crew including Naruto burst into laughter.

Yassop held his stomach and rolled on his back; his legs flailing wildly in the air. "This kid is too damn funny!" The marksmen yelled loudly.

Ben placed a hand over his face and silently laughed to himself. "Kid's got guts I'll give him that. But he's gonna need more than guts to take on our crew by himself."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and held his sword forward. "Silence yourselves before I run you through with my sword!" The teen demanded, speaking towards the laughing pirates.

Naruto waved his hands in the air, already bored with Sasuke. "You know what I'm disappointed and board. Kono you can fight him. The experience should be good for you." The eldest brother chuckled, already walking over to his fellow crew members.

Konohamaru grinned ear from ear and grabbed his pistol. "Alright I'll fight for you and make you proud." The small boy chuckled, loading a small black ball into his weapon.

Naruto held a thumbs up and continued to walk. "I know you will Kono. Just be careful, Sasuke might be a little too much for you to handle."

Sasuke growled in anger, feeling insulted by Naruto's actions. "What's the matter coward? Are you too afraid to fight me that you would send a small child in your place?" The Uchiha asked in an angered voice.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and went over to stand by Ben. Shanks on the other hand bent down and placed his one hand on Kono.

"Listen Kono fight with your all and remember everything you've learned. I know you will do fine and if anything goes wrong. Either me or your brother will step in to help you." The red haired captain explained. Rising to his feet after his little pep talk.

Konohamaru gave a small salute and smiled. "Don't worry captain I'll be fine." The small boy replied.

Shanks nodded and walked over to his crew. Sasuke on the other hand gritted his teeth. None of the pirates were taking him serious at all. Which pissed him off beyond belief.

"You are going to regret challenging me kid." Sasuke growled, bringing up his sword. "I'll chop you in half."

Konohamaru pointed his gun towards Sasuke with little emotion. Then without hesitating he fired a single bullet at Sasuke.

The raven haired swordsmen used his enhanced vision to his advantage. He quickly brought his sword forward and sliced through the bullet. However, this was a mistake for Sasuke. Considering the bullet exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

"Hehe let me show you where my name comes from." Konohamaru mumbled, holstering his pistol and grabbing his Bo staff.

Sasuke had his eyes sealed shut, he couldn't see anything thanks to the smoke. He was inwardly cursing himself from falling into a trap from such a small child.

Speaking of Konohamaru, the small pirate charged into the smoke cloud. Then by using his Kenbunshoku Haki he began to attack Sasuke.

He started his assault with a series of fast strikes to Sasuke's stomach, face and thighs. The Uchiha attempted to retaliate by wildly swinging his sword; hoping to hit Konohamaru.

Though every strike missed thanks to Konohamaru's Haki adding him in the fight. So the small pirate continued to dance around the smoke and strike the blinded Sasuke.

Eventually Sasuke got sick and tired of a child making him look so weak. So he opened his eyes and looked to the ground. Summoning a circle of black flames around his body.

Konohamaru sensed Sasuke's actions and felt the heat from the Amaterasu flames near him. So to avoid being burned, Konohamaru hopped his way backwards and away from Sasuke.

Naruto smirked as he watched his little brother. Sasuke was clearly the stronger of the two, but Konohamaru was fighting smart. "Your doing good Kono, but don't let your guard down. He will be on to your smoke tactic now!" The eldest brother advised, his hand resting on Kurama. Ready to act and save Konohamaru if he needed to.

"Don't worry Nii-chan I know what I'm doing. I'm your little brother after all." Konohamaru replied, making sure to keep his attention focused on Sasuke; who was still within the smoke cloud.

Suddenly the cloud parted and Sasuke came running out. His Sharingan spinning wildly as he ran towards Konohamaru.

"You little bastard!" Sasuke yelled in anger. Quickly bringing his sword up and then down onto Konohamaru. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Konohamaru lifted his staff up to protect himself. Though the small child found it rather hard to fend Sasuke off; as he had superior strength. So Konohamaru quickly found himself being pushed back; while Sasuke slashed his sword in every direction he could. Trying his hardest to bring harm to Konohamaru.

"Dammit." Konohamaru grunted, trying his hardest to push Sasuke's swords back. "This can't be happening."

"Looks like the tables have turned brat." Sasuke pointed out, dropping low to the ground and kicking Konohamaru's feet out from under him.

Konohamaru fell onto his backside and his eyes grew wide. His eyes focused on Sasuke's blade; that was raised high into the air and ready to strike.

However, before Sasuke could even blink. A strong foot planted itself into his chest; sending him shooting off into the forest once more.

"Come on Kono." Naruto mumbled, standing defensively over his brother. "I would have expected you to put up a much better fight than that."

Konohamaru picked himself up off the ground and looked down. "I'm more of a ranged fighter, but it's hard going up against someone who is stronger than you."

Naruto nodded and folded his arms. "Yeah I know what you mean, but go over there by Uncle Shanks. I'm going to go finish this fight off." The blond pirate explained, slowly walking over to where Sasuke was sent flying.

Suddenly a purple hand came crashing out of the forest. Naruto stopped in his tracks and waited with interest. Then watched as Sasuke walked back into the clearing. His body surrounded by a large upper torso; which was constructed from some purple energy.

"Susanoo." Sasuke mumbled, slowly stalking his way towards Naruto. A large purple bow being formed on the wrist of the giant surrounding Sasuke.

Naruto drew Kurama and took a slight step back. "What the hell is that thing?" Naruto mumbled in shock. From his standpoint it looked like a physical manifestation of Sasuke's willpower.

Sasuke started to laugh and held his hands out. "This is the ultimate technique that my Devil Fruit has. This is my Susanoo and the last thing you will see before you die!"

Naruto allowed Sasuke's words to sink in. "So it's linked with your Devil Fruit." Naruto replied, holding in a smirk as he eyed Kurama's black blade. "That's unfortunate for you Sasuke. Since I'm going to slice your little Susanoo into pieces."

Sasuke's laughter started to grow ever louder. "Please nothing can get past my Susanoo! It is the ultimate defense and offense mixed into one!"

Naruto slightly bent over his hair over shadowing his eyes. Then in a faction of a second, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. "Game over." The blond mumbled, swiping Kurama through Sasuke's Susanoo with ease. Cutting a large gash across the boy's chest, causing blood to gush out.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he coughed up blood. His Susanoo fading away as he fell over.

Naruto looked over his defeated foe and sheathed Kurama. "You have potential to be great, but for now. You're a small fish in a big pond. Remember that Sasuke." Then saying nothing more Naruto walked off towards the town. "Someone should help him before he bleeds out. I'm gonna go find some place to serve me some ramen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later)

It had been a few hours since Sasuke was beaten and left unconscious by Naruto. During this lapse of time, Sasuke had been patched up by the doctor of the Red Haired Pirates and left in his care. While the rest of the crew explored the town. Some went into small shops for supplies. And others ventured into various bars across town.

Naruto on the other hand left in search of a place that served his favorite dish. To his delight he managed to find an establishment; which served ramen. So currently Naruto was sitting on a bar stool with Konohamaru. Both boys enjoying their own bowls of noodles.

Naruto slurped loudly as he had his lips pressed against his tenth bowl of ramen. While he ate the owner of the small ramen bar stood off to the side. Eyeing Naruto and Konohamaru with a frightened gaze.

However, the owner wasn't the only one afraid of the two boys. Since scattered throughout the various tables within the building. Were random civilians, who were all eating their meals in silence. Their eyes never once moving away from either boy.

Naruto was aware of how the townsfolk were behaving. Though the blond haired pirate didn't care. He came to fight some strong swordsmen and that plan fell through. So now all he wanted was to eat his fill of ramen.

"Hey old man." Naruto called out, making the ramen cook flinch. "You make some damn good ramen. Give me another three bowls!"

Konohamaru giggled at his brother's near limitless appetite. "Naruto-nii do you ever get tired of eating ramen? Surly there is a much better alternative for something to eat."

Naruto looked at his younger brother like the small pirate had grown a second head. "Are you crazy? Ramen is the food of the gods. Nothing and I mean nothing beats ramen Kono."

Konohamaru fiddled with the noodles inside his bowl. He loved and admired his older brother, but sometimes he didn't understand the blond's habits.

"Whatever you say Nii-chan." Konohamaru mumbled in an exhausted voice. His attention not focused on his brother.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but the sound of ramen being laid before him change his attitude. Naruto quickly looked towards his ramen with a joyful expression and began to dive into his food. While he did so, Naruto was completely oblivious to the man who entered the building and was slowly approaching him.

While the man walked the room of civilians seemed to relax. Almost like they were no longer afraid of Naruto or Konohamaru's presence.

"Hmm that looks rather delicious. I think I'll have some ramen as well." The man spoke up, taking a seat besides Naruto. "Greetings Dark Prince-san." The man spoke in a clam and emotionless voice.

His attention peeked Naruto looked out of the corner of his left eye. Taking notice that a male had sat beside him, one who heavily resembled Sasuke. However, there was a few key differences from Sasuke and the newly arrived man beside him.

The unnamed man beside Naruto had key facial features almost identical to Sasuke. Though his demeanor seemed more calm and collected. Also unlike Sasuke, the newly arrived man had his jet black hair tied into a small ponytail, with two long bangs framing his face.

Naruto also took a slight moment to observe the man's attire. He wore a plain black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He had bandages around his ankles, and black sandals on his feet. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. The most important characteristic Naruto noted was the small tanto strapped on the man's back.

"So from your looks I can assume you're an Uchiha like Sasuke." Naruto started in a bored tone, continuing to casually eat his ramen. "And here I thought he was the only Uchiha on this island. So tell me who are you?"

The man remained emotionless, though his lips curled into a tiny smile. He found Naruto's personality refreshing and different. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke's older brother."

Naruto nodded and kept his focus on his ramen. Konohamaru on the other hand looked over his brother.

"So if you're that Sasuke guys brother how come we didn't see you earlier?" The small pirate asked.

Itachi watched as a bowl of ramen was laid out to him. "Thank you." The Uchiha spoke to the chef before starting to eat. Causing Konohamaru's eye to twitch. "I was watching you since the moment you arrived on the island." Itachi eventually revealed, surprising Konohamaru.

"What no way!" Konohamaru shouted loudly. "How were you watching us without anyone noticing us?"

Naruto sighed as he finished his last bowl of ramen. "Well he had an advantage since no one was looking for him." The blond explained before Itachi could speak. "Though I'm curious to a few things. Like why this town's so afraid of pirates. And why your brother wanted to chase us out of town, but you did nothing beside watch us."

Itachi took a moment to collect his thoughts. He closed his eyes and stopped eating his ramen. "Well your first question is an easy one. This town has had a bad relationship with pirates in the past. Now as for my brother that's a little more complicated." Itachi took a pause and locked his fingers together and leaned over the bar counter. "See Sasuke hates all pirates because a pirate killed our entire family."

Naruto frowned and looked towards the older teen. "So Sasuke hates all pirates because of what one crew did." The infamous Dark Prince summarized. "That's just stupid."

Itachi nodded and sighed. "Yes my little brother is rather foolish. However, don't get the wrong idea. My clan was killed by one pirate not an entire crew. Regardless of that small fact, I do not judge people for what others have done. So that's why I have no desire to fight you or your crew."

Now Naruto was intrigued, no wonder he couldn't find the clan. They were all dead save Sasuke, Itachi and any other members who may be hiding around somewhere.

"I was really looking forward to fighting some members of the great Uchiha clan. Mind explain as to how your clan was murdered? I'm curious as to how one man could kill off so many people who were supposed to be some of the best of the best." Naruto said his curiosity getting the better of him.

Itachi remained silent for a moment. Though after a moment he shook his head. "Maybe another day Dark Prince-san. For now I'm here to thank you for taking it easy on my brother. Also I need to thank your crew for taking care of his injuries. He is a very stubborn individual and it makes my job as a brother... Difficult."

Naruto frowned at the lack of information. However, he decide to brush it off. He knew talking about deaths involving family wasn't pleasant conversation.

"Don't mention it, as an older brother myself." Naruto stopped and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "I know the pain of watching out for a younger sibling."

Itachi smiled at Naruto's words. It brought the Uchiha joy to find someone who cared for his brother like he did Sasuke. Konohamaru on the other hand swatted Naruto's hand away and looked towards Itachi.

"I have a question. If you don't hate pirates like Sasuke does. Why did you watch us? Also why didn't you show up during Naruto-nii and Sasuke's fight. You could have saved him from getting injured." The brown haired child pointed out. Waiting rather impatiently for a reply.

"Well to answer your questions. I watched you and your crew to gauge if you were a threat. See like I said this town has had a issue with pirates in the past. Normally the Uchiha clan would be the defenders of the town. Though since my entire family beside me and my brother are dead. It is up to us to protect this island from invaders." Itachi explained causing Naruto to nod and Konohamaru to lean in closer. "Though Sasuke's methods are different than mine. He prefers the head on approach. Though I find that method foolish and can lead to an early grave. So my style is stealth and I only attack if the pirates are a threat to the village. But your crew is different from all the rest..."

Naruto smirked proudly and pointed a thumb to the Red Haired Pirates insignia; that was on his clothing. "I take it that you know who we are."

Itachi simply nodded. "Yes I know about you two, your captain and even some of your other members. A fight against you all alone is suicide. Something my little brother either didn't know or didn't care about."

Itachi then turned to Naruto and his eyes morphed into a three pointed pinwheel. "However, regardless of your power. To ensure the peace of this island is secured. I would have fought you all if need be." The Uchiha explained, revealing he was a Devil Fruit user. Though his eyes quickly shifted back to their original onyx black color. "Though I'm rather glad that we didn't have to fight."

Naruto was interested by the man's mention of the word peace. Though he was even more interested by the man's abilities. "Your eyes are just like Sasuke. It's rare for two brother's to both have Devil Fruits. And it appears that you both have very similar abilities. Mind sharing them with me?" The blond asked.

Itachi simply nodded his head, he didn't have a problem with talking about his abilities. "I guess since you took care of Sasuke I can tell you about me in return." Itachi replied, his eyes turning into his Sharingan once more. "See our clan once had four Devil Fruits of the same kind. Two were stolen and two were gifted to members of the Uchiha clan. My Devil Fruit is called the Sharingan no Mi: Model Tsukuyomi. Though I also have some other abilities like how to use all three forms of Haki. Unlike my brother who can only use Busoshoku Haki. Then lastly I have my tanto. Which I'm rather proficient with. That is why I don't use the traditional katana like my brother and clan."

Naruto and Konohamaru looked towards the raven haired teen with amazement. Never expecting to find someone with such rare abilities in a place like the South Blue.

"Wow that's amazing you have Haoshoku Haki just like my Dad, Uncle and Brother!" Konohamaru shouted loudly, causing Itachi to look at Naruto.

"Hmm you have Haoshoku Haki as well Dark Prince-san. I guess we are both rather similar." Itachi pointed out.

Naruto let a small smile pass his lips. "Yes we are and if my hearing was right. You spoke of keeping the peace. Well my dream is to one day being peace to the world." The blond haired pirate revealed, peeking Itachi's interest as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh now that's an admiral goal Dark Prince-san. One that I too would love to accomplish. Though I'm rather curious as to how a pirate would bring peace to the world."

Naruto smirked and leaned against the bar counter. "Well I don't plan staying in my uncles crew forever." Naruto revealed, shocking Itachi with his relation to Shanks. "I plan to start my own crew in two years. When the time comes to start my crew we will be finishing our travels in the West Blue with the Red Hair Pirates. Then me and my crew will head through the North Blue and after that the East Blue. We will gain power before heading off into the Grand Line and lastly the New World."

Konohamaru nodded and jumped in on the conversation. "Yeah we are the future Fūjin Pirates! The heroes who will bring peace to the entire world!" The younger brother declared proudly.

Itachi seemed a little impressed by the two boy's plans and ambitions. "So I take it the two of you are members of the Fūjin Pirates. Though who else is tagging along on your little journey to world peace?" The Uchiha asked, causing both boys to smile wildly.

"What are you talking about? Right now it's just me and Kono. We haven't recruited anyone into our crew yet." Naruto replied, causing Itachi to sigh.

'Maybe me and him aren't that alike after all. He's just as foolish as my brother.' Itachi thought to himself. "Dark Prince-san do you really believe you and your little brother can possibly bring peace to the world without any kind of plan or powerful crew to back you up?"

Konohamaru titled his head in confusion. "But that's why we are traveling the world. We are going to have an amazing adventure. And form a powerful crew to help bring peace to the world." The youngest of the three explained.

"That's great, but you need more than that if you want peace. I know just as well as anyone how evil and twisted the world is. I know that you need a strong plan and even stronger companions to come even close to grasping true peace." Itachi explained, quickly shutting Konohamaru down.

Naruto remained silent, Itachi was right. He was allowing his dreams of becoming a pirate to cloud his judgement. If Naruto wanted to being peace something needed to change.

"You have a point Itachi, but tell me. What would you do? How would you go about creating a world of peace?" Naruto asked, his demeanor turning completely serious.

Itachi gave Naruto a sly grin. "I have an idea Dark Prince-san. And I'm willing to help you achieve your goal of world peace. However, I would like something in return from you." Itachi explained, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Itachi if you will help me and my brother. I'm willing to make a compromise with you." Naruto replied quickly.

Itachi nodded and rose to his feet. "Follow me Dark Prince-san. We can talk somewhere more private. And then let's make a deal."

Naruto moved out of his seat and tossed some money on the counter. Then without saying anything, Naruto and Konohamaru both followed Itachi out of the building. All three males taking the first steps into their futures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes and cringed. A sharp pain quickly shooting across his chest. "Dammit!" He exclaimed loudly, gripping down on his freshly bandaged body. "What happened where am I?"

Sasuke looked around and found himself tucked into a bed inside a small room. However, he quickly found out that he was not alone.

"Seems like you are awake." The calm voice of Shanks spoke up. Grabbing Sasuke's attention as he snapped his eyes forward.

"You!" Sasuke growled in a low voice. "You are one of the pirates that was with that annoying blond."

Shanks rubbed his hand through his red locks. "My name is Shanks and I'm captain of this ship you are on. The very same ship whose doctor patched you up instead of allowing you to bleed out in the forest. Also by the way that blond who kicked your ass has a name as well. It's Naruto, but as his uncle I can vouch as to how annoying he can be."

Shanks began to laugh loudly and slap his knee. Causing Sasuke's eyes to twitch.

"I can see the family resemblance. Annoying and loud." The Uchiha replied, showing his dislike for Shanks and Naruto.

Shanks moved up to his feet and started to laugh. "God that stick is jammed really high up your ass. I can easily tell that you are Fugaku's son." The pirate captain laughed out, making Sasuke jerk upright.

"You knew my father!" The boy more shouted than asked. "How do you know him? Explain yourself to me?"

"I've traveled the entire world multiple times. So this isn't my first time on this island Sasuke. Though I'm rather curious as to where your family is. I don't feel your father or your mother anywhere on this island. Also the area where your clan compound is located feels barren and empty." Shanks replied with a slight frown. "Don't tell me something happened to them."

Sasuke looked down and gripped the sheets of the bed. His eyes flaring with rage. "A bastard pirate killed my entire family. Me and my brother are the only ones who survived." Sasuke explained looking back up to the red haired pirate. "I hate that man for what he did. And I hate his kind just as much."

Shanks had to fight back his laughter. He could believe how the young teen was acting, it seemed rather foolish to him. "So you hate pirates cause one killed your family? Tch you sound like my nephew. You see a marine killed his mother... My dear older sister Kushina. So I've noticed over the years Naruto has held a certain disliking for marines. He never admits it, but I can tell he enjoys bringing harm to marines and causing problems for the World Government."

Sasuke seemed to lighten up a bit at this. Naruto was someone who he could relate to in some ways.

"And what about you? This Kushina was your sister. Don't you hate the marines for taking her away?" Sasuke quickly asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Shanks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I hate marines? No. Do I hate the man who killed my sister and turned my nephew into a slave? Absolutely, but that man is long dead. So there is no need to hold onto my hatred." The pirate captain explained slowly walking towards the door of the room. "You and Naruto both need to stop hating types of people for actions of one man. Though you both are still young and stupid. Maybe time will change your attitudes." Shanks opened the door and looked over to Sasuke. "If you need anything feel free to walk the ship. And if you feel like leaving you may do so. We are still docked after all."

Sasuke nodded and did not reply. Instead he watched as Shanks left him alone with his thoughts.

"So he has lost family as well. Is that the reason that makes him so strong? Did losing his mother push him to become so strong?" Sasuke asked himself. "If I'm going to avenge my family I must become stronger than I already am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Konohamaru followed Itachi through the town. As the trio walked, every civilian eyed them with caution. To the townsfolk Itachi was their village hero while Naruto and Konohamaru were evil pirates. So seeing the three of them calmly walking together confused many onlookers.

Itachi paid no attention to the various looks he was receiving. Instead he looked over his shoulder to Naruto. "We will be there in a few minutes." The Uchiha informed in a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded and continued to follow Itachi in silence. Eventually the three boys departed off into the forest and started to travel down a long overgrown path.

Konohamaru looked around his surrounds and decided to speak up. "Hey Itachi this looks like an old trail, but some of the forest has started to grow over it. Mind explaining why that is?"

Itachi chuckled at the boy's observation skills and kept walking. "This leads to the Uchiha compound. So with only two Uchiha left living this path doesn't get much use anymore. However, it's the quickest route from the town to the compound."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm confused Itachi. Why are you taking us to the Uchiha compound?" The blond asked, picking up his speed to walk alongside Itachi.

Itachi remained emotionless. "I have something I need to fetch from my house. I know I'm not making much sense, but I promise everything will come together soon."

Naruto accepted the elder male's reply and continued to walk in silence. After a moment of walking a large wall and gate could be seen off in the distance. As Naruto and company approached the gate, he noticed the Uchiha family crest painted proudly along the walls of the compound. When the three boys walked through the gates however, the sight made Konohamaru gasp and Naruto narrow his eyes.

The compound appeared to hold over twenty homes and buildings. Though over half were burned to the ground, while others were barely left standing. Itachi paid no mind to the state of his home and walked towards the far back. Where the largest house was located.

Naruto assumed this was the home of the clan head. Considering its size and how elegant it looked. Even though the building was halfway destroyed, but interestingly enough. Naruto noticed that small construction sites could be spotted in different areas of the compound. Leading Naruto to conclude that Sasuke and Itachi might be trying to rebuild their compound.

Itachi stopped at the entrance to the main household and looked at Naruto. "Tell me something before I continue. What happened in your life that made you want to bring peace to the world?" Itachi asked while motioning around with his hands. "Because for someone to truly want peace. They must suffer through a terrible hardship. This is my hardship, the death of everyone I knew and loved besides my brother Sasuke."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down, subconsciously he grabbed his chest. "Three years ago I was out walking with my mother. We ran into two Celestial Dragons who wanted my mother for themselves. She resisted and I used my Devil Fruit powers to protect her, but they had a Vice-Admiral with them. He easily overpowered me and killed my mother. Though instead of killing me as well, he gave me over to the two Celestial Dragons as a slave." Naruto then let a small smile grace his lips. "Though I guess being a slave was a blessing in disguise. After all that's where I met my adopted brother Konohamaru."

Itachi nodded and the information, but he was curious as to how Naruto escaped from his life as a slave. However, Itachi quickly remembered reading about Naruto in the news, he was at Mariejois during the biggest slave rebellion in history. He was the one responsible for over seven Celestial Dragons deaths. Remembering this answered some of Itachi's questions, but left him with one more.

"Tell me was it you who was responsible for the slave rebellion three years ago?" Itachi asked in a low voice. "Because a lot of people lost their lives that day. Everyone from slaves and marines to Celestial Dragons were listed in the death toll."

"Yes I was responsible, as I couldn't live with myself if I escaped and left all those people behind. I saw a lot of horrible things in Mariejois. So I wanted to help as many people as I could." Naruto replied as he started to frown. "The deaths of all those Marines and Celestial Dragons were necessary. They had no problem with keeping another life as a piece of property. So I had no issue with taking their life."

Itachi slightly frowned, Naruto had traits that were similar to his own. Though the more he got to know the blond, the more he saw his younger brother Sasuke.

'They are both similar and without the proper guidance. Could walk down a dangerous path.' Itachi thought to himself, turning around to his home. "I'm going to go fetch something and I shall be back shortly."

Naruto and Konohamaru nodded and watched Itachi disappear into the house.

"Hey Nii-chan." Konohamaru began when Itachi was out of earshot. "What do you think happened here? I know he said a pirates attacked and killed his family."

"But you are curious as to how one man could kill a family of strong swordsmen." Naruto cut in taking a moment to observe the area. "Honestly Kono I have no idea, you know just as well as I do. That this world has some very powerful individuals. Though I have to say what started to confuse me was when we arrived here at the compound. All the houses appear to be demolished and most of the damage appears to be from a fire source."

Konohamaru squinted his eyes. "Wait you said appears. Does that mean something else could have caused this damage?" The smaller pirate asked.

Naruto nodded and pointed off to another building. "Don't get me wrong there are plenty of signs that show fire damage. Though look over there and you can see something a little different." The elder boy explained, causing Konohamaru to tilt his head in confusion.

"It looks like it's been melted and now that you mention it. A lot of these houses and buildings have the same type of damage. But now I'm confused, was this compound burned or melted. And how did one person manage to do all of this?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto frowned he grabbed onto Kurama's hilt and started to squeeze the sword. "I can only think of one way something can be melted and burned. Which makes me wonder when this Uchiha massacre took place." Naruto then looked to the door frame of the main household. Where Itachi stood emotionlessly. "Care to explain when this happened?"

Itachi frowned he didn't like talking about the day he lost his family, but telling Naruto when it happened couldn't hurt. "Two years ago." He answered simply, causing Naruto scowl.

"Hmmm that wasn't the answer I was looking for. But I'd assume that is for the best." Naruto explained, changing his attention to the paper in Itachi's hand. "A Vivre Card? What in the hell is that for?"

"Ahh so you already know what this is. Well that saves me an explanation." Itachi replied as he pocketed the Vivre Card. "Let's head towards your ship, we have a few things to discuss after all... Captain."

Konohamaru tossed his hands in the air and started to laugh. "Hehe looks like we got a new crew member Ni-chan!" The younger sibling shouted out.

Naruto smiled and turned towards the exit of the compound. "Yes it looks like we do. We are already working our way to a strong crew." The blond spoke happily, already beginning to head towards his Uncle's ship with his future crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Red Haired Pirate Ship)

On the deck of the Red Haired Pirate's ship. Ben and Yassop were glaring at each other, both men engaged in a heated argument. In-between the two powerful men, was their captain Uzumaki Shanks. Who was trying to play the peacemaker in the situation.

"Pay up Yassop I won the bet!" Ben declared as he held his hand out to the man. "Naruto defeated every member of the Uchiha Clan."

Yassop pointed a finger at his friend and growled. "no way that's bullshit! That brat only beat one kid and it was a terribly one sided fight. I'm not paying you jack shit!" The sharpshooter replied stubbornly.

Shanks sighed as he looked between his two strongest men. "Do you two always have to bicker?" The captain asked with a sigh. "Don't answer that question cause I already I that it is a yes, but that's not important. Yassop if you made a bet you should honor the deal you made. Regardless of what happened."

Ben let a cocky smirk pass his lips. "You heard the captain pay up bitch." The second in command ordered.

Yassop began to grumble about annoying assholes, while he grabbed his wallet. Though the arrival of a new voice stopped him.

"Technically you didn't win your little bet." The voice of Sasuke spoke up, making his presence known to the pirates.

The three men looked over to the raven haired teen. Each man giving the boy a different look. Ben frowned and Yassop seemed to smile, but Shanks merely sighed. He knew another fight was about to break out.

"What do you mean I didn't win the bet? Naruto kicked your ass and you are the only Uchiha on this island. So by the rules of the bet I win!" Ben replied.

Sasuke shook his head and walked forward. "But I'm not the only Uchiha on the island. There is still my older brother Itachi. So Naruto only beat half of the remaining Uchiha clan."

Yassop made a loud laugh and did a spin on his heels. "Haha eat shit you chain smoking bastard! You didn't win the bet so I don't have to pay you a single Beli!" The pirate yelled out in victory.

Ben growled in anger, but quickly smiled. "Well you didn't win either since you said Naruto would beat exactly six members of the clan. Well hate to break it to you, but there is only two left. So I still have a chance to win and you don't have any chance!" The man revealed, giving a triumphant laugh.

Yassop eyes grew wide, Ben was right. He was totally screwed either way. Shanks looked between his second in command and sharpshooter and began to laugh.

"Wow way to go Yassop, you didn't think this bet all the way out did you?" The red haired captain teased.

Sasuke smirked from his viewpoint, but he quickly frowned and searched the area. Hoping no one saw him smiling from the antics of pirates.

"Hey what's so funny?" The voice of one Silvers Naruto asked.

Shanks, Ben, Yassop and Sasuke all looked over to Naruto. Who was standing with his arms folded and in front of Konohamaru and Itachi. Sasuke seemed a little surprised that his brother was here on the pirate ship.

"Oh nothing much brat. Just rubbing it in yassop's face that I can still win our bet." Ben explained with a devious smile. "All you have to do is find and beat Sasuke's brother."

Itachi raised an eyebrow while Naruto started to get an evil idea. "I could find and beat him. However, is our little deal still up? You remember you'd buy me a whole month worth of ramen."

Ben's eyes grew wide while yassop's jaw dropped. "I didn't agree to that much!" Ben yelled in annoyance at Naruto.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "So the deal changed." The pirate prankster replied calmly.

"Screw that you were fixing our bet from the start so you would win!" Yassop shouted cutting in on the conversation. "You know what just so Ben can't have the satisfaction of winning. I'll buy you a month worth of ramen!"

Naruto smiled and started to rub his hands together. Either way he went he was getting free ramen. Shanks sighed as he watched his nephew. Thinking that Naruto was just as sneaky as Kushina.

"Alright Yasaop you have a deal." Naruto agreed happily, placing his hands across his chest.

Konohamaru shook his head disappointed in his mentor. "You shouldn't have done that sensei. Paying for Naruto's ramen for a month will take a small fortune." The brown haired pirate pointed out.

Yassop slumped over and began to cry anime tears. His wallet was going to take a huge hit, but at least Ben didn't get one over him.

Shanks chuckled and patted his sharpshooter on the back. "You don't have the best luck Yassop." The emperor spoke with a small amount of sorrow in his voice. "But Naruto was always cunning like a fox. Oh and before I forget who is your new friend there Naruto?"

Sasuke stepped forwards and locked eyes with his brother. "Itachi what are you doing here?" The younger brother asked, sliding a glance to Naruto. "What are you doing here with him?"

The three members of the Red Haired Pirates looked to Itachi with interest. All three of them could tell just from a single glance he was much stronger than Sasuke. In fact Shanks guessed Itachi may even be on par with Naruto.

Itachi stepped away from Naruto and poked Sasuke on the forehead. "The reason I am here is simple. I'm going to join Naruto-san's pirate crew." The elder brother replied with a small smile.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his jaw hit the floor. "WHAT!" The younger Uchiha shouted in rage.

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharingan explanations. And since I can't do that in the story at the moment cause I'm trying to work on character development for Sasuke and Itachi. I'm going to lay the basic explanation out for you guys. See the Sharingan in this story has three functions.

1\. Predicts movements of opponent just like in the anime and manga.

2\. Has the power that's in the name of the devil fruit. Example Sasuke's Amaterasu and Itachi's Tsukuyomi. (Though the full extent of Itachi's power will be explained later)

3\. Finally every sharingan can use Susanoo. Though right now only one person in this story has truly mastered this ability. And I can tell you it's not Sasuke. Also the sharingan has no strain on the users eyesight. But the abilities all draw their power from the users Haki. Also before I forget the Sharingan is a type of paramecia devil fruit. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. A Future Friend or Future Enemy?

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, his brother. The man whom he looked up to and cared for more than anyone. Declared that he would becoming the thing that Sasuke despised most of all, a pirate.

"Why Itachi?" The younger brother asked weakly, his voice filled with a mixture of anger and sadness. He felt betrayed by his older brother's choice.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, he knew his brother wouldn't react well to the news. "Sasuke you are very smart and very foolish at the same time." The eldest brother started off, taking a moment to look towards Shanks. "I know this is your ship, but may we please have a moment of privacy? The four of us need to have a serious conversation."

Shanks nodded and motioned for his two men to follow him. "Sure I don't mind giving you some space." The red haired captain replied, shooting his nephew a gaze. "Why don't you try and be more polite like your friend?"

Naruto growled and looked away from his uncle. "Cause I have the same personality as my idiot uncle and his amazing sister." The blond explained, his words earning a snicker from Konohamaru and Yasaop.

Shanks waved his nephew off and walked away. "Yeah whatever brat!" The red haired pirated grumbled, as he walked into the ship's crew quarters. His two best men following close behind.

When the three men disappeared into the ship Sasuke walked passed Itachi and glared at Naruto. "Alright let's talk. Why is my brother talking about becoming a pirate scum?" The Uchiha asked, while turning all his anger towards Naruto.

Naruto snarled, he didn't like Sasuke's attitude. And he sure as hell didn't like how arrogant the teen could be. "For starters your brother offered to join my crew."

Sasuke jerked his eyes back to Itachi. "Is that true Nii-san? Did you offer to join him?" The youngest brother asked as he tightened his fists.

Itachi walked over to the railing of the ship. Then by looking out onto his hometown he began to speak. "You remember just like I do. The screams, the blood and all the death. You remember finding mother and father murdered in our own home. Just like me you remember and can't forget." Itachi gripped onto the wooden railing, while Sasuke looked down. "It was hard for us to lose our family, but that night changed me."

"Itachi what are you talking about? You are avoiding my question." Sasuke asked in a confused voice, he has never heard his brother talking like this before.

"I saw the true horror of the world we live in when I saw our family slain across the compound. And for the longest time I've wanted to change this pain filled world." Itachi began softly as he looked up to the sky. "I want peace little brother. I want a world where a family won't be slaughtered because one man wants more power... Joining Naruto-san's crew will help me reach that goal."

Naruto listened to Itachi's words and decided to step in. "We are not your average pirates Sasuke. Me, my brother and Itachi all know pain. We know how sick and twisted this world is and we want change. We will be the crew of pirates that will bring change to this world." The blond declared proudly, walking over to stand by Itachi.

Konohamaru smiled and walked by his brother's side. He then looked at Sasuke with determination. "We are not criminals or people who wish to seek power. Though we are not hero's either. We are pirates who want a kick ass adventure and peace. We are the Fūjin Pirates, remember that Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the the pirates before him. One was just a small child no older than ten years old, but he was already so strong for his age. Then there was Naruto someone around Sasuke's age with power that even surpassed his brother. And an ambition that matched Itachi spot on.

Finally there was his brother and the man Sasuke looked up to more than anyone. He would die for his brother and he knew Itachi would do the same for him.

"I'm sorry you are upset Sasuke, but I am leaving. I can not stay on this island and continue to be content with my life. I need to pursue my dream of peace." Itachi began sadly as he walked over to Sasuke and held out a piece of paper. "Here take this."

Sasuke accepted the paper and frowned. "A Vivre Card." He murmured in a low voice. "So you are serious about leaving."

Itachi nodded and gave his brother a small smile. "Yes, but hold onto that Vivre Card. That way no matter how far away I am, you can always come and find me."

Konohamaru smiled at Itachi's actions. "You're a good brother Itachi." The boy complemented happily, though his eyes quickly grew wide. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke crumbled the paper in his hand and tossed it over board. "I don't want to find you Itachi." He replied coldly, shooting a gaze at Naruto. "We promised we would always be there for each other. So if my brother is leaving to become a pirate I'm coming as well."

Naruto narrowed his gaze on Sasuke, he didn't like the boy. Though Naruto respected Sasuke for his loyalty to his brother. So to Naruto the teen couldn't be all that bad.

"I thought you hated pirates?" Naruto asked with a small laugh. "Now you are wanting to join my crew? Isn't that a little ironic."

Sasuke snarled his nose. "Please the only reason I want to tag along is to watch out for my brother. I couldn't give a damn about you or your ambition for peace."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's response. "Who said I would let you join?" The blond pointed out, earning a growl from Sasuke.

"Why you." Sasuke growled, preparing himself to attack the blond.

Itachi sighed and stepped in between the two teens. "Naruto-san please don't pester my foolish little brother. He has a rather short temper and that causes him to make bad choices." The raven haired pirate to be explained, before turning his attention to Sasuke. "And Sasuke I don't need you to watch over me. I am the older brother after all."

Sasuke seethed and turned away, already starting to stomp off. Though the voice of Konohamaru caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Why are you guys being so hard on Sasuke? Sure he is an asshole, but he is Itachi's younger brother and he could be a great crew-mate. I think we should give him a chance, after all he just wants to be with his brother and make sure that Itachi stays safe. I did the same thing with you Naruto-nii when we joined Uncle Shank's crew."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Damn Kono." The blond murmured in an annoyed tone. "You just had to say something that makes sense."

Itachi chuckled at his future captain's antics. Then by turning to his brother he held a hand out. "Alright Sasuke if you want to join Naruto-san' crew with me. I will not protest or tell you no. Though the final say goes to Naruto, since he is the captain."

Sasuke remained still and looked at Naruto. Both teens remaining silent as their gazes met. Konohamaru watched his brother and Sasuke with an uneasy feeling sweeping over him. He didn't know what his brother was thinking or planning.

Itachi on the other hand was a little interested in what his captain was thinking. Maybe he was analyzing Sasuke's motives or pondering on his fighting abilities.

Naruto raised a hand and pointed to himself. "Captain." He then moved to Konohamaru. "Sharpshooter." Next he pointed to Itachi. "Vice-Captain." Lastly he pointed to Sasuke. "Can you make ramen?"

Itachi and Sasuke raised their eyebrows at the question. Konohamaru on the other hand face palmed and groaned.

"Um yeah making ramen isn't that complicated dobe." Sasuke answered, a little confused by the blond's question.

Naruto smiled and clapped his hands together. "Fantastic than you can be my ramen chef." The pirate replied, causing both Uchiha men to form a sweat drop.

'Well he's a rather interesting individual.' Itachi thought to himself, trying his hardest to keep an emotionless face.

Sasuke on the other hand growled and pointed a finger forward. "I'm an elite swordsman of the Uchiha Clan. With a Devil Fruit that most would kill to have. And you want to turn me into a cook!"

"Hey a cook is the most important job on a pirate ship! Besides you won't be some petty cook. You'll be my personal ramen chef!" Naruto declared with a small amount of pride. Making it sound like it was an honor to be a ramen chef.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and started to slowly walk forward. "You bastard." The raven haired teen seethed, his eyes twitching like crazy.

Naruto's lips formed into a devious grin and he grabbed Kurama's hilt. "Oh would you like another dance?" The blond asked in an excited voice.

Sasuke started to draw his sword. "Come at me, I'll hack that grin off your face." The Uchiha growled in anger.

Itachi sighed in exhaustion. "How can I help bring peace to this world? Cause at this rate all I'm ever going to do is play peacemaker for you two." The eldest of the four pointed out, his eyes turning into his Sharingan. "Now both of you back down. Or I will do something about this situation."

Konohamaru watched the tension between the three males. All three of them didn't move a muscle, but they all were ready to pounce and attack if needed.

"So I'm confused Nii-chan." Konohamaru began, breaking the tension on the ship deck. "Is Sasuke going to join our crew or not?"

Naruto relaxed himself and looked around to each boy. "If he really wishes to join the crew. I will let him join us." The blond pirate revealed, his vision focused on Sasuke. "Though if you betray me or the crew. I will cut you down with no remorse."

Sasuke released his hand from his sword, causing Itachi to relax. "Well if you don't harm my brother. I won't have any need to betray you." The younger Uchiha replied.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi mumbled silently, his lips forming into a small smile. Though he slipped back into his emotionless mask as he spoke louder. "If you tag along with me and join Naruto-san's crew. Who will protect this island from pirates?"

Sasuke scowled and folded his arms. "The marines are capable of helping this island. We are not needed here anymore Itachi."

Naruto frowned at the mention of marines. Though Konohamaru didn't notice his brother's actions.

"Tch please marines? They are nothing besides power hungry fools who prey on the weak." Naruto spoke up, adding in his opinion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, remembering what Shanks had told the Uchiha about Naruto and his hatred for marines.

"Oh so if we can't trust the marines who can we trust?" Sasuke asked quickly causing everyone to look towards the blond.

Naruto smirked and pointed to the Jolly Roger on his bandana. "Pirates." The blond revealed arrogantly. "I'll convince my uncle to place this island under his protection. No one in there right mind would attack turf that belonged to the Red Haired Pirates."

Itachi raised a hand to his chin. "Hn that could work out. Though would your uncle agree to such a thing?"

"Yeah Uncle Shanks might seem like an idiot, but he is one of the strongest people I know. Plus he has a big heart when it comes to protecting others. So he will agree to place this island under his protection." Naruto explained with a small smile. 

Itachi nodded and seemed to accept the answer. Sasuke on the other hand just gave Naruto a blank stare.

"Though I'm not crazy about leaving this island to pirates. It will have to do." Sasuke spoke up, giving in his two cents. "Come on Itachi let's go pack our belongings."

Itachi watched his younger brother walk off and smiled. "When did you become the boss foolish little brother?" The elder pirate asked, already following Sasuke.

"Hn." The younger brother grunted in response.

Konohamaru watched as the two Uchiha boys slowly walked off. Then he looked up to his own brother. "They are an interesting pair Nii-chan, but I like them both." The spiky haired child admitted.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Itachi isn't that bad of a guy."

Konohamaru slumped over. "I was including Sasuke too you know."

Naruto chuckled and walked off. "I know Kono, trust me I know. Though if you need me, I'm going to go speak with Uncle Shanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Shanks)

Shanks was sitting alone inside his captain's quarters. His thoughts focused on the newspaper in his hands.

"Hehe looks like Naruto made the front page again." The proud uncle chuckled before continuing to read. "Psshhh Dark Prince of the seas my ass. More like ramen addicted pain in my neck."

Shanks enjoyed in a small laugh at his own joke. Then by flipping the page he continued to read.

"What do we have here?" The pirate captain mumbled to himself, looking closer to inspect a photograph of a recent pirate attack on a marine outpost. "This Fire Fist has been getting a lot of attention lately. Though I swear that I have met this individual somewhere before."

Leaning closer into the paper, Shanks tried to jog his memory. Though for the life of him, he could not place a name to the face.

"How do I know you?" Shanks asked the picture, waiting in silence even though he knew there would be no reply.

Suddenly the Den Den Mushi on his desk went off. Grabbing the snail phone Shank's clicked it on and brought the phone to his face.

"Hello?" The red haired pirate spoke into the snail.

"Ah Shanks I'm glad I was able to catch you." Another male spoke through the snail.

Shanks smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Rayleigh it's great to hear from you. Was there anything in particular that you wanted?"

There was a pause on the other end and Shanks swore he heard sounds of fighting. Followed by the sound of a few gun shots.

"Rayleigh is everything ok?" The worried pirate half shouted into the snail phone.

Rayleigh started to chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Yes I'm fine, I let some slavers capture me and sell me off. Right now I'm breaking free and robbing them blind!" The old pirate legend revealed.

Shanks closed his eyes and started to shake his head. "Why am I not surprised. You are just like Naruto. Reckless and dangerous."

"He is my son after all!" Rayleigh replied with a proud laugh. "Speaking of Naruto, I have been keeping track of his feats in the news. Apparently the marines are rather fearful of him. He is getting a reputation of showing no mercy to his enemies, especially those affiliated with the World Government."

Shanks frowned he was more knowledgeable on Naruto's behavior than anyone. After all Shanks was his mentor; who has been watching Naruto grow for the past few years.

"Yeah I'm rather worried about him Rayleigh. I'm afraid he still holds resentment towards Marines for what happened to Kushina. He won't admit it, but I can tell he holds anger in his heart."

There was another pause. Though after a moment Rayleigh started to speak. "I would say me and Kushina are mostly at blame for his actions. Considering ever since he was old enough to understand basic knowledge of the world. Me and your sister always told him the World Government wasn't to be trusted and never follow them. After all just like your sister and me, you know the truth about what happened all those years ago."

Shanks sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yes I'm aware of what really happened, but Naruto has no clue. Don't you think it's time we tell him about his heritage? He is strong enough to protect himself now and he is smart enough to make reasonable decisions."

"Wasn't the part of your training trip? Your last stop will be the island where you and Kushina-chan were born. Then you will reveal your family legacy to Naruto." Rayleigh spoke seriously on the other end.

Shanks nodded to himself even through Rayleigh couldn't see him. "Yes that was the plan, but I don't see the point in keeping this secret from him for so long. I mean he has always been a brilliant child. So I believe he would be able to handle the truth regarding the history of his family."

"You make a good point Shanks, but if I know my son. And trust me I do. He won't wish to hear the truth from you. Like me and the captain, he will want to figure everything out for himself." The Dark King explained, knowing his prediction would be accurate.

Shanks chuckled to himself, he knew Rayleigh was right about Naruto. After all his nephew was pretty stubborn; just like his mother.

"You are right Rayleigh-san, but I'm curious. You and Kushina never told me why you decided to keep Naruto's full name a secret from him. Would you mind explaining your reasoning to me now? Considering I'll be the one who will get to deal with an angry blond when he learns the truth."

Rayleigh sighed on the other end. "I guess you should know our reasoning." The aged pirate began slowly. "The first reason we decided to keep his full name under wraps; was to protect him. He is already my son and that alone gives him a big target on his back. So add his full name into the mix and the World Government would want his head on a platter. The second reason was because like you said, Naruto is smart. He would question the origins of his name. And I didn't want to explain the truth to a child so young. So me and Kushina just decided to call him Silvers Naruto; until he was ready for the truth."

"Which is where I come in right? The lovable Uncle Shanks who gets to drop the bomb." The red haired pirate chuckled, his voice sounding a little on edge.

"Haha yes, but in all fairness this involves your side of the family not mine. So since Kushina is no longer with us. It falls to you to be the one to explain his heritage." Rayleigh pointed out in a somber voice, as he thought about his late wife.

Shanks frowned at his old friends tone, he missed Kushina even more than he did. "You know Rayleigh, my sister would be very proud of your son. Naruto is very strong and he has a will I haven't seen since the captain. I know he is going to be a very important person; who is going to change the future of the world."

Rayleigh laughed. "The will of D. is that strong in him? Heh Kushina would be very proud." The pirate spoke happily through the Den Den Mushi. "Though I need to go, so give Naruto and Konohamaru my best. Also please take care of them both and yourself. Until next time Uzumaki D. Shanks."

Shanks smiled as the Den Den Mushi clicked off. "I will Rayleigh-san I promise." The Yonko mumbled to himself, before he sat the snail phone down.

Left alone with his own thoughts, Shanks remained in silence for a moment. Thinking to himself about everything he and Rayleigh had just discussed. Wondering if he should go ahead and tell Naruto about his real name and family background.

Though almost as if on cue, the door to Shank's room received a knock. Causing the red haired captain to reach out with his Haki and sense his guest. Quickly recognizing it was his nephew, Naruto. Shanks readjusted himself on his chair and cleared his throat.

"Come in Naruto."

Without skipping a beat the door creaked open, revealing a tall muscular blond haired pirate.

"Hey Uncle Shanks you got a minute to talk?" Naruto asked, already taking a few steps towards his uncle.

Shanks smiled and motioned towards a small chair. "Go ahead Naruto take a seat, I just got done speaking with your father."

Naruto returned the smile and took a seat. "Oh really? So tell me what my old man up to."

The infamous pirate waved his hand in the air.

"The usual, robbing slavers for drinking money." Shanks replied with a soft laugh. "I swear he never changes."

Naruto joined in on his uncle's laughter. He missed seeing his father, so it brought Naruto joy to hear information about him.

"I know he will never change, but we need to have a quick chat." Naruto explained in a serious voice, causing Shanks to tilt his eyebrow.

"I'm assuming this involves your new friend Itachi." The pirate captain analyzed.

Naruto nodded in response. "Yes, see it turns out that Itachi and Sasuke both are coming with us. Since Itachi wants to help me form a group to bring peace and Sasuke wants to be with his brother. So I was wondering if you could claim this island as your turf. Because they are worried no one will be able to protect this island if they are gone. And I think having your name affiliated with this island would be enough protection."

Shanks smiled at his nephew's words. It brought him joy to see Naruto care about other people like this. It reminded him off the old Naruto before Kushina was killed.

"Alright brat I can claim this island as my turf." The elder male replied happily. "Though you know this won't guarantee that the island will be protected."

"Yeah I understand that, but it's the best option we have. So it couldn't hurt to at least try and make the people of this island feel somewhat safe." Naruto reasoned with moving his hand back and forth. "Besides even if the villagers have an issue with the crew. Itachi could explain to the villagers that we mean no harm."

Shanks nodded and rose from his chair. "Alright it appears that you have thought this out. So why don't we go get this over with." He offered, causing Naruto to rise up from his own chair.

"Ok Uncle Shanks that sound good." The young blond haired pirate replied, slowly making his way towards the exit.

Shanks walked after his nephew with a small smile on his face. Naruto was finally growing into the man; that Shanks was trying to make him out to be. Which in turn made the red haired captain overjoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few minutes later at the town square)

Within the town square of the island; the villagers gathered in a crowd with fear stricken across their faces. Though this was expected as the entire Red Haired Pirates crew had assembled in the town square. Some wondered as to why the pirates were grouped together, while others just hoped no harm would befall the town.

"What do you think they are up to?" One villager asked to another, while shooting a glance over to Shanks. Who was standing in front of his crew. With power and authority radiating from his posture.

"I don't know, I just hope they leave soon. Or Sasuke-sama or Itachi-sama come to chase them off." A second villager replied.

"But I saw Itachi talking to one of those pirates. Maybe he is working with them." A third villager informed the group.

"What Itachi no way. He would never betray this village." Another villager chimed in.

Soon the crowd broke into a cluster or whispers and gossip.

"It doesn't matter what Itachi is doing or who he is sided with. That guy over there is Red Haired Shanks. One of the Four Emperors."

"What he is that monster from the New World?"

"Yeah and look over there, it's his two top men. Yassop and Ben Beckman, they are monsters in their own rite."

"Wow no way!"

"Yeah and that blond kid over there is Silvers Naruto, The Dark Prince of the seas. He is the son of Silvers Rayleigh and is one of the two super rookies."

"What no way! I've heard of his generation of rookies. Apparently there is only him and one other rookie, but the World Government is already calling those two the strongest generation since the Pirate King himself!"

"What kind of crew are they? Three living monsters and the son of a legend; who is already a Supernova! No wonder they are one of the most powerful pirate crews."

Naruto smirked as he listened to the chatter from the villagers. His ego was starting to swell as the villagers continued to talk about him and his current crew. Though he felt a hard slap on his back and stumbled forward.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto glared at the culprit. Who was none other than Ben Beckman himself.

"Listen to all these people brat, sounds like you're starting to become world famous. Hehe hard to imagine you were that little punk kid who always went around drinking juice and declaring you would be a great pirate feared by all." The second in command laughed loudly, earning a chuckle from Shanks.

"Go to hell." The blond haired pirate seethed. Even though the World Government labeled him as a heartless criminal. The Red Haired Pirates all knew Naruto since he was a small child. So to them he will always be the small smiling child they knew.

"Aww lighten up fish cake." Shanks spoke up in a teasing manner. "Nobody likes a buzzkill, so learn to laugh at a joke every once in awhile. It's like I always say, spit on me, mock me or pour drinks on me."

"But never harm one of your friends." Naruto finished with a small smile, knowing his uncle's life motto to heart.

Shanks smiled. "Exactly so don't take everything so seriously. Enjoy life a little."

Yassop let out a giggle and gave Naruto a rough nudge on the shoulder. "Yeah brat you should listen to what the captain says. Maybe then you could get yourself a girlfriend." The sharpshooter mocked in a childish voice. Earning a snicker from his student Konohamaru.

"Yeah Nii-chan you should listen to Yassop-sensei. After all you are not the smoothest when it comes to women." The younger brother giggled out, thinking how awkward his brother could be when around the opposite sex.

Naruto growled and was about to retort, but he caught his uncles glare and stopped for a moment. "Ok whatever." The blond replied, trying to lighten up and take a joke for once.

Shanks smiled at his nephew's restraint, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. Since Yassop and Konohamaru both enjoyed poking the bear a little too much. And the bear in this case was Naruto.

"Hey Konohamaru maybe your brother just isn't into girls, if you know what I mean." Yassop spoke up loudly, causing Naruto to shake and his hair to overshadow his eyes.

Konohamaru burst into a giggle fit, causing Naruto to growl. "Hehe Yassop sensei you're too funny. But don't worry Nii-chan we love you no matter what your preference is."

Ben placed a cigarette in his mouth, then by looking down to the fuming blond he sighed. "You two idiots are playing with fire. I'd stop now if I were you." The second in command advised.

Yassop bent down to Naruto's level with a shit eating grin on his face. "Come on Naruto you can admit it, everyone in the crew will accept you. We can even promote you as leader of the rear fleet, it's full of sea men."

Naruto tightened his fists, a small gust of wind blowing around him. Out of instinct Shanks, Ben and the rest of the Red Haired Pirates besides Yassop backed away.

"You jackass, I like girls!" Naruto declared loudly, striking the marksman over the head. Causing his head to spike into the dirt and a lump to grow from where he was struck.

"Weah mots mype dof dirls so wu wik?" A half bloodied Yassop asked, his voice muffled by the ground.

Naruto sighed and picked the sniper up by his hair. "What did you say? I can't understand you." The blond growled in a low voice.

Yassop looked at Naruto with blood leaking down his face. Though he seemed completely unfazed. "I said yeah what type of girls do you like? Cause like I mentioned no one had ever scene you show interest in a woman. We are pirates after all, drinking and sex comes with the title."

Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped Yassop on the ground. "You never see me chasing after random girls for sex cause that's not who I am. I'm a one girl kind of guy and as for my type." Naruto paused and placed a hand to his chin. "I guess I like a girl who has a fiery personality."

Shanks chuckled and stepped closer to his nephew. "Typical momma's boy, going after girls who are like your mom. You're gonna end up whipped like Rayleigh-san was!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while his uncle started to laugh. Even the rest of the crew was silently chuckling at the blond's expense.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Pretend like none of you have women who you were head over heels for." Naruto looked down to the giggling Yassop. "If memory serves right you have a kid in the East Blue Yassop. And you!" Naruto pointed at his uncle. "My dad told me some real interesting things about you and some women."

Shanks laughter instantly died, causing the entire crew to grow silent. Ben looked away and took a drag from his cigarette. He especially didn't want anything to do with this conversation.

Yassop cringed a little bit from the atmosphere around them. Like Ben he didn't want to be apart of the conversation. Konohamaru on the other hand looked around to the older pirates with confusion; wondering to himself what was going on.

"What did he tell you?" Shanks asked in a weak voice. Surprising most of the people listening. None of them ever heading the Red Haired Shanks speak in such a manor.

Naruto remained calm and waved the man off. "Nothing besides a name." The blond replied casually.

Shanks looked down with an emotionless gaze. "I see." The pirate mumbled, already deep in thought.

The crowd grew silent as all looks were on the pirate captain and his nephew. Though the sound of footsteps and a grunt grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's with the down faces?" One Sasuke Uchiha asked while walking into the crowd of pirates.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke approaching him, with Itachi by his side. Both boys were caring large packs on their backs.

"Took you guys long enough." The blond mumbled in a cocky voice, causing Sasuke's eye to twitch.

"Why you." Sasuke grumbled, already taking a few steps forward.

Itachi held his hand out and stopped Sasuke. "My apologies captain, we wanted to make sure we packed everything." The eldest brother began, slowly walking forward.

Naruto smiled and patted Itachi on the shoulder. "It's fine, I'm just giving you guys a hard time." The blond pirate revealed, looking over to his uncle. "But why don't we get this show on the road. I'd like to set sail soon, before the marines and other crews figure out where we are. I'm not in the mood to sink any ships."

Shanks chunked already out of his daze, he would drink his thoughts away later like always. Though for now he was going to help out his nephew. "Alright let's get this over with. Attention citizens of Forest Island. I Uzumaki D. Shanks have an important announcement."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he had never heard his uncle refer to himself like that before. And it made the blond wonder why Shanks chose to do so now. To Naruto it made no sense and he planned to ask his uncle about the matter later; if he remembered to do so.

"I am currently taking young Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi Uchiha into my pirate crew. They are joining on their own free will and shall depart from this island today." Shanks declared loudly, leaving the entire crowd stunned. "But fear not as your island will be protected. Since as today I'm declaring this island as my turf. Meaning anyone who harms the people of this island. Shall answer to me and my crew."

Itachi looked towards his fellow villagers with his normal blank stare. "What this man says is true, me and my brother are departing from this island. We will become pirates that will bring change to this world, but you have my word no harm will befall this island."

The group of villagers remained silent, they were just hit with some heavy news. So it's not surprising that most of them were shocked to their very core.

Though some watched in anticipation while Konohamaru walked towards the town square. The flag with the Red Haired Pirates Jolly Roger in hand. Then in one swift motion he stabbed the flag in the ground. Symbolizing that Forest Island was now turf that belonged to Uzumaki D. Shanks.

"Well that's done with." Naruto announced, already turning towards the Red Haired Pirates ship. "Time to set sail."

Konohamaru and Sasuke quickly followed the blond. Along with some of the Red Haired Pirates; who didn't care about the villagers reactions. Itachi and shanks on the other hand, waited for a few seconds. Trying to see if anyone would protest against the group of pirates. Though everyone remained silent, causing the two men to walk off.

Today was an eventful day and it was starting to come to a close. Naruto had gained two new members for his crew and Shanks had gained more turf; even though he really didn't care much for having land under his control. He still counted it as more people who were under his protection.

However, all of that aside it was time for the Red Haired pirates to return to the sea. Well after they finish throwing a party in honor of their two new temporary members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that day on board the Red Haired Pirates ship)

Night had fallen upon the large pirate vessel, but this did not stop the crew's celebration. Considering the Red Haired Pirates were stumbling around their ship drinking, eating and singing with just as much enthusiasm as when they began.

Though there was a few exceptions to this statement. Ben and Itachi being one of them. Since both men were so relaxed and calm; they didn't go all out like their fellow crew members. Instead they drank calmly and watched Konohamaru and Yassop sing and shout like idiots.

Shanks on the other hand retreated into his captains quarters; were he drank in solitude. While giving the order to be left alone.

Most people respected the captain's orders with no protest; all except his nephew Naruto. Though the blond tried to protest and talk to his Uncle. Shanks refused to speak to anyone; which worried Naruto. But he told himself his uncle was a grown man who could handle himself. And if shanks couldn't, the red haired pirate knew where Naruto was.

Speaking of Naruto, the blond haired wind man was walking towards his new crew member Sasuke. Who wasn't participating in the celebrations at all. Instead he leaned against the ship and gazed up at the moon.

As Naruto approached the Uchiha; he mimicked his posture and leaned against the ship.

"You know this party is for you and your brother." Naruto began speaking without making eye contact. "You should try to cut loose and have fun."

"Hn." The teen grunted in response.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "You know, I came over here to talk to you and keep you company."

"Who said I want to talk to you." The Uchiha mumbled in a emotionless tone.

Naruto short a sideways glare towards Sasuke. "I'm trying to be nice you asshole." The blond grumbled in a slightly irritated tone.

Sasuke remained quite and closed his eyes, then by taking a deep breath he faced Naruto. "Alright let's talk. Why do you want peace so bad, with your power and family connections. I would say it's safe to say that you could do or have whatever you want."

Naruto looked out to the sea, his eyes fixed on the slowly moving water. "Before I became a pirate I watched as my mother was killed before my very eyes. Then shortly after that I became a slave; where I saw death, famine and how vile humans can truly be." Naruto took a pause and gripped onto the wooden ship. "I hated being a slave, I hated being so helpless and being forced to watch as good people would be tortured by evil men. So I escaped and took my little adopted brother Konohamaru with me. Though that was after I freed as many slaves and killed as many slave owners as I could. Experiencing that made me want peace, it made me want to change this world."

Sasuke remained silent, it was just like Shanks had told him. Though he remembered one more thing. "Your uncle told me most of this already. He said a marine was responsible for your mother's death. So tell me do you hate marines?"

Naruto bit his lip, his mother's killer wasn't something he liked to talk about. After all he hated that man more than anyone he had ever met. "In a way, but you have to understand where I come from. See growing up my parents always told me. Naruto, whatever you do in life never trust the World Government. I never understood what they meant, but I've seen the how twisted the World Government and the marines are. So I spite and rebel against them to fight this corruption. I do not hate them because my mother's killer was a marine. I fight them because of what my mother told me when she was alive."

"Hn, is see." The Uchiha mumbled slowly.

Naruto released a sigh and backed away from the ship's railing. "Yeah so now you know a little about me. Though I'm curious about you. What is your goals in life, what do you strive for?"

Sasuke remained silent for a few moments, causing Naruto to cross his arms. The blond haired pirates did have much patients, but lucky for him Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"Money, that's what I want."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I would have never assumed you would be one obsessed with greed. I figured you would have wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman."

This time Sasuke was the one to scoff. "Please I have no need for some silly title. Or to obtain a vast wealth, I merely want the money I need to reestablish my clan." Sasuke then turned to face his future captain, giving Naruto a serious gaze. "My ambition in life is to bring honor back to the Uchiha name. But for now I will travel with my brother and keep him safe. I'm not losing another member of my family."

Naruto stepped forward and held his hand out. "Your an ass and we haven't been on the best terms since our first meeting. Though we have both experienced hell and we want to protect our loved ones. So in that aspect I don't see why we shouldn't get along. So how about it, wanna start over?"

Sasuke gave the blond a blank stare, his eyes focused on Naruto's outstretched hand. Though after a moment he accepted the hand and gave out a grunt. "Fine, but just so we're clear. I'm not your personal ramen chef."

"Hehe alright, but tell me. What role would you play when me, Kono, Itachi and you set sail on our own. I'm the captain and Kono is a trained marksman. I even said your brother would be Vice-Captain, but I don't know much about his abilities." The blond admitted truthfully.

Sasuke smiled and placed his arms across his chest. "My brother's devil fruit allows him to create illusions. So in most scenarios he stays within the shadows and plays mind games with his opponents. Though he can easily fight someone head on as well. Itachi just prefers to use stealth. While I on the other hand like to take charge and fight head on. Using my fire and swordsmanship to overpower my enemies."

Naruto nodded and placed a hand to his chin. "So your brother would be perfect for a stealthy spy and assassin. While you on the other hand would be capable of leading another group of fighters into battle."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You make it sound like we are going off to war." The Uchiha pointed out with a small chuckle.

Naruto waved his crew member off. "Who knows one day we might, but we will be going to the New World one day. And trust me when I say that place is worse than a war zone."

Sasuke subconsciously grabbed his sword. "Then I need to get stronger." The raven haired teen admitted.

Naruto placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Stick with me and my Uncle's crew and you'll become very strong."

"I look forward to that, captain." The Uchiha replied with small smirk.

"I do as well." The blond chuckled, as he started to walk off. Leaving Sasuke behind; while at the same time being unaware of the two smiling brothers who were hiding in the shadows. Both of whom were glad to see Naruto and Sasuke trying to get along.

"See Itachi I told you they would start to get along." Konohamaru whispered up to Itachi, causing the older male to crack a smile.

"It would seem so Konohamaru, but come on. Let's head back to the party before Sasuke finds out we are spying on him." Itachi reasoned before he started to creep away.

"Yeah that sounds good Itachi. Let's go get some food I'm already hungry again." The small boy giggled, as he followed after his new crew mate.

Back with Naruto, the Dark Prince was currently heading towards his uncle's room with the intentions of talking about what he noticed earlier. Though as Naruto walked down a narrow hallway under the ships deck; he found Ben standing in his path; casually smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Naruto asked in a cool tone while he attempted to walk past Ben.

"Hold it right there kid, we need to talk about a few things." Ben revealed as he stepped in Natuto's way. "It's about your Uncle."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about him? I was just on my way to talk to him." The blond replied.

Ben took a long drag from his cigarette. "It's about what you saw today, I know you're a smart kid. So I know you picked up on the captain's odd behavior."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah the last time he looked that down was when he came to see my Kaa-chan's grave for the first time. Care to shed some light on why he was acting so strange?"

"It's a long story kid and it happened a year before you were even born. See your father told you the name of your Uncle's lover, but he never told you what happened." Ben then placed his attention back to his smoking, then by puffing a large cloud into the air he looked down to Naruto. "It was during our travels in the Grand Line. Your Uncle met a woman who was both beautiful and wild. He quickly became absorbed with her and we stayed docked at the island she lived on for weeks. Honestly I thought he was ready to give up his dream of a pirate to be with her, but that never happened."

"And why not?" Naruto asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Marines." Ben replied causing Naruto to scowl. "We were a new crew on the rise to fame so the World Government wanted us taken out. So when the Marines came after us, your Uncle and the rest of the crew fled. Though I got separated and left behind, so I decided to lay low for a few weeks. That's when I was approached my the Captain's lover, who confessed that she was pregnant."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, this was something he never heard from his father. "Wait, so I have a cousin somewhere?"

"That's the thing." Ben began as he looked off to the side. "I went off to find the captain and tell him the news. And I accomplished that one month after I learned about the pregnancy, but when we returned to the island. The woman was gone and there wasn't a single trace left of her."

Naruto looked down. "I see that's why he was so depressed."

Ben nodded. "Yeah he was really excited about being a father, so ever since his lover's disappearance. He has occasional moods where he falls into a depression. So for now go back up on the main deck, he needs time to think by himself. And don't worry about him, the captain will be the same guy we know and love in the morning."

Naruto frowned, he didn't want to leave his Uncle alone if what Ben said was true. He. Would rather talk to his Uncle and attempt to help the man, but Naruto knew his Uncle. He was just like Naruto so the blond knew that Shanks wouldn't want to talk about the subject.

"Alright Ben I'll leave him alone for now. I don't like doing so, but I know my stubborn Uncle. He will avoid the subject and try to make a joke out of it."

Ben cocked a grin. "Yeah that's the captain for yea, a real pain in the ass. Just like his annoying nephew."

Naruto sent the man a glare and started to stomp off. "Stupid old chain smoking BAKA!" The blond mumbled to himself as he vanished from Ben's line of sight.

"Heh that kid I swear." Ben brought his cigarette up for one final drag. "He is powerful and smart, but he is still young. I'm excited to see what the future holds for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two days later)

It has been two days since the Uchiha brothers had joined Naruto and the Red Haired Pirates. During the past two days; the future crew mates spent most their time together as a group. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto would spar with one another to improve their swordsmanship. While having Konohamaru use them as target practice to improve the young sharpshooter's aim and improve the three boy's Observation Haki. Then after a day's worth of training the four pirates would enjoy dinner together; while planning out their future as a crew.

The first topic the four boy's ironed out was the roles each would play in the crew. Naruto was obviously the captain and no one challenged him for the position; considering all three boys respected Naruto's strength and knew captain was a fitting role for Naruto. Konohamaru came in next as the crew's sharpshooter who was in charge of the cannons on their future ship, but like Naruto this role was the most obvious fit.

What threw Naruto and Konohamaru for a loop was Itachi turning down the position for Vice-Captain. According to the eldest of the group he didn't like being in the spotlight and being a leader. Itachi preferred the shadows and stealth just like Sasuke had said before. So because of this Itachi was placed as a spy who could gather information and sneak past enemies with his power over illusions. So with Itachi's role being decided it left only for Sasuke to be placed within a role.

To Naruto's disappointment Sasuke was not placed as the blond's personal ramen chef. Instead Sasuke took the position as Vice-Captain; Naruto was a little skeptical of the choice. Though he knew Sasuke was strong and intelligent; so when factoring in that the young Uchiha would progress tremendously over the next two years before they officially start their crew. Naruto knew it would ultimately be a good fit, but Naruto still needed a proper cook, shipwright, navigator and doctor if he wanted to survive as a pirate crew.

However, the four boys decided to discuss recruiting new members after they left the Red Haired Pirates. For now they decided on growing stronger over the next two years, then when they form a strong crew. That is when they will pursue after their dream of achieving peace. So with that plan set in the mind of all four members of the Fūjin Pirates; they kept a tight training schedule. Which explains why all four of the boys including Shanks; who was finally out of his depression could be found sparing on the deck of the Red Haired Pirates ship.

"Excellent job Naruto." Shanks commented as he watched his nephew exchange blades with Sasuke. "Sasuke you need to improve your stance and footwork; right now in a sword fight you are outmatched against a well seasoned swordsman. But overall I'm impressed you show a lot of natural talent like Naruto."

Sasuke smirked as he blocked Naruto's strike. "Of course I have talent, I'm an Uchiha after all."

Naruto snorted and pushed the teen back, while Itachi merely groaned. His attention was focused on sparing with Konohamaru, but he could hear his brother.

"Foolish brother just take the compliment and don't get cocky." Itachi mumbled while effortlessly dodging Konohamaru's bo staff.

"Hn." The younger brother grunted as he was quickly thrown into a defensive position.

Naruto started to move faster and strike more unpredictably, causing Sasuke to lose ground as he was pushed backwards. "You should take your brother's advice." The blond began as he kicked Sasuke's legs out from underneath him. Causing the teen to land on his backside and Naruto to hold the tip of his sword to Sasuke's neck. "Arrogance can blind you in battle and that could very well send you to an early grave."

Sasuke grunted in response and glared at Naruto. "Let's go again, this time I'll be the victor." The raven haired teen boldly proclaimed. "Then we will see who gets sent to an early grave."

Shanks shook his head and got in between the boys. "No that's enough sparing for the day. We are growing closer to our next stop. So there is a higher chance we will cross paths with other ships and crews. With that being established I need everyone at full fighting capacity incase we get into a fighting scenario."

Naruto nodded and held a hand out to sasuke in order to help the boy to his feet. "Alright uncle I understand." The blond replied in a care free voice. "By the way Sasuke good spar."

Sasuke grumbled a thanks, he was a little disappointed that he had to stop training for the day. So he shifted into his normal brooding pissed off mood.

Konohamaru stepped into the conversation and started to rub his arms. "Where the hell are we headed anyway? You haven't told us about the next island we are going to and it's getting colder every second we draw closer to our destination." Konohamaru explained as he was starting to grow sick of the cold weather; even though he knew the worst was yet to come.

Naruto looked up to his uncle while placing Kurama in its sheath. "I'm curious as to where we are headed as well. Mind filling us in on some details?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "I'd much rather know why we can't train. I mean it's not like having me or the dobe too tired to fight would be a bad thing. After all your crew is one of the strongest groups of pirates in the world. So I don't even think you would need the four of us in a fight."

Shanks pinched the bridge of his nose. "For starters I don't want any of my crew falling in battle because they are exhausted. So no training for the rest of the day Sasuke, we can start back up again tomorrow and work on your Haki." Shanks finished his scolding and looked down to Naruto and Konohamaru. "And to answer the question of where we are going; its a simple answer."

"We are going to Frost Island, which is an island known for having the largest mountain in the world. While at the same time being famous for its harsh winter climate." Itachi explained calmly, while cutting Shanks off and causing the man to face fault. "After all when you factor in the direction we departed from. Frost Island is the only island within the next hundred miles from my hometown."

Naruto nodded and gave Itachi a cheeky grin. "Thanks for the info Itachi." The blond thanked as he started to walk away. "I'm going inside for food, it's getting too damn cold out here."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he followed his captain.

Konohamaru giggled and patted his Uncle on the back. "Aww cheer up Uncle Shanks, sure Itachi stole your thunder and made you look like a fool. But at least he didn't rub it in like Naruto-nii would have."

Shanks nodded knowing the young boys words were true. Itachi on the other hand smirked. "Gloating is something Dark Prince-San would do, just like my foolish little brother." The eldest Uchiha tried to joke. "I swear I hope they don't start to become friends, having their personalities blended together could become a headache."

Shanks paled, Naruto and Sasuke were already both a pain in his ass. Though if they started to get along, it just may drive the pirate captain crazy. "Knock on every piece of wood you can find Itachi. Cause I feel that you may have doomed us all." The red haired pirate groaned.

Itachi sighed and slumped over a little. "I fear you may be right Red Haired-San, but that would only mean our future crew will be stronger as a whole. That's if Naruto and Sasuke don't drive the rest of the crew insane with their.. Interesting personalities."

Shanks nodded and held his arms out; and brought Itachi and Konohamaru into his arms. "That may be true, but for now let's eat. Got to keep our strength up before we hit land."

The two boys nodded and followed shanks into the mess hall. All three men being just as obvious as the rest of the Red Haired Pirates as to what was following closely behind them. None of the crew truly aware of how the small pirate ship which was trailing behind them would change the future of Naruto and the rest of his crew. Though the real question is will they be future allies or a threat that must be eliminated?

Chapter End.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. A Clash of Wind and Fire

"What kind of bullshit weather is this!" One Silvers Konohamaru shouted in frustration as he rubbed his shaking and slightly freezing arms.

Naruto who was standing by his brother's side remained silent. His focus was placed on the island in the distance which was slowly growing in size. Signaling that they were getting closer to their destination.

The island itself appeared fairly large, but according to his uncle a vast majority of the island was a frozen wasteland. In fact there was only one town on the entire island; which is where the Red Haired Pirates plan to dock before they head off into the mountains.

As to why they are headed off to the mountains, it's a topic that enrages Naruto beyond belief. Unlike his Uncle, Naruto has no desire to climb some large mountain. Since he considers that a waste of time and only allows the Marines more time to track them down. But for the sake of a good adventure he decided to play along and enjoy himself.

"Hey Nii-chan you paying attention to me?" Konohamaru asked in an annoyed tone, he didn't like when his brother would tune him out.

"Not really." The eldest replied in a casual tone, causing Konohamaru to growl in frustration.

"Bastard." The younger of the two insulted, before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, Konohamaru found Itachi standing over him with a small smile. "Don't let Dark Prince-san get to you, after all older brothers are meant to torment their younger siblings." The raven haired pirate explained.

Naruto cocked an unseen grin. "Your words hold some truth Itachi, I do enjoy messing with my annoying little brother."

"Oi~! What the hell Nii-chan I'm not annoying." The youngest pirate exclaimed before looking up to Itachi. "Tell him I'm right Itachi."

"Hn." Was the only response Itachi gave before he looked off into the distance. "Though another explanation could be that Dark Prince-san is still upset about heading into the mountains."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the ship's railing. "Nah I'm over it, gotta stop and enjoy life every now and then I guess." The blond explained causing Itachi to nod.

"You have a point Dark Prince-San, but I have to admit climbing a giant frozen mountain wasn't on my bucket list." Itachi replied with a small laugh.

Naruto chucked for a moment, but soon the trio fell into silence. Causing all three males to go into their own thoughts. Konohamaru started to think how he was going to deal with the cold, though he was excited to see snow for the first time. Naruto began to think of what he needed to improve on to get stronger. While Itachi on the other hand was a little more vocal with his thoughts.

"You know I've been thinking recently about our plans for world peace." The eldest of the three began; earning two set of eyes on him. "I know we plan on embarking on our own journey in two years. Then from there we travel the world and gain allies, but what is our main goal? How can we go about finding peace? Because if we just build an army that will only lead to war not peace. And besides how are you even sure people will follow us?"

Naruto waved his crew mate off. "Simple we obtain the one thing that will ensure people will follow and listen to us. We will find the One Piece."

Itachi was actually taken back by the blond's claim, he never mentioned anything like this before. Konohamaru on the other hand frowned and looked up to his brother.

"What gives Nii-chan I thought you didn't want to find the One Piece. You always say how titles like Pirate King are overrated and you don't want a title. But now you are saying we should find the One Piece."

Naruto ruffled Konohamaru's hair and started to laugh. "You are right, but obtaining the One Piece would be the best way to gain power to bring peace to the world. People can call me what they want, but I'll always be Silvers Natuto; The Dark Prince."

Itachi listened to his captain speak and brought a hand to his chin. "So if we make our end game goal to find One Piece. I would assume you know what it is and where to find it. After all your father was the right hand man to the Pirate King himself."

Naruto cocked a goofy grin and laughed. "I have no clue where the One Piece is or what it is." The blond laughed out; causing his two subordinates to fall over. "But I'm sure it would be fun to find it!"

Konohamaru growled and got back on his feet. "Damn it Naruto-nii, do you have anything planned out? Cause at this rate it will take us decades to achieve peace."

"Hey the world has went centuries without peace, so a few more years won't hurt. Besides I'm excited for an amazing adventure." Naruto replied before looking at Itachi. "What about you Itachi, what do you think of an adventure for the One Piece?"

Sighing the eldest pirate rubbed his head. "You make some good points and I guess making an adventure out of our conquest for peace won't hurt."

"That's the spirit Itachi!" Naruto chuckled out, happy that his crew was able to come to an agreement so easily.

"Hn, what are you three talking about?" The voice of Sasuke chimed in. Causing the three boy's to look over to their fourth crew mate.

Konohamaru jumped in front of Sasuke and held his hands out. "Hehe we are going to go find the One Piece!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked to his brother who simply nodded. Then to Naruto who gave him a confident smirk.

"Big goal for a small crew... I like it." Sasuke admitted before grabbing his sword. "Just means i'll have to be stronger to reach that goal. After all it's my job as Vice-Captain to be a strong second in command."

Naruto smiled and placed his hand forward. "We will grow stronger together over these next two years."

Konohamaru nodded and placed a hand over his brother's. "We will earn allies all over the globe who will follow us."

Sasuke smirked and placed his hand over Konohamaru's. "We will defeat any enemy that will try and stop us."

Itachi placed his hand in with an emotionless face. "We will bring peace to the world."

"No one will stop the Fūjin Pirates!" The four boy's cried out together in determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Alabasta Kingdom)

Cobra the king of Alabasta was sitting alone in his throne room. His attention was focused on a report from a soldier of his. According to the report droughts were breaking throughout the kingdom causing the crops and people to suffer. Then to make matters worse, recently there were illegal shipments of Dance Powder found in cargo shipments that were meant for Alubarna; which was the capital of Alabasta.

See Dance Powder is known as a special kind of chemical that when released into the air creates rain. Though the drawback is that areas around the location where the powder is set off experience severe droughts. So many believe the royal family is to blame for the droughts around the kingdom, but Cobra knows someone is trying to work against him. Though the real question is who and why.

"Sire." A male voice called out as the doors to the throne room creaked open. "Master Ingram is here to speak with you."

"Send him in." Cobra called back, his thoughts still focused on the Dance Powder incident.

The door opened completely and Ingram walked into the room, with Pell and Chaka flanking both his sides.

"Cobra-sama we've came across an interesting development regarding the Dance Powder incident." Ingram began causing the king to almost jump off his throne.

"What have you discovered?" The king shouted quickly, wanting to know as much as he could about the situation.

Pell stepped forward and bowed to his King. "We have learned that one of the members of the ships crew wasn't apart of the crew. He was the one responsible for the illegal Dance Powder. We managed to capture and interrogate said man."

The king was on edge as he waited for a response. "Well what were you able to learn from this man?"

Chaka stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Well we had him placed in a holding cell till we could gather as much information as possible. The man was murdered last night by an unknown assassin."

The king slumped down into his chair and began to stroke his beard. "This isn't good, whoever that man was involved with really wanted to cover their tracks. Did you obtain anything from him before he was killed?"

Ingram smirked. "We were able to get a name, Baroque Works." The advisor revealed happily. "Apparently it's a secret organization where it's top members work under code names. Also we were able to learn two more things. These agents work in teams consisting of one male and one female. And they are currently looking for new members to add into their ranks."

"So what should we do with this knowledge?" Cobra asked while rising out of his seat and walking towards his advisor.

"The only thing we can do, have two people infiltrate their ranks and find a way to expose this group before they send Alabasta into a civil war." Pell explained while giving his king a salute. "I would offer myself as one of the two people to infiltrate Baroque Works."

The king nodded and patted his shoulder. "Thank you Pell, but you and Chaka are too well known. So neither of you two could be choices."

"That's true Cobra-sama, we need a male and female who are reliable and not that well known." Ingram began while giving the king a wide smile. "I'm not that well known to the public so I would be happy to infiltrate Baroque Works."

The king nodded in agreement. "That will have to work. What about your female partner?"

"I'll do it!" A female voice volunteered happily, causing all four men to turn pale and look towards the entrance of the throne room. Where Vivi walked into the throne room with a smile on her face and a large duck walking behind her.

"Absolutely not!" The king shouted in protest, he already lost his wife. He wasn't going to risk losing his daughter. "It's too dangerous for a princess like yourself!"

Vivi crossed her arms and made a pouting face, the small fourteen year old was starting to look like the deceased queen more and more as the years passed by. "Listen Tou-san it's my duty as princess of Alabasta to do everything in my power to help my country and its people. So I'm going to go with Ingram-san."

Pell stepped forward and placed a hand on Vivi's shoulders. "You've spent a good number of years within the palace so not many people know you by face. Especially a group like Baroque Works that isn't from Alabasta. But you are not a trained fighter, you could get seriously hurt." The devil fruit user reasoned, but Vivi wouldn't listen.

"That won't matter I can learn to protect myself and besides I'll have Ingram-san and Carue with me!" The blue haired princess replied stubbornly.

Chaka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I say we let her, it's our best shot after all." The warrior mumbled lowly, shocking the king and Pell.

"You have to be kidding me!" Pell shouted while looking to his comrade. "There is no way you could agree to something like this!"

"Chaka is right Pell we have to start a plan of action before it's too late. If Vivi is willing to take the risk I will protect her." Ingram explained before looking to Cobra. "What do you say? Will you allow Vivi to go?"

The king gritted his teeth and looked down. "I hate the idea, but you all make a good point. We have to start moving soon. Wars have been started from less things than a Dance Powder incident. So before a war breaks out we need to stop Baroque Works." Cobra began while looking to his daughter. "You can go if you promise to be safe."

Vivi jumped forward and latched onto her father. "Of course I'll be safe Tou-san don't worry." The daughter insured before looking to Carue. "Come on let's go pack some supplies for our trip."

Carue gave a salute followed by a quack and then the duo ran off to Vivi's room. Pell watched the two scurry off and looked to his king.

"Are you sure letting her go was a good choice?" Pell asked in a low voice.

Cobra looked down and walked back to his throne. "I hope it was."

Over with Vivi the young princess ran into her room and slammed the door once Carue was inside. Then without wasting any time she ran to her dresser and began to grab a few changes of clothes. As she began to pack, the large duck scuffled over to a small wall with pictures and news clippings everywhere.

"Quack quack!" Carue shouted out while pointing to the wall with his wing.

The princess turned her attention to her companion and looked at the wall. "No I think we will leave all that behind Carue."

The duck accepted the answer and began searching the room for other essentials to take. While Vivi on the other hand continued to gaze at the wall. It was a wall dedicated to Naruto and Konohamaru. Which not only had pictures of their bounties, but also had every news article she could find on both boys.

"I'm about to set of on an adventure of my own. And you two morons still haven't kept your end of the deal." Vivi chuckled in a low voice to herself. "I hope you two are doing well. And I hope you both still think of me. Especially you Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto sneezed loudly causing Sasuke who was the only person beside him to snicker.

"Cold weather getting to you already?" The raven haired pirate asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked over the side of the ship. "Either a pretty girl is talking about me or I'm getting allergic to over confident bastards." The blond captain shot back; while watching the Red Haired Pirates leave the ship and head onto the island.

Sasuke leaned against the ship and smirked. "Well I doubt any girls are talking about you and I find it hard to believe that you are allergic to yourself."

"Dick." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Bitch." Sasuke fired back.

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Over glorified ramen chef."

"Oi~! I thought we were passed that!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not."

"Hehe look Itachi they are bonding again." The voice of Konohamaru laughed from behind.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to face their brothers. Both of whom had a small smile on their face.

"Actually I think we interrupted their little lover's quarrel." Itachi chimed in emotionlessly, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to growl.

"Do you really want to start Itachi?" Naruto asked; while his eyes twitched and his hand rested over Kurama's hilt.

"Not really." The Uchiha replied. "But we should head off before your uncle and everyone gets ahead of us."

Naruto relaxed and sighed. "Yeah you have a good point."

Itachi smirked and tossed a jacket towards Naruto and Sasuke. "Of course I have a point." The eldest of the group replied. "After all I'm the voice of reason of our little group."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his large black overcoat on. "Hn."

"Tell me about it." Naruto replied, showing he understood what his grunt meant; while placing a overcoat on as well.

Itachi just shook his head and walked off. "Let's just get going foolish brother and captain."

Konohamaru giggled and followed after Itachi. While Naruto and Sasuke both rolled their eyes and followed.

"The way he barks orders you would think he is the captain not me." Naruto grumbled in a low voice, as he descended off the ship.

Sasuke didn't reply instead he just followed silently. Soon the four young pirates were off the ship and headed up through the town towards the mountain.

Konohamaru looked towards the older members of the group, his face showing a small hint of worry. "You don't think Uncle Shanks and everyone would leave us behind."

"If they did that just means we don't have to climb a damn mountain." Naruto replied quickly, earning a nod from Sasuke.

Itachi on the other hand placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure Red Hair-san will wait for us."

Naruto walked forward and took the lead. "I can sense them." The blond admitted with a sigh. "And they are in fact waiting for us."

Itachi smiled at being right. "See nothing to worry about Konohamaru."

"That may be true, but we might as well catch up with everyone else." Sasuke pointed out, causing the group to nod and pick up their pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Couple hours later)

It has been a few hours since Naruto and his crew had caught up with his uncle. Since that time the group of pirates quickly made their way up the mountain. Eventually they decided to make a small camp inside a cave, that was just a little ways away from the peak.

As they camped they drank, ate and shared stories. It was a typical night for the Red Haired Pirates.

"And after that day Naruto would never look at melons the same again." Shanks finished loudly earning the booming laughter of the entire group of pirates. Well besides Naruto and Itachi, the latter of which didn't show much emotion anyway.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled in anger, while eating his ramen.

Sasuke smirked and looked to his captain and was about to retort. Though the glare the blond gave him even made Sasuke shut up.

Konohamaru and Yassop on the other hand still didn't care about the blond's temper. They jumped in front of Naruto and started to play with their chest like female breasts.

"Oh Naru-..." Both student and master were silenced by each of Naruto's fists in their face.

"Anyone else wanna laugh some more?" Naruto warned with a tick mark. Causing a few weaker members of the crew to grow silent. While people like Shanks and Ben still snickered to themselves.

"Take a breath whiskers. It's just a story." Ben laughed while lighting a cigarette.

Shanks who was seated by his nephew nodded. "Yeah take advice from your old Uncle Shanks. Life is too short to always be mad, remember what I said about lighting up a little?" The elder male asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." The blond mumbled. "Just wait till I tell everyone about the time my Tou-san and Roger dropped you off at Kamabakka Kingdom." The blond replied while everyone looked at the blond with confusion. "It's an island of guys dressed in drag."

Laughter erupted once more in the cavern, but this time it was at the expense of Shanks.

"Bastard." Shanks mumbled, acting exactly like his nephew.

Naruto smiled and was about to respond, but he along with Ben, Yassop, Itachi and Shanks. Stopped their merriment and turned serious, all of them preparing for an attack while looking towards the cave entrance. Where a group of unfamiliar pirates were standing rather nervously. All except for the one in front, which Naruto would only assume was the captain.

"I've been looking for you Red Hair Shanks." The captain of the pirates revealed.

Shanks lifted an eyebrow up in interest. "Oh really and what does a super rookie want with me? Have you come to try and take my head?" Shanks asked, showing he knew who the captain was. While at the same time slowly drawing his sword.

Naruto looked to the captain with interest. The individual had a large orange hat; with blue smiley faces on the front. one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down from the sides of the hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Under the hat long flowing black hair could be seen laying down the captain's shoulder and backside.

"Not at all I've come to thank you." The captain revealed, before revealing her face. "My name is Portgas D. Asuka and you saved my little brother Luffy's life. So thank you."

She then took a bow causing Naruto to blush as he noticed her fairly large D-cup breasts; held back by a black bikini top with red flame designs. Below her waist were tight leather pants and a large orange belt; with a small knife strapped on her hip.

Shanks released his sword and smiled big. "Luffy's sister? Well in that case sit down and eat with us!"

Asuka nodded and took a seat at the bonfire across Naruto. Where the two children of legends took a moment to look each other over. These looks were noticed by Shanks and Ben; both of whom only laughed.

"So Asuka? Tell me does Luffy still run around declaring he will be the King of Pirates?" Shanks asked, breaking the girl from her daze.

"Hehe are you kidding? That's all the kid ever talks about. Too bad I'm going to be the one to be the Queen of Pirates." Asuka responded in a confident tone.

"Oh is that so?" Shanks spoke in a curious voice. "And how will you do that, there is a lot of strong pirates out there. Ones that may beat you to your goal." The captain finished shooting a glance over to Naruto.

Asuka leaned over the fire and smirked. "It's simple, I'll have everyone recognize my strength by beating the strongest man in the world; Whitebeard."

Naruto snorted at the girl's claim, causing her to growl.

"Got a problem over there Goldie Locks?" Asuka asked in a slightly enraged tone.

Naruto gave a false smile and shook his head. "No I just think it's rather funny." The blond pirate admitted in all honesty. "A small time pirate like yourself planning to go after the man rumored to match Roger in battle. Please you couldn't find the man let alone defeat him."

"I can find him just fine thank you very much." The raven haired girl retorted.

Shanks looked between the two teens, their words were starting to hold more venom behind them. Making the Yonko believe things could turn violent soon.

"Enlighten me freckles. How do you plan on tracking Whitebeard down?" Naruto asked in a cocky manor, while giving the girl a name of her own.

Asuka gritted her teeth at the name, but choose to let it slide. "Simple Whitebeard is allied with the Fishmen. To be even more accurate the warlord known as Jinbe. I will hunt the man down since he operates in waters close to his homeland, then I will force him to tell me where the old bastard is."

Before Asuka could even blink, a gust of wind flew by. Snuffing out the campfire and sending her on edge. As Naruto stood beside her, with his sword placed to her neck.

"Sorry I owe my life to Jinbe and his crew. And I will do anything to help that man. So I'll give you one warning before I'm forced to kill you. Stay away from Jinbe and his crew." Naruto warned in a serious tone.

Asuka didn't flinch, instead she looked over to Shanks with a board expression. "Acting pretty high and mighty when you have a Yonko backing you up." The super rookie noted, causing Naruto to press his sword against her skin. The metal from the blade slowly making her weak, but she held her own.

"I don't need my uncle or his crew. I have my own crew and I don't need their assistance either. In case you don't know who I am, I'm Silvers Naruto. Son of Silvers Rayleigh and the Dark Prince." Naruto formally introduced himself, revealing his name to the girl.

Shanks nodded and yelled out to the pair. "He speaks the truth, whatever quarrel you start with my nephew is between the two of you. I'm not getting involved in this mess."

Asuka seemed to take the information she was given and smirked. "Well let me introduce myself, I'm Fire Fist Asuka." The girl began as she leaned back and flipped under Naruto's sword. Giving her enough time to grab her knife and clash blades with Naruto. "And I would back off before I kick your ass."

Naruto smiled as he easily held the girl at bay. "Oh I would love to see you try." The blond challenged.

The two super rookies growled and pushed each other back and forth. While this was going on all the Pirates watching stood in silence and waited to see want would happen. Quickly they found Naruto gaining the edge over Asuka, he was stronger and using a longer weapon. So out of desperation the girl jumped backwards and kicked a stream of fire forward.

Naruto brought Kurama up in a lazy fashion and blocked the fire. Then in a blink of an eye, the blond short forward and kicked Asuka in the gut. Causing the girl to going barreling out of the cave.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Uncle Shanks." The blond explained as he walked towards the cave exit. The tip of his Katana being dragged across the ground as he walked.

Itachi sighed and took a drink out of a small cup. "Could he go one day without starting a fight?" The black haired teen asked, already knowing the answer.

"No he can't." Shanks, Ben and Konohamaru dead panned in unison.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Well I'm going to go watch that idiot kick that loud mouths ass down the mountain." The Uchiha revealed, causing a few people to follow his lead.

On the outside with Naruto, the blond walked into a large snow covered clearing; by the mountain's edge. Asuka was hunched over in the middle of the clearing, she was just now picking herself up from Naruto's kick.

"You know I'm feeling kind today, surrender now and promise to leave the Sun Pirates alone. And I will allow you to walk away unharmed." Naruto explained, as he stopped a few feet in front of Asuka and waited for her answer.

"Piss off." The girl growled, her fist turning into a tornado of flames. "Fire Fist!" She called out in rage, sending her flaming arm shooting forward.

Naruto smirked and held his own hand back. "Hurricane Punch!" The blond shouted, his fist shooting out and blinding speeds and intercepting Asuka's attack.

Once the fire and wind made contact, the two attacks mixed into a small twister of wind and fire. Causing the nearby snow to melt instantly from the sheer heat.

Naruto gazed at the tornado in a lazy fashion and sheathed Kurama. Just from that small exchange he knew he didn't need his sword. Though as his sword made a click, signaling it was fully sheeted. Asuka came flying through the raging fire with her knife in hand.

"Is that all you got?" The Fire Woman asked as she brought her knife down on Naruto.

Naruto waited till the knife was about to strike his temple and he backed away with remarkable speed. Then as Asuka moved for a follow up attack, Naruto did the same as before. He waited till the very last second and quickly avoided the attack effortlessly every time.

"What's the matter? Are you going to draw your sword or are you going to just keep running away?" Asuka asked as she continued to slash at the blond.

Naruto remained silent for a moment and continued to dodge. "Left, right, horizontal slash followed by a kicked to the right." Naruto called out Asuka's moves before she could even perform them.

"Throw a temper tantrum.\How the hell do you know what I'm going to do!" They both spoke at the same time, making Naruto smile and Asuka growl in frustration.

"You're very predictable and my Haki is an ability I take pride in." Naruto explained as he grabbed the girl by her wrist and flipped her around. Placing them in a position where her knife was held to her thigh and his chest was pressed against her back.

Blushing hard she struggled to break the blond's hold, but he was incredibly strong. "Hey dickhead let me go!" Asuka demanded with a weak voice.

Naruto laughed and spoke into her ear with a husky voice. "You know I think you are enjoying being so close to me Asuka-chan."

Gritting her teeth, Asuka changed her body into fire and started to swirl around Naruto. Forcing the blond to turn into wind and copy her. Soon the two children of legends formed a massive tornado of wind and fire. Producing enough heat to melt the entire mountain side.

While this was going on, everyone had cleared out of the cave and was watching the fight. Asuka's crew was left speechless, they had never seen their captain beaten so effortlessly.

"Do you think the Captain can win?"

"Do be a dumbass, it's Captain Asuka we are talking about. She has never lost a fight!"

"But that kid is the son of Silvers Rayleigh and his bounty 445,000,000 Beli; which is bigger than the Captain's bounty."

"It's only 45,000,000 more."

Sasuke huffed and looked over to Asuka's crew. "Your captain doesn't stand a chance." The teen declared with a smirk. "After all, to be my captain he can't lose an easy fight like this."

Some of Asuka's crew growled and pointed their pistols at Sasuke. Smirking the Uchiha drew his sword and prepared to have his own fight. Though before he could move the eyes of Asuka's crew went blank and they fell over unconscious.

Recognizing what happened, Sasuke snorted and looked over to his brother. Whose eyes were glowing red with his Sharingan active. "Why don't you leave the fighting to the captain." Itachi spoke in a clam voice, taking his spot besides his brother. "And don't give me that look because I didn't let you fight."

"Whatever." The teen mumbled already sheeting his sword. "They would have been a waste of my time anyway."

"Sure they were brat." Ben spoke sarcastically as he walked over. "I think the real reason you're upset is because you just enjoy starting fights. Just like your idiot captain over there."

"That sounds like Sasuke." Konohamaru chimed in as he walked over with the rest of the Red Haired Pirates. "And that's my Nii-chan spot on also."

Yassop laughed and slapped his student on the back. "I know right? Look at Naruto up there." The sniper pointed up to the figures of Naruto and Asuka exchanging blows in the tornado. "The kid was so quick to start a fight and instead of ending it fast like he could have. He is playing around with that poor girl, if that was me I'd be pissed."

Shanks ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That's Naruto's problem he knows he is stronger so he is holding back. I've noticed him do this a lot, he wants to enjoy a fight so he doesn't go all out. One day he is going to mess up because of that and regret it." The Yonko explained to the group, right before Asuka went rocketing out of the tornado towards the ground. "Though it seems today won't be that day."

Over with Asuka the fire woman landed hard on the ground and cried out in pain. "Shit that hurt." She mumbled in a low voice, nursing her now dislocated shoulder.

Naruto reformed a few feet away from the girl in a twister of wind. "So are you ready to take my offer from earlier?" The blond asked completely unharmed. "You are no match for me, I've trained with my Father and Uncle even since I could walk. You obviously don't even know how to use Haki."

Asuka looked down and spotted her knife struck in the ground and snatched it. "I don't need whatever Haki is, I will never give up! Now draw your sword!" The girl demanded as she prepared to rush Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, deep down he didn't want to harm Asuka. Though he would do anything to protect Jinbe and his crew.

"Why are you pushing yourself so much?" Naruto asked as he stepped to the side and avoided Asuka's knife.

"I have to find Whitebeard!" The girl shouted, in rage before swiping her blade to the side.

Naruto clamped his hand on her wrist and stopped her attack. "Why is finding him so important?"

Asuka growled and tried to free her arm, But it was no use. "I don't need to answer anything else!" She shouted in rage before her arm morphed into fire; allowing herself to be freed from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto ducked under a fire covered fist and coated his hand in Busoshoku Haki. Then with little remorse he punched Asuka in the gut, causing her eyes to go wide and her body to slightly stagger over.

"Just stop, I don't want to hurt you anymore. Though if you force me, I will not regret doing so." Naruto explained softly, slowly moving his hand back. "Can't you see I'm not even trying and I'm winning. Just give up."

Asuka staggered backwards and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then while giving a loud cry, she popped her shoulder back into place.

"I'm not..." Asuka stopped and took some heavy breaths. "I'm not going to let you beat me... Now draw your sword!"

Naruto sighed and watched Asuka throw a slow and sloppy punch. "Just stop already." The blond mumbled as he caught her fist. "Swallow your pride and admit your defeat."

Asuka growled and pushed her other fist forward, but this time Naruto didn't move. Instead he allowed her fist to pass through his head.

"Damn it!" Asuka growled as her hand burst to life in flames. Then with anger filled in her motions, Asuka continued to swing at Naruto's head. Each time ending like the last as her attacks went right through his head.

After a moment Naruto had enough, he quickly grabbed her hand and held her at bay. Then with remarkable speed he placed his knee into her gut, making the girl bend over in pain. "I'm sorry." The blond mumbled so only she could hear, then he gave her a chop to the neck. Causing Asuka's eyes to roll over and her body to slump over unconscious.

Though before the girl could fall over, Naruto quickly scooped her up into his arms. Then by carrying her bridal style, he walked her over to his uncle's crew.

"Well at least you went easy on her." Ben spoke up sarcastically, while giving Naruto his usual grin.

Naruto walked passed the man without any emotion. Making Ben look over his shoulder in surprise.

Shanks walked beside his nephew and held a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto what's got into you? You are never this cold to Ben, sure I could understand if it was Yassop."

"Hey what they hell?" Yassop shouted from the side.

"You know it's true sensei." Konohamaru pointed out, making the man sigh in defeat.

Naruto looked to his uncle and then to the girl in his arms. "I see a lot of myself in her, so I'm going to help her. And before you ask humiliating in a fight was helping her." The blond explained before walking off.

Itachi walked beside Shanks and crossed his arms. "He may not always show it, but he has the best intentions for those around him. That's why I decided to follow him in the first place."

Shanks smiled at those words and watched Natuto disappear into the cave. "He's been through a lot and it almost made him someone he isn't. Promise me you will help keep that idiot on the right path."

"Yeah I promise I will." Itachi replied with a happy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later)

Asuka felt like shit, her body ached all over and she had a throbbing pain in her head. Slowly and groggily she opened her eyes and tried to figure out what happened. As she stirred she noticed she was tucked into a bed; which was odd as the last thing she remembered was fighting Naruto.

"What happened?" The fire woman asked herself as she fully opened her eyes. Noticing she was no longer on the mountain, but in a unfamiliar room. One that was dimly lit with a small candle on a night stand.

"So you are finally awake." The voice of Naruto spoke up, sending chills down her spine.

Jerking her head to the left, Asuka spotted the blond seated in a small chair in the corner. The light from the candle gave just enough light for her to make out his facial features.

"What the hell did you do to me creep?" Asuka asked as she held her hands up in defense. Instantly turning both her arms into flames.

Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to her bedside, causing Asuka to tense up. "Well besides kicking your ass, I also patched you up, carried you down a mountain and allowed you to rest in my private quarters."

Asuka narrowed her eyes, allowing her arms to return to their normal state. Then as she inspected her body she finally noticed all the bandages covering her body. "Why did you help me?" The girl asked with venom in her voice.

Naruto grabbed the chair from the corner and held it by her bedside. Then by taking a seat he locked eyes with the girl. "I didn't kill you out of sympathy, but I patched your wounds and brought you here because of curiosity."

Asuka raised her eyebrow. "Where is my crew?" The girl demanded to know.

"They are safe and in your ship; which is currently docked beside us. Now would you mind satisfying my curiosity?" The blond asked in a monotone voice.

"Sure." Asuka replied in an upset voice.

"Alright, why is defeating Whitebeard and showing your strength so important? You are obviously heavily outmatched by someone of his level. I didn't even try in our fight and you couldn't touch me. So why are you so set on finding him?" Naruto asked in a serious voice, his words making Asuka look away in anger.

"You wouldn't understand." The girl replied stubbornly. "You don't know what my life has been like because of my father."

"And you don't know nothing about me." Naruto pointed out as he reclined back in his chair. "So before you answer the hard questions. Let's start with an easy one. I saw your name tattooed on your arm, but the S in Asuka was crossed out. What's the meaning behind that?"

"Who said I would answer anything?" Asuka asked back with an annoyed tone. Obviously the tattoo hit a sore spot with the girl.

Naruto sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with the female pirate. So he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, making the girl look away and blush. "Allow me to show you my tattoo, originally it was a burn mark from a branding. Though I decided to place ink over it in order to make it stand out more."

Asuka looked back and saw the mark of the Sun Pirates on his chest, but she didn't know what it was. "It's a sun, that's great for you." The girl spoke very sarcastically making Naruto frown.

"This right here is the mark of Jinbe's Crew the Sun Pirates. It was a mark created by Fisher Tiger to hide the former slaves in his crew. This mark is my pride and was given to me by Jinbe to hide the fact that I was a slave." Naruto revealed, shocking Asuka to her very core. "He gave me the ability to remove the label of slave given to me by the Celestial Dragons. That's why I would do everything to protect that man, I owe him so much."

Asuka gripped the bed sheet and looked down. "I'm sorry, I can understand now why you wanted to kill me so badly earlier. In your situation I would have acted the same."

Naruto nodded and placed his shirt back on. "I know you would have." The blond spoke softly before taking a seat again. "Though now I have told you something about me. So I believe it's fair you share something with me."

Asuka bit the bottom of her lip. "Your father was the second hand man of the Pirate King correct?"

"Yes he was." Naruto answered with a hint of pride. "But I believe I said it's your turn to tell me something."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you the reason I want to surpass Whitebeard. It's not nothing against the man, but like you said he was Gol D. Roger's equal in battle. So I feel if I could surpass Whitebeard, I could surpass my father." The fire woman revealed, dropping the bomb that made Naruto slip out of his chair.

Asuka couldn't help, but laugh at the teen's reaction. She found it cute oddly enough.

"My father told me Roger had a kid, hell my dad even wanted to raise you. Though according to my dad Roger already made plans for you to be raised by someone else." Naruto explained as he climbed back on his chair. "I would have never guessed you were Roger's daughter."

"Yeah I was raised with my foster brother Luffy and his grandfather Monkey D. Garp." The daughter of the Pirate King began as she fiddled with her fingers. "It was a strange upbringing, but a good one nonetheless. It's odd to imagine being raised by Silvers Rayleigh."

"Well speaking of odd, our father's were best friends and you and me met as enemies. Then before that you were raised by the man who hunted down your father and became siblings with that man's grandson. That's pretty ironic if I do say so myself." Naruto pointed out with a small laugh.

Asuka joined in on the laughter. "I know what's the chances of all this happening?" The girl asked while continuing her laughter. Though after a moment their laughter died down and Asuka turned serious. "I do have to ask you a question though."

Naruto smiled and folded his arms behind his hands behind his head. "Well it is my turn to answer a question."

Asuka smiled while eyeing the blond's sword. "You've already told me how you became so strong. Your Uncle and Father trained you, but I want to know what your dream is. What drives you to become so strong?"

Naruto let a weak smile show as he looked down. "Like I said I was a slave, I saw so much messed up shit during that time. Though before I was took into slavery, I watched a marine, a man who was swore to serve the people... I watched as that bastard killed my innocent mother... That moment made me realize this world needs changed and I'm going to be the one to change it. That's why when me and my crew set off in two years. We are going to find the One Piece and bring peace to the world." Naruto explained while looking at Asuka with pure determination.

Asuka was speechless she didn't know what to say. Naruto had been through so much hardship in life, but instead of wanting to burn the world down for what it did to him. He wanted to save it by bringing peace to the doomed world they lived in.

"You are an amazing person." Asuka spoke truthfully. "I might just respect you a little now. Even though you're a woman beater." The teen added in playfully.

Naruto turned pale, he didn't even think of his fight with Asuka in a such a manor. If his mother was still alive he would be a dead man. Though there was always his aunt Shakky who would gladly kick his ass.

"I'm sorry for that." The blond apologized quickly, bowing down to the girl. "Please don't tell my aunt. She will kill me."

Asuka faintly smiled at this outcome. She felt like she had some actual power over the boy. "I'll think about it." The girl lied with a foxy grin, she didn't even know who his aunt was. So she really couldn't do anything to him. Though she was going to extort this chance she got. "You know what why don't we strike a deal. You help me out and your aunt won't know anything."

Naruto grabbed Asuka's hands and started to shake his head up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." The blond chanted over and over again. "I'll do whatever you ask."

Asuka smiled and looked away, she had a faint blush from Naruto holding onto her hands. "Alright all you have to do is help me surpass my father." The girl mumbled in embarrassment.

Naruto smiled wide. "That's a pretty big request, but I will help you nonetheless. Just as long as my aunt doesn't murder me." The blond added in with a shiver. "Though back to the topic at hand. I can help you in one of two ways. First I could write Jinbe a letter explaining you want to fight Whitebeard. That way you would have a way to the old bastard without fighting my friend. Or there is the other option."

Asuka raised her eyebrow with interest. "Which is?"

"You could join my crew and train under me, my Uncle and his crew." Naruto revealed shocking Asuka with the prospects of joining his crew. "So what do you say Asuka-chan? Wanna join my crew?"

Chapter End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Time to Set Sail

"So what is your answer?" Naruto asked in a serious voice. "I shall leave the choice up to you."

Asuka looked down and thought to herself. On one hand she could have a wonderful opportunity to grow stronger as a fighter. Though on the other hand she could have a chance to fight Whitebeard, but could she even hold a candle to a Yonko?

At first Asuka was confident in her skill, but after her fight with Naruto. She had her eyes opened, making her realize how much farther she needed to grow in strength.

Naruto watched Asuka have her inner debate and raised an eyebrow. "You know Asuka, you don't have to take either of my offers. I can understand if you don't want my help."

Asuka shook her head. "No I definitely want your help, but I want to make a compromise." She revealed.

"Oh a compromise eh? Alright I'm all ears Asuka-chan." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms and listened carefully.

Asuka bit her lips, this first part was gonna be hard to admit. "Ok I know you are stronger than me, so you could help me become a better fighter."

Naruto nodded. "That I could do."

"But..."

"But what?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be left in suspense.

"I still want to beat Whitebeard.." Asuka admitted as she clenched her fists. "Ever since I knew I was Roger's daughter I wanted to step out of his shadow. I wanted to be better than my father ever was. So beating Whitebeard can help me obtain that dream."

Naruto nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not gonna lie Asuka-chan, Whitebeard would kill you without even trying." The blond began in a low voice, making her look down. "They don't hand out the title of Yonko to everyone, trust me. I have fought my uncle plenty of times, so I know the power gap between you and that man."

Asuka cracked a false smile and chuckled. "Heh I'm that weak huh?" The girl asked in a low voice.

Naruto smiled and reached forward, then by grabbing her hand he gave it a small squeeze. "No, you are that untrained, so let me fix that."

Asuka looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. "Alright, then let me actually tell you my compromise." The girl spoke softly. "I will travel and train with you for a year. Then after that I'm going after Whitebeard."

"That's acceptable, your crew can follow us on your ship while I train you. Then in one year you can leave to fight Whitebeard." Naruto summarized as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go tell my Uncle the plans. Feel free to take some time and rest in my quarters."

Asuka nodded and decided to take him up on his offer. Though before Naruto could leave the room, she called out to him. "Thanks Goldie Locks."

Naruto looked away and smiled. "Don't mention it Freckles." He replied before walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning)

It was the morning after Naruto and Asuka had made their deal. As promised, Naruto spoke with his uncle about the agreement, and to little surprise the red haired Yonko had no issue with letting Asuka's crew tag along; he always thought the more the merrier.

So with everything being sorted out, it was finally time for Asuka to begin her training. Little did she know that training would start at five in the morning.

Naruto, being the mischievous teenager he was, silently snuck into his quarters. Where Asuka was sound asleep. Then with a smirk on his face he held a pistol into the air and fired it off with a loud bang. Making the girl shriek and nearly jump out of the bed.

"Come on Freckles you can't sleep the day away! It's time to start your year of torment and hell, or as my father called it, a miserable way to bond!" Naruto yelled loudly with a cheeky grin, smiling so wide his eyes closed.

Asuka growled and took a step out of bed and before Naruto could even react. She punched him square in the face, sending him flying out of his own quarters.

On the outside Konohamaru watched his brother land face first into a wall.

"Don't do that shit asshole!" Asuka yelled from outside.

Konohamaru laughed and shook his head, then by bending down he grabbed his gun out of Naruto's hand. "I told you that wasn't a good idea. Should have taken Itachi's advice and woke her up gently." The youngest advised.

Naruto jerked his head out of the wall and started to cry anime tears. "Why does Kenbunshoku Haki never work against a raging female?" The blond asked with a small lump on his head.

Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders and placed his gun in its holster. "I don't know, but I'm heading on the upper deck. You can deal with the mess you made." The sharpshooter chuckled before walking off.

"I'd rather not?" Naruto mumbled before he walked after Konohamaru and turned around towards his quarters. "Get ready Freckles we have training to get started on!"

Asuka shouted a few swears directed towards Naruto. So in order to avoid the wrath of an angry female. The two Silver brothers scurried onto the deck; where Sasuke, Itachi, Ben, and Shanks were already starting they training for the day.

Currently, Sasuke and Ben were locked in a fierce spar, while Itachi and Shanks observed. Sasuke was matching Ben blow for blow with his sword. While the second in command of the Red Haired Pirates was using his rifle as a makeshift club.

"Good form Sasuke." Shanks commented from the side. "Remember to not only watch Ben's body moments, but also use your Haki to help predict his attacks."

Sasuke nodded and brought his sword in a horizontal arc. Though Ben easily blocked the strike and kicked Sasuke in the chest; sending the teen staggering back.

"Listen to the captain, brat, you may just improve a little." The elder taunted trying to get under Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. "Let me show you how much I've improved."

"No Sharingan, Sasuke, your Devil Fruit is a crutch. So you need to learn how to fight without it." Itachi instructed sternly.

Naruto smiled and patted Itachi on his shoulder. "Says the guy who always uses his Devil Fruit in our spars." The blond added in.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "That's different." The teen replied in a monotone voice

"How so, Itachi?" Konohamaru asked.

Ben chuckled from the side. "Naruto's a little stronger than Sasuke. For instance, if I was sparing Naruto right now I might break a sweat." He revealed, once again trying to get under Sasuke's skin. After all, Shanks told him to do so, as they were going to work out the Uchiha's little pride issue over the next two years.

Sasuke took a deep breath and deactivated his Sharingan. Then by shrouding his katana in Haki, the raven haired swordsman dashed forward.

Ben smiled as he was quickly forced to parry Sasuke's onslaught of sword strikes.

"You have to admit he's gotten better." Shanks praised in a low voice, speaking to Itachi and his nephews.

Itachi watched his brother and smiled. "Yes he's come a long way since Dark Prince-san kicked his ass."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "And I could still kick his ass, but I can't go around beating on my crew." The blond grumbled.

Konohamaru laughed and patted his brother on the back. "No one said you couldn't Nii-chan." The youngest of the group replied.

Shanks chuckled and shook his head, though he and Naruto quickly shuddered as they felt a familiar killing intent.

"Nee-chan/Kaa-chan?" Both pirate captains mumbled in shock, as they turned around to face Asuka. Who was glaring at Naruto with anger that he had only seen come from his late mother.

"Oh Asuka-chan it's you." Naruto laughed as he ducked under a fist. "Have a good sleep?"

Asuka growled and backed away. "You're an ass." The girl insulted as she tried to hold in the urge to strangle the blond. Luckily she found her attention placed towards Ben and Sasuke. "What's going on here?"

Itachi walked over and held his hand out. "I don't believe we have formally met Asuka-san. I'm Itachi Uchiha, a member of Dark Prince-san's crew." The older pirate introduced politely. "And what you see is my younger brother Sasuke sparing with Ben; who is a member of Red Hair-san's crew."

Asuka nodded and accepted Itachi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi, but that's a spar? Because to me it looks a little more intense than a friendly spar."

Konohamaru stepped in front of the girl and gave her a cheeky smile. "That's just how we train, but I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Silvers Konohamaru, Naruto's little brother."

Asuka smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "You seem a lot more sweet than your jerk of an older brother."

Naruto crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "Hey I'm not that bad." The blond protested.

Itachi smiled and patted his captain on the shoulders. "Of course you're not." The raven haired pirate agreed. "You can be far worse."

Naruto glared at Itachi with a blank expression. "Yeah whatever... Jerk." The blond mumbled the insult as he walked over to Sasuke and Ben. "Though let's properly test Asuka's abilities. Anyone want to be here sparing partner?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his sword away. "Not really." The Uchiha mumbled before walking off to the side. "Not worth my time, I saw how easily you kicked her ass."

Asuka growled and started to walk towards Sasuke. "What did you say asshole?" The fire woman asked.

Sasuke's lips curled into a smile, making Itachi sigh as he knew his brother was purposely agitating the girl

"I said-.."

"What my brother is saying is that he just finished a spar. So why don't I take you on instead." Itachi began as he stepped in between the two teens. "Oh, and Sasuke, if memory serves correct every time you and the captain fight, he kicks your ass."

Naruto smirked and started to chuckle as he looked to his fuming Vice Captain. "Don't be too hard on Sasuke, there was that one time I let him hit me. That's one more hit than Asuka's got."

Asuka and Sasuke looked at Naruto with fire in their eyes. "Are you trying to start a fight, dick?" The two asked, as both their prides were slightly wounded.

"Actually Nii-san, Asuka did hit you this morning, so that means they are tied." Konohamaru chuckled in a playful voice. "So in that sense Asuka is just as strong as Sasuke."

Ben looked at the glares Naruto and Konohamuru were getting and shook his head. "I swear you two are too cheeky for your own good. I'm headed to the mess hall for some breakfast before Yassop wakes up and ruins my peaceful morning."

Naruto nodded and waved the older pirate off. "Alright Ben, you'll be missing some great training." The blond pointed out, making Ben roll his eyes.

"Yeah, sure I will." The pirate grumbled before walking off.

Shanks watched his second in command leave and then directed his attention to Asuka. "Alright let's get this spar on the road. Itachi will be a great opponent, considering his fighting style is the opposite of your own."

"Oh, and how is that?" Asuka asked with mild curiosity.

Naruto smirked. "If we told you that would be counterproductive." The blond quickly replied. "You have to learn to adjust to an unfamiliar foe during combat."

"Yeah, whatever." Asuka pouted as Itachi walked in front of her.

"Shall we begin our spar, Asuka-san?" Itachi asked in a emotionless voice.

Asuka smirked and lifted the rim of her hat with her index finger. "Yeah let's go."

Itachi's eyes quickly shifted into his Sharingan as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Well, come at me, Asuka-san."

Without wasting a second, Asuka dashed at Itachi with two flaming fists. "Take this!" The fire woman roared, while throwing a flurry of punches.

Itachi smirked and seemed to phase through all her attacks. This of course, confused Asuka beyond belief, as she should have been hitting him multiple times.

"It's time for your first lesson on Busoshoku Haki." Itachi started as he held his arms out, covering them both in black armor. "Are you ready Asuka-san?"

Asuka smiled. "I've been ready." The female replied before dashing at Itachi.

The Sharingan user remained calm and watched as Asuka attempted to strike the side of his temple. Though Itachi didn't move a muscle as Asuka's attack went off to the left and completely missed his head.

"I don't think you are." Itachi replied as he sent a fist forward and connected with Asuka's stomach. "You left yourself wide open and Busoshoku Haki not only protects you. It allows you to hit Logia type Devil Fruits."

Asuka staggered backwards and gripped her stomach. "So that is the technique Goldie Locks used on me during our fight." The fire woman pointed out, showing she was capable of figuring things out quickly.

"Yes Dark Prince-san can use all three forms of Haki like myself." Itachi explained as he relaxed a bit.

"Three types? The only thing I noticed was his Devil Fruit and his arms turning black. What else can Haki do?" Asuka asked with curiosity.

Off to the side Naruto smiled and crossed his arms. "Trust me Freckles, I used a lot more than just Busoshoku Haki. Plus Itachi has even more tricks than I do." The blond pointed out. "If you wanna know what Haki does, make sure you pay attention during this fight."

Shanks closed his eyes and sighed. "That's easier said than done for Asuka. Itachi's Devil Fruit really is a poor match for someone as inexperienced as Asuka."

Sasuke nodded. "I can agree to that." The teen mumbled. "Itachi is too strong for a rookie, you should have started her off with Konohamaru."

The young sharpshooter glared at Sasuke. "Hey what the hell Sasuke! You calling me weak or something?" The youngest of the Silver siblings asked.

"No, not at all." Sasuke replied in a clam tone. "Just compared to me, Itachi and Naruto. You're the best choice for facing off against someone like Asuka, who has no knowledge on advanced techniques."

Konohamaru nodded with an innocent smile. "Oh, I see." The brown haired child replied.

Naruto snickered at his brother's expense. "You know he basically just said you are the weakest member of our group Kono." The blond captain pointed out, making the younger glare once more.

"What!" The youngest of the pirates shouted, making Naruto and Sasuke laugh at his innocence.

Over with Itachi, the oldest of the Fujin Pirates groaned. "If you two would please stop pestering poor Konohamaru. I would like to continue my spar with Asuka-san, without you two distracting her."

Naruto placed his hands into the air. "Hey don't blame me, Sasuke started it." The blond accused, making Sasuke glare at his captain.

Itachi smacked his face with his own palm. "And you just keep adding fuel to the fire Dark Prince-san."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That's a fair point."

Asuka rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "You know I'm trying to have a fight here Goldie Locks. Do you mind shutting your trap?"

Naruto placed a finger in his ear and started to rotate his wrist. "You say something freckles?" The blond asked before he was forced to duck under a punch.

"You heard me you blond haired ass!" The girl roared as she started to take swings at Naruto.

Naruto snickered as he started to dance around the girl. "That's not a very polite thing to say freckles."

Itachi watched his captain and shook his head before walking over to Shanks.

"Looks like my nephew stole your sparing partner." The Yonko noted with a small amount of humor. "I guess it's for the best, she would have never seen past your illusions unless she had proper Haki training."

Itachi nodded. "Yes that's what I was trying to demonstrate to her, but Dark Prince-san likes to get under her skin and distract her."

Shanks watched the children of pirate legends run around the deck of his ship. Smiling to himself as he felt a sense of déjà vu. "That's just because my nephew has taken a liking to her. It's not surprising as their fathers were best friends."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, he didn't know Asuka was Roger's daughter. "You know who Asuka's father was? Why didn't you make mention of it before?"

Shanks smiled. "I had my suspicions awhile ago, but now that I've met her and seen her around Naruto I'm sure. That's why I'm determined to train her to become a strong pirate, just like her father." Soon the red haired pirate started to laugh to himself. "After all I have a feeling she and my nephew will grow quite close. Though if the World Government finds out who her father is and connects her to Naruto. Oh that will be a predicament."

Itachi remained calm and let a smirk slip by. "I don't know who her father is, but regardless. If the World Government comes after my idiot of a captain, I have his back."

"Well in that case let's get those idiots back to training." Shanks laughed as he walked over to the two fighting teens.

Itachi nodded and motioned for Konohamaru and Sasuke to come over as well. "Sounds like a good idea to me Red Hair-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two months later)

Two months have passed since Asuka had begun her training, and she has made some good progress. For starters, she was taught the fundamental concepts of all three types of Haki. Asuka quickly picked up on Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku as they were the easiest to learn and master. Though she still hasn't been able to tap into her third Haki, but considering who her father was, Shanks knew that would come in time. Asuka had also improved her overall fighting style, and was now more advanced with her Devil Fruit abilities.

Currently, she was at a level where she could almost fight on an even playing field with Sasuke. Though she still stood no chance against Naruto and Itachi, since their gap in power and skill was still too large. Though she was able to outmatch Konohamaru in a fight, but that was because the youngest of the pirates was a sniper, not a brawler. So in a close quarters fight, Asuka could quickly overwhelm him.

Though Asuka's strength was not the only thing that had grown over the passing months. Asuka had quickly found a friendship with Konohamaru and Itachi, both of whom treated her with kindness. While she found a rivalry with Sasuke, as the boy always attempted to get under her skin in any way possible. Then finally there was her relationship with Naruto. The two teens became very close very quickly. They agreed on most issues and had similar interests, but they still butted heads from time to time. A spectacle which became quite common on board the Red Haired Pirates vessel. Which brings us to the current situation on the deck of Shank's ship.

"You're a damn cheater!" An enraged female yelled.

"No, you're just a sore loser!" An equally enraged blond yelled back.

"Shut up, air head!"

"Why don't you, hot head!"

"Wow, way to be creative!"

Naruto growled and glared at the female standing in front of him. She was matching his glare while her hands rested on her hips.

Over to the side of the arguing teens, three young pirates watched their captain from afar.

"Will she ever stop bickering? Naruto clearly one their little wager fair and square." Sasuke noted from the side.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately Asuka-san is just like Dark Prince-san. Too prideful to admit when one another is incorrect. So when adding in their sexual tension, they fight like an old married couple."

Konohamaru being the innocent child of the group raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does sexual tension mean Itachi?"

The oldest of the group choked on his words before slowly coughing into his hand and composing himself. "Well... You see." Itachi began as Sasuke started to snicker to himself. "Your brother has gone through a stage called puberty and ummm."

Itachi trailed off and noticed Yassop whistling to himself and walking across the deck.

"You know what, why don't you go ask Yassop about the birds and the bees." Itachi spoke quickly, trying to redirect the boy's attention.

Konohamaru frowned for a moment, but then he let a wide smile pass and he nodded. "Ok, I will." The brown haired boy recoiled before looking to his sensei. "Hey, Yassop Sensei, what the hell is puberty? And what is the birds and the bees?"

Yassop paled as he looked towards his young student. Today surely wasn't the sharpshooter's day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six months later)

It has been eight months since Asuka had tagged along with the Red Haired Pirates, and in that time she had finally grasped her Haoshoku Haki. Though she could really use her Conqueror's Haki, it was nowhere near the level of Shanks, Naruto and Itachi. However, the fact that she was able to use Haoshoku Haki while training for under a year was impressive.

Shanks would occasionally tease her and Naruto both for their natural talent. Saying remarks like their future children would be monsters, and they were quite the power couple. Of course, this pissed the two teens off beyond belief. Which didn't help the fact that over the past couple of months they had been fighting non-stop, as they were always at odds with each other.

Speaking of being at odds with one another, currently Naruto and Asuka were engaged in another heated argument.

"You are such a freaking idiot!" Asuka yelled loudly, as she tried to pierce a hole through Naruto with her glare.

Said blond held a hand to his chest and tilted his eyebrow. "I'm an idiot? That's a big accusation coming from the hot head who lost her temper and almost caught the ship on fire!"

The two teens let loose low feral growls and pressed their bodies dy's against each other. Asuka's right hand flickering between its normal state and fire, while Naruto did the same though his was of course changing into wind.

"Do you want me to roast your ass here and now?" Asuka asked with fury behind her voice.

Naruto snorted. "Please, I'd blow your pretty little ass away."

Soon a small crowd started to gather around the two teens.

"Please cut the bull shit, you know I'm stronger than you!" Asuka shouted out slowly pressing Naruto back.

Naruto laughed and pushed back. "Oh, that explains why you've never beat me in a spar!"

"You wanna fight asshole?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto yelled right as he felt a hand on his chest.

"Ok, that's enough." Shanks spoke up, while pushing his hands between the two and separating them. "You two need to cool it down and spend some time away from each other."

Asuka looked at the red haired pirate and then the crowd of people watching them. She then gave Naruto one more look before huffing and turning around. "Fine, I'm headed to my ship to get away for awhile."

Shanks nodded and watched the girl walk off. Then as he looked to his nephew he unleashed a sigh. "Naruto, can you two please try to get along?"

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, then as his back turned to his uncle. The blond's body broke into wind and disappeared.

Ben walked over to his captain and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You were the one that wanted to train a bunch of punk teenagers." The man pointed out as he laughed and walked off.

Over with Asuka, the female supernova was currently walking under the deck of her ship. As her destination was her own personal cabin. Reaching the door to her quarters, Asuka opened the door and quickly entered and closed the room off.

Though before Asuka could take another step into her room two strong arms snaked around her body and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You know I'm not finished with you yet." A soft male voice whispered into her ear.

Recognizing the voice, Asuka broke her assailant's hold and pushed him into the wall. Then before the man could recompose himself, Asuka latched onto him and brought him into a fierce kiss.

"Oh really now." Asuka replied in a seductive voice as she backed away and trailed a finger down the male's body. "And what did you come here to do Goldie Locks?"

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven haired beauty. "You." The blond cracked a grin as he flipped positions and placed Asuka against the wall.

The fire woman laughed as she placed her arms around Naruto's neck. "You're such a dork."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto cocked a sly grin. "At least I'm cute."

Asuka looked to the side and pondered over the blond's claim. "Yeah, I guess you are." She finally admitted. "Though why do we do this?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Well we find each other attractive and-..."

"No no, I mean all this sneaking around bull shit. It's not like anyone would care if we are sleeping with each other." Asuka pointed out.

Naruto made an O with his mouth. "Well for starters I don't want to deal with Yassop, Kono and my uncle's teasing. Though if the Marines found out who you are and connect us together..."

"Yeah I get it, the thought of Roger's daughter and Rayleigh's son being together or possibly one day having a kid would send them on a crusade for our heads." Asuka finished make Naruto blush intensely at the mention of kids.

"Let's not go that far." Naruto chuckled nervously. "We aren't even a couple, so let's not talk about kids."

Asuka made a pout. "Then what the hell are we?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I do know that I care for you. Even if you're a hot head." The blond added the last part in a low voice.

Asuka smiled and shook her head. "Stupid airhead, let's be quick before your uncle or one of your stupid crew mates start looking for one of us."

"I can agree to that." Naruto grinned as he carried Asuka to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Four months later)

A year had finally passed and it was time for Asuka to part ways with the Red Haired Pirates. Currently the female was standing with her crew, while Naruto, Shanks, and their respective crews stood before her.

"It's been quite the year Asuka." Shanks began with a honest smile. "I'm glad you were able to spend it with us."

Asuka gave a small bow and smiled. "I wanted to thank you all for everything." She smirked while glancing to Naruto. "Even you Goodie Locks."

Naruto smiled and gave her a small wink. "Don't mention it Freckles."

Not many caught the quick exchange between the two teens, but Itachi did. 'Looks like they are closer than they let on. Good, Naruto needs someone close like her in his life. Too bad she is leaving though.' The Uchiha mused in his own thoughts.

Konohamaru frowned. "I'm gonna miss having you around Asuka." The small sharpshooter pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Asuka chuckled to herself. "Are you crying, Kono?" The fire woman asked.

"No I'm not." The boy obviously lied as he brought a sleeve to his eyes. "Sasuke just smells bad and it makes my eyes water.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he leaned against Konohamaru. "I'm sure you'll see each other again, so no need to whine." The younger Uchiha pointed out, trying his hardest to be kind.

"Wow, Sasuke look at you being nice for once." Asuka laughed while placing a hand on her hips. "Maybe next time we meet you won't be such an ass."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out before mumbling something about annoying women.

Itachi cracked a grin and walked over to Asuka. "It was a pleasure getting to know you Asuka." The elder began as he held a hand to her.

Asuka accepted the hand. "Likewise, Itachi, at least someone on Goldie Lock's crew is polite."

Itachi smiled and leaned into Asuka's ear. "You know I have the suspicion that you two have a thing for one another." The pirate whispered so only Asuka could hear, making her turn red in embarrassment.

Seeing this blush Itachi got his answer and oh the future fun he could have with this.

"Tch, as if." The female tried to convince the male, though Itachi didn't buy into it.

Naruto watched this exchange and was able to figure out for himself what was going on. 'Should have figured if anyone would find out it would be Itachi.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Asuka." Naruto began as he walked over to the girl. "I want you to take these."

Asuka watched as Naruto handed her a piece of paper, a letter and finally a Den Den Mushi.

"What is all this for?" Asuka asked the blond who only smiled.

"The letter is for Jinbe, it explains everything and he should help you find Whitebeard. The piece of paper is a Vivre Card, I want you to have it. That way no matter where you are, you can always find me if you need too. Then the snail phone is so we can stay in touch, after all I'm sure you'll miss me terribly." Naruto explained, giving a cocky smirk as he finished.

"Thank you." Asuka spoke in a weak voice, as she held the gifts close to her chest.

Naruto smiled wide. "Like I said earlier, don't mention-..." Naruto was cut off as Asuka gave him a kiss on the lips.

Slowly breaking the kiss Asuka looked the stunned blond in the eyes. "Haven't you learned yet Goldie Locks? You can't tell me what to do." The girl replied with a wink, before looking at Itachi and sticking her tongue out. "I don't care who knows how I feel anymore."

Asuka then walked off towards her ship with a sway in her hips. "You better see me again soon Goldie Locks." Asuka called out, leaving a stunned group of pirates behind.

Yassop yelled in frustration and started to mess around his hair. "Shit! Naruto isn't gay? Damn, I owe Ben so much damn money!" The sharpshooter whined out.

Shanks smiled and watched Asuka walk off. "You did say you have a thing for girls with fiery personalities." The uncle chuckled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Though I can see why you tried to keep things a secret. A relationship between you two could be dangerous."

Naruto watched Asuka board her ship and nodded. "Yeah, it could." The blond mumbled in a low voice.

"Do you love her?" The Yonko asked, making the blond look down.

"I'm not sure." The blond admitted. "I mean I care about her and I enjoy being around her. I would also do anything I could to help and protect her."

Ben pulled out a cigarette and patted Naruto on the back. "That's love brat." The second in command laughed out. "Though thanks for winning me some sweet cash."

Shanks nodded. "Naruto, if you love her don't let her go." The Yonko began as he thought back to his old lover and his past regrets.

Naruto looked down. "What should I do then?" The blond asked, showing weakness in the normal strong individual. "She is chasing after her dream of surpassing Roger. I can't get in the way of that."

"You ever think her dream may have changed?" Itachi asked, voicing his own opinion. "You're smart Dark Prince-san, but sometimes you can be blind to the obvious."

Naruto looked between his crew and his Uncle's crew.

"Just go." Sasuke practically shouted. "I'm your second in command. So my job is to not only look out for our crew, but for you as well."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Sasuke." The blond replied. "I don't care what anyone says, you're not that big of a dick."

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "Don't thank me, I just don't want a depressed jack ass for a captain."

Naruto's lower body turned into wind and he flew over to Asuka. Landing in front of the girl in impressive speed.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Asuka asked, as she was surprised by what the blond was doing.

Naruto grabbed one of Asuka's hands and looked into her eyes. "I want you to keep traveling with me." The blond declared. "Stay with me and join my crew."

Asuka opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single word Naruto placed a finger to her lips. "Before you answer I want to know something Asuka. What is your dream? Mine is to have a great adventure and achieve peace, while Konohamaru and Itachi share my goal. Even Sasuke admitted he wants peace and to restore his clan. Though I want to know what you want."

Asuka bit her lip. "In all honesty, I hated being Roger's daughter. People viewed him as a demon and a terrible man. So it always made me fearful of someone discovering that I was his daughter, but after awhile I decided I would surpass my father. So the only way I could do that was to take his title and become Queen of the pirates."

"So defeating Whitebeard would have been your sure fire way to achieve your goal." Naruto cut in softly. "I already know these things."

"Yeah I know you do." The fire woman mumbled as she looked down. "But things have changed."

"How so?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice.

"I've always asked myself why I really wanted to surpass my father. For the longest time I told myself I wanted to prove I was better than him, that I wasn't the child of a demon, but a person who could do great things."

Naruto brought a hand under Asuka's chin and lifted her head up. "But you are great Asuka, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life."

Asuka smiled. "That's just it, I realized now what I wanted. It was to be loved and accepted. I grew up without the love of a father and mother, and though I had a good upbringing of sorts. It still left me feeling empty inside, so I felt as if I had to prove something to fill that void."

Asuka soon found her arms around Naruto's body. "It's a void that you have filled over the past year. And at this point I feel like an entirely different person because of you... I love you Naruto and I don't want to leave your side."

"I love you too Asuka." Naruto mumbled in a low voice.

Smiling Asuka looked at Naruto's eyes. "You asked what my dream is, the answer is simple. I want to be by your side and complete your dream. That's all I want now."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Nodding without needing a second thought, Asuka spoke up. "I'm more sure about this than anything, but if I follow you what would happen to my crew?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "They can do whatever they want, I know a few have taken a liking to my Uncle's crew. So I'm sure they could join the Red Haired Pirates."

Asuka smiled and nodded to the idea. "So do I have to call your captain now?" The girl laughed thinking of the idea.

Naruto looked up to the sky. "I believe you would." The blond snickered.

"Alright then let's get ready to set sail Captain Goodie Locks."

Naruto smiled and kissed Asuka on the lips. "Alright Freckles, let's get going. We have a long year ahead of us. We have to travel the entire West Blue."

"Then the Fujin Pirates finally set sail?" Asuka asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah. Me, you, Kono, Itachi and Sasuke are gonna turn this world upside down." Naruto spoke with conviction behind his words.

Over with Itachi, the older pirate smirked and leaned against the railing of Shank's ship. "Looks like we have another crew member."

"She's an annoying ass just like the captain, but I can't deny she is strong." Sasuke commented as he looked to his brother. "We are becoming quite the group of pirates."

Konohamaru jumped in between the boy's and wrapped his arms around their necks. "Hell yeah we are the best!"

Itachi smirked at the boy's claim. "We will see how great we are once we are on our own."

Konohamaru frowned. "Buzzkill." The brown haired sniper grumbled.

Sasuke chuckled at the scene between his brother and friend. The Uchiha has come a long way from where he once was. No longer was he an arrogant jackass, but now he was an arrogant jackass who had friends he cared for.

"Whatever the future holds we can handle it. After all we are the crew that will change this world." Sasuke spoke with a tone that made Konohamaru and even Itachi smile wide.

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is chapter nine and I'm gonna address something right off the bat. People may think I had Naruto and Asuka's relationship move to quick and you're right and wrong, I didn't really show much but they have spent a year together so that's plenty of time for two young people to develop feelings for each other. And besides I needed a reason for Asuka to forget her goal of fighting Whitebeard and follow Naruto.

Also some may be thinking now that Asuka isn't going after Whitebeard how will she be connected to him. Great question, she won't be. I've said it already there will be cannon in this story, but the cannon I do will be twisted to fit the story I want. Besides I think that makes for a more enjoyable read anyhow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Whirlpool Island

(Marine HQ)

Currently, a meeting between Vice-Admirals was under way. They were gathered into a large room, where the focus was towards the center of the room, where a board with several wanted posters was located. Standing in front of the posters was a single man, who held more power and respect than anyone else in the room. This man was none other than Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

The room was currently filled with noise, as all the Marines, save Sengoku conversed with one another. Though suddenly without warning, Sengoku slammed his hand onto the board, causing all his subordinates to jerk up straight and not utter a single sound.

"As you all are aware of, we are currently in a Golden Age of Pirates. One which was sparked by Gol D. Roger's dying claim of the existence of his hidden treasure." Sengoku began, as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. "The One Piece."

Nods of acknowledgement went off around the room. As the legend of Roger's treasure, the One Piece was very common knowledge.

"Because of what Roger said on that execution platform, thousands have scoured the Grand Line for his treasure. Some more notable names would be Uzumaki Shanks and his fellow Yonko Big Mom." Sengoku took a pause and growled in a low voice. "These criminals came to life by the age Roger created, and we as Marines have tried everything to extinguish this Golden Age of Pirates. However, to our best efforts we are failing. The pirate age isn't dying, no a new generation of pirates is already here!"

Sengoku pointed to the first poster, where a young boy with spiky brown hair was smiling towards whoever took his picture. The boy was dressed in a green and white button up shirt, which was left open to reveal a large sun tattoo on his right pectoral muscle. On his back was a large bo staff and in his hand was a plain pistol, which he held to his head to give a salute to the camera man.

"Silvers Konohamaru, aka Dark Bo Konohamaru, is the adoptive son of Silvers Rayleigh. Konohamaru was formerly a slave at Mariejois, but was freed during the Great Massacre of Mariejois several years ago. Currently he is a member of Red Haired Shanks crew." Sengoku began to explain as he looked around the room. "He is incredibly young, but is also highly dangerous. He is an expert sniper and is very deadly with a bo staff. Not only that, but young Konohamaru also has Haki training. So with that and his family connections and training, Konohamaru is a serious threat with a bounty of 110,000,000 Beli."

Several gulps went off across the room, not many knowing a child could hold such a high bounty. Sure there was the exception of Nico Robin. Who had almost hit the hundred million mark when she was a child, but that bounty was for the knowledge she had. Not the power she possessed.

As the Vice-Admirals recovered from their shock from what they were told, Sengoku pointed to the next poster. Where a teen with red and black eyes was glaring back at the cameraman who snapped the picture. His pinwheel shaped eyes didn't look normal and made many think it was a Devil Fruit.

The teen had long black and spiky hair, which almost resembled a duck's behind. Said teen was standing further away from the cameraman, so unlike Konohamaru his whole body was visible. His upper torso was garbed in a high collar purple button up shirt, while his lower body had a pair of black jeans. His back was turned to the camera, so the insignia on his back was easily seen. It was a red and white fan, which was the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. In his right hand, was a long katana and around his feet were large black flames.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aka Dark Flame Sasuke. He is a member of the Uchiha clan, which was a clan banished from Wano Country decades ago. He is highly dangerous with his sword and is a Devil Fruit user. His Devil Fruit allows him to create black flames that cannot be extinguished, hence his name. Young Sasuke can also manifest a large skeleton around his body for defense and offense. Like Konohamaru, Sasuke was trained and currently travels with the Red Haired Pirates. His bounty has been placed at 200,000,000 Beli."

The room was silent, another child with a large bounty, who was involved with the Red Haired Pirates.

"If you believe the last two are dangerous, we haven't even gotten to the worst yet." Sengoku pointed out, as he moved to the third wanted poster.

Which showed the upper body of a male who heavily resembled Sasuke. Though the look he gave off sent chills down everyone's spine who looked at the man. Even Sengoku was slightly disturbed by the man, though he would never admit so. Said individual had the same red and black eyes as Sasuke, but the pattern in his eyes were a different shape.

On his upper body was nothing but a simple black long sleeve shirt. Though on the right side of his chest, he bore the symbol for the Uchiha Clan as well.

"Itachi Uchiha, aka Dark Crow Itachi. He is the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha and is ten times more dangerous than his brother. We know next to nothing about his abilities. Those that have fought Itachi and survived, all talk about the same thing." Sengoku stopped and looked down. "They lose their minds and go insane, mumbling nonsense about how the crows are coming for them."

Several men and women gulped, the sheer fear of hearing about Itachi striking a nerve in them. There was a rumor circling around, about a crow making Marines go insane and commit suicide. Now they all know where they rumor originated from.

"Like his brother, Itachi was trained and still travels with Red Haired Shanks. He is extremely dangerous and I caution all of you, if you ever run into him. Please radio for help, you'll need it. After all his bounty is at 300,000,000 Beli."

All the Marines watched their superior with sweat pouring down their faces. There was one poster left, and so far there was theme of each poster getting more intimidating than the last. Many feared what kind of monster Sengoku was going to go over next.

"This next poster comes with a complication." Sengoku began, while pointing to the picture. "As you all know, as times goes by, we take new photos of criminals we haven't yet captured. We do this because they either age or try to change the way they look. Either through natural or unnatural means. However, when we attempted to take new pictures of two notorious pirates. We were unable to get a picture without the two being together. So they share a wanted poster."

The wanted poster was simplistic, there was two young teens. One was a male with long spiky blond hair and the other was a female with long black hair. They were both smiling wide and standing over top a group of defeated marines. They were also arm in arm and standing very close together.

"The woman in the picture is Portgas D. Asuka, aka Fire Fist Asuka. Formally she was a captain of her own crew, but from what our sources gathered, Asuka has been traveling with the Red Hair Pirates now. She is highly dangerous and has eaten the Mera Mera no Mi, making her a fire woman. Further Intel is that she was adopted and partially raised by our own Monkey D. Garp. Though unfortunately she took the road of a pirate instead of a marine."

Murmurs began to circulate the room, all talking about the Hero Garp. None knew he had any sort of family ties especially an adopted granddaughter. So this revelation alone was quite shocking.

"Young Asuka is very dangerous, as such her bounty is at 450,000,000 Beli." Sengoku explained, forcing the entire room into silence. "Though she isn't the worst, the blond male is by far the most frightening."

Sengoku pointed his finger to said male. "Silvers Naruto, aka Naruto The Dark Prince. He is the biological son of Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King who was the second hand man of Roger himself. Further Intel has gathered that Naruto is the nephew of Uzumaki Shanks, we have some theories on how they are related, but nothing concrete. However, since Naruto currently sails under the Red Haired Pirates banner, we know this connection has to be true."

The room was silent, unlike the previous pirates mentioned. Silvers Naruto was more well known to the general public. After all he was the one responsible for The Great Massacre of Mariejois. Though what wasn't public knowledge was his relation to Shanks. Which was a fact that made the blond haired pirate ten times more threatening than he already was.

"Young Naruto's abilities make him even more of a threat than most could imagine. He's a highly trained swordsman, thanks to his father and uncle. He has been shown to know all types of Haki and is very skilled in all three. Then finally Naruto is a Logia Devil Fruit eater, which allows his body to morph into and control wind." Sengoku looked down and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then after a few seconds of silence, the large man looked up. "Because of his crimes, abilities, and family allegiance. Silvers Naruto has a bounty of 500,000,000 Beli."

Not a single soul moved of made the slightest of noise. Sure Naruto has been traveling the sea for quite some time, and it had been a few years since his first bounty. However, 500,000,000 Beli was an astronomically large number. One that most pirates never even come close to reaching.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Sengoku began as he glanced over to the bounties. "But there is a reason I called this meeting, just like there is a reason I showed you these posters. You see Roger created the current generation of pirates, even Uzumaki Shanks himself trained under Roger. Though now Red Hair Shanks is grooming the next generation of pirates as we speak!"

Sengoku slammed his hand onto the board and broke it into pieces. "We must place a stop to this at once! Or we will never see an end to this age of pirates! So I'm calling to you, the Marines and protectors of the World Government to start taking down these criminals once and for all!"

The Vice-Admirals all jumped to their feet and struck a salute. "Sir, yes sir!" They all chorused together.

Sengoku folded his arms behind his back and stood up straight. "That's what I like to hear! Now get out on those seas and bring some pirate scum to justice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto, current age 17)

It's been one full year since Asuka officially became a member of Naruto's future crew. Over the past twelve months, Naruto and his crew along with his Uncle's, had traveled the entire West Blue.

During their travels, Naruto and his future crew not only grew in power, but the group of pirates became closer as a whole. Itachi seemed to take up the older brother role, giving advice and looking out for the other four. While Naruto and Sasuke formed a closer friendship, as they would often crack jokes and spar together.

Even Asuka started to care for her new crew including Sasuke, as she was often the one who kept all the boys in check. Then there was Konohamaru who was the youngest of the future crew, so naturally everyone looked out for him and was over protective of the small boy.

Even Shanks, Ben and Yassop formed bonds with the children traveling with them. Shanks and his subordinates were already uncle figures for Naruto and Konohamaru. Though over the past couple of years, they started to see Asuka and two Uchiha boys as their niece and nephews as well.

Currently, the Red Haired Pirates ship and all its passengers were traveling towards the last island on their tour of the West Blue, Whirlpool Island. Which was the birthplace and hometown of both Kushina and Shanks.

Naruto was more excited than anyone else to see the hometown his mother and uncle grew up in. He had never been to Whirlpool Island, nor does he have any memory of his mother mentioning her home.

Because Naruto was so excited, he was standing alone on the top deck of his uncle's ship. His eyes glued to the horizon, as he waited for any sign of the approaching island.

Though he wasn't left alone for long, as eventually Asuka found her way by his side.

"I can see you're anxious." The female pirate noted, while snaking an arm around Naruto's.

The blond smiled, while leaning into Asuka. "Yeah it's been so long since I lost my mother, and now I'm going to the island where she was born and raised. It's an odd feeling if I'm being completely honest with myself."

Asuka looked up to Naruto and tightened her hold. "What makes you say that?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Well I'm reminded of how my mom was taken from me, and that makes me sad. Though I'm also happy, since I get to learn more about her and walk the grounds she used to walk on as a child." Naruto answered, while giving Asuka a kiss on the forehead. "Though I believe the good outweighs the bad."

"That's because I'm here right?" Asuka asked, while giggling to herself.

Naruto grinned wide. "Maybe." The blond captain answered with a small wink.

Asuka lifted an eyebrow and flashed her beautiful teeth. "Oh just a maybe? Well maybe you can bunk with Sasuke tonight instead of me."

Naruto rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Asuka. "That's a big threat Freckles. After all, I don't think you can kick me out of my own room."

Asuka laughed and placed a hand on Naruto's chest. "Silvers Naruto, Is that a challenge?" The fire woman asked, while pushing Naruto away. "You know I love a good challenge."

Naruto folded his arms and smiled, though the sudden stomping of feet grabbed his attention. This of course caused Naruto to look behind Asuka, the latter of whom was already looking over her shoulder.

"I swear it's every morning with those two." Naruto groaned, as he spotted his adopted brother running at him and Asuka.

"Asuka-nee save me!" Konohamaru cried out, while dashing around and hiding behind the woman. "Sasuke's lost it!"

Asuka face palmed and glanced down to Konohamaru. "Seriously what did you do this time?" Asuka asked, while hearing another set of footsteps.

"Konohamaru you little shit get back here!" Sasuke yelled off in the distance.

Konohamaru yelped and moved closer to Asuka, his hands gripping onto her legs for protection. Naruto watched his little brother and could only laugh at his predicament. "You really pissed him off this time. What did you do?" The blond asked, trying to fight his laughter.

Asuka glared at Naruto. "Don't laugh and encourage this behavior." The black haired female scolded, before shifting her gaze to Konohamaru. "Now tell me, what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!" Konohamaru replied, causing Asuka to look down and place both hands on her hips. "Ok fine I did do something, but it was Yassop-sensei's idea!"

"Konohamaru come here and take your ass kicking like a man!" The voice of Sasuke announced, as he arrived in front of the three pirates.

Naruto and Asuka looked over to the voice, and as they spotted Sasuke they went silent. Though only after a few seconds the couple burst into a fit of laughter. While slapping their legs and throwing their heads back, causing Sasuke to blow steam out of his ears.

"This isn't funny!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

Naruto whipped a tear from his eyes. "I don't know, I think it's pretty funny." The blond replied with a small giggle. "What do you think Asuka-chan?"

Asuka was still busy laughing at Sasuke. The reason for her laughter was for the various genitals and other markings, which were drawn onto Sasuke's face. Though what made the whole joke perfect was the words "blowjob Queen." Which were painted in pink across Sasuke's bare chest.

Asuka held her lips tightly together and did a small curtsy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know we were among royalty."

Sasuke started to fume in anger, though his anger was shifted by the arrival of a familiar voice.

"Good morning everyone." Itachi spoke cheerfully, while sipping on a cup of coffee as he walked to his friends. Though when he noticed his brother, Itachi did a spit take and placed his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Not a word."

Itachi looked off to the side and went back to his coffee. While trying his absolute hardest to keep his calm and collected composure. "What you do with your body isn't my business." The elder brother mumbled, causing Asuka and Naruto to keep laughing.

"Screw you guys!" Sasuke growled as he turned around. "I'm gonna go wash this shit off my body! And trust me Konohamaru I will get you back for this!"

Konohamaru sighed as he noticed Sasuke walk off. "I live to see another day."

"My little brother's all bark, but I have to admit. That was quite the funny prank." Itachi admitted, while finishing off his coffee.

Naruto smiled and looked over to Sasuke, who was currently passing by Shanks. As they crossed paths, Shanks threw his head back in laughter, causing Sasuke to growl and stomp off.

"Who was responsible for that little early morning treat?" Shanks asked, as he approached the group of pirates.

Konohamaru looked down and slowly held his hand up. "That would be me and Yassop." The sharpshooter answered. "I thought Sasuke was gonna kill me."

Asuka folded her arms and leaned against Naruto, who held the girl in his arms. "Like Itachi said, Sasuke is all bark. Besides when it comes to grudges, the only person he won't hold one against is you Konohamaru." The fire woman pointed out with a smirk. "Though you still shouldn't play with fire."

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Yeah you have a good point big sis." The smallest of the group replied.

Itachi cleared his throat and leaned against the ship's railing. "So, Red Hair-san. When should we expect to arrive at Whirlpool Island?" The Uchiha asked in a calm manner.

Shanks rubbed his chin and pointed forward. "Well by the sight of that island in the distance, I would say pretty close." The captain answered, giving the group a cheeky smile.

Naruto and Asuka looked to the side, both noticing a large island off in the distance.

"It's beautiful." Naruto mumbled, while gazing off to the island, which was covered by lush foliage.

Asuka smiled and pointed to the large port growing in size as they made their approach. "Look how many ships there are, just how big is this island?" The fire woman asked, while she tried to count just how many ships she could spot.

Shanks laughed and folded his arms. "Whirlpool Island is known for many things. For example the town built on the island, is both the oldest and largest in all of the West Blue."

"Wow that's amazing!" Konohamaru spoke with excitement in his voice. "What other cool things is the island known for?"

"Well the island gets its name by the dozens of whirlpools that are located around the island. In fact a large number of ships get caught up and sunk by these whirlpools quite often." Shanks then pointed off to their right, where a raging whirlpool was in clear sight. "If you're not familiar with this part of the sea, or your navigator is an amateur. It would be very easy to get caught in a whirlpool."

Konohamaru took a large gulp, while looking over to the raging waters. Naruto and Asuka began looking around, trying to see if they could spot any more whirlpools. Itachi on the other hand folded his arms and looked towards Shanks.

"So what will we be doing during our time here? I would assume you have a motive besides this being your hometown for making this our last stop." The Dark Crow pointed out, causing Shanks to smirk.

"Always the insightful one Itachi, but you're correct. There is something on this island that involves the Uzumaki family. Something that Naruto and Asuka must know, and something that I will share with the rest of you." Shanks explained, before moving his head off to his hometown.

Naruto looked to his uncle with a critical eye. "What do you have to tell me exactly?" The Dark Prince asked, curious about what information his uncle had.

"Yeah I'm curious how this involves me as well." Asuka chimed in.

Shanks shook his head. "Not now, there is something on the island you must see first. Then you can listen to what I have to say." The Yonko explained in a matter of fact tone. "For now wait and make preparations to exit the ship once we dock."

The three young pirates nodded and went to go do as told, each one having different ideas for what secrets lied before them. Though none of the pirates could imagine the secrets which Shanks had in store for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(North Blue)

On a small row boat, floating along the North Blue. A blond haired woman sat alone, with nothing besides her thoughts and her personal equipment.

As her tiny vessel moved across the water, she slowly sharpened the rapier which was laid on her lap.

Though while she sharpened her blade, another vessel slowly approached her own. The second ship was not much larger than her own in size. In fact it appeared as if it could only carry two people comfortably. Which was proven to be true, as two men leaned over their ship.

Both of the men were looking over to the young woman with stares of lust and desire. Showing that neither men had honest intentions with the girl before their eyes.

"Now what is a pretty thing like yourself doing out alone in that tiny boat?" One of the men asked, while he looked the girl over. "If you like, we could give you some company."

The girl closed her eyes. "Neither of your would have a bounty on your heads by chance?" She asked, her voice cold and void of emotion.

The second man grinned. "Nope we don't have a single Beli placed on us." The man answered, while nudging his partner. "Though that doesn't mean we are saints, it just means we are good at not getting caught."

The first man laughed. "Yeah we are real good."

The woman sighed and grabbed her backpack. Then as she stood up straight, she opened her eyes and glared at the men. "Then you're are worthless to me both dead and alive." She began, causing both men to tense up and snarl.

"What did you say?" One of the men shouted, producing a small knife from his pocket.

The woman took a quick and large leap, before landing onto their boat. Then with speed neither men could follow, she effortlessly killed both men by quickly stabbing their hearts and then slicing their necks.

"Like I said, worthless to me." She mumbled in a low voice, before kicking both bodies off the boat. "Though at least your boat is better than mine, I'll be taking this. After all, you won't need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto, on the island)

Naruto and the rest of the Fūjin Pirates, were currently accompanied by Shanks. The red haired Yonko was leading the group of young pirates through his home village. As he lead the group of five down a busy street, Shanks began to reminisce about his early childhood on the island.

"Over there is the store where me and Kushina use to buy candy from. And over there is the park where we use to play as kids." Shanks explained while pointing to the different areas they passed. "Man this place hasn't changed a bit!"

Naruto, who was walking with his hand interlocked with Asuka's smiled. "It seems like a peaceful town." The blond noted happily. "It's like the Sabaody Archipelago, except minus all the pirates and slaves."

Shanks grinned. "Yeah it's a real special place, I always begged Kushina to move back here and raise you. Though her and Rayleigh were dead set of staying in the Sabaody Archipelago."

"You know how bull headed my parents are." Naruto laughed in response. "Besides living the life I lived, allowed me to have the friends and opportunities I have today."

Konohamaru and Itachi smiled at their captain's words, while Sasuke cocked a smirk. Finally Asuka looked to the blond by her side with a loving gaze. She loved that no matter what the blond had been through, he had the strength to look forward and stay positive.

"I guess you have a good point!" Shanks laughed in response, before his attention was grabbed by a small group of citizens who swarmed him.

"Shanks-sama you're back!" A random villager shouted happily, causing the captain to act embarrassed.

"Yo!" The red haired Yonko chuckled, fearing something like this would happen.

"How long will you stay?" Another asked, as slowly Naruto and his friends were pushed back by a growing crowd.

"Can you sign this wanted poster?"

"No sign mine Shanks-sama!"

"Woah, woah, calm down everyone." Shanks begged, as he started to be consumed in a large crowd of villagers.

Over to the side, Itachi raised his eyebrows in interest. "Red Haired-san seems quite popular around here. Though since this is his hometown that would be expected." The oldest of the Uchiha siblings pointed out.

Sasuke folded his arms. "Still it's like he's a super star or something." The younger brother replied. "It's odd, you know since he's one of the most wanted pirates alive. You'd assume everyone would be fleeing or calling the marines to collect his bounty."

Konohamaru giggled and looked to his adoptive uncle. "Not everyone is out to make a quick Beli Sasuke." The small sharpshooter pointed out, causing Sasuke to pout and look away.

"Hn." The Dark Flame grunted in response.

"Well Shanks mentioned something about his family, the Uzumakis'. So maybe his popularity also comes from his family ties." Asuka speculated, causing Naruto and Itachi to nod.

"That's very plausible Asuka." Itachi agreed.

"Yeah, but I really just want to know where Uncle Shanks is taking us." Naruto admitted, while looking around to various shops and buildings. "I mean knowing my Uncle he is taking us somewhere, the only question is where?"

"That is a good question." The voice of Shanks spoke up, as he walked back over to the Fūjin Pirates. "We are going to the Uzumaki clan compound."

Naruto titled his head. "The Uzumaki clan has its own compound? Just how big is your and mom's side of the family?"

Shanks smiled wide and placed his hands on his hips. "Trust me, you don't even know how big and important the Uzumaki family is." The red haired pirate replied, causing Asuka to smirk.

"So I was right, the Uzumaki family must be pretty popular around here. That's why everyone is treating you like a celebrity." The fire woman spoke in a cheery voice, pleased with her correct prediction.

"More or less. Though being a very famous pirate, I'm kind of a local legend. " Shanks mumbled in a casual tone, while turning his body and walking off. "But enough talk, let's head to the compound before I have to sign any more wanted posters!"

Naruto and company nodded and followed after Shanks. Eventually the group began to exit the outskirts of the town and head down a path into the surrounding forest.

The group of six walked for what seemed like hours, but was only half an hour of walking. Though all their surroundings seemed to look the same, and gave the appearance as if they were moving in circles. However, the group was both shocked and overjoyed as they noticed a large red wall in the distance.

"Is that the compound?" Naruto asked in amazement, while they started to approach the growing wall.

"You bet it is!" Shanks answers happily, while Sasuke snorted.

"What else would it be?" The teen asked with a mocking tone.

Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed to Sasuke. "Hey I know you're what you eat, but you don't have to be a dick, alright blow job queen?" The blond haired captain replied, causing Sasuke to growl and everyone else to giggle.

"I hate you all." The black haired teen grumbled.

Itachi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "You did fire the first blow, don't blame Dark Prince-san for winning."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke grumbled in a low voice. "I'll get you all back one day."

Asuka laughed. "I'm sure you will Sasuke, right after you find a girl who can stand your personality." The female pirate joked.

Sasuke glared at Asuka. "What is that suppose to mean?" The black haired teen growled in response. "Back on my home island I had girls climbing all over me!"

Konohamaru giggled and walked passed Sasuke, as he was following Naruto and Shanks. Both of whom were already walking towards the Uzumaki Compound. Neither really interested in pestering Sasuke at the moment.

"Sure Sasuke, I bet you had girls lining up at your door. Or dudes, I don't judge." Konohamuru mocked, while leaving the fuming teen behind.

"Kono you little." Sasuke began in a low voice, steam rolling out his ears. Though as Itachi chuckled and patted his brother's backside, Sasuke's attention was placed to his passing by sibling.

"I think what Asuka meant, is it would be challenging for you to find a female who meets your standards. While also finding one who shares similar interests as yourself." Itachi explained in a clam voice, while leaving his brother far behind.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke grumbled as he started to walk forward.

While she skipped her way back to the front, Asuka looked to Sasuke with a smirk. "Well you love three things, money, fighting and your family. So unless you can find a girl who loves money and doesn't mind that you pick a fight with everyone. I don't see there being a second coming of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke frowned and walked in-between Asuka and Itachi. While Naruto, Shanks and Konohamaru were father ahead in the front.

"I don't care about money that much." Sasuke began in defiance. "I only want enough to reestablish my clan. Which means paying a small fortune to allow the Uchiha clan back into Wano. Then I have to rebuild the original clan compound inside of Wano Country. Followed by completely furnishing the inside buildings, plus some comfort cash to live comfortably wouldn't hurt. Oh and I could also..."

Asuka and Itachi both grew sweat drops on their heads. "Yeah you're not obsessed with money at all." Asuka mumbled sarcastically, while cutting off Sasuke's speech. "I mean to accomplish all that, you would need more money than anyone could think of ever having."

"It's not that much." Sasuke tried to retort, but his brother just shook his head. "Just all that I would need."

"Don't be foolish little brother, just admit you have a slight obsession with money." Itachi began in a low voice. "We would accept you and I'm sure you'll find a girl one day who shares your love for money."

"Hn, whatever. Maybe I do have an interest in collecting a large wealth. Money runs the world, and if I wish to complete my dream of returning glory to the Uchiha name. I will need a vast amount of money to reach that goal." Sasuke admitted in a confident tone, one that reminded both teens of their blond haired captain when he would speak with conviction behind his words.

'They are so much alike it's scary sometimes.' Asuka thought, as she began comparing the similarities between her boyfriend and her friend.

"Well little brother, you know I will always help you achieve your goal in any way I can. As I know you will help me and Dark Prince achieve our goal of world peace." Itachi spoke in a warm and kind voice, while a light smile graced his lips.

Sasuke glanced to his brother from the corner of his eye, then as he slowly nodded his head. Sasuke began to chuckle to himself. "Yeah, you all might be a bunch of asses."

Asuka huffed at the teens insult, and was about to reply. However, Sasuke beat her to the punch.

"But you and the Fūjin pirates are my family. So I'll always have your guys' backs." Sasuke finished in a serious voice, before walking faster and catching up to Naruto.

"Sasuke has come a long way hasn't he?" Asuka asked the oldest member of her crew, who merely chuckled at her words.

"You have no idea. Though I take it you will still continue to pester him." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"And you won't?" Asuka shot back with a devious grin.

"Fair point, he is my precious little brother after all. I just hope he does find a girl that catches his eye." The Dark Crow admitted as he started to laugh in a low voice. "After all, you stole the fun I could have teasing Dark Prince-san by making your relationship public. So now my only hope is to one day tease Sasuke."

"Oh, please don't leave me out on that fun." Asuka laughed out, thinking of future teasing she could have.

"Oh I'm sure the whole crew would join in, but we are falling behind. Let's pick up the pace a little bit." Itachi purposed, as Asuka nodded and they both moved quicker to catch up to the rest of their group.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled, as he noticed Asuka catch up to his side. "About time you caught up, Freckles." The blond haired captain joked. "I thought we'd end up leaving you behind."

Asuka made a fake pout and latched onto the blond's backside. "Like you would ever leave me." The fire woman replied in a flirty tone.

Naruto smiled. "You got me." The blond mumbled, before looking up to the massive gates that were only a few feet away. "Though looks like we have finally arrived."

The Fūjin Pirates looked at the massive opened gates with awe. The opening to the compound was large enough to fit a large warship through. So in was quite the imitating structure to walk under.

"Hey, Uncle Shanks." Konohamaru began, while pointing to a large whirlpool mark on each of the gate doors. "What is that swirl looking mark?"

Shanks smiled and pointed to Sasuke and Itachi. "Just like the Uchiha clan had their own symbol, the Uzumaki clan has their own family crest. Which, of course, resembles a whirlpool." The red haired captain explained, before walking through the gates.

Naruto took this information in, and looked at the insignia for his family as he walked by. Though he soon moved his attention into the compound, and he was shocked by what he saw.

"It's like a second town." Naruto gasped in surprise, as he noticed hundreds of men, women and children going about their daily lives.

Asuka looked around and noticed a marketplace, where citizens were busy buying selling and trading hundreds of different items. "It's amazing." The female added in.

Shanks grinned ear to ear at the two teen's words. "Well follow me, our destination is only a short walk from here." The red haired pirate explained, as he started to walk forward.

As the group of pirates followed Shanks, Sasuke looked around the streets. Which were filled with citizens who had the same scarlet red hair as Shanks.

"I see where your red hair comes from." Sasuke noted in a flat voice.

Itachi nodded. "Yes it would seem a common trait among Uzumaki's is red hair. And by the sheer number of people with red hair, it would make me assume it's a pretty dominate trait. Though it would appear you didn't receive red hair Dark Prince-san."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand through his long golden locks. "Well I do take a lot after my father." The blond captain replied in a happy voice, causing his uncle to laugh.

"That you do Naruto, that you do." Shanks spoke up, before pointing to a large house in the distance. "But if you look ahead, you can see the house of the clan head. Also known as me and Kushina's old home."

"Wait you are a part of the main branch family?" Asuka asked in surprise, earning a cheeky grin and nod from Shanks.

"Yes I am, but that not too important." Shanks replied.

Naruto looked to his uncle, then moved his eyes over to the building that was growing in size as they made their approach. It was a large mansion, which was perched on top of a hillside and was easily three stories tall. Though above a pair of double door's, Naruto could also spot the symbol for the Uzumaki clan.

"Wow Nii-chan, that place looks way nicer than Kaiden's shitty old home." Konohamaru gasped in surprise.

"I would agree to that." Naruto mumbled in response, as he momentarily began to remember his past. "Especially since I burnt that shit hole to the ground."

Asuka slowly snaked her arm around Naruto's and leaned into the blond. She knew all about his past like he did hers. So she wanted to give him as much comfort and love he needed to forget the events of his past. Naruto only glanced to his side before kissing Asuka's forehead and mumbling something into her ear. Causing the girl to grin wide.

Itachi looked to the side and saw his two friends together and smiled. Though he then changed his attention over to Shanks. "I must admit I'm very impressed by the Uzumaki compound. It reminds me of the Uchiha compound, but much larger." The Dark Crow admitted, as the group were a few feet from entering the main household.

"Why thank you Itachi." Shanks replied as he stopped at the door's to the main house. "Now why don't we get down to the real reason we are here."

Everyone watched in silence as Shanks began to knock on the doors. Then a moment later the door locks made a clicking noise, signaling they were now unlocked. This was then followed by the doors opening wide to reveal a young red haired teenager, who appeared around Naruto's age.

She was dressed in black shorts and a light purple long sleeve shirt that had a black Uzumaki swirl on the front. The woman also had a pair of brown glasses, which were over top of her scarlet colored eyes.

"Shanks, I didn't know you were coming back?" The girl mumbled in surprise at the man's appearance.

Shanks walked in and ruffled the girl's hair, making it a small mess. "I like surprising people, you should know that Karin." The red haired captain replied with a laugh. "But look at you, all grown up. What has it been six years since I last saw you, or has it been longer than that?"

The now named Karin huffed and folded her arms. "Six seems about right but, you could have at least told your mother you were stopping by." She grumbled before pointing her thumb over to Naruto and his crew. "And who the hell are these guys?"

Shanks laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Where are my manners? Karin I would like you to meet my nephews Naruto and Konohamaru." The red haired captain began while pointing to the boys. "And then these are their friends and fellow pirates, Asuka, Sasuke and Itachi."

"Oh so those two are family." Karin mumbled, slightly surprised since neither boy looked like an Uzumaki. "Well I'm Karin Uzumaki and I'm a cousin of this idiot." Karin explained while pointing over to Shanks.

Naruto folded his arms and gave his uncle a hard stare. "She said cousin and made mention of your mother. Just how much family do I have that you haven't told me about?" The Dark Prince asked, his voice slightly annoyed by his uncle.

Shanks laughed and awkwardly rubbed his head. "Well things are complicated, see Karin and her brother are the grandchildren of your grandmother's brother. Though since their parents and grandparents are no longer with us, they live here. And your grandmother, well she is a whole other story."

Naruto seemed to accept the answer for now. Mainly because he was excited to meet more members of his family.

"Speaking of your brother." Shanks began while looking down to Karin. "Where is Nagato?"

Karin huffed and shook her head. "That idiot took off a few years back. Said something about joining a revolution to create a new world of peace." The female answered in an angered voice. "Haven't heard from that bastard in months, Mito-sama said he's turning out to be like you."

"Who is Mito?" Asuka asked, while joining in on the conversation.

Shanks chuckled. "Oh that's my mom." The red haired pirate answered with a laugh.

"Well let's get the reason you dragged us here." Sasuke spoke up in a board tone.

Shanks nodded. "You're right let's keep moving, but first I think Naruto should meet his grandmother." The red hair captain explained before walking off.

Sasuke placed his hand in his pockets and followed Shanks. While Itachi stuck close to his brother and Konohamaru followed. Leaving Naruto, Asuka and Karin walking together in the back.

"This is a lovely home." Asuka commented, as she looked around to the beautiful furniture and decorations.

Karin smiled. "Thank you, I try my best to take care of this place." The red haired teenager admitted, before looking to Naruto. "Though I'm curious, Shanks said you are his nephew. But neither you or that other boy look like an Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and pointed to Konohamaru, who was out of earshot. "Konohamaru was adopted, but I get my looks from my father; Silvers Rayleigh." The blond explained with a small smirk, while Karin's eyes grew wide.

"Wow that's amazing, I never thought I'd be related to the son of Silvers Rayleigh." Karin admitted, still a little shocked by the revelation. "Though I can see the resemblance from one of your father's old wanted posters. Though why does she look so familiar?"

Naruto and Asuka began to sweat nervously, fearing if this random girl was able to compare her to her father. Because if Karin was able to make the connection, that means there could be more people out there who could learn her lineage.

"I just have one of those faces." Asuka replied, trying to be as casual as possible.

Karin squinted her eyes and focused in on Asuka. "Yeah that must be it." The girl mumbled, causing the couple to sigh in relief.

Naruto shared a look of relief with Asuka, before looking ahead to his uncle. Who was opening a large wooden door. As Shanks opened the door, the red haired pirate smiled wide and began to speak.

"Yo old hag I'm bac-..." Shanks was instantly silenced, as a large book flew out of the room and struck his forehead. Causing the Yonko to hit the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone gathered around the downed pirate, who now had a large bump on his forehead.

"Was that really how you planned to greet her?" Karin asked with a sweat drop. "You haven't talked to her in six years and your first words are yo old hag."

"Pretty much." Shanks mumbled, with a small hint of pain in his voice while he nursed the bump on his head.

"Idiot." The entire group spoke in unison.

"Shanks get your ass in here now!" A voice from inside the room yelled, causing the pirate to groan.

"Here goes nothing." The famous Red Hair Shanks mumbled, while standing up and walking to the door.

Naruto and company stuck close to Shanks, and followed the man into the room. Once inside, they instantly meet the fierce gaze of an older looking woman. Who had her hands folded over the large wooden desk she was sitting at.

Mito wore an elaborate light blue high-collared kimono, which had a dark blue trimming around the neck and arm holes. Her hair heavily resembled that of a normal Uzumaki, due to its red hue. Though she had her hair tied into buns on each side of her head.

Honestly Naruto was at a loss for words, as he was in the presence of his grandmother. Who looked much younger than she actually was, thanks to her Uzumaki genes. In fact she looked like an older versions of his late mother Kushina.

"Shanks." Mito began in a low voice, while standing up and walking around her desk. Making the pirate tense up and close his eyes, while his mother approached him. "It's nice to see you."

Shanks opened his eyes and looked down to his mother. A small smile gracing his lips. "It's good to see you as well mom."

Mito smiled and looked behind her son. "So who have you brought with you. You're a not one to babysit young children. Which is a good thing, since you shouldn't be anywhere near a young malleable mind."

Shanks slightly deflated at his mother's remark. "Let me introduce you to my students. This is Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi took a bow of respect. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mito-san. Your clan compound is quite remarkable." The teen spoke in a respectable tone.

Sasuke huffed. "What he said." Pointing a thumb to his brother.

Mito smiled at the compliment and looked back to her son. Who then pointed down to the youngest of the group.

"This brat right here is Silvers Konohamuru, my adopted nephew." Shanks explained pointing down to the small brown haired boy.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Konohamaru spoke with a happy voice, looking up to the red haired woman.

"Likewise, I didn't know Kushi-chan and her husband had more children." Mito replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "No one tells me anything."

Shanks had a sweat drop. 'Oh you have no idea.' The oldest male thought to himself, before moving a hand to Asuka. "Then this beautiful girl, is this idiots girlfriend." Shanks began while pointing to Naruto. "Her name is Portgas D. Asuka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Asuka spoke respectfully, as she took a small bow.

Mito's eyes lit up. "Oh? She is a D?" The elderly woman asked, causing Shanks to grin wide.

"And a strong one at that." Shanks replied before moving his hands to Naruto. "And lastly I'd like you to meet Kushina's boy. Silvers D. Naruto."

"Kushina's boy." Mito began with joy in her voice, while looking her grandson over. "Oh I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"D?" Naruto spoke out looking to his uncle. "Okay I'm confused, I remember you calling yourself a Uzumaki D. Shanks. And Asuka-chan has a D. in her name, but I've never had a D. in my name."

"So he doesn't know." Mito mumbled in a low voice, her eyes meeting her son's.

Shanks shook his head. "Neither of them know, that's why we are here. It's time they were told about their heritage." The pirate revealed, earning a group of confused looks.

Asuka frowned. "What are you talking about? What do me and Naruto-kun need to know about our heritage? And how does he have the D. in his name, actually what the hell does the D. mean?"

"Yeah what gives?" Naruto yelled while looking to his uncle for answers.

Shanks sighed. "For starters you were born with the name Silvers D. Naruto. However, your mother and father decided to leave the D. in your name a secret. They did this for two big reasons." Shanks began to explain, as he held two fingers up. "One, you are the son of Silvers Rayleigh and that makes you a big target. However, people with a D. in their name are seen as even bigger threats. So they feared someone discovering you were a D. and Rayleigh's son before you could protect yourself."

Naruto slightly nodded, he didn't know what made the D. such a big deal. Though he knew his father never did anything without a good reason.

"Okay and the second reason?" The blond asked.

"Well you're a smart kid, so they feared you might try to figure out what the D. in your name means before you were ready. So they kept it a secret and planned to reveal your heritage when you turned 17. However, plans changed and I ended up taking you in as my apprentice. Which meant I had to explain your heritage, thus here we are." Shanks finished with a long drawled out sigh.

"So Red Hair-san." Itachi began in a clam voice. "What is the importance of the D?"

"It's called the Will of the D." Mito began in a serious voice, while she looked over Naruto and Asuka. "The D. is a name handed down from our ancestors. Follow me and I shall explain more."

Naruto and Asuka followed Mito without hesitation. As the couple wanted to learn more about the importance of the D. in their names. Not far behind, Shanks, Karin and the rest of the Fūjin pirates followed the group as well.

Eventually the group came to a large descending staircase. Which Mito slowly lead the group down. As they walked Mito looked over her shoulder and met Naruto's gaze.

"Tell me Naruto, how is your mother doing? Is she okay?" Mito asked, causing Naruto's voice to hitch. "I haven't spoken to either of my children in years. And I feel as if something is wrong."

Naruto tightened his fists. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, but she was killed a few years ago."

Mito nodded and looked ahead, a lone tear going down her face. "I feared you would say something like that. A mother's intuition is never wrong after all." She explained before looking back to Naruto. "Can you tell me what happened? For closure."

Naruto felt Asuka grab his hand with her own, giving him the strength to continue. "Yeah I can, she was ordered to be killed by a few Celestial Dragons who tried to kidnap her. The bastards didn't kill her and I tried to protect her, but they had a Vice-Admiral with them. So he killed my mom and captured me because I had a Logia Devil Fruit and Haki training. From there I became a slave where I met Konohamaru. Eventually I escaped killed the Celestial Dragons who had mom killed and I nearly burnt the so called holy land; Mariejois to the ground."

"That's truly a heartbreaking tale Naruto-chan." Mito admitted, while she gathered her thoughts. "I'm glad to see you've moved past that hardship and became a remarkable man. Truly you and Asuka carry the Will of D."

Naruto looked down. "You are taking Kaa-chan'a death well." The blond pointed out.

Mito nodded. "Like I said I already had this feeling something bad happened. I've had my time to mourn, you just confirmed what I already knew."

"I see." Naruto mumbled in a low voice.

"Kushina would be proud of you." Mito spoke up with a large grin. "I know I am, you seem to be a wonderful young man. You remind me so much of my late husband, Hashi-kun was always so emotional. Though he was powerful and extremely kind, plus like you he had good taste in women."

Asuka puffed her chest out at the remark. "I can agree to that."

Naruto smiled and nudged Asuka. "Don't get too full of yourself now." The future captain teased.

"Tch, whatever Goldie Locks." The girl mumbled in a low voice, causing Mito to laugh.

"You two remind me of Hashirama and myself during our youth." The elder Uzumaki explained with joy in her voice. "I'm glad you two found each other."

Naruto and Asuka smiled at Mito's words, as they finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Causing Shanks to join the front of the group.

"Alright guys listen, what you are about to see is a huge secret. One you must never tell anyone about. Understand?" Shanks asked, causing the group to nod. "Good then go ahead and feast your eyes upon the Uzumaki clan's biggest secret."

Everyone looked forward to see a large open room, which was lit by torches on the walls. In the center was a large square stone cube, which had some strange writing chiseled onto the stone.

"A rock?" Konohamaru mumbled, as he tilted his head and looked up to Shanks. "What's so special about a big rock?"

Mito giggled and placed a hand on her lips, while Shanks growled with a tick mark on his head.

"This is a Poneglyph, which the Uzumaki clan has guarded for centuries." Shanks explained to the group, before glaring down at Konohamaru. "It isn't a big rock."

Konohamaru chuckled and starched his head. "My bad." The boy giggled.

Itachi walked forward and began to look the strange writing over. "What exactly is a Poneglyph?"

Mito walked forward. "Across the world there are hundreds of different Poneglyphs. However, there are three types of Poneglyphs. Historical, which have written history that explains what happened during the Void Century. Then there is Instructional, which contain hidden information about the fabled Ancient Weapons. Finally there is Road Poneglyphs, which contain the location of Raftel. Or more commonly known the last Island on the Grand Line, where Roger and his crew finished their journey."

"Void Century?" Naruto mumbled.

"Ancient Weapons?" Sasuke added in.

"Raftel." Asuka spoke in a low voice.

Mito nodded. "I'm sure you all have an infinite number of questions." The red haired matriarch began, causing everyone to nod.

Walking forward, Mito stood by Itachi and looked over the writing. "No one in the Uzumaki clan knows how to read this writing." She explained, but our family has passed down the translation to this Poneglyph for years."

Naruto and Asuka walked closer to the woman. "What does it say? How does this involve the Will of D. and me and Asuka-chan? The blond asked.

"The Void Century is a time period lost in history. Though the Poneglyphs give us the information we need to uncover that mystery." Mito began as she folded her arms. "This is a Historical Poneglyph, so let me tell you what it says."

"The Great Kingdom has fallen, the power of twenty has out matched our will. Though our kingdom has fallen, our will shall never die out. The Will of the D. shall rise again to brew another storm. As a new king will come fourth, and follow the path of the king before him. He will be the one to reignite the fire that is the Will of D." Mito explained, reciting the Poneglyph word for word.

"So this Great Kingdom is where the D. comes from?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Mito and Shanks.

"Those with the name D. are direct descendants of the people from the Great Kingdom." Shanks explained in a serious voice. "A kingdom that has been lost in the Void Century. Though you and Asuka and proof that the D. still lives on."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Okay I'm understanding some of this. There was a powerful kingdom, which the D. originates from. This kingdom was destroyed by twenty other kingdoms. So the people of the kingdom scattered the planet to survive, but how has no one ever heard of this?"

Mito folded her arms with a cold stare. "History is told by the victor. Haven't you figured it out? Those twenty kingdoms formed what we call today as the World Government." She revealed, earning a shocked expression from the pirates in her presence. "They have done their best to kill off the Will of D. They made learning the ancient language impossible, by killing those who have learned it. They have tried to find and destroy any Poneglyphs they find. The Wold Government even has people with the name D. within their marine force. Using them and their lack of knowledge against those who know the truth."

Naruto folded his arms and began to think. "So that's why my parents always told me to never trust the World Government. Though part of the Poneglyph seemed like a prophecy of sorts." Naruto began as he started to analyze what his grandmother had said. "At first it mentioned what happened to the Great Kingdom. Though then it seemed to speak in a revengeful tone, like they promised the Will of the D. would rise again. But that last part has me thinking, it didn't sound like an empty promise for revenge."

Konohamaru looked to his brother. "What do you mean Nii-chan."

"It's the mention of a new king, one that will follow the path of the one before him. It seems like a prophecy, like whoever wrote this Poneglyph could see into the future and predict something would happen." Naruto mused looking between his uncle and grandmother. "Am I right for thinking this?"

They both nodded, causing Itachi to snap his fingers.

"Roger." The Uchiha mumbled in surprise. "Gol D. Roger, The Pirate King. He set a path towards his treasure, the One Piece, which if found would make someone the next Pirate King. It lines up perfect with the Poneglyph. That's why at his execution he announced the existence of his treasure. He was setting the path for the next king!"

"He's a sharp one." Mito began with a small smirk.

"That he is." Shanks added in, as he looked to his students. "But what you all are thinking is true. During my travels with the captain we learned the entire truth of what happened in the Void Century. We found many Poneglyphs, one which revealed that Roger was the first king. We even learned the truth of the Ancient Weapons."

"So the next king is on his way." Asuka mumbled in surprise. "Someone who has the Will of D. That will follow my da-... Roger's path."

Mito nodded. "There is so much you all don't know, I've only told you a small beginning." She explained to the group.

"I see, and the other Poneglyphs have all the other information we are missing?" Naruto asked.

Shanks smirked and looked to his nephew. "Yes, but we both know the entire truth. We can tell you all right now." The Yonko began, but Naruto held his hand up.

"Don't waste your breath, I've heard enough." Naruto declared with a confident look in his eyes. "No, we have heard enough. From here the Fūjin Pirates will discover the truth like you, my father and Roger did. No shortcuts."

Sasuke and Konohamaru smirked at their captain's words, both sharing their captains mindset to do things on their own.

"Couldn't have said it better captain." Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah what's an adventure if you know everything?" Konohamaru added in.

Asuka looked to Naruto and smiled at his determination. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"You know I'll follow whatever you decide to do." Asuka spoke in a loving voice.

Itachi smiled and grabbed a small notebook. "In that case I'll write this language down and use Mito-san's translation as a key. I'll learn this language, that's a promise Dark Prince-san."

Naruto smiled with a nod. "I trust you Itachi, guess you're my spy and archeologist now."

Mito smiled wide at her grandson and his friends. "Well I've told you everything I can then. Why don't we head upstairs and everyone can join me for dinner. Karin-chan makes the best ramen."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted, as he grabbed Asuka's hand and lead the girl up the stairs.

Sasuke and Konohamaru followed after their captain, both shaking their heads at his antics with ramen.

Karin gave a small bow. "I will start dinner Mito-sama." The girl announced before walking off.

Itachi closed his note book, and moved towards the exit. As he already had plans to study the notes he made after dinner.

Shanks watched the children clear the room, before looking down to his mother. "What do you think?" The red haired male asked.

Mito let a soft smile graced her lips. "He could be the one." She replied in a happy tone. "You trained him, what do you think? Could he be the king?"

Shanks smiled and rubbed the spot where his arm used to be. "I've traveled the world a dozen times. And seen more in my life than most could ever dream of. However, I've only ever met two boys who I believe could be the next king. A small boy from the East Blue and Naruto." He revealed with a large smile. "I've done my part in guiding both boys. Now it's up to fate to decide what happens next."

Mito placed her hands behind her back and started to walk. "Well let's wait and see what fate has in store, but for now let's enjoy the present."

Shanks nodded and followed his mother, leaving the room behind and heading towards his nephew and his crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Heading North

It has been a few hours after Naruto and his friends had discovered the truth about the Will of the D. Since then Naruto had enjoyed dinner with his grandmother and told her all about his life and travels with his Uncle's crew. Of course in return she told him stories about his mother and uncle when they were younger.

Though after dinner, Shanks insisted that Naruto and his crew follow him to the coast of the island. Mito tagged along with the group of pirates, and as they walked through a dense forest heading to a location only known to Mito and Shanks.

Shanks was in the lead and was very tight lipped about where they were headed. Mito lagged shortly behind her son and was surrounded by her grandson and his crew. As they were all busy listening to the old stories the women was telling them.

"So there I was, shipwrecked on some random island with no food, water or shelter. I was stranded for what felt like years, but was only a few weeks." Mito began, as she started to retell one of her more unpleasant memories.

Konohamaru looked up to his adoptive grandmother with wide eyes. "How did you survive Baa-chan?" The small pirate asked.

Mito smirked and held a finger up. "I was rescued by a group of pirates who were passing by. Their vessel was a large black and gold galleon ship, so I was able to spot it easily from the island." She explained, while smiling at the memory. "Their ship's figurehead was quite odd though, as it was a large tree. Then their Jolly Roger was quite different as well. It was a skull and crossbones with a leaf on the skull's forehead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who were these pirates Baa-chan?" The Dark Prince asked, as he never heard of such a crew before.

Mito smiled wide. "They are from the generation of pirates before your father and Roger. A generation that wasn't as well known, but was just as dangerous if not more." The clan head explained, placing her hands behind her back. "This group of pirates was called the Leaf Pirates, and they were your grandfather's crew."

"Leaf Pirates." Naruto mumbled with a small smile. "Guess being a pirate runs in the family."

Mito nodded with a smile to match her grandson. "Yes it does, and your little crew reminds me so much of my late husband's old crew it's nostalgic."

Asuka looked to the older woman with a questioning gaze. "Oh, how so?"

Mito smiled and pointed to Naruto. "The dashing and strong captain, just like his grandfather." She giggled and moved her finger to Asuka, while puffing her chest outward. "The badass chick who joined along and fell in love with the captain."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah our crews are so similar." The teen spoke in a sarcastic voice.

Mito huffed and pointed a thumb to Sasuke. "Oh how could I forget about the jackass Uchiha."

"An Uchiha?" Itachi mumbled in an emotionless tone, even though he was surprised. "It's incredibly rare for an Uchiha to leave the clan compound. In fact there is only one Uchiha who ever left to become a pirate before me and Sasuke."

"The man responsible for our clan's banishment." Sasuke growled in anger. "Madara Uchiha, you knew that man!"

Mito closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, he was my husband's first mate. Madara was a powerful and arrogant man, yet he was always out to prove himself. And even though he was Hashirama's best friend, I never trusted or liked him."

"So this guy got the Uchiha Clan banished, what else could you tell me?" Asuka asked, not really knowing much about the man.

Itachi looked down. "Long ago our clan had four Devil Fruits. It was unclear who in the clan deserved them, but that changed with Madara. See he unlocked the special ability that only few people in the world have, Haoshoku Haki." The Dark Flame explained to the group, some like Naruto already knowing this story. "From then on it was decided, anyone who showed the ability to wield Haoshoku Haki should be given one of the fruits."

Sasuke frowned. "After Madara got his fruit he killed countless nobles within Wano, which lead in our clan's banishment. Then decades later Itachi unlocked Haoshoku Haki and was given his fruit." The younger brother explained, while tightening his fists. "My family started to ignore me for Itachi, that's when I stole one of the fruit and ate it. I thought if I had a Devil Fruit, my family would recognize that I was special like my brother. I felt guilty and ran away afterwards, but Itachi found me in the forest and gave me comfort, but when we returned home. We found our family had been slaughtered and the last fruit had been stolen."

"Which is odd, since only members of our clan knew about the Devil Fruits. Let alone knew where they were hidden within the compound." Itachi added in. "It's always made us wonder if Madara was somehow connected to our clan's demise."

Mito frowned. "Ever since I knew Madara he was ruthless. He had no remorse with killing and he often voiced his distaste for his old clan."

"So this guy was a real dick?" Konohamaru asked in an innocent voice, causing Mito to place a hand to her mouth and giggle.

"Yes I believe that's the best way to describe that man." Mito replied.

"Tell me Baa-chan, what happened to the Leaf Pirates?" Naruto asked, causing the woman to slightly frown.

"Madara staged a mutiny and betrayed your grandfather. It split the crew in half and Madara and your grandfather had a fight to the death. Your grandfather won of course, but not without taking a serious injury." Mito explained in a somber tone. "Though he lived and gave up the life of a pirate. Then we married moved back here to where I was born and started a family. Though around the time Kushina was about your age he died of a heart disease."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, causing Mito to nod and mumble a thank you.

Asuka on the other hand crossed her arms and began to think to herself. "You said Madara and your husband were best friends. So why did he betray him and stage a mutiny?"

Mito sighed. "When Madara was no older than Konohamaru here, his younger brother was killed by marines. After that incident he became obsessed with changing the world, but not with peace. No Madara wanted to control the world, he wanted everyone to be oppressed under his reign. That's why he sought after the Ancient Weapons, so he could bring the World Government down and become the new world power."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Did he ever find one of the weapons?" The eldest Uchiha asked.

"Not directly, my husband found where one was located, but wouldn't share its location. Since he knew Madara would only cause destruction with the weapon. That's why Madara betrayed Hashirama, he wanted the weapon's location, but in the end my husband killed Madara. And the location of the weapon died along with Hashirama." Mito explained in a dry tone, as she thought back to her past. Remembering the man she loved who she had lost, while also remembering the man she hated more than anyone else.

"Hey brats!" Shanks yelled out to the group, while waving them over. "Get your asses over here!"

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk. Noticing his Uncle was standing at the edge of the brush line. The blond pirate could also see the ocean through the trees, showing they were at the island's coast.

"So why did you bring us out here?" Naruto asked flatly, while walking passed Shanks. The latter of whom could only grin wide, while looking to his mother.

"Yeah Uncle Shanks, what's the big idea?" Konohamaru asked, while following Naruto.

"Why don't you all see for yourself?" The Yonko proposed, as he noticed his two nephews could now see the ocean without the trees blocking their view.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"It's huge!" Konohamaru added in.

Sasuke and Itachi who were still behind Shanks looked to each other, both brothers curious as to what was happening.

"What's got those two freaking out?" Asuka asked, pushing herself past Sasuke and moving out of the tree line, allowing her to join her boyfriend and his brother. "Well I'm confused."

"Okay what is going on?" Sasuke grunted, as he walked past Shanks and to where his fellow crew mates were.

Itachi slowly followed his brother and joined Naruto, Konohamaru and Asuka. Allowing the Dark Crow and his younger brother to see the second ship, which was docked besides the Red Haired Pirates vessel.

"Looks like you little shits finally came!" Yassop yelled loudly, as he was waving the teens down. Though he wasn't on his ship, but rather the second and unfamiliar one.

The Fūjin Pirates also noticed Ben leaned against the ship's railing, a cigarette in hand and a smirk on his face.

"We got everything set up like you asked captain!" Ben shouted, his voice meant for the smiling Shanks.

"Good work the both of you." Shanks praised, before shifting his vision to the five teenagers. "So what do you guys think of your new ship?"

Naruto heard his uncle speak and looked at the vessel. It was a large black ship with a golden trim. Its figurehead strangely enough was a carved sculpture of a tree. Lastly Naruto could spot the words 'The Will of Fire' written in gold on the ship's side.

"Is this what I think it is?" Naruto asked, thinking of the description his grandmother gave earlier.

Mito smiled wide and looked down. "It's your grandfather's ship, The Will of Fire."

Shanks placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder and started to chuckle. "Before we had dinner I asked your grandmother if the ship was still seaworthy and if your crew may have it. She said yes to both, so I had Ben and Yassop move all of your belongings onto the ship, while also having them fully stock your arsenal and provisions."

"This is amazing." Naruto began, while looking at his Uncle and grandmother. "Thank you."

Mito grinned. "Don't just thank us, go check your new ship out."

Naruto nodded and quickly headed down onto the ship with the rest of his crew. Konohamaru instantly ran over to each of the dozens of cannons on the ship's deck. He had stars in his eyes, as he inspected each cannon individually. He counted ten in total, as there were five on each side.

Sasuke found himself on the crow's nest, which allowed him vision over the entire ship and vast ocean before him. The young Uchiha had to admit he enjoyed the view, and figured this was where he would be during most of their voyages.

While his brother was busy on the crow's nest, Itachi went to go inspect their kitchen and medical supplies. Thinking he should familiarize himself with the important areas of their ship, and take inventory on what they had.

Finally Asuka had dragged Naruto to the captain's quarters, so she could see the size of the bedroom. Which impressed her as she commented on how the captain's bed was big enough for three.

Naruto laughed his girlfriend's comment off and dragged her back to the deck, before she could convince him to 'test out the new bed' as she phrased it.

Soon the Fūjin Pirates gathered in front of Shanks and Mito. Both of whom were eagerly waiting to hear what the teens thought of their new ship.

"So what is your first impressions of the ship?" Mito asked, a large smile on her face as she spoke. She took pride in the ship after all the adventures she shared on board with her husband.

Konohamaru tossed his hands in the air and started to laugh. "This ship is awesome! There are so many cannons for me to shoot at people with!" The youngest Silvers boy explained, causing the adults to form sweat drops on their heads.

Sasuke smirked at the brown haired boy's words and looked up. "I enjoy the crow's nest, it's peaceful and has quite the view." The Dark Flame admitted before stretching a little. "It's also surprisingly roomy."

Shanks nodded and looked towards Itachi, who appeared to be deep in thought. "And what do you have on your mind Itachi?"

Looking up to the Yonko, Itachi folded his arms and sighed. "The ship is great, the medical facility is top notch, while the kitchen is quite impressive and large. Though visiting those two places reminded me that we lack a cook and a doctor for this ship." He explained before his face shifted into a frown. "In fact we also lack a navigator to help us figure out where we are going."

"That's true I love this ship, but without a doctor we cannot treat our sick and wounded properly. And without a cook preparing our food, eating without wasting our rations will be a challenge. Plus without a navigator we will be lost at sea in a week once we arrive at the Grand Line. Then let's not forget we will need someone to run ship repairs." Naruto began, kicking himself in the head as he knew these problems needed to be sorted out quickly. "We really need to find a doctor, cook, shipwright and navigator sooner than later."

Sasuke, Konohamaru and Itachi all nodded in agreement, but Asuka merely smirked and held her hands out.

"Well if it's a navigator you want, look no further." Asuka began in a happy tone. "I know all about navigation, I mean come on. Who do you think kept my crew from getting lost before I joined up with you four?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Really Asuka-chan? You can be our navigator?"

Asuka giggled and nodded. "Yeah I have a log pose and lots of world maps in one of my storage chests, which I saw Ben or Yassop had loaded on board. So with those I can navigate us around the world no problem."

"Well that's one problem solved." Itachi spoke in relief, more glad than ever that Asuka joined their crew. "So now we only need a cook, shipwright and a doctor. All of which I'm sure we will find."

Mito smiled. "That's good Itachi, always stay positive." The red haired matriarch said happily.

"Well if you brats all love your new ship." Shanks began earning wide grins from the Fūjin Pirates. "Than it's time for us to part ways."

Naruto, Konohamaru and Asuka all looked down. They knew this time would come, but they were still sad to part ways. The Red Haired Pirates had been their family for so long now. Even Sasuke and Itachi felt the same way, but neither Uchiha was one to show emotion.

"I guess it is, I can't believe the time has finally come." Naruto began in a low sad voice. "It seems like only yesterday you asked me to join your crew."

Shanks nodded, a lone tear in the corner of his eye. "You've grown since then, you're not that little juice drinking brat anymore. You're a confident and powerful young man, who has great friends by his side. Great friends and Sasuke that is."

"Hn."

"I'm going to miss you five." Shanks admitted to the group of young pirates. "You're all family to me, and I'm not the only one who feels that way."

Ben and Yassop walked over, both men having proud smiles on their faces.

"You kids will do great things." Ben assured, while taking a drag from his cigarette. "I should know, I helped train you brats."

"I second what ashtray said." Yassop chimed in with a grin, causing Ben to growl at his friend.

"Thank you." Naruto began as he took a bow. "Thank you for showing me how to protect those I love."

Ben, Yassop, and Shanks smiled and watched as Konohamaru followed his brother's actions.

"Thanks for showing me how to be a sharpshooter and use a bo staff." The brown haired pirate began softly. "I'm not a weak slave boy anymore thanks to you three. I'm a pirate who can help his brother achieve peace."

Asuka followed the lead of the two brothers and took her own bow. "Thank you again for not only saving my brother's life. But thank you for allowing me the opportunity to meet the person who changed my entire life. If it wasn't for you Shanks I wouldn't have the two most important men in my life."

Itachi was next to bow in respect to his three mentors. "Thank you for taking me and my brother in, our lives have been completely changed by your training and guidance. I'm forever in your debt for that."

Sasuke looked around his crew and saw them all bowing in respect. Sighing to himself, the black haired swordsman bowed and bit his lip. Thanking people and showing emotion wasn't something he did easily after all.

"Not only did you make me stronger, but you treated me like family. And for that I am grateful and a better man because of it." Sasuke admitted truthfully.

"You brats." Shanks mumbled in a low voice, while watching his students rise upwards. "No matter what trouble you get in, I hope you know the Red Haired Pirates will back you up."

Naruto looked between his crew and smiled. "We know." The blond replied softly.

"Well before you go, I have to warn you five to keep on your toes." Shanks began in a serious tone, one which they all recognized. "You're not some group of rookies. Though when it comes to traveling and living on your own out on the sea, you may struggle. However, when it comes to fights, not many crews should pose a threat to you. That being said you all have high bounties and that will attract pirate hunters, marines and other pirate crews."

Ben stepped forward and folded his arms. "You're no longer on the ship of a Yonko, I want you to remember that brats. People fear the captain for his power and status, so they avoid him. Though now you're alone and people will believe you're weaker without our protection." Ben narrowed his eyes and looked at the five young pirates. "Always have each other's back and be mindful of your surroundings."

"Don't worry we will." Itachi promised, while his friends merely nodded.

"You better, we trained you brats to be the best after all." Yassop replied. "I don't want you five getting taken down by anyone. It would be bad for our rep if we trained a bunch of weaklings."

Mito chuckled and walked over to her grandson, and brought the blond into a hug. "You five ignore him, I know you'll be fine. Though remember you not only have the Red Haired Pirates backing you, but the entire Uzumaki clan as well." Mito broke the hug and looked at her grandson with a stern face. "Just make sure you actually visit me or at least call. Unlike my baka of a son."

Shanks deflated while everyone laughed at the sulking Yonko.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I'll make sure to keep you updated on my travels." Naruto promised.

"Good." Mito replied with a small smile. "I just know you and your crew are destined for great things. You have your training and the Will of D. on your side after all."

Naruto smiled wide. "That we do, so how about it guys. Is it time for the Fūjin Pirates to set sail?" The blond asked, looking to his four friends and fellow crew mates.

"Aye, captain." The four replied in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Whiskey Peak)

Cactus Island is an island located in Paradise that holds next to nothing besides a small town called Whiskey Peak. The town itself appears to be rather normal, but that is just an illusion the people of Whiskey keep to lure pirates into their town.

The true reality is that Whiskey Peak is a trap to lure and capture unsuspecting pirates and claim their bounties. Though the townspeople do not collect the bounties for their own wealth. No this town is operated by Baroque Works agents, and all the bounties collected helps fund their organization.

That is why the newest member of Baroque Works, Vivi, aka Miss Wednesday, has recently been assigned to operate out of Whiskey Peak, along with her partner Mr. 9.

Currently, Vivi was walking the streets of Whiskey Peak with her partner. As Ingram aka Mr. 8 had requested to see her, so she was heading to meet her fellow spy.

"We collected a good batch of bounties today." Mr. 9 began, while sliding a glance to his blue haired partner. "We almost got twenty million in total, I'm sure the boss would be happy with that."

Vivi didn't pay much attention to the man, instead she kept a blank face and kept walking. She hated the idea of helping the organization that was trying to rip her country in two, but she needed to make an impression. That way she could figure out who Baroque Works' boss is and put a stop to his plans.

Mr. 9 noticing Vivi wasn't going to say much, sighed and looked up. Allowing him to see a large bird holding a bundle of papers.

"Well looks like the new bounties are in." Mr. 9 pointed out, right before the bird dropped a bundle of wanted posters at their feet. "Let's see what we got."

Vivi watched the man grab the posters and begin to look through them.

"Wow forty million for this guy, that's a pretty large bounty. Though I think someone like that is out of our league." Mr. 9 began as he started to flip past more bounties. Though after a few bounties he stopped and turned pale. "You have got to be kidding me."

Vivi raised her eyebrow and watched as her partner looked through a few more posters. Wondering to herself what got him so shook up.

"These are monsters." The man gasped, before handing four posters to Vivi. "Just look at these guys."

Vivi took the wanted posters and begin to look them over. "Sasuke the Dark Flame and Itachi the Dark Crow. They are brothers with quite the bounty on their heads." The princess began in a low voice, before moving to the next poster and smiling. 'It's little Konohamaru, he looks so much older now. I hope he is doing fine and his idiot brother better be watching over him.'

Though as Vivi went to the last picture she raised her eyebrow and studied the poster. "Fire Fist Asuka." The blue haired teen spoke softly.

Mr. 9 nodded his head. "And don't forget about the Dark Prince Silvers Naruto!" The man yelled as he started to point to Naruto. "That guy along with the other four are complete monsters. And rumor has it that they all travel with Red Haired Shanks!"

"Yeah." Vivi mumbled, while she started to walk off. Her eyes glued to the wanted posters in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later, with Naruto)

"This sucks!" Konohamaru groaned, as he was currently lying on the ship's deck with his arms and legs stretched out. "I'd rather be dead right now."

"So hungry." Naruto whined, as he was lying beside his brother. "Need ramen!"

"Both of you shut up." Sasuke grumbled, as he was right beside the two brothers. Forming a small triangle of hungry pirates looking up to the sky.

"Bitch." Naruto mumbled.

"Asshole." Sasuke fired back.

"Blowjob Queen!" Konohamaru added in with a small laugh.

"Hn!"

Up above at the ship's helm, Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I swear those three are going to be my end." The Dark Crow mumbled, while he gazed downward at the pirates below.

"Ignore them." Asuka advised, as she was standing beside Itachi with a map in one hand and a compass in the other. "Let them bitch and fight, we need to make sure we survive this approaching storm."

Itachi looked forward to the large approaching storm ahead. "Two weeks of being our own crew and things are not going our way. First we are almost out of rations and now we are headed into a monster storm. What's next, marines? Or bounty hunters?"

"Hey look on the bright side, we made it to the North Blue two days ago. And by my estimations we are only three days away from the nearest island." Asuka explained in a hopeful tone. "So at least we can restock our supplies."

"Though that is good, we really need to manage our supplies better. We've almost burnt through two months of supplies in two weeks." Itachi began before stopping as he felt a tiny wet droplet of water. "But that talk can come later, the storm's about to hit us."

Asuka nodded and walked over to a railing, which overlooked the ship's main deck. "Goldie Locks, Kono, and dickhead quit lounging around and do something helpful! If you haven't noticed we are about to hit a big storm!"

Naruto jumped upward with a spring in his step and ran up to his girlfriend. While Konohamaru ran over to the sails to adjust them for the approaching storm. Sasuke merely flipped Asuka the bird before going to help Konohamaru with the sails.

"I'm at your command Asuka-chan!" Naruto chimed happily, while waiting for his navigator's orders.

"Good, Itachi is already at the helm and it looks like Kono and the other idiot have the sails taken care of. So why don't you go make sure everything is secured nice and tight." Asuka instructed, causing Naruto to nod and run off.

"What kind of captain takes orders." Sasuke mumbled, while he tugged on a rope attached to the sails.

"The whipped kind." Konohamaru answered, as he and Sasuke both shared a smirk.

Back over with Asuka and Itachi. The two pirates watched their fellow crew prepare for the storm, while also feeling the rain pour harder and harder.

"This will be interesting." Asuka chuckled, as the water started to grow wild and rock their ship back and forth.

Itachi smiled and held the ship steady. "We've been through worse over the years." The oldest of the group pointed out. "I believe we should be fine."

Asuka sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah you're right, we should be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ten minutes later)

"We are definitely not fine!" Asuka shouted, while pointing a figure at Itachi. "You just had to jinx us didn't you!"

Itachi didn't pay any attention to Asuka, instead he focused on keeping a firm grip on the ship's helm. "We can talk about that later." Itachi mumbled, while a wave of water smashed against their ship. "Let's focus on not dying right now."

"Agreed." Asuka groaned, while she placed her hands onto the ship and held on for dear life.

Down with Naruto, Konohamaru, and Sasuke. The three boys were huddled together and holding onto the ship's mast.

"So if we capsize you'd save your big brother right?" Naruto asked with a nervous chuckle, as he looked down to Konohamaru. "I can't swim after all."

"Um well." Konohamaru began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Oh screw that, your annoying ass can fly." The raven haired teen growled, while pointing a finger at Naruto. "Save yourself!"

A light bulb suddenly went off in Naruto's head, causing him to grin wide.

"That's right, I can fly, okay new plan Kono. I save Asuka and you save Itachi." Naruto then placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I will remember your sacrifice."

"I'm not sacrificing shit!" Sasuke replied with anger in his voice.

"I'll tell my grandkids about what a noble jackass you were. Giving your life so I could live." Naruto began, with fake sadness in his voice.

"What a hero." Konohamaru added, while wiping a tear from his eye.

"I honestly hate you both!" Sasuke admitted, while glaring at the brother's. Though his attention was suddenly shifted out to sea. "Hey what is that in the distance?"

Curious as to what Sasuke was talking about, Naruto and Konohamaru both turned around.

"A ship?" Naruto mumbled in confusion, as he walked over to the side of his own vessel. So he could get a better look.

Sasuke and Konohamaru followed their captain, and observed that the ship in the distance was not very big. In fact it appeared only big enough for one or two people.

"That tiny ship won't last another minute in this storm." Sasuke pointed out, causing the other two boy's to nod. "I wonder, is there is anyone on board?"

Closing his eyes, Naruto reached out with his Haki and tried to sense for any sign of life. "I can sense one person on the boat." The Dark Prince began before jumping on the edge of The Will of Fire.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down to his second in command with a goofy grin. "I'm gonna go save the day of course." The blond declared before jumping overboard.

Sasuke placed his hands on the side of the ship and growled. "You moron what happens if you get dragged into the water!" The Dark Flame yelled out, but Naruto was already flying out of earshot. "We won't be able to fish your sorry ass out!"

Konohamaru looked to his friend and then his brother, causing the young pirate to sigh. "Well if the storm doesn't kill him." Konohamaru stopped speaking and looked up, noticing Asuka glaring a hole through the back of Naruto's head. "Asuka-nee will kill him for sure."

Up with Asuka, the black haired beauty had her fists tightened and flames were slowly leaking off her body. "That reckless idiot." She began in a low voice. "I swear he never thinks anything through."

Itachi smirked and glanced over to his friend. "Explains why you two make such a great couple." The oldest pirate spoke up, while a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'd threaten to kick your ass, but I'm not wasting my energy." Asuka replied, while she folded her arms. "No I'm saving that for the ass kicking my boyfriend is getting."

Itachi merely laughed as he watched Asuka continue to ramble about how irresponsible her boyfriend was.

Over with Naruto, the blond was a few feet away from the boat. Which allowed him to notice the individual who was being tossed around on the small vessel.

The individual was a young woman with long straight blond hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. She wore what seemed to be a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with matching black pants.

The woman also sported a pair of black fingerless gloves, while her arms were wrapped in bandages. Finally Naruto noticed she had a red belt, which she used to secure a sword onto her hip.

"Hold your hand out!" Naruto shouted to the young woman. "I'll carry you to my ship, you look in trouble after all!"

The woman seemed to debate Naruto's offer for help, as she didn't fully trust a flying stranger. Though after a strong wave crashed against her boat and almost knocked her down. She quickly grabbed her bag and held both hands up towards Naruto.

Flying down, Naruto grabbed the girl's hands and slowly hoisted her up. Soon he lifted her up to the point where he could wrap his arms around her hips.

"Hold on tight." Naruto instructed, while he began flying back towards his ship. Only looking back for a second to watch the unknown girl's ship capsize under a large wave. "Heh, that was a close one."

After a moment of silence Naruto grinned to the girl holding onto him for dear life. "You don't talk much do you?" The blond asked.

"...Thanks." The girl mumbled after another moment of silence.

On the Will of Fire, the remainder of the Fūjin Pirates watched their captain return with different expressions. Sasuke watched Naruto land with a calculated eye, as he was observing the new female on board.

Konohamaru grinned wide at the new person on their ship, while Itachi showed a friendly smile as well. However, Asuka stalked over to her boyfriend with a angered look on her face.

"Silvers D. Naruto!" The fire woman yelled loudly, causing Naruto to wince.

Letting go of the woman in his arms, Naruto watched his girlfriend stomp towards his direction.

"Now Asuka-chan let's be civil, we have a guest to-..." Naruto stopped speaking as Asuka placed a fist into his gut, forcing the blond to bend over in pain.

"That's for being an idiot and risking your life!" Asuka scolded as she glared downward at the blond, but after a moment her gaze softened and she brought the blond into a hug. "I've already lost one blond idiot, don't let me lose another."

Naruto let a small smile pass his lips and he returned Asuka's hug. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." The blond declared before backing away and looking to their new guest. "So welcome to our ship, I'm Silvers D. Naruto."

The girl lifted an eyebrow at the introduction. "The famous pirate and son of Silvers Rayleigh?" She asked, making Naruto nod in response. "Huh, thought you'd be taller."

Asuka giggled and held her hand out, which the girl accepted. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Portgas D. Asuka." Asuka greeted before pointing to her other crew mates. "The kid giving you the almost too friendly smile is Silvers Konohamaru. While the one brooding over there is Sasuke Uchiha. And then the taller less broody one is Sasuke's older brother Itachi."

"It would appear I'm on a pirate vessel." The girl mumbled in a low voice, as she looked up. "Though it would seem your crew doesn't have a Jolly Roger yet. So I'm guessing you're a new crew... Yeah that would make sense, I remember seeing all of your wanted posters. It said you traveled with Red Haired Shanks. Though I am not on the ship of the Red Haired Pirates. So you five must have gone solo."

Konohamaru smiled and held his hands out. "Hehe you're not on Uncle Shank's ship, but instead on the ship of the Fūjin Pirates! I'd be excited to be on board if I were you, we are the crew who is gonna change the world after all."

"I see." The girl began as she looked around the group.

Stepping forward, Itachi gave the girl the best smile he could muster. "So miss do you have a name?"

Sasuke folded his arms and studied the blond female. She was an unknown factor and a potential threat to his friends and he didn't like that.

"Where are my manners?" The girl mumbled before giving a slight bow. "My name is Yugito, Yugito Nii. I was making the journey back to the island where I live, but as you can see there were complications."

Everyone watched as Yugito looked over to where he boat was moments ago. Clearly understanding what she meant by complications.

"Well I'm glad we were able to help you out." Naruto began in a happy tone, earning a nod from Konohamaru. "And since you're basically stuck on our boat I guess we can give you a ride to the next island."

"Hell, Naruto-nii we could take her to her island and make an adventure out of it." Konohamuru proposed.

"That wouldn't be much of an issue either." Asuka cut in, as she looked to Yugito. "We just entered the North Blue. So as long as your home is somewhere in the North Blue we would probably head there eventually anyhow."

"My home island is on the other side of the North Blue." Yugito explained to the group. "It's quite the journey from here."

"See! She could totally travel with us!" Konohamaru shouted happily, while turning to his older brother. "Can she stay with us till we take her to her island?"

"That is up to Yugito." Naruto replied, while looking at his fellow blond. "Would you like to travel with us? Or would you rather not associate yourself with a group of pirates."

Yugito shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind getting a lift home." She admitted truthfully. "You saved me from going down with my ship. So I really don't think I need to worry about being hurt by you five. You wouldn't have saved me if you just wanted to hurt me."

Asuka smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "So it's settled then, Yugito will be tagging along with us for awhile."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement, everyone besides one Sasuke Uchiha.

"So tell me Yugito." Sasuke began in a critical and not so friendly tone. "If your home island is so far away. Why are you all the way down here with a small and hardly seaworthy vessel?"

Yugito and Sasuke shared a look, both teens looking one another over. Both trying to figure out the other's thoughts.

"I was traveling around the North Blue. I wanted to get out see the world a little." Yugito answered back without batting an eye. "As for my ship, I was alone so I needed a small vessel that one person could operate the North Blue with."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then looked down to the blade on Yugito's hip. "Interesting weapon." The Uchiha began, his hand resting on his katanas hilt. "A rapier isn't a common weapon for a girl traveling the North Blue."

"Girl's gotta protect herself." Yugito fired back, as she wasn't backing down from Sasuke's glare. In fact she decided to give the boy a glare of her own.

Sasuke folded his arms and frowned, for some reason he didn't accept or like the girl's responses'. Itachi noticing his brother's behavior decided to intervene.

"Well it looks like we have another person tagging along." Itachi began as he looked up to the sky. "And the storm is clearing up and just in time for dinner. Who wants to prepare tonight's dinner?"

Yugito looked surprised and noticed none of the pirates jumped on the opportunity.

"Wait you guys don't have a cook?" The blond haired female asked.

"No, we just became our own crew a few weeks ago. So we are missing out on a lot of essential components when it comes to being a proper crew." Asuka answered in a slight embarrassed tone. "In fact none of us really know how to cook, so we end up wasting our supplies. And what we do make tastes like shit."

"Hey my ramen is top notch!" Naruto declared, while pointing a finger at his girlfriend.

Konohamaru sighed. "Nii-chan I love you, but if I eat another bowl of ramen I'm going to shoot you." The sharpshooter explained, causing Naruto to slump over.

"Well if it's a cook you need I can help." Yugito began, causing the crew to focus on the girl. "My family taught me a thing or two about cooking. So I could be the one to do all the cooking for awhile."

Asuka smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugito. "A girl that can cook, I knew me and you would be friends." The fire woman declared in a happy tone. Which made Yugito look confused at the mention of the word friend.

"Yes having Yugito around is awesome!" Konohamaru giggled, while running off towards the kitchen.

Itachi smirked and followed Konohamaru. "I must agree Yugito is quite the lucky find. Let's show her around the ship since she will be staying for awhile." The eldest pirate proposed.

"Good idea Itachi, come on Yugito follow me." Asuka instructed, as she lead the girl down towards the lower deck.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke were left on the main deck alone. As everyone else was busy showing Yugito around the ship.

"Naruto." Sasuke began, earning his friends attention by the serious tone of his voice. "We need to talk."

"You don't trust her." Naruto began in a clam collected voice.

Sasuke shook his hand.

"Not one bit." The Dark Flame admitted. "She knew things about us like we traveled with your uncle. That isn't information placed on a wanted poster. No that's information a marine or a bounty hunter would know. A common civilian wouldn't know or care to know about who we traveled with. Especially if we traveled in an area far away from her homeland."

Naruto nodded. "Growing up, I spent a lot of time in my Aunt's bar." The Dark Prince explained, his blue eyes looking out to the sea. "I met a lot of pirates and bounty hunters, I know how they operate and I know how they lie and hide the truth. I got rather good at reading people and detecting deception. Our new tag along is definitely hiding something, but I'm not sure yet if she is dangerous."

"She could be though." Sasuke pointed out. "And I'm not going to let some stranger put my friends and family in danger."

"I understand where you are coming from, but she has done nothing hostile yet. For all we know she could be harmless." Naruto pointed out as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "For now I want you to keep a close watch on her. I'm leaving her under your watchful eye and if she does anything to harm our crew, tell me."

Sasuke's eyes flared to life, showing his Sharingan. "Then we take her out?"

Naruto rested his hand on Kurama's hilt. "If that's what we have to do in order to protect our family. Then yes, we will take her out."

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fūjin Pirates)

Silvers D. Naruto- Captain

Portgas D. Asuka- Navigator

Itachi Uchiha- Spy/Archeologist

Sasuke Uchiha- Vice Captain

Silvers Konohamaru- Sharpshooter

Lastly there is Yugito Nii who is currently the temporary cook. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Trust

It's been two months since Yugito was rescued by Naruto and his crew. Since that time, Yugito had slowly found her place amongst the group of young pirates. To Asuka she had become a close and dear friend, even though at most times Yugito seemed sceptical at the idea of being friends with anyone. Next came Konohamaru and Itachi, both of whom were quite friendly with their temporary passenger. As kindness and trust in others was just in their personalities. However, on the other end of the spectrum there was Naruto and Sasuke. The Captain and Vice-Captain duo still had very little trust placed with Yugito.

Naruto would observe their passenger when she wasn't paying attention, as the Dark Prince was always testing to see if she was a threat. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as discrete as his Captain. This caused a tension to build between Yugito and the Dark Flame, which resulted in them butting heads on more than one occasion.

Still overall Yugito wasn't a bother to the Fūjin Pirates, in fact with her ability to cook and manage provisions. The young blond had actually made life on the Will of Fire considerably better. Which was something all of the members aboard the ship couldn't deny, so Yugito did earn her place on the ship. Regardless that never stopped Sasuke from starting a fight, and today was no different.

"Gwah, you insufferable ass." Yugito groaned while glaring a hole through Sasuke's head. "Will you please leave me alone and allow me finish the dishes?"

Sasuke who was leaning against the kitchen wall smirked. He then folded his arms and continued to watch Yugito clean the dishes from their lunch.

"I've got nothing better to do." The raven haired teenager explained.

Yugito scoffed. "Obviously." The girl began before pointing to the large sink. "If you're going to pester me either help with the dishes or piss off."

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to the counter besides Yugito, he then placed his forearms out and slouched over the counter top.

"Nah, gotta let you earn your place." Sasuke replied. "You do your job and I'll do mine."

Yugito snorted and went back to her dishes. "Yeah I forgot, my job is to cook and clean. While yours is to be an annoying asshole."

Sasuke pretended to take offense to the young cook's words. "Your insults wound me." The young notorious pirate replied sarcastically. "And here I thought we were the best of friends. Thick as thieves, two peas in a pod. The closest of-..."

"I swear on my mother's grave, keep this up and I'm tossing your ass into the ocean." Yugito threatened, while she turned around and gave Sasuke the meanest look she could muster.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, this was the first time Yugito mentioned anything related to her family. As the girl wasn't very vocal about sharing personal information. However, Sasuke didn't really care about Yugito's family. So he shrugged his shoulders and released a soft laugh.

"I'd love to see you try and throw me overboard, I always enjoy a nice dance." Sasuke replied in an overconfident tone. "Wanna go?"

Yugito snarled at the teen, while her hand slowly hovered over her weapon. An action that got Sasuke's blood pumping and made the young pirate excited. However, before anything could escalate any further, the door to the kitchen swung open, revealing Asuka and Naruto.

"Yug-chan~!" Asuka shouted in a chipper voice, but once she looked into the kitchen she frowned. "Are you starting fights again Sasuke?"

"No/yes." Sasuke and Yugito answered at the same time.

Asuka pointed a finger at Sasuke, a small amount of flames flickering off her body. "We've had this talk Sasuke, pick a fight with Yugito and I'll smoke your ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking in my boots." The Uchiha mumbled in a lazy tone.

Asuka gritted her teeth and took a step forward, but she stopped once Naruto grabbed her shoulder. The captain of the crew then massaged his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Listen we've docked at our next destination, Itachi and Kono are already paired up and fetching supplies. Why don't you take Yugito into the town and gather whatever you need Asuka? Then me and Sasuke can go cause some trou- I mean gather supplies as well." The blond captain purposed.

Asuka turned to her boyfriend and huffed before poking his chest with her finger. "Fine, but this better not turn up like Brago a year back. There is a reason we don't leave you and Sasuke unsupervised. By yourselfs you're idiots, but together you're destructive idiots."

"Hn." Sasuke replied in annoyance, while Naruto grinned wide.

"I promise we will behave." The blond declared.

Asuka sighed and motioned for Yugito to follow her. "Yeah that's a damn lie, but it's not my problem. Come on Yug-chan let's leave the boys to whatever they have planned." The fire woman instructed before walking out of the kitchen.

Yugito turned to Sasuke and gave the boy a small glare before walking off after Asuka. This action caused Naruto to sigh and walk over to a large cupboard on the wall.

"So seems like you two were having a nice chat." Naruto observed before retrieving a bottle of sake and two cups.

Sasuke watched his captain pour two cups of sake and grinned. "Like always." The Dark Flame chuckled before taking a cup of sake and downing the liquid in one drink. He then grabbed the bottle from his friend and began to pour some more.

Naruto laughed and held his cup out. "Well besides you and Yugito always fighting I see no reason not to trust her. She has been with us for some time and has put up with you all this time. That's enough to warrant some trust in my book, so maybe it's about time we give her a chance."

"I still don't trust her." Sasuke admitted before taking a long drink of sake.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, his friend was an ass. However, the blond captain did respect Sasuke enough to trust his judgment. So if Sasuke didn't trust Yugito, Naruto knew his fellow pirate had his reasons.

"Why not? It's been months and she's done nothing to prove untrustworthy." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke sighed. "Just because she hasn't done anything hostile yet means nothing. Don't forget me, you, Itachi and your annoying girlfriend could easily annihilate her. Her compliance just shows she's smart enough to know where she stacks up, not that she should be trusted."

Naruto nodded. "You could be right."

Sasuke rotated the cup of sake around in his hand. "I know I'm right, my gut is telling me not to trust her. So I'm not gonna let my guard down around her."

Naruto smirked and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll trust your judgement." The blond admitted before swiping the bottle of sake away from his grasp. "Uncle Shanks always said trust your instincts, so I guess we will continue to watch Yugito carefully."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That's the plan no matter what, but tell me. I know we are not going out for supplies, so after the bottles empty what's next?"

"Well heard a rumor a while back that there is some bandits on this island. Hear they have been causing problems for the locals. I was thinking me and you go say hello." The blond revealed.

A large grin appeared on Sasuke's face. "Sounds like fun." The second in command began before taking a step forward. Though he stumbled a bit and almost fell over.

Slightly alarmed, Naruto reached out and grabbed his friend's arm and saved him from falling. The captain then glanced to his friend with a worried expression.

"Had a little too much to drink?" The blond asked in a joking manner.

Sasuke snorted and regained his footing. "I'm fine, just got a little lightheaded for a moment."

Naruto lifted his eyebrow and folded his arms. "Now that I take a closer look, you appear quite pale. Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied stubbornly, before the prideful pirate stumbled forward and landed into the kitchen wall. Then by leaning against the wall he took a deep breath. "Absolutely fine."

Naruto sighed and grabbed onto Sasuke. "Let's get you to your quarters. I can't have my second in command stroking out on me, you need some rest."

Leaning onto his friend for support, Sasuke groaned. "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(North Blue)

Rocking up and down on a small vessel for one, a single individual was shivering from the cold climate of the North Blue. She had a scowl on her face and it was obvious to tell she was not enjoying her time at sea.

"Wh-what was I thinking?" One Karin Uzumaki asked herself, before the young redhead pushed her glasses up slightly. "I should have stayed at home with Mito-sama. But no I just had to get all excited and want to explore the world. Why couldn't Mito-sama have forced me to stay instead of being all for the idea?"

Karin released a long sigh. "Guess nothing can be done now since I'm already a far ways away from home."

Karin reached down to her knapsack and pulled out a small map. "Let's see where I am." The girl mumbled. "Hmm at my current pace I'll be arriving at Hoy Island within the next couple of days. Then from there it's a short travel to Wave Island."

The red haired Uzumaki shivered as a strong cold wind blew by. "That's if I don't freeze to death at sea first!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hoy Island)

Asuka who was dressed in her usual attire was scanning the small market place of Hoy Island. To her side was Yugito, the latter of whom was tightly bundled into a large coat.

"I still don't understand how you can walk around in a bikini top Asuka. It's freezing out here." Yugito complained as the two females walked around.

Asuka laughed. "You forget I'm a fire woman, I'm surprised the cold bothers you so much. You're a North Blue native for crying out loud."

Yugito narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't mean the cold agrees with me."

"Fair enough." Asuka replied, before the young pirate stopped at a small vendor. "So what else do we need?"

"Not much." Yugito answered in a calm voice. "We already have plenty of provisions, so anything else would just be extra. Besides I'm sure Kono and Itachi have gathered a fair amount of supplies as well."

Asuka nodded and pointed off into the distance, while a small smile graced her lips. "Well you're right about that."

Yugito lifted an eyebrow and looked in the direction Asuka was pointing. This allowed the girl to see Konohamaru and Itachi. Both of whom were carrying sacks full of supplies and rations.

"Hey Asuka-nee!" Konohamaru greeted in a cheerful voice. "Check out all this stuff me and Itachi got!"

Asuka giggled as she watched the boy hold the sacks out. "Looks like you two have been busy." The fire woman commented while bending down to inspect all their purchases. "You did good Kono."

"Heh, thanks Nee-chan." The youngest of the pirates replied. "But Itachi deserves most of the praise."

The eldest of the group chuckled. "I just do what I must. After all, someone has to carry the slack of my brother and the captain."

Asuka folded her arms and sighed. "You're not wrong." The girl mumbled, earning a giggle from Yugito. "They are two worthless idiots."

"Awww come on Asuka-nee! Naruto and Sasuke can get on your nerves, but they are not worthless!" Konohamaru argued.

"No they are complete idiots." The fire woman retorted before placing her hands to her hips and smirking. "Though at least Naruto has his uses in the bedroom!"

Yugito and Konohamaru both turned beat red at Asuka's rather lewd declaration. Itachi on the other hand kept his normal calm and blank face.

"That's great and all, but speaking of the Captain." Itachi began in a slightly humorous tone. "I sensed him with my Haki earlier. It appears he's making friends."

Asuka turned paler than normal and she closed her eyes. Then by using her Haki she extended her senses out towards her boyfriend. Causing her eyes to snap open and burst to life in anger once she found him. "He can't go one damn day without fighting someone! That idiot!"

Yugito tilted her head and looked around the three pirates, as it appeared even Konohamaru was snickering about something.

"What is going on?" The blond female asked in confusion.

"Well you see Yugito." Konohamaru began with a small laugh behind his voice. "Naruto-nii is currently fighting a large group of what appears to be bandits."

Itachi chuckled. "Fighting is a strong word Kono, that would imply they stand a chance." The Uchiha pointed out as he closed his eyes and reached out with his Haki. "After all those large numbers are dropping quite rapidly."

"I knew he was up to no good!" Asuka declared before turning in the direction of their ship. "But to hell with him I'm headed back to the ship!"

Konohamaru giggled and followed the fire woman along with Yugito. However, he glanced over his shoulder once he noticed Itachi wasn't following them.

"Hey Itachi are you coming?" The youngest of the group asked.

Looking in the direction of their ship, Itachi felt the presence of his brother. It was out of place for Sasuke to not take part in Naruto's mischief. So it made the oldest of the group question what was going on with his brother.

"Oi Itachi are you listening?" Konohamaru shouted out.

Being taken out of his daze, Itachi looked down to Konohamaru with a friendly smile. "My apologies Kono, my mind was just wondering off for a moment. Let's follow the others."

Konohamaru nodded and the two started to walk, but Itachi still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. However, making his way to his brother was the best way to get the answers he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Sitting atop a large building, Naruto gazed down onto a compound of defeated bandits scattered all around him. However, to his side the leader of the group was squirming and begging for his life, while at the same time being suspended in the air by a twister of wind.

"So~." Naruto drawled out in a plain voice, while quickly placing Kurama's edge to the man's neck. An action which caused the bandit to turn pale and shudder in fear. "Are you gonna leave these poor island people alone?"

Throwing his hands up wildly in defense, the bandit started to sweat nervously. "Absolutely! I won't bother anyone ever again!"

Slowly removing his blade Naruto nodded his head. "Good, that's the smart thing to say." The notorious pirate declared as he rested Kurama on his shoulder. "Now I'm not from around the North Blue. So tell me, is there anything important I should know?"

"I-important?" The man asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah important! You know like corrupt kingdoms, illegal and immoral trade operations or just groups that prey on the weak." Naruto elaborated in an offhand tone. "So go ahead tell me everything you've got. . . Or else."

Shrieking in fear the bandit started to shake nervously. "Um there is the Germa 66-. . ."

"Boring." Naruto yawned loudly, while the young pirate slowly placed Kurama back against the man's neck. "Give me something better."

"There is a slave trade operating through Wave Island, it's not far from here!" The man declared in a scared voice and held his hands up in defense when Naruto didn't respond.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto mused, while he rested his blade once more. "Tell me everything you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Will of Fire)

Walking aboard the Will of Fire, Asuka and company noticed their ship's deck was empty. No one really paid mind to this except for Itachi, as this of course made the Dark Crow wonder where Sasuke was. Because the older brother had already sensed Sasuke earlier and knew he was in fact somewhere on the ship.

"Yugito." Itachi began softly, while handing the girl some bags. "Could you help Kono unload our supplies? I need to go check on something."

Asuka hearing Itachi speak turned to the older pirate with a concerned look. As the raven haired boy was acting slightly out of character.

"Is everything okay Itachi?" The fire woman asked.

Itachi waved his comrade off. "It's nothing serious Asuka-san. I just have a gut feeling about something that I need to check on."

Asuka folded her arms, as she was a little more clever than Itachi gave her credit. "You're curious as to why Sasuke stayed behind on the ship. In fact you even look a little worried." Asuka pointed out, while at the same earning the attention of Yugito and Konohamaru. "It's understandable, Naruto and Sasuke are normally always near one another. Especially when one goes looking for a fight. So I was wondering myself why Sasuke stayed behind."

Itachi merely cracked a grin. "You seem to know your fellow crew mates fairly well. Nothing can slide past you Asuka-san."

Konohamaru chuckled. "Asuka-nee is pretty awesome!" The boy praised, swelling the girl's pride ever so slightly.

Asuka flashed a confident smirk and placed her hands to her hips. "Someone has to keep you boys in line. Unfortunately that's my job, but go check on Sasuke."

Itachi nodded in response and was about to head underneath the ship. However, footsteps and a familiar voice caused him to stop.

"And why would you need to check on me for?" Was the question that came from one Sasuke Uchiha, who was slowly walking onto the main deck of the ship. "If you idiots cannot tell I'm fine."

Asuka huffed at Sasuke, while Konohamaru merely grinned at his friend. Yugito glared at the boy, as she really didn't like Sasuke at all. Itachi on the other hand looked his brother over. Noticing Sasuke was moving slower than usual, his eyes were sunken in and he appeared off balance.

"Are you sure that you're okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked with concern behind his voice.

Sasuke slowly walked to the ship's side and firmly grasped the railing with one hand. Using it as a subtle way to support himself.

"I told you I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke replied, this time his voice sounding annoyed.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't go with the Captain and I had a bad feeling in my gut. Besides you don't look well brother, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah Sasuke no need to act all tough!" Konohamaru chimed in, earning a nod of agreement from Asuka.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'm fine. Believe it or not Itachi, me and Naruto are not joined at the hip. I don't have to follow our Captain everywhere."

Yugito glared at Sasuke. "You're such a rude asshole. Your brother and friends are just worried about you. However, it seems your little pride won't allow others to see you acting weak!"

Sasuke matched Yugito's glare, while his eyes flared to life with his Devil Fruit. "Stay out of this Yugito. None of this concerns an outsider like you."

Yugito snarled in anger, but instead of continuing on she stuck her nose up and looked away. "Fine keep being a dick, but one of these days your attitude will be your undoing."

"Why you." Sasuke growled, while at the same time black flames started to leak out of his eyes.

Asuka and Itachi both took notice to the growing tension, while thinking something needed to be done to fix the situation. Konohamaru on the other hand merely grinned and ran to the side of the ship, as his superior Kenbunshoku Haki quickly sensed his older brother.

"Oi~ Naruto-nii welcome back!" Konohamaru shouted as he tossed his arms wildly in the air. This caused everyone to snap their attention to Konohamaru. Though nobody expected in a extreme burst of speed for Naruto to appear by the boy's side.

"Glad to be back Kono!" Naruto boomed loudly, while he slapped his brother's backside and laughed happily.

'He's fast.' Yugito thought in surprise, as she has yet to actually whiteness the full extent of the Dark Prince's power. So a small display of speed like this was an eye opening experience.

Asuka like the rest of the crew was unaffected by Naruto's speed. As they themselves knew of their Captain's power and were no slouches themselves. However, as Asuka approached her boyfriend she did allow a small amount of anger to slip through.

"Oh Naruto-kun." The famed Fire Fist began, her voice deathly sweet. Causing Naruto to freeze and shudder at her tone. "You weren't off causing trouble were you?"

Turning around to the girl with an awkward expression, Naruto rubbed his head and tried to think of a reply. "Well you see." The Dark Prince began, as his voice and eyes drifted off.

Itachi sighed. "It's best to be honest Dark Prince-san."

Naruto hung his head, as he knew Itachi was right. "I was off fighting bandits that have been causing trouble for the islanders."

Asuka's face remained neutral at her boyfriend's honesty. However, she did lean ever so closely into Naruto's ear. "That's a good boy." Asuka complimented, while she added something else in a much quieter voice.

Konohamaru watched with a curious gaze as smoke started to roll out of Naruto's ears. While Asuka slowly backed away from Naruto with a devious smirk on her face. Itachi seeing his Captain and friend flirting rolled his eyes, while Yugito was blushing a deep shade of red. As the only other female aboard the ship had heard some of Asuka's words to Naruto.

"I'd like that." Naruto finally replied back to Asuka, while giving the woman a small kiss on her lips. Then after the quick exchange he backed away and looked around the ship. "But I've got news. Apparently there is a slave operation running out of Wave Island. Or so my source of bandit friends tell me. Since that island is our next stop I say we put a stop to whatever is going on."

Asuka nodded in agreement, while she saw the determination burning in Naruto's eyes. She knew how much Naruto hated slavery, as he was once a slave himself. So she knew how much something like this meant to him and she would make sure to help anyway she could.

"Yeah let's turn that island upside down." Asuka declared softly.

Konohamaru hearing Asuka punched the palm of his hand. While the former slave grinned ear to ear. "I'll protect those who cannot protect themselves." The once helpless slave declared.

Itachi glanced down to Konohamaru and flashed a small smile. "Helping better this world is why I decided to come along in the first place. So I'm ready to." Itachi stopped and made small air quotations with his fingers. "Turn that island upside down."

Sasuke listening to his fellow crew closed his eyes and gripped tightly on the side of their ship. However, he didn't want anyone knowing how weak he was feeling. So opening his eyes the confident Uchiha released a cocky laugh and gave everyone his usual overconfident smile.

"You already know I'm down for a good fight." Sasuke declared to the group.

Looking over to Sasuke, Naruto grinned at his friend. "Oh Sasuke I didn't notice you there. Feeling better after your little dizzy episode you had earlier? Or are you still feeling sick?"

Itachi, Asuka and Konohamaru all looked towards Sasuke with different expressions. While the prideful Uchiha glared at his friend.

"You bastard!" Asuka and Konohamaru yelled in unison. "You are feeling sick!"

Sighing to himself Itachi walked over and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. Then with an annoyed expression the older brother started to drag Sasuke off.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi mumbled, his voice sounding both worried and aggravated. "You're going to go get some proper rest. And you're also going to tell me exactly what is going on."

"Hn!" Sasuke grunted in response, while he had no strength to resist his brother whatsoever.

Watching the two Uchiha brothers disappear into the bottom deck. Asuka and Konohamaru shook their heads in exhaustion with Sasuke's attitude, while Naruto shifted his gaze to their tagalong.

"Hey Yugito." The blond Captain called out, earning a look from the girl. "Just so you know any fight we involve ourselves in doesn't involve you."

Yugito nodded. "I understand."

Naruto nodded back at the girl. "Good, I wouldn't want people to think you're involved with us. I would hate for a friend to be made into a wanted criminal just for being around us!"

Yugito's eyes grew slightly wide at Naruto's words, but she didn't have long to ponder over them. Since Asuka roughly nudged into her and gave her fellow female a wide smile.

"Like we would let anyone go after our girl anyway." Asuka declared happily, once again stunning Yugito. Leaving the girl wordless. "We will always have your back Yug-chan!"

Konohamaru giggling held the supplies he had gathered with Itachi high into the air. "Hey Yugito-nee." Konohamaru began, referring to the girl as an older sister. Something he only did to those he considered close friends. "Let's go put these away and I'll help you with dinner!"

Being slightly taken back Yugito quickly shook her head before walking towards the kitchen. "That sounds like a good idea Kono." The girl droned out, while she appeared to have something on her mind.

Watching Konohamaru follow after Yugito, Asuka leaned into Naruto. The latter of whom was deep in thought and gazing off at the retreating Yugito. As the young Captain could tell something wasn't right with Yugito, he just couldn't figure out what that was.

"Hey Naruto." Asuka began in a flirty voice, snapping her boyfriend's attention to her.

"Yes Asuka?" Naruto began, but shuttered as he noticed the girl's facial expression. "Now?"

Asuka nodded with a feral grin. "Now!" The girl replied quickly, as she gripped down on Naruto's wrist and dragged the boy off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

Night had fallen and the moon was cascading down elegantly on the calm freezing North Blue waters. The Will of Fire's main deck was empty, as everyone had already retired for the night. Well all except for the lone individual who was emerging out onto the ship's main deck. This individual was of course none of than the ship's temporary cook Yugito. Who was dressed in nothing besides a simple nightgown and heavy coat to deal with the harsh cold of the North Blue.

Walking slowly, Yugito trekked her way up a small flight of stairs. Making her way up by the ship's helm and then by leaning against the ship's railing she sighed.

"It's now or never." The girl mumbled, while fishing a small Den Den Mushi out of her pocket. Then standing in silence with nothing besides the sound of the sea around her. Yugito dialed a call and waited.

At first there was nothing, but it only took a few moments before the Den Den Mushi gave off a vile grin. Followed by a gruff voice that made the girl shiver.

"Yugito. . ." The voice began before taking a small pause. "You've been taking your time."

Gripping tightly onto the Den Den Mushi Yugito frowned. "A new situation has developed."

"Well girl explain yourself then." The voice replied back, sounding rather impatient.

"I'm aboard a pirate ship." Yugito began softly.

"Well kill them and take their bounties." The voice ordered. "It's not that complicated Yugito!"

Yugito bit her lip. "Silvers Naruto, Portgas D. Asuka, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Silvers Konohamaru. Those are the five pirates aboard this ship, I can't simply take them out. . . Their strength is just like the rumors say."

There was another pause, causing Yugito to grow nervous in anticipation. While this was going on Sasuke Uchiha was sneaking his way onto the ship's deck, as he wanted some fresh air to hopefully help himself feel better. However, Sasuke was far more weak than earlier and was slightly struggling to move. Though his ears were still working fine and he quickly picked up on the sound of two voices. One of which he knew belonged to Yugito and the other he couldn't make out.

So moving up towards the ship's helm, Sasuke concealed himself and glanced up to the one person on ship he didn't trust.

"Here is what you're going to do Yugito. You will bring those five pirates to me and we will collect their massive bounties. Failure is not an option, am I making myself clear girl?"

Yugito gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "I understand." The young woman replied bitterly.

"Good." The voice in the Den Den Mushi repiled. "Hurry back and don't fail me."

With the Den Den Mushi clicking off Yugito tightened her hand on the object. She was about to toss the small snail into the ocean. However, the sound of footsteps caused her to freeze in fear.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Sasuke declared, his Sharingan flaring to life and illuminating in the darkness. "You had everyone else fooled, but not me. I knew from the very start that we should have left you to die in that storm."

Turning to Sasuke, Yugito started to slightly panic inside her mind. She knew Sasuke wasn't feeling at his best, so she had a slight advantage. However, if just one person were to join in and help him she knew it was all over.

"Sasuke it's not what it looks like." Yugito began, as she held her hands up. Hoping to diffuse the situation and talk her way out of trouble.

Sasuke took a step forward, as he didn't care what the girl had to say. However, Sasuke's vision suddenly started to blur and his balance began to shift. Next the Uchiha started to violently cough and eventually toppled backwards down the steps.

Yugito watching with a stunned expression ran over to look down at Sasuke. The proud Uchiha was on his backside and unconscious. Yugito could tell he was still alive by the compressions of his chest, but she noticed his breathing was rapid and short breathed.

"This could be my chance." Yugito mumbled, her eyes wide and lifeless. "I could just toss him overboard. He would sink and I'd be in the clear."

Walking over to Sasuke, Yugito looked down at the boy with a blank face. Knowing now was her chance to end one of the many complications she had. However, as she reached down to grab onto Sasuke she froze. She didn't know why, but for some reason Yugito found it hard to force herself to toss Sasuke overboard.

"It's not like you haven't killed before." Yugito mumbled to herself, while she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Plus you hate this dick, so just do it already."

Yugito placed her hands onto Sasuke's shirt, then by squeezing the fabric she started to think over her actions. By tossing Sasuke over she would kill the pirate, meaning she full well intended to betray Naruto, Konohamaru, Itachi and Asuka. All of whom has shown her kindness and even called her friend. She wouldn't like to admit it, but over the past few months she has formed a bond with the group of pirates on this ship.

"No I have to do this." Yugito mumbled, while she slowly lifted Sasuke up. Moving the teenager a few inches off the ground. However, as she started to pick Sasuke up another set of footsteps came from behind.

"Hey what's all this noise?" The voice of Konohamaru asked, while the boy rubbed his eyes and walked out onto the deck. Though as he caught a glimpse of Sasuke his eyes grew wide. "Sasuke!"

Slightly alarmed, Yugito watched Konohamaru slide by her side and look the boy over. It appeared to Yugito that Konohamaru was too worried about his friend to look too deep into the situation.

"Yugito what happened here?" Konohamaru quickly asked, while he placed a hand to Sasuke's forehead. "He's burning up!"

Being put on spot Yugito started to panic, but she quickly thought of a lie. "I came out here for some fresh air and found Sasuke lying right here. I think he might be more sick than we first believed."

"This is bad." Konohamaru declared, as he believed the girl without question. "Everyone come out here now!"

With Konohamaru's yelling it wasn't long before a half naked Naruto and Asuka ran outside. Both of whom looked ready for a fight, but noticed what the situation really was as they saw Sasuke on the ground. Itachi was the last to emerge onto the deck, but was the fastest to get to his brother's side.

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked, while he propped Sasuke's head into his arms.

"Me and Yugito found him, we think his sickness is worse than he let on!" Konohamaru explained.

Naruto quickly grabbed onto Sasuke and looked at Itachi. "Let's move Sasuke into the doctor's quarters. I'm sure there is something there to steady him for the time being. We should arrive at Wave Island by sunrise. Then we can get Sasuke some proper help!"

Itachi nodded and with Naruto's help the two carried Sasuke back down into the ship. Asuka watching this clutched her chest and released a sigh.

"Thank Kami you two were awake to find Sasuke." The fire woman declared honestly, as even though her and Sasuke fought and bickered often. Asuka did care for her friend more than she would admit.

Konohamaru nodded and looked at Yugito. "All the thanks goes to Yugito, she's the one who found Sasuke. I just heard her trying to help the cocky bastard. If it wasn't for her I don't think anyone would have found Sasuke."

Asuka grinned at this and hugged the girl. "You're a true blessing to our crew Yug-chan. I don't know what any of us would do without you!"

Konohamaru smiled while he watched the two girls hug, he along with Asuka really did like and trust Yugito. Unfortunately that blind trust may just come to haunt them in the coming days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

Well here is my first chapter continuing this story, I hope it was worth the wait and you all are excited for what is to come next!

As always leave a review about what you thought and have a wonderful day!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Betrayal

The atmosphere aboard the Will of Fire was filled with a heavy depression, as the ship's Vice-Captain and resident cocky swordsman was laying inside the ship's medbay at death's door. Since Sasuke's initial episode that sparked this whole ordeal, the health of the second in command has only worsened as time went by. However, no one aboard the ship was able to identify just how bad his sickness has progressed. Considering not a single person on the ship had any medical knowledge whatsoever.

The only thing anyone could do was hope for the best and rush to the nearest island as quickly as possible. That is why the entire crew were frantically doing everything they could to increase the speed in which they would arrive at Wave Island. Well everyone except for Itachi, who had not left Sasuke's side since the moment he first found his sickly brother.

The normally stoic and calm pirate was seated at Sasuke's beside with his hands tightly intertwined and his legs nervously bouncing up and down. There wasn't many people that Itachi held close to his heart, but out of the very small list Sasuke was at the top. The two shared a bond that stretched far as the two soul remaining members of their family. In fact Itachi would never admit it, but the one thing the man feared was losing his precious brother like he lost the rest of his family.

"Please." Itachi began in a soft voice, while he rested his hand on Sasuke's chest. "Don't give up little brother." The teenager finished and the room grew momentarily silent. However, the silence didn't last long.

"He will bounce back." The voice of Naruto declared confidently. "He's too stubborn to die."

Turning to the doorframe, Itachi watched his Captain enter the medbay slowly. Noticing the frustrated look that was covering Naruto's face.

"Dark Prince-san." Itachi greeted in a dry voice. "Have we reached our destination yet?"

Naruto nodded and stopped by his friend's bedside. "We are making our approach to Wave Island now. I came down here to help you prepare Sasuke for transport."

Itachi quickly stood to his feet and moved towards a small gurney they could use to carry Sasuke. However, Itachi was momentarily stopped by Naruto. The latter of whom placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled, his voice sounding both sad and aggravated. "We-. . . No I should have prepared our crew more. If we had a doctor this wouldn't be such an issue."

"None of this is your fault." Itachi replied simply, while the older pirate walked over to the gurney. "We are all in this together Dark Prince-san. And we will get through this together, like we always have."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Naruto replied, while he started to help get Sasuke out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Asuka)

Eyeing the dock that they were anchored at, Asuka noticed a few onlookers pointing at their ship and murmuring about their arrival. This was a common occurrence she was accused to, as not everyone treated pirates with the same response as other sailors. So ignoring the crowd that was growing around their ship, Asuka glanced over to Konohamaru.

"Do you have everything placed in case we need to make a quick escape?" The navigator asked.

Konohamaru who was adjusting the sails looked back to the older pirate with a grin. "Of course Asuka-nee!"

The fire woman smiled and heard footsteps, so glancing back she saw Yugito walking in her direction.

"So has Sasuke regained any consciousness?" Yugito asked in a nervous voice, since the young Uchiha could pose a serious problem for her.

Asuka noticed how nervous Yugito was acting and it wasn't normal for the usually reserved girl. However, Asuka figured her behavior was because of Sasuke's condition and nothing else.

"No he hasn't." The fire woman began softly, while she rubbed the back of her head. "Naruto went below the deck to help Itachi carry him onto the island. Hopefully we can find some help for the poor bastard."

"And what would happened if we were attacked by the Marines?" Yugito asked without even taking a second to think. "Would we have to leave Sasuke behind?"

Konohamaru stepped in between the two girls with a blank expression. "A call like that would be made by Naruto-nii."

Asuka nodded and closed her eyes. "But he would never leave a crew mate behind."

Yugito bit her lip, outwardly she looked concerned and everyone believed it was because of Sasuke's condition. However, her true fears stemmed from Sasuke ratting out to everyone that she wasn't as trustworthy as she seemed.

"I see, that does sound like Naruto." Yugito mumbled softly, while she flinched when Asuka placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so down Yug-chan, especially for Sasuke of all people." The fire woman began with a light laugh. "We've been in worse situations before and we will be okay."

"Yeah besides we should be a little grateful." Konohamaru began with a small snicker. "This is the most quiet Sasuke has been in years. We should enjoy the lack of sarcastic remakes while we can."

Asuka giggled and lightly slapped Konohamaru on the shoulder. "You have a good point there Kono!"

Yugito tilted her head, as Sasuke's condition was a serious situation. However, the two pirates didn't seem too worried about the boy's deteriorating health. In fact the young tagalong found their ability to laugh at the situation odd.

"How can you to laugh at a time like this?" Yugito asked with genuine curiosity, as if she was in their shoes she wouldn't be able to handle things so casually. "Sasuke could die."

Asuka smirked and rested her arms against the ship's railing before leaning back. "Like I said Yug-chan, the five of us have been through much worse. So there is no way Sasuke won't pull past his sickness. That I'm sure of."

Yugito shook her head and looked down. "I wish I had your optimism."

"It's not optimism, it's faith in my family." Asuka replied in a bold tone that made Yugito quickly glance back up to their fire woman. "Me, Naruto, Kono, Itachi and Sasuke are more than a simple pirate crew. We are a family and a family believes in each other. A family protects its own in times of need and that's why we act the way we do."

Konohamaru grinned ear to ear and held his hands out. "Hey don't forget Yugito-nii is apart of our family too!"

Yugito's eyes grew wide with the boy's inclusion of her, while Asuka merely chuckled. "Yeah you're damn right about that Kono. Member of the Fūjin Pirates or not, Yugito is a honorary member of our family!"

With Asuka and Konohamaru's words, Yugito's hand began to treble and the girl had to hang her head. Meanwhile a mixture of emotions ran through her mind and the girl began to feel her stomach turn. Everyone aboard the Will of Fire treated her with so much love and kindness, but she knew she didn't deserve any of it.

"Well looks like you three have everything ready." The voice of Naruto suddenly spoke up, as the Captain of the young pirates emerged from the bottom deck.

Everyone turned to Naruto, who was walking in the lead and holding a gurney with Sasuke resting on top. Meanwhile Itachi was lagging behind and holding onto the backside of the gurney.

"Yeah we were just waiting on you and Itachi to bring Sasuke." Asuka informed before she caught a glimpse of Sasuke. A sight that made her frown, as the normally prideful and cocky Uchiha had grown even worse.

"Well it's time for me and Itachi to head into town." Naruto ordered before making his way to the side of the ship. "I'm sure there is a doctor somewhere on this island who can help Sasuke."

Konohamaru grinned and was about to leap off of the ship and onto the docks below. "Yeah let's go!"

"Hold it Kono." Naruto called out, which made the boy freeze in place. "You, Asuka and Yugito are going to stay here and hold the ship down."

"What?" Konohamaru whined in response. "Come on let me come!"

Naruto shook his head. "No me and Itachi are more than enough to get the job done. Besides I need you three on the ship in case we have to grab Sasuke and make a sudden escape."

Asuka nodded, as she trusted her boyfriend without question. "I understand and don't worry." Asuka began before walking to Konohamaru and resting her hand firmly on his shoulder. "We will make sure everything is fine on our end. You just worry about getting that bastard better."

"Don't worry about that." Naruto began before he and Itachi made their way off the ship. "We will have one arrogant swordsman starting fights with everyone soon enough."

Asuka grinned and watched Naruto and Itachi descend down onto the docks below. "We will be waiting."

"Yeah you get feeling better Blow Job Queen!" Konohamaru shouted loudly at the unconscious Sasuke, hoping his insult would spark some life in the boy.

However, Sasuke remained unmoving and Yugito felt a slight sickness build in her stomach. Since she knew it was only a matter of time until she would be found out and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to take action and fast, but the question on her mind was what action should she take? Should she run away? Finish Sasuke off herself? Or was there a third option she could take? Whatever the answer was, Yugito knew she didn't have long to decide.

Down with Naruto, the captain of the crew was slowly walking into the island's main village with Itachi and the unconscious Sasuke. Then as they walked down the town's Main Street, Naruto noted the village was quite run down.

"Not the happiest of places." Naruto commented, as he observed the broken windows and damaged buildings.

Itachi looked around and noticed many of the locals watching them. Seeing that they all had a rather defeated look in their eyes. "You mentioned a slave trade is operated through this island if memory serves correct. That would explain why this village seems so run down."

Naruto sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but I never pictured the Island was this bad off. However, despite its appearance the only thing we need out of the island is a doctor who can heal Sasuke."

Itachi nodded and got a glimpse of a large wooden building off in the distance. Where a low hanging metal sign held a common insignia most medical practices bore. "I believe we at least have some luck in that regard." The stoic of the group began, as he pointed to the building in the distance.

"Well let's go check it out." Naruto replied, as he and Itachi both approached the building. Then once then came closer they identified the building as some sort of doctor office. Considering they could see multiple people being tended too through some broken windows.

In fact Itachi and Naruto both could see that the small medical practice looked filled with sick and injured people. Meanwhile it appeared that very few people were actually working and giving the people care. However, this did not deter Itachi or Naruto, both of whom carried Sasuke right into the building.

"We need a doctor now!" Naruto declared softly, as he and Itachi rested Sasuke onto the ground.

Instantly a young woman came to the pirate's aid and stood overtop of Sasuke.

"Is it a sickness or was he attacked by the slavers?" The woman asked in a soft voice, while she bent down to look over Sasuke.

"Sickness." Itachi answered instantly, while he hunched over beside the woman. "We don't know anything about his sickness, as our crew lacks a doctor. So we docked here hoping someone could help him."

"Hmm, he's running a high fever." The woman mumbled softly, while she rested her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Has the patient experienced any fainting episodes before his sickness progressed?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes that is how it began."

"I figured as much, that's a clear sign of a new sickness going around the North Blue. It's not highly contagious, but is very deadly and difficult to treat." The woman explained in a soft voice before pointing to an open bed. "Please place him over there."

Naruto and Itachi listened without question and picked Sasuke up before placing the boy onto the open bed. Then backing away from Sasuke, both pirates watched the woman return to Sasuke's side.

"You said his condition is difficult to treat." Naruto began softly, as his fists tightened. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

The woman bit her lip and didn't respond.

"We are willing to pay whatever it takes to have him healed." Itachi declared before holding a sack filled with money he had collected over the past few months. "Just name your price."

The woman looked genuinely shocked at the sack that was practically bursting with money. However, to everyone's shock Sasuke's hand suddenly shot upwards and clamped onto the sack. Itachi seeing this tried to tug onto the sack and remove it from Sasuke's clutches.

"Over my dead body." The Uchiha somehow managed to mumble, while also being completely unconscious. A feat that made Naruto and Itachi both glare at the boy.

"Is this asshole really dying and still won't cough up a single Beli?" Naruto grumbled in annoyance, while Itachi merely sighed.

"At this point I'm contemplating on letting him die." The older brother admitted, as he was still trying to pull the sack of money from Sasuke. "Foolish little brother!"

"Actually I'm not interested in your money." The woman began in a nervous voice. "I actually need something else from you."

Itachi released his hold on the sack of money, which caused Sasuke to jerk the Beli close to his body and snuggle up to his newly acquired money. Naruto seeing this had a slight twitch in his eyebrow, but he decided to ignore his second in command for now.

"Well if you don't want paid for helping our friend. What do you want?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

The woman pointed to Naruto's sword. "I take it you're warriors by your weapons." The woman began nervously, while she glanced away. "Well a lot of villagers including the head doctor have been taken by slavers on this island."

"I understand what you're getting at." Itachi began in a slightly exhausted voice. "We can take care of the slavers."

Naruto nodded. "Just take care of our friend and tell me where I should go to find the slavers."

"Their base is on the north coast of the island." The woman explained.

Naruto nodded and rested his hand onto Kurama's hilt. "Okay I'll go kick all their asses and bring back the villagers they took." Naruto explained before pointing at Itachi. "I want you to go back to the ship and tell everyone the situation and then get some rest or at least eat."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm coming with you."

"You and I both know that I won't need you Itachi and you won't be any help to Sasuke here." Naruto began before looking down to his greedy friend. "You haven't slept or eaten in days Itachi and it's starting to show. So take care of yourself and leave Sasuke and the slavers to me."

Itachi sighed in defeat and nodded. "For once you're the voice of reason Dark Prince-san. I'll return to the ship and tell everyone of the situation and get some- . . . Rest"

"Good I should be done in a couple hours." Naruto promised before he started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you!" The woman replied gratefully.

Naruto lifted his hand up in response. "Don't thank me, just make sure my idiot Vice-Captain lives!" The notorious pirate yelled loudly before disappearing.

Itachi nodded and took a bow. "What my Captain said, with an extra emphasis on the term idiot." The eldest Uchiha brother chuckled softly before taking his own leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Yugito)

Standing alone in the Will of Fire's kitchen, Yugito was preparing lunch for the crew. However, as she cooked the girl was having a small panic attack at what she should do.

"Okay Yugito think." The girl began in a rather nervous tone, while she stirred the ingredients in the pot before her. "There is a good chance that Sasuke will pull through and he will most definitely rat you out. Killing him is out of the question and I really don't have anywhere to run. . . So I need to think of something and fast."

Suddenly a knock on the kitchen's door made Yugito jump in fear.

"Yug-chan~!" Asuka whined from the other side of the door. "When is lunch gonna be ready? I'm starving!"

Turning to the door, Yugito was a nervous wreck. "Umm just a few minutes." The blond replied in a weak voice.

"You okay Yug-chan?" Asuka asked, while the door slowly creaked open. "I can help you if you need it!"

"No everything is okay!" Yugito quickly shouted, as she ran forward and slammed the door. "I'm just working on a surprise dish for everyone!"

"Oh okay." Asuka began from the other side of the door, while swearing something was wrong with her friend. "Well in that case me and Kono will be waiting for whatever you have cooked up!"

Hearing Asuka walk off, Yugito sighed and slumped over. "What have I gotten myself into?" Yugito asked in a low and defeated voice, before stalking her way back over to the food she was preparing. "If they find out who I really am and what I do I'm in trouble. Then there is no way I could beat them in a fight, since Konohamaru is the weakest of them all and he's still a monster."

Yugito slowly looked down into the bubbling stew laid out before her, while he mind was going into overdrive. "I could always tell the truth-. . ." Yugito began, but stopped herself and gritted her teeth. Meanwhile tears began to leak out of her eyes. "No everyone is the same they aren't loyal to you, they are only loyal to the need of you. Once their need for me changes, so will their loyalty."

Punching the countertop in frustration, Yugito was growing more and more desperate. However, the moment she punched the countertop a cabinet had opened. Revealing a particular bottle that Yugito was all too familiar with.

"This is Niphredil extract." Yugito mumbled softly, while she slowly rotated the bottle in her hand. "In small doses it can be placed in foods to help Insomnia, but in large doses it's incredibly potent."

Glancing at the bottle and then to the food she was preparing, Yugito felt a knot twist in her stomach. However, taking a slow hard swallow the tagalog of the group slowly opened the Niphredil extract and poured the entire bottle into the stew. Then reaching over to grab a small wooden spoon, Yugito began to mix everything together.

"No backing out." Yugito spoke to herself softly, while at the same time she began to shake nervously. "This has to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Asuka and Konohamaru)

Sitting with Konohamaru at the ship's dining table, the two pirates were talking up a storm with one another. Though they were mostly complaining about how hungry they were. However, the two were quickly joined by the appearance of Itachi. Who two both teens surprise came walking slowly to their table.

"Itachi what are you doing back so soon?" Konohamaru asked in surprise, while he watched their oldest crewmate take a seat and sigh.

"Dark Prince-san and myself successfully found some treatment for Sasuke. However, there is some complications with the slavers on this island. Dark Prince-san went off to fix the problem and we left Sasuke in medical care." Itachi explained in a rather exhausted voice, showing his fatigue to everyone from the last few days. "In the meantime I was instructed to come back and inform everyone of what is happening. That and also get some rest to recuperate myself."

Asuka nodded, as that made logical sense. "Well Naruto should be fine alone, I doubt anyone in the entire North Blue could take him on in a fight. So you coming back here to rest was a good decision by Naruto."

"I agree." Itachi replied in a simple tone, but also raised an eyebrow. "So on that note, what's for lunch?"

"We are having stew." The voice of Yugito announced, while the girl made her way over to the table of pirates.

Asuka watched Yugito place a steaming bowl of stew in front of her and groaned in delight. "Yug-chan you're the absolute best!"

"I'm starving!" Konohamaru shouted in delight, while Yugito sat a bowl in front of him.

Itachi watched Yugito place the last bowl before him and raised his eyebrow. Noticing the girl was shaking and rather nervous. "Are you okay Yugito-san? You're shaking and don't have any food for yourself."

Yugito twitched at Itachi's question, while Asuka and Konohamaru both looked at her with confused looks.

"Ya what's up Yug-chan?" Asuka asked loudly, while she like everyone else still haven't taken a bite of the stew.

"You're not feeling sick like Sasuke are you?" Konohamaru asked with worry in his voice.

Yugito rubbed her arm and frowned, while trying to think of a quick lie. "Well truth be told it's a new recipe. So I'm using you three as guinea pigs to see if it's any good." The girl began, as she found some confidence and stuck her tongue out. "If you three like it then I'll have some!"

Itachi raised his eye and watched Yugito carefully, while Konohamaru simply laughed and shook his head.

"Man you're evil Yug-chan!" Asuka laughed loudly, while she grabbed a spoon. "But I'm sure this will be delicious like everything you cook!"

Yugito smiled and closed her eyes. "Well please eat up and tell me what you think!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Konohamaru yelled, as he began to furiously shovel the stew into his mouth.

Itachi watched Asuka and Konohamaru dig into their food, so as his stomach growled the Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

"This is great Yug-chan!" Asuka declared With stars in her eyes.

"It's the best!" Konohamaru added in happily.

Yugito nodded slowly. "Thank you very much."

Konohamaru held his spoon high into the air. "You gotta get some of this for yourself!" The boy began, but suddenly his head dropped hard onto the table with a loud thunk.

Asuka looked at Konohamaru with a confused gaze, while her vision began to blur. "Yug-chan." The fire woman began softly, while she looked up to an emotionless Yugito. However, before she could speak any further she collapsed backwards onto the ground.

Itachi being the genius he was quickly deduced exactly what was happening. So reacting on pure instinct he grabbed a table knife and in seconds had Yugito pinned to a wall, while the knife was held closely to her neck.

"You trait-. . ." Itachi began in a weakened voice, but quickly fell over right at a wide eyed Yugito's feet.

Observing the dining area around her, Yugito looked at the three downed notorious pirates. "There is no turning back now." The girl mumbled softly, while she walked off and out of the dining area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Thirty minutes later, with Karin Uzumaki)

Slowly approaching Wave Island, the young Uzumaki noticed the Will of Fire departing away from the island. This of course made the red head frown, while her tiny vessel made its way to the island's docks.

"That's the ship that Naruto and everyone got from Mito-sama." Karin mumbled in a low voice, while she watched the ship sail away from the island. "Looks like I missed them by a couple hours."

Thinking nothing of the leaving ship, Karin quickly tied her boat down onto the island's docks and sighed. "Too bad I don't have time to chase them down." The girl began, while she grabbed a large empty knapsack. "I gotta restock my supplies!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter end)

 **Well it's short and it's been awhile, but I wanted to put an update out for you guys. So I hope this was worth the wait! Also I hope you're as excited as I am, cause we are about to start the big arc of this north blue saga and finally learn more about Yugito!**

 **Anyways until next time take care and thanks for reading!**


End file.
